Battling At The Stadiums!
by zcritic88
Summary: It has been four years since Elio and his friends have visited the Unova region. As they left Alola to partake in a series of tournaments, visitors have arrived on the regions shores!
1. Gathering The Legends!

**For those of you who read the Fanfic Blooming Lillie, this takes place a week afterwards. Certain characters have aged to being close to or above 16 Enjoy!**

On a sunny morning, the Alolan Champion, Elio woke up with his arms around his girlfriend Lillie. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "Morning Lillie," Lillie stirred and blushed at her lover. "Good morning."

Leap! "Eevee!"

Lillie felt an Eevee leap at her lap to greet the morning, it had a pink bow to show it was a female. "Morning Tiffany!"

Elio felt an Eevee with an orange bow trying to crawl up, hesitate to disturb the duo. Elio slowly picked the male Eevee up. "Eric, it's okay to greet us. The door didn't have a hat. Lillie and I haven't needed to do it in a few days." The Eevee sniffed and went to Elio's arms. A Leafeon, Vaporeon and Glaceon entered the room to leap on the bed, joining the young ones. Lillie blushed at the sight. "Despite everything, this family sure gets along!" Elio agreed. "I know, I expected Fridgette to have a grudge against Tiffany due to her not being hers. Where is Shockums and Sparkums?" The duo found Gladion walking in, his hair standing up; he had a Pichu in his arms and a Raichu apologizing. "This Pichu is like his mother in being a mischief maker."

Lillie gasped and puffed up her cheeks. "Shockums, did you and Sparkums wake my brother up?"

Both admitted it, the Pichu leaped to Lillie in the pile; Gladion admitted as a Silvally with a matted mane walked in. "It seems your all prepared for the little cup. Anything else we need?"

Elio got out of the bed with an Eevee in his arms. "Eric needs to get use to the idea of Z moves. Later on today, we should gather the legends we want to bring," Gladion had a few ideas. "With Prime Cup or what ever it is called, it wouldn't hurt to bring Regice and Raikou, you?"

Elio thought of his. "Nebby, Melta and maybe... some one some one," Lillie thought of hers. "Solgaleo if he is available. Suicune, Wela and Zapdos are coming with me. I'll check on Registeel before we go," Knock knock!

Elio was prepared to get the door, Gladion saw the duo busy and smiled. "I'll go make breakfast!"

On checking the door, Elio found a Delibird with a small black box and a letter attached to it. "If you are reading this, sorry Calem and I didn't visit Alola yet. I had the idea to get you something just for the occasion. Flicky is a sweet girl and should be very good to you! With some of the shades floating around she shouldn't even bother anyone! Love Magdoline!"

Elio let the Eevee stand at his side as he opened the box to find a level ball nested in, he prepared to open it and was shocked at what was within. A Litwick with green eyes and a blue flame emerged from the ball. Elio sensed dread in letting a very dangerous pokemon like this in his house, a Banette hovered near in the sense if prejudice. Elio noticed a decorative plant begin to die and took a deep breath to ask the Litwick. "Can you actually control that?"

The Litwick shook herself as the plant withered more to feed her flame, Elio asked with a concerned frown. "You are going to scare people if you hang around them. Do you know this?"

The Litwick nodded and stared at the level ball, Elio felt pity on how well behaved the pokemon is. "... We will talk about this more when you are a Chandelure. But for now, can I make you fell welcomed here?"

He attempted to get close to the Litwick as the plant died, she shrieked and rushed to the level ball for safety

On feeling guilt, he heard Gladion run to shout. "What happened? I heard an unusual pokemon," Elio sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. "Magdoline sent me a gift. A very sweet pokemon that... needs to feel at home. I got bad news for Sparkums though," Gladion wondered as the Banette whispered something to his ear. Gladion had no idea what the Banette was saying and shook him off. "Don't. If it is an otherwise dangerous pokemon, even you have limits to what is allowed," Elio answered with his heart feeling heavy. "Flicky is a Litwick."

Gladion gasped and stared at the dead plant. "...Litwicks cannot control to fuel their flame. She tried something besides you?"

Elio was hesitate to continue. "She actually tried. I... I'll go get Little Horn ready for the Unova trip. He along with Crimson should love the boat ride," Gladion felt the pity. "Some pokemon cannot help it by their very nature, go relax while I get our morning ready,"

While Breakfast happened.

A vision began to stir, a Cosmog found herself in a familiar box. " _Where am... oh no, not this box!"_

The Cosmog attempted to teleport out, no avail as a feminine voice very familiar shouted. "Come to me my sweet beasts!" Electricity began to flow, causing immense pain. An hour passed and the pain became worse as set of dark claws closed in. " _Yes! Just a little-"_ Flash!

The pain stopped, the Cosmog found herself a Lunala once more and found herself in a place like that of a cloud. "What is going on?" The Lunala observed and found a Cresselia glistering light. "Phew! I made it in time. Hello again Nebby!" The Lunala blushed and rushed to nuzzle at Cresselia. "Long time no see! Guess Darkrai got near and caused this?" The Cresselia shivered. "... It would easier if I explain on the way."

Flash! The Lunala woke up at the Altar of the Moone, Cresselia flickered and began to flew to the eastern islands.

Lunala followed her to the Lake of the Sunne, a Solgaleo was twitching in his sleep and a Darkrai was present. Lunala began to glow a moon blast. "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The Lunala shot at the Darkrai a moon blast, he flew back to dodge and was shaking his head in annoyance. "Cresselia, please show Lunala what is happening!"

The Cresselia glowed and showed Lunala a vision as she flickered at the Solgaleo. " _This was Solgaleo's nightmare."_ The Lunala was given a vision, the Solgaleo recently evolved in a high tech lab and was pinned down by mechanical claws to a strange orange stone. The Lunala flinched as the Solgaleo was thrashing at the stone closed in. "That was when they turned him into-" The Cresselia and Darkrai nodded; the pitch black pokemon showed Lunala another vision. "I couldn't really stop a nightmare, so I gave Solgaleo something... doable until you got here!"

The vision was that of the dark, a humanoid was dashing across Solgaleo with uncanny speed, being attacked by beast like claws that crackled electricity, Lunala glared at the Darkrai. "This nightmare isn't that much better!" The Darkrai had his hand at his face in accepting his sin. "I know, but in that dream he is fighting back rather than being forced to do something in his sleep." The Solgaleo thrashed and shot a beam at Cresselia upon waking, Lunala shot a beam of her own to stop it.

BOOM!

The Solgaleo blinked and was panting. "Wha-" The Cresselia's heart was racing as the Darkrai stoically answered. "For reasons that might make some sense. Someone was trying to get into this world by plunging you and Nebby into a nightmare where your power was used against your will!"

Lunala scratched herself as a smoldering cloud formed from the blast. "Which explains my dream of that box? Who could even do that as part of a plan?"

Cresselia answered. "A Darkrai. We were sent here by... a higher power to stop this, but more needs to be done," The Darkrai agreed and floating to a lake to pick something up, a z powered ring. "I may have been told of this one. We can still track him down if we hurry," Darkrai chuckled deeply in excitement as Cresselia sighed. "Ever since that trainer saved you, you have been rather tempted to mess with that power?"

Darkrai answered with a deep, menacing laughter as he placed a black crystal in the socket. "I know! Now, we require some assistance to track this fiend down. He came from another world where things happened much differently, we will take it from there!"

The Solgaleo and Lunala were hesitate to answer as the cloud started to take shape into something, the Sunne pokemon growled. "... What if you don't come back or you get lost? Wouldn't anyone be worried?" The Cresselia flickered and chimed her answer. "We should be able to manage, if one of you is able to find that world-" Darkrai answered in polite tone. "Then you would be able to find it again."

The Lunala was eager to help until she notice the clouds shape becoming more alive. "Uh-oh!"

The cloud began to open yellow eyes and let out a modest. "Pew!"

The Solgaleo stared down. "A Cosmog? How did this happen?"

Lunala guessed as she blushed. "Must be when our power combined. Solgaleo, you get Cresselia and Darkrai to where they are looking for. I'll keep watch until pop's or mum's can get here," The Solgaleo growled and roared at the dream duo. "Both of you hop on!"

The Darkrai escorted the Cresselia to the Solgaleo's back and held on. "We can sense his trail, if the world proves too dangerous for you, tell us!" The Solgaleo grunted and opened his third eye, he roared and dashed, creating an Ultra Wormhole that flickered open. The Lunala saw the wormhole flicker closed and heard a familiar voice asking. "Nebby?! What are you doing here?"

The Lunala turned around to find Lillie with a Suicune at her side. The Cosmog behind her stared at Lillie in curiosity and smiled at the sight of her bag. Lillie noticed. "Is that-" The Cosmog flickered out of existence, the Lunala was trying to sense where the Cosmog went to as Lillie felt movement in her bag. The woman blushed red and puffed up her cheeks as she struggled to get the Cosmog out of her bag. "Cosmog, get out of the bag because Nebby never stayed in it!"

The Cosmog kept playing in the bag until it pewed in astonishment. Lillie opened the bag to find a luxury ball shaking.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie struggled to believe it. "Nebby, please don't tell anyone how this happened. They will never let this one down!" The Lunala was about to agree as the luxury ball tossed out a strange dark blue crystal with the shape of the moon. "Wha... Nebby, please go find Elio. He should be at the Pelago, do you know where Solgaleo is?"

The Lunala was about to answer when a wormhole opened to a disturbed Solgaleo. Lillie was concern for the Solgaleo. "What happened?"

The Solgaleo looked back, feeling rather depressed and wanting to lay down. Lillie closed her eyes and started to pet hug him, nuzzling close to his head. "There there, mommy is here." She gave Lunala the mysterious Z crystal and silently gave the order.

The Lunala was hesitate to leave and took flight. Lillie kissed the Solgaleo on the nose and nuzzled. "I have to leave the region by the end of the day, do you want to come with me?" The Solgaleo growled in refusal, Lillie asked. "It had everything to do with where you visited? Was it that bad?"

The Solgaleo wanted to tell Lillie, he couldn't speak her language, leaving Lillie to dread. "I'll be here for another hour. Suicune-" The Suicune awaited the order. "Go find my brother, he should be picking up Regice by now and he has the Rotom Dex."

The Suicune leaped toward the water on behalf of his trainer, leaving Lillie to continue comforting the Solgaleo.

He eventually found a shore, Gladion was talking with a surfer as a Regice stared at the sea. "He has been mine for a few years and he normally just patrols the region and shoot at anything that looks like a threat to the region. I should head to Poni Island to pick up one other, Hau should be ready soo-" Suicune roared to gain Gladion's notice. "After I finish with this," Gladion approached the Suicune to ask. "Lillie sent you? Is it urgent? The Suicune nodded and ask regarding something, Gladion showed the Rotom Dex, buzzing and knowing Gladion wouldn't tolerate mischief. "BZZT! Lillie want's to know what Solgaleo is saying to understand what was bothering him? BZZT!"

Gladion rolled his eyes and was ready to get on. "Splash!" He initially dismissed it until a series of beeps was heard in addition cheerful noise was heard from behind. "PAPA!"

Gladion's eyes show a moment of happiness as he apologized to the Suicune. "I'll be right there," He approached the noise and lowered himself to smile. "You managed to find me here?"

Manaphy clapped and rushed to Gladion's arms. "Uncle Hau said you were on this island!" Gladion hugged the Manaphy and whispered. "You were going to search this island? That is awfully bold of you," The Manaphy wondered and saw the islands size, he started to shiver. "... That may have been a bad idea," Gladion called the Regice back and sent out his Silvally. "Suicune, just go back to Lillie. Manaphy, you want to see something cool with Silvally?"

Manaphy clapped as the Silvally guessed, he snorted smug as Gladion prepared an ice memory for his trip. "Then we are going to ride!"

At the Pelago.

Elio finished assisting Mohn with taking care of a Salamence that looked like a trainer recently captured. "I heard of this rumor! A Salamence tends to show up if a Bagon calls for help enough times!"

The Salamence breathed a dragon breath as Mohn dodged and gave him a rainbow bean. "I get this a lot, they can be feisty if not managed soon!"

Elio figured as he petted the Salamence and had a Hypno prepare a hypnosis to lure it to a calming stare. "I came here to ask Little Horn and Isaac if they want to come along on this trip to Unova. We have anymore like this?"

Mohn was about to answer as a Xatu teleported in to perform a series of signs. "If you were able to talk that Gengar and Dragonite down? If you did I can manage the rest, thank you!"

Elio smiled and was given the two master balls, one with a ring sticker and the other with a heart shaped sticker, Mohn imagined what two mischievous pokemon are doing. "Hoopa and Mew should be at Isle Aphun. I think they are up to something!"

Elio thanked Mohn and was about to leave. "I'll be out of here in a few. See you later!"

On the cave like island, Elio journeyed to the dark with a flash light; a grouchy Sableye skittered, a Machoke pulled a cart out, Elio found a Mew and Hoopa arguing about a sight. "I'm telling you, at night this would make a good game spot for all these pokemon!"

The Mew meowed in protest, Hoopa gritted his teeth. "You cause trouble yourself, your humor is actually pretty good!"

Elio waved and shouted. "Isaac, Little Horn. I'm going to take a ride to Unova with a few people. We are going to be there for a month, do you want to come along?"

The Mew smiled in excitement as the Hoopa shrugged. "Better than being stuck here! Where are you heading next?"

Elio answered as he prepared the master balls. "I was going to head to Aether to at least let Wicke know. If Gladion hasn't done it already, it is best to know!" Hoopa prepared a ring. "You mind taking a short cut?"

Elio shook his head. "Long as it is where she is. Isaac, do you mind?" The Mew shook his head. " _As long as we are not down there too long,"_ Hoopa tossed a ring and flew in. "Last one there is a rotten berry!" Elio gasped and looked at the Mew in a rivalry, both dashed to the ring in unison.

Past the ring, the duo jumped out to a lab, they found Wicke was about to ask something and gasped. "Elio, next time you do something like that-" Elio and the Mew smiled unaware of a Hoopa that looked behind him and felt regret. "Sorry about that, I want you to know that the World Tournament on Unova is coming up. Gladion wanted to go due to some Stadium games to pass the time, any objections otherwise?"

Wicke shook her head. "It comes with your title, anymore that are coming?"

Elio answered in excitement. "Hau is able to go this year! Now the whole gang is together, otherwise it depends on what is going on with the captains. Hopefully I get to introduce Hau to one other person since Nate and Yancy visit this region once a year, Hilda!"

The Mew blushed at the thought and sensed an over protective, frustrated emotion; he turned around and was staring nervously as Wicke asked. "Anything else you have planned?"

Elio blushed. "My mom said it is okay and my pop's couldn't believe how it is going to be done!" He took out a pokeball. "I got this idea from a tale Kukui told me about, I just need Gladion to say if it is okay," A voice from behind coughed, even more frustrated. "And what exactly is your plan this time?"

Elio turned arund to find Lusamine squinting her eyes frustrated, he flinched and asked. "Was I interrupting something?"

Lusamine nodded and was speaking slowly. "Yes, there was a small report regarding a particular pokemon discovered on Akala; one that you had an interest in for a while," Elio sensed the hostility and glared back, Lusamine asked another question. "You can find out on your own, do you mind if we discuss this at the garden?"

Elio was about to ask and saw a glare requesting a battle that continued. "I also want a word with you, I had a conversation with your mother about-" Lusamine closed her eyes as Elio realized what happened. " _She actually knows!_ This means we are going to battle over this?"

Lusamine nodded in silence and addressed to Wicke. "Miss Wicke, the pokemon is at the Conservation Deck right now. To think such a small pokemon can become so... spectacular," Elio wanted to know as Lusamine took her leave. "Don't keep me waiting, this should be resolved right now!"

The Hoopa whistled and tried to apologize. "That wish was granted at the worst possible time, I didn't know of this detail, if you need me... I'll in the ball," Elio sighed and called the Hoopa back. "If this wasn't an accident you would have been laughing at me. Isaac, should we see what she-" The Mew glowed to tell Elio what was going on. " _She found out that you and Mum's were doing daycare stuff! She is mad at you!"_ Elio felt something burning, his iris shrank. "Oh no!"

Wicke sighed as she cleaned her glasses. "My apologies, but there is little I can do. You should be able to handle this so good luck!"

Elio took a deep breath as he went to the path way to the manor, Lusamine hand her arms folded, she turned around with a crossed frown and an ultra ball at hand. The Alolan champ asked stoically. "... You found out?"

Lusamine nodded and tossed out a Clefable with left overs. "You don't need to explain, it doesn't matter now!"

Elio prepared a sport ball as the Clefable sensed her trainers emotions and startled to giggle in a clap. (I wonder how he is going to react to that knife the mistress saw in those videos!)

The Mew hid behind Elio's back and meowed. (That's not funny!) Elio shook his head and petted the Mew. "Lusamine's Clefable likes to do that! MEGAN LETS START THIS SHOW!"

Out came a green, blue eye Beedrill with a harness, Elio prepared to raise a keystone as Lusamine stared in shock and switched the Clefable back. "Now isn't a good time. Bewear, this boy should be punished!" Out came a Bewear with an assault vest that saw a Beedrill bathed in energy and growing more stingers. Elio shouted anyways. "MEGAN USE POISON JAB!" The mega Beedrill jabbed at the Bewear, poisoning her as Lusamine anticipated an expected tactic, Elio shouted. "MEGAN U-TURN OUT OF THERE!"

The Beedrill rushed to the Bewear and flew back to her trainer; being called back into her ball, Elio tossed a poke ball. "SOLIARE, WE WILL BURN!"

A Volcarona fluttered as Lusamine ordered. "Bewear, use double edge!" The Bewear rushed at the Volcarona and slammed him through a tree; the Volcarona flew back as Elio ordered. "NOW USE FIERY DANCE!"

The Volcarona began to dance and knocked the Bewear out in an inferno; Lusamine saw the Bewear on her back, charred, she called the Bewear back and sighed. "Only a fool would set up; Mismagius, that Volcarona has been out long enough!"

A Mismagius hovered out of her ball, Elio called the Volcarona back. "Soliare, come back. H.P, LETS TEAR THROUGH!"

Out of a great ball came a Kangaskhan without her young, she wore a silk scarf; she glared at Lusamine and pounded her fist's together. Lusamine didn't feel pity for the Kangaskhan ordered calmly. "Mismagius, use mystical fire until that Kangaskhan is knocked out, she shouldn't be a bother," The Mismagius shot a flame at the Kangaskhan as Elio ordered. "H.P, USE FAKE OUT!"

The Mismagius was faked out by the Kangaskhan's scrappy behavior and shot another mystical fire; Elio ordered with his Kangaskhan readying her fists. "NOW FINISH HER OFF WITH RETURN!" The Kangaskhan punched at the Mismagius with all her affection for a k.o.

Lusamine called her Mismagius back and prepared her next pokemon. "Milotic, lets finish this Kangaskhan off!"

A Milotic entered, using her tail fin like a fan to try and hide her face from the Kangaskhan that stared in anger. "Skhan?"

Elio nodded and prepared to call her back. "We are not giving her the satisfaction, Isaac. Lets finish this battle!" The Kangaskhan turned her back on the Milotic on returning to her ball, a Mew hovered ready for battle.

Lusamine took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Hydro pump, he shouldn't be able to handle it for this long."

The Milotic shot a hydro pump at the Mew, sending him back and determined for battle; Elio ordered as his Z power ring wearing wrist twitched. "Isaac, use nasty plot and be prepared to dodge!"

The Mew nodded and gasped on a realization, he giggled at Lusamine like he knew something she was hiding. The Milotic scoffed and shot again, the Mew flew around the hydro pump as Elio flashed his z ring; his two fingers are at his temples, he stood firm and used his left hand. A strange light surrounded the Mew as the Milotic felt herself lifted. "ISAAC USE SHATTERED PSYCHE!"

The Milotic was tossed around several psychic barriers and was crashed through a large one for a definite k.o. Lusamine's kept trying to hide something as she called the Milotic back. "Lilligant, this Mew has been here long enough!"

Elio called the Mew back as he saw the Lilligant with a focus sash. "Isaac, return." Elio tossed a pokeball out. "Soliare, let the sun shine on this battle!"

A Volcarona fluttered, Lusamine shook her head. " _Foolish!_ Lilligant, stun spore!"

The Lilligant danced yellow spores, paralyzing the Volcarona; Elio ordered loudly. "SOLIARE USE BUG BUZZ!"

The Volcarona struggled and buzzled loudly, the Lilligant was knocked back and held on with her focus sash. Lusamine simply pointed at the Volcarona, the Lilligant began to perform a teeter dance, causing confusion.

Elio called the Volcarona back and toss a net ball. "Odon, lets break this last line!"

A Yanmega with a choice specs buzzed loudly, Lusamine ordered, tempted to say something else. "Lilligant... use quiver dance and stop this pokemon's speed." The Lilligant danced elligantly and shot a shower of stun spore, the Yanmega dodged and buzzed at the Lilligant for a k.o.

Leaving Lusamine back to her Clefable. "We are to keep battling, he still hasn't ran and neither should we!"

The Clefable had her finger at her lip as she heard the Yanmega roar, Elio wondered what is actually going on and ordered the Yanmega. "Odon, keep doing what you are doing!" The Yanmega let loose a tinted buzz at the Clefable as Lusamine nodded to her Clefable in a silent order; the Clefable shot a moonblast to send the Yanmega back and was knocked out by a loud buzz.

Lusamine called the Clefable back and sent her last pokemon. "Altaria, we are finishing this!"

An Altaria with a mega stone fluttered and chirped as Lusamine flashed a keystone between her fingers. "Mega evolve and use dragon pulse!"

The Altaria was bathed in the energy and transformed to something more fluffy, she took the bug buzz and shot a dragon pulse; the Yanmega crashed down at Elio's feet, he called it back and grinned back. "Megan lets end this battle proper!"

The shiny mega Beedrill flew out of the ball and glared sharply, Lusamine was about to order the Altaria. "Fight back with fir-" Zoom!

The Altaria stopped as she was about to inhale, the Beedrill had her rammed in silence with a poison jab; the Altaria powered down and was casually dropped to the ground, ending the battle. Elio felt a chill as he used his keystone to power the Beedrill down. "Megan, that's enough!"

The Beedrill calmed down as she transformed back to something less painful, Lusamine continued to keep some composure as Elio looked her in the eyes. "You know that Lillie has grown up, what is going on is a natural thing and she is safe," Lusamine held a breath and remembered the more recent time she saw Lillie. "She has, what exactly do you have planned?... To keep making her happy?"

Elio sighed and showed the pokeball. "It has everything to do with what is in here. It's not setting everything just yet, but once I can provide for more... I know the perfect place to try and ask Lillie," Lusamine took but a second of realizing what was in the ball and gasped, she giggled at what Elio had planned. " _If you actually get on your knee._ What more could you possibly have left to prove yourself to her? You have that title of champion, do you not?"

Elio smiled and shrugged. "Hmmph! I was one failed freezing away to losing my title to Gladion, then what will I have? The title defense is where all my money comes from outside of pearls and gold nuggets, I need a back up in case that goes," Lusamine gave a small yet sweet smile as she left to the manor. " _They are not much of children anymore._ If you don't have anything else here, then why are you telling me this?"

Elio felt annoyed and called the Beedrill back. "Because you asked, I'm out of here!"

Elio was about to call the pager for his Charizard when he heard a voice shout from behind. "Where do you think your going?!"

Elio turned around to find Gladion holding a dusk ball and Lusamine taking it as the chance to leave in peace. "... Today is actually the day?" Gladion nodded. "At the deck, this event needs to be special!"

Down at the deck, Gladion let out a Shiftry that was overwhelmed by the amount of Employee's that were giving him their goodbyes. Heidi gave him an overly affectionate hug. "We are all going to miss you!"

The Shiftry began to sing a tune and dance as Gladion handed the dusk ball over to an employee by the name of Becky. "It shouldn't be needed, but once this Shiftry has a place in Hoenn... you know what to do," Becky saluted and gave a silent smile, Gladion felt more at peace and prepared a dive ball. "Hey Elio... guess who is back and may have a part in the Prime Cup?"

Elio answered in a smile. "Manaphy? It is that time of year."

Gladion smiled and let out the Manaphy that saw the Shiftry happy go. "Papa, who is that?"

Elio whispered. "Shiftry is a pokemon me and Auntie rescued. We trusted Papa to help take care of him and several others until they can go back home. Some took longer than the others, some found a home around here," Manaphy saw the boat the Shiftry was on begin to leave. "... Papa did a good job helping him!"

Gladion blushed in pride as he was approached by Wicke. "Master Gladion, I am going to put any appointments for you on hold. The rest of the Foundation should manage for the month," Gladion was about to say his thanks as Wicke began to booped the Manaphy. "Hello again Manaphy, your going on a trip with your Papa's?"

Manaphy nodded and gave a heartfelt smile. "Unova!"

Wicke nodded and directed herself to the two men as the Shiftry's boat left the harbor. "If there is nothing else for you...oof!"

Elio gave Wicke a goodbye hug as Gladion tried to shake her hand. "We will call home when we reach Unova, take care!"

The duo took a flight to the house on Melemele, Manaphy was held tightly as both saw an impatient Lunala on the front yard with Lillie. On arriving the Lunala shrieked a question. (Pop's where have you been?!)

Elio didn't need a translator and answered. "I had some business at Aether and Little Horn tried to help me. It back fired when Wicke had a certain someone with her. Both found out," Lillie asked in horror. "Mother actually found out?"

Elio shivered. "I thought she was going to try and castrate me for a second," Gladion shook his head. "She probably would have and for good measure heat that knife with a blow torch!"

Elio felt himself scream in terror and tried to shake it off. "Glade I fought back. Though she started taking things rather well despite how badly I beaten her. Gladion, you have everything prepared?"

Gladion slowly began to smile. "Manaphy, Raikou and Regice are with me, Lillie and Nebby have something urgent to say."

Lillie nodded and spoke of what happened. "Solgaleo and Nebby had been attacked by a vicious nightmare that was no coincidence. Solgaleo wants to stay behind due to two pokemon he escorted to get to the bottom of this," Elio was about to go to action until both Lunala and Lillie stopped him. "Please don't, this is to another world that Solgaleo rightfully called... depressing. The results of the nightmares spooked Solgaleo to where Nebby had to stop him... this is the result."

Lillie opened a luxury ball to reveal a Cosmog. Elio flinched as Hau had his arms behind his head. "Its strange seeing Lillie with a Cosmog again," Lillie nodded and was prepared to present Elio with a Z crystal. "I got this from the Cosmog, does this have a connection to Nebby?"

Elio took the Z crystal and examined it, all four saw the symbol used for Lunala. "It... is this a Z crystal for Lunala?"

Gladion nodded. "Look's like it! Congratulations... since we are packing for our trip, when are you going to test the... Lunalium Z," Elio answered uncertain, his right eye closed and his matching hand on the back of his neck. "On Unova... away from people. I got to pick up Makuta and Pete, then get the captains managed, meet you all at the port?"

The quartet agreed and got their hands together. Lillie took a deep breath and gave Elio the Lunala's dusk ball. "I'll go tell Kukui and Burnet that we are leaving shortly," Gladion gave Elio the Manaphy and spoke of his plan. "I need to think about what is going on and what is being left behind, I'll see you at the port later," Hau was prepared to go to Hau'oli with Elio. "Guess that means it is just us!"

Elio didn't mind. "Mohn already has Crimson and Azure's balls prepared, see you in the evening?"

The group split with just Elio and Hau. Elio had a Manaphy in his arms and a Banette in his bag. On entering the port; they saw the group of captains, Kaiwe, Ilima and Mina had not changed other than growth. Mallow, who had green pants and a white skirt in addition to her usual wears waved at Hau. "Alola! You look ready to go!"

Hau blushed. "We just need a few things prepared!"

The electric captain, Sophocle's, who's legs have grown yet is still round had ill news as Guzma responded in frustration. "Plumeria has a job interview coming and she is taking it very seriously!"

Guzma shook his head. "It's going to be fall, she has to teach!"

Lana finished calling something on her phone and waved to Elio. "I think I got someone who might fill in, the Champ isn't going to be in this region so one of the Elite four is coming... she use to be a captain herself!"

Elio and the Banette's eyes blinked in question. "Nette?" Elio agreed to the Banette. "Acerola is needed, or else we will only have seven. I'll be right back!"

Hau asked as Elio left. "Anything about your teams that changed? Elio told me the team came very close last time!"

Mina made it blunt. "Some of us had our pokemon taught new moves from the tutors since then."

Guzma smiled smug. "I got something in place of... I don't know yet! I'll think it up when we get back and that Heracross may hit the bench. How's about I test it out on one of ya?"

Hau was about to protest when Guzma folded his arms in an aggressive grin. "Thanks! This was a rough day anyways!"

While Hau and Guzma were fighting.

It was evening. Elio, Manaphy, the Banette and a Mimikyu were approaching an abandoned thrift store. Manaphy felt like something was watching him. "Papa, is this where the nice lady is?"

Elio nodded. "Acerola told us to meet her here. She needed to let one more know before we leave," The Banette and Mimikyu sense something as they went to the door, a Shuppet hovered above and blew a raspberry at the group. Manaphy blew one back as the Mimikyu notice the door creeking open and hissing something to the Banette and Manaphy. The Banette understood and asked the Manaphy to wait out, Manaphy listened. "This is something for Papa and Lost?"

The Banette nodded and got out of Elio's arms, the Manaphy followed as the Mimikyu asked the trainer to follow. In the thrift store, Elio looked around to find no sign of Acerola. They journeyed deeper and his Mimikyu found a large one sneaking past the shelfs. "M...mom?"

The Mimikyu dashed ahead of Elio, causing him to follow. "Lost, wait for me!"

He followed to find his Mimikyu looking around, to no avail, she asked. "Mom?!" Elio had little knowledge and he asked. "Your talking about Totem Mimikyu?"

The Mimikyu nodded and was startled by foots steps behind her trainer. Elio heard and turned around, he saw a large Mimikyu that was looking up at him, then at the smaller Mimikyu that stared back with what looked like years of experience. "... Long time!"

The smaller one agreed, Elio told a few stories. "Lost and I have been through a lot ever since I caught her. I been good to her and she had been good to me," He attempted to pick the large Mimikyu up, she dashed ahead towards the back of the store. Elio's Mimikyu felt confusion and followed. "Mom...wait!"

Elio joined in pursuit until they found a familiar door they had not seen in five years. "...It's pretty strange what she wants from us." Elio opened the door to let his pokemon in, the Mimikyu blushed and accepted the offer.

Both were in the room and found a clothed wrapping, that of a Marril's colors. Elio saw a note and read it. "Thank you for treating the one you call Lost with so much love over the years. I hope both of you continue to treat each other well, in front of you is a gift, use it well," The Mimikyu growled in embarassment and unwrapped, a light yellow crystal with the image of a figure with glowing eyes swiping was revealed. Another note was left, the Mimikyu felt even more embarssed as Elio read. "This should be better than that Farium Z you use all the time. Now it is the time to make yourself you!"

Elio smiled widely as the Mimikyu asked. "Mimikium...Z?" Elio obtained the Z crystal his Mimikyu named. "That is the best name you can think of! Your mom sure is nice... when she isn't trying to scare us!" The Mimikyu sighed and blushed, wanting to be held on the way out.

Outside, of the store, the duo found Acerola talking with a Banette and Manaphy. The young one flinched and asked. "What did Papa and Auntie do together?"

Acerola shrugged. "I don't know, your Papa's did raise you but Elio and Lillie have always been like a king and queen," The Banette heard the door open and waved. "Nette!"

Elio waved back and was tackled by Acerola. "Alola! Elio, sorry I wasn't here. Pico and Nene wanted to help with the Library and the Aether house while I was away," Elio felt a hint of pride in the two. "They made it to me and fought to the very end. Now they are wanting to help young aspiring trainers become strong themselves!"

Acerola shed a tear and asked. "What are you and Lost doing here?"

Elio placed on the Mimikium Z in his Z power ring and mimicked the pose. "Totem Mimikyu wanted to give us something for the road, Acerola... would you like to be apart of Team Alola for the World Tournament?"

Acerola posed like a rising ghost and gave a cat like look with her lips. "Nothing like having the Royalty come to make this event better!"

Elio winked, had Manaphy, Banette prepared for a ride on a Mudsdale as he called his Mimikyu back. "You mind going back to Hau'oli with me or are you going to fly ahead?" Acerola searched around her person and found no pager. "I think I dropped it somewhere," The Banette sensed snickered and signaled her to hop on. With four passengers, Elio nudged the Mudsdale to start running. "WE RIDE! YA!"

At Hau'oli Marina.

Hau began to pose, he flex and bent a knee to show his muscles. Strange light poured into the Regirock. "USE CONTINENTAL CRUSH! FINISH THAT PINSIR!"

The Regirock's H shapped face glowed orange as he leaped to the air and leaped a giant boulder at the mega Pinsir.

SLAM!

He was knocked out, Guzma called the Pinsir back, hit himself in the head and stared at at Hau. "Just when I thought I got ya beat!"

Lillie and Gladion arrived to a large gathering, the brother had a primier ball in hand and noticed a boat arriving. "That's not our boat, what is it doing so-" Lillie saw Elio waving hello with Acerola, Manaphy and Banette; when they got off the boat, Lillie calmly asked. "What are you doing?"

Acerola danced and smiled. "Team Alola needs an eigth member! I have pleanty of free time," Elio agreed and heard a horn from a large cruise ship. "I splurged for our trip! If we are arriving on Unova, we are doing it in style!"

The group felt appreciation as Lillie began to feel spoiled. "Yo...you didn't have to do that for us. Our trip was covered anyways," Hau didn't mind as he called Regirock back. "Nothing for us to complain about, your all ready to go?"


	2. Genetics from another world!

At Aether Paradise, six days after the Champion's departure.

Lusamine was feeling more relaxed as she observed the pokemon at the Conservation Deck with her Herdier at her side and Mohn being overwhelmed by Furfrou. With the last of the rescued pokemon from Orre heading home, she was about to close her eyes bored. " _Now Gladion needs one more thing to be free,"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when a scientist gave her a notice to come down to an urgent meeting. Down at the labs, Wicke was sorting a few files and heard Lusamine asking. "Something you need that requires my aid?"

Wicke nodded and showed an image of a Solgaleo with humanoids in strange suits, accompanying them was a Cresselia and a pokemon that made Lusamine's blood run cold, a Darkrai. "We had a sighting of this earlier today. It seems to be related to an occurrence that happened a week ago," Lusamine guessed. "That Cresselia and Dark...Dark...Darkrai, fell into an Ultra Wormhole?"

Wicke thought of it and shook her head. "The reports indicate that the two pokemon were more cooperative and it seemed like they accomplished a mission and were attempting to come home, they went back in over a slight detail, but what?"

Lusamine attempted to speculate and came with a theory. "They had business in another world and asked either these people... or since Gladion knew a Darkrai. That one and Cresselia asked the Lunala or Solgaleo Lillie and her boyfriend have for assistance. The ones in the photo must have found them in Ultra Space," Wicke agreed and was about to suggest finding the two pokemon if they are on Alola and interview them until an alarm flared. Startling the two women, Heidi barged in and shouted. "Miss Wicke, Miss President! We got problems!"

Wicke felt her ears ring and asked. "What happened!" Heidi kept shouting. "Miss Wicke, keep the President here while we handle... what ever is at the lab!"

Lusamine prepared an ultra ball. "Is something invading this facility? We are not going to allow this to go happen!"

Lusamine dashed past Heidi, disorienting her and persuading her to chase. "G...Go get the boss employee, she would know what to do!"

Wicke started to make a call and ordered. "Please, keep Madam Lusamine away from... I assume it is an Ultra Worm-" Heidi saluted and ran out before Wicke finishes.

In the central lab, Lusamine gasped at the unusual sight, a few scientist were gasping in horror as they knew something was coming out. Pew, Pew! Flop! Something fell out of the Wormhole as it began to close, Lusamine stared in confusion as she saw a deformed, grey feline. Behind it's neck looked like an organic tube, it's purple tail slow and limp. "Wha...what kind of creature is this?"

The feline began to stir, it's eyes open to show purple, it's eyes moved around and immediately hovered with a strong psychic power. Showing a silver crest with a white stone with a purple marking and a blue stripe in addition to a strange blue necklace with multi colored gems. Lusamine and the scientist's felt the pulse of power and saw it glow with hostility in it's eyes. Lusamine tossed out her first pokemon and shouted. "Clefable, we need to stop this... thing!"

A Clefable entered the battle and felt intense pressure, the pokemon began to glow in energy and take on a more odd form, it's arms and legs look more bulky, its back grew a strange vein like growth that covered it's shoulders. it's neck tube became two and it's eyes became blue. "...Moon blast! If it is a fight-" The creature rushed at the Clefable with a zen headbutt, causing her to flinch and left exposed to the creature to raise it's arm. The Clefable regained her sight and saw a large ball of psychic power formed to be tossed at her. She was sent flying back and shot a moonblast back, Lusamine called the Clefable back in seeing the creature prepare for something more relentless. "Milotic, we need to defend this facility!"

A Milotic prepared and saw the intense power, the creature's fist began to crackle lightning and charged at her. POW! She was sent back from the super effective damage and countered on her trainers order. "Icy wind next!"

The Milotic inhaled and slowed the creature down with frigid winds. Lusamine called the Milotic back and sent her next pokemon. "Liligant, just hold on with that focus sash. We have this," A Lilligant with a sash emerged and was sent back by a zen head butt, the creature saw the Lilligant began to spin and used it's power to fly above. It prepared a massive psystrike, with intention on shooting it to the ground. A voice came from the elevator above. "Oh my... Puff Puff, sleep powder!"

A Whimscott floated and giggled as she tossed green powder at the creature, causing it to fall asleep and fall limp. It reverted back to what was still an imposing form, the necklace shattered in two on landing. Lusamine felt her heart race as an employee began to shout at her from behind. "Miss Press! The Boss isn't going to be happy about this!"

Haley listened and saw the pokemon struggle to wake up. "We need this thing in ANYTHING that would calm it down!"

The employee clapped quickly at the scientists that were terrified behind their masks. "Get that relaxation tank ready! We need that thing neutralized stat!"

The scientist's followed the order without hesitation as Wicke finished calling someone. Seeing the pokemon being taken away, she attempted to gasp a question. "Madam-" Lusamine turned around with an adrenaline exhausted sigh. "We can't keep this thing here, do you know someone who might be able to help us identify where this came from? Or if it is a pokemon, can it be helped?"

Wicke started to press a few buttons. "There might be one at the region who would be able to help us. He has made a return ever since the discovery of the new Z crystals," Lusamine tried to remember, Wicke smiled to help clear the memories. "His research had nothing for you at the time, but he was close in observing-" Lusamine didn't remember but asked. "If you can contact him, I'll go see if we have anything that can identify this pokemon," The scientist's returned with a liquid tube containing the pokemon, Lusamine saw what looked like a face of peace as Haley asked. "We can't keep this hidden in the labs, where do you want this?"

The Aether President directed calmly. "Wait until we have a clearing, then take it back to the manor... put a drape on it! I doubt anyone would want to see this," Haley mentally noted the order and asked as she saw the mega stone and crest being taken away. "What else are you planning?"

Lusamine tapped her fingers at her head trying to think of someone who would know of the pokemon. "There maybe one, but I have doubt he would stay for a conversation." Haley guessed. "It's the champ? He has a Dex that knows all sorts of pokemon, including those that he doesn't show around here like that Genesect."

Heidi remembered and written down some notes. "Oh yeah! That crazy thing that would shoot everyone if he comes down here!"

Lusamine took a deep breath and began to order a few employees to move the covered specimen to her manor. Past through a teleporter behind a mirror in her room, was a very empty room save for a computer. "Place it at the center!"

Thud!

She pulled the drape off and began to look in awe as Wicke arrived with good news. "He should be on the way here. It isn't much, but this pokemon shouldn't have to stay here for long," Lusamine closed her eyes and felt her chest run cold, part of her is screaming to just keep the pokemon a secret, a pokemon that is one of a kind and very powerful, she asked. "Wicke, do you know Elio's phone number?"

Wicke was hesitate to answer. "... He may not give that much detail," Lusamine didn't care. "He would probably not bother answering, least of all me. But it's our only chance," Wicke sighed as she whispered to Lusamine's ear, the Aether President began to dial the number. Beep! Beeeeeeep! The call failed, Lusamine dialed again. Beeeep! Beeep! The phone clicked to a familiar voice. "The Alola Champ is on an important trip! Please call again when-" Lusamine felt annoyance at Elio and asked calmly. "Do you have a moment?"

Elio was contemplating putting an end to the call but asked. "What is it that you want?"

Lusamine bit her lip and asked as Wicke was given a notice. "You know several pokemon... I may have a rather odd one sheltered at the moment," Silence and the sound of something opening was heard, Elio asked. "...Before I go to conclusions, what is it?"

Lusamine gave as much of a description as she could. "It seems to be a strange feline that has psychic powers, never have I seen such growths on it's body or seen something that...unnatural. Least not of this world," Lusamine heard shaking over the phone until Elio asked. "Thankfully this cruise has video phones. Do you mind hanging up and being ready for a call on the house phone?"

Lusamine didn't and heard a visitor arrive. "I will as soon as I conclude this meeting, the house number is-" As she gave the number, a masculine voice spoke from behind. "He should do a better job in explaining this marvelous specimen, Miss President, do you have a moment?"

Lusamine finished and hanged up, addressing a blonde man with a strip of blue hair, a lab coat with a cooling system, glasses and a smile of joy at the sight of the pokemon, by his side is Mohn who was startled by the pokemon in it's container. "That looks like something Isaac told me about!"

Colress remembered the brief moment. "A Mew with psycho boost and with that move has been able to reach his fullest potential," Wicke tried to hide concern and spoke of his solution. "Colress has the suggestion to relocate this pokemon to a lab he has on a Frigate he uses. He has a few things that would stimulate it until we can learn about it," Colress nodded and gathered what he knows. "This pokemon, the reason it attacked on sight may have been the case from all I heard of it... it is naturally one that fights, how did you come across this?"

Lusamine answered, her eyes slowly widening as she thought of it. "It fell out of an Ultra Wormhole, it is not an Ultra Beast, so it has to be a...faller," Lusamine and Mohn began to stare at the pokemon in stasis, what ever life it had before it may have forgotten, lost and confused it reacted like any would. "... Poor thing doesn't even remember what it was other than the bare minimum."

Lusamine left to prepare for her call back. "I'll be back with more information, this is already a lot to take in." Going back to her room, she heard on the expected schedule the video phone. Turning it on was Elio with Lillie and Gladion, the men were concerned greatly, Lillie had a terrified expression on her face that struggled to ask. Elio rubbed Lillie's back and prepared a Dex. "Does the pokemon look anything like this?"

The Dex showed a familiar image, Lusamine's eyes widened. "Exactly like that save for the mega stone," Gladion had an unpleasant thought and was about to shout until he felt a pat on the back from Elio who whispered. "I'll say it because we got a lot of questions! Lusamine, you have a Mewtwo... a pokemon of legendary power that is a clone of Mew. Far more powerful than it's donor and is by far the most vicious pokemon from everything that is known."

Lusamine gasped as Gladion asked Elio. "When has she and that Mew been in the same room?"

Lillie calmed Gladion down with a deep toned answer. "Never and Isaac has never really been close to her, there was no way she could have cloned a Mewtwo without anyone knowing!"

Lusamine took a deep breath and responded in a calm, almost lecture like tone. "That Mewtwo came out of an Ultra Wormhole that opened in the facility, it was able to mega evolve and it was fighting rather-" Lusamine stopped herself, there was no way she would be able to explain what happened without raising any concern, Lillie closed her eyes in an attempt to make any sense. "It's hard to find that as a coincidence, but wormholes open up very often. Mother, I have read about Mewtwo, as Elio said it was created from Mew's genes. It's sole purpose is to battle and nothing else, it is a very powerful and rather terrifying pokemon. The notes I read years ago... speak of Mewtwo become so powerful that it turned on it's creators and destroyed the lab it was born in."

Elio guessed as he saw Lusamine slowly turning stoic. "You fighting the thing may not have been a good idea, but since it is in a lab... it was the best option you had since there was no way to catch it there and just about anything would piss it of. It would have blown a hole down there in the labs... causing a flood to consume the whole place. Where is Mewtwo now?"

Lusamine answered clearly, expecting to be yelled at. "He is in stasis in my personal... storage room," Gladion and Lillie gasped, the son yelled. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Lusamine excepted more hostility from her children, Elio slammed his head at a desk. "Of all places to hide that, what exactly are you talking about by stasis? I hope to Arceus it isn't-" Lusamine interrupted him. "No it isn't frozen. It isn't to stay there!"

Lillie heard the tone if guilt and asked. "Then where? If you let that Mewtwo go, who knows what it will do!" Lusamine answered with a guilty, yet assertive tone. "A man named Colress offered to assist in monitoring that Mewtwo," Gladion's glare became more intense. "Do you even know what he is capable of doing with that?!"

Lillie stopped her brother. "He was able to help Blattron, if he was able to do that for him without anything... strange, this may be our way of finding out how to help Mewtwo," Elio agreed. "I'm not saying more about Colress, but both of you need stay under control. Just... Mewtwo is a faller, so everything about this is complicated enough," Lusamine looked at the silver cress mounted on her wall and the broken necklace. "... He isn't going to delve into mega evolving that thing, I'll at least make sure to that!"

Gladion's glare started to loosen. "See that you do, the instant we discover anything or Mewtwo becomes much. Elio did bring that Hoopa with him and we will be back to over look this!"

Lusamine gave a small smile at how prepared the trio is. "It shouldn't be needed, we will keep Colress in contact."

Lillie swallowed and tried to finish the conversation. "It shouldn't, just be careful. Mewtwo isn't a pokemon to toy around with," Lusamine tried to keep herself under control and was prepared to disconnect. "Now don't let me ruin your trip to Unova, please take care!"

Beep!

Lusamine was about to fall on a chair when a Herdier sneaked into the room for her attention. She stared and was petting him for comfort. "It's complicated, but this should be able to help Mewtwo. You wait here!"

The Herdier barked as Lusamine mustered up the will to go back to the storage room, Colress kept smiling at Lusamine. "The few that know regarded this pokemon as the most powerful of them all!" Lusamine quickly squinted her eye in a glare. "... If we are to allow you to look after this Mewtwo, you are to only study it under supervision. Afterwards we are to wait before we can truly figure out what to do with this thing," Colress began to activate a device. "Very well! Miss Wicke, Mr Mohn you are to be ready for this!"

Pew!

The three grown up's saw a flash of light and found themselves in a rather cool lab, Mohn looked around and whistled. "That's one way to move us all around!"

Colress pressed a button and a window opened, Wicke looked out to find a boat floating in the middle of the ocean; Aether Paradise is close in sight. "This is the Frigate?"

Colress admitted it. "Ever since this old team disbanded, I have kept this ship operational at full capacity." Lusamine was staring at the structure and found the container with Mewtwo in place, bubbles began to form. "At least no one will notice, it's an improvement," Colress went to another button that caused mechanical claws to gently carry the container with Mewtwo to a more secure corner. "I will have it under surveillance and have it vital signs on recording. Do you three have any last minute opinion on this?"

Wicke immediately voiced hers. "This pokemon must not be disturbed, we are to keep contact at least twice a day?"

Mohn stared at the Mewtwo, his innocent smile faded. "I know a few trainers that should know about this Mewtwo, it isn't something they would ignore... the luck sure stinks!" Colress agreed to both. "If the champion or his friends were around, they would want to at least study this, but they know by now. Thank you for clarifying it with them Miss President," Lusamine stared with Mohn and was attempting to acknowledge the thanks. "They will come if this ever becomes an, we are counting on you to help us uncover more."

Colress activated another teleporter. "There should be a way back at your storage room. I will prepare some methods of ways to exercise Mewtwo by the time you check on us," The teleporter glowed, Mohn was the first to approach. "Since you helped with that Genesect, we will trust you for that! Don't be a stranger!"

Mohn went to the teleporter and flickered away, Wicke felt a heavy heart as she was the next to enter. "I'll have Master Gladion informed, take care of Mewtwo!"

Pew! Lusamine tried to focus her gaze from the Mewtwo and gave a stoic smile at Colress. "This maybe the beginning of a partner ship Mr Colress. Do not disappoint us," She went to the telelporter last, flickering back to the storage room.

Colress felt himself alone with a new project to study on. " _Those scientist from the notes have done everything imaginable to create the worlds strongest pokemon. They succeeded in giving it that potential, but failed to guide it!"_

He turned around and saw the Mewtwo's eyes open, like that of curiosity. "Welcome to the world Mewtwo!" Colress saw the Mewtwo bubbling, it's eyes began to glow and stared in question. Boldly the scientist answered. "There is much you do not know about yourself, much we all don't know about you. I will have a device prepared that will help you learn your power!"

Colress laughed in excitement. "You will reach beyond what you were created to be! Hahahaha!" Colress felt something ring in his head, he was about to dismiss it until it became stronger. A feminine voice in his head asked. _"Your strange from the ones who surrounded me,"_ Colress gasped and was in awe. "You speak through telepathy? Tell me, are you able to remember from before you fell into that wormhole?"

The Mewtwo answered coldly. " _...Having to fight to survive. Nothing else seems to be there,"_ Colress thought of the knowledge. "Interesting, if that one study about restoring memories... flawed as it was, required two psychic types of great power. What if that faller is a psychic type? Mewtwo, you are known for having tremendous psychic potential, can you use that to remember more?"

The Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue, she saw all of it a fuzz save for one image. " _I see darkness,"_ The Mewtwo kept looking, she saw a fuzzy image of a dark surrounding. " _More than darkness, a place of darkness, everything looks grey and-"_ The Mewtwo began to bubble and flinched. " _Gah...something or someone was there!"_

Colress felt the knowledge come and felt disappointment as the Mewtwo looked overwhelmed. " _Pity._ That is enough for now, the actual research will begin tomorrow. That stasis pod should provide for now, but it would be wise to not leave unless it is no longer needed! Is that clear?"

The Mewtwo glared. " _This better not be for long,"_ Colress walked away reassuring the Mewtwo. "It would be a day at worst, for now... expand your mind. Use it to see the world!"

The Mewtwo found herself alone and closed her eyes, she began to see a vision of light and the sea. That of people."

In a city with a grand garden and a library, a large white image crashed to the port.

The people were startled by a blue eyed white dragon that let loose an elegant and haunting. "RWAAAWR!"

A brown hair woman in a pink hat, white tank top, black vest and blue short pants was calming the dragon down. "Easy Reshy! We know you like to make a dramatic land!" Hilda leaped off the Reshirem and began to take a deep breath at the salty air. "Already I'm liking Alola! Hey N, we arrived at a good time for sight seeing."

Another figure leaped off the Reshirem, a green hair man in a white shirt, brown pants and a black hat was getting excited at some of the startled pokemon staring at them. A group of strange green Grimer ceased chasing Trubbishs and waved their oily hands like a rainbow. (Alola!)

N smiled back and tried to mimic the greeting. "This is Alola? Quite a happy region," Hilda agreed and saw the Library as well as the garden. "Already this is the best place to meet some new pokemon. Reshy do you sense anything around here?"

Reshirem looked toward the west and began to fly, Hilda and N waved goodbye, the later shouted. "I hope you make a new friend!"

ZOOM!

On seeing the Reshirem leave with a scorching mark of fire on the road, Hilda was startled by a security officer rushing from the port. "Huff! Ar...are you new to Alola?"

Hilda knew the man wanted to see a passport and flashed a black book with her image, giving an over confident smile to match. "We are but we travel the world often!"

N flinched and tried to search his pocket. " _Not here,"_ He searched the other pocket, a small bag and his hat to no avail and was rather calm about his situation, the officer was about to request something until a woodpecker like pokemon known as Trumbeak flew toward him. A black passport was seen in his beak, N gently petted the Trumbeak and whispered as he accepted the help. "Thank you, this must have fallen off."

The Trumbeak didn't mind and made a rather appreciative, if noisy sound from it's beak. (Next time, close the zipper on that bag!)

N showed the passport, the officer saw the long name. "Natural Harmonia Gropius?" N adjusted his hat and frowned in apology. "It is a rather long name. Most just call me N," The officer observed both passports and gave both a stamp. "Okay, your both free to go... anything about that dragon I need to know?"

Hilda smiled in pride. "The Vast White Pokemon Reshirem, or Reshy. A pokemon of legends that seek to build a world of Truth, she is with me!" The officer scratched himself and shook his head in the thought. "D _efinitively from Unova._ Enjoy your stay on Alola!"

N whispered to Hilda's ear. "It seemed the formula of giving Alola that... entrance, didn't work as well as you hoped," Hilda noticed people staring at her and blushed in embarrassment. "...I thought it be faster and cool. I'll be at the Library to study more of this region's lore. Where are you going?"

N was hearing something in Malie Garden singing. "I'll see what the Poliwag are singing about," N sent out a Carracosta and asked. "Shall we listen?"

The Carracosta perked and went toward the Garden, N followed. Hilda sighed in relief and sent out her Serperior. "Pythus, lets see this region together!" The Serperior flicked an affectionate forked tongue and followed her trainer to the Library.


	3. Less Than Ideal Events!

The next day. Team Alola had made it to Castelia City, Hau looked up rather overwhelmed. "Woh!"

Mallow swallowed at the sight. "This is still a lot to take in, this city isn't like anything we are use to," Hau agreed. "Lumiose is pretty big itself," Elio, Lillie and Gladion remembered as Guzma walked off. "We got a few weeks before the show begins, you all got somewhere to scram to?"

Lana licked her lips at some rumors. "I'm heading to Undella Town, I heard there is something big down in the water you have to swim for," Mina was about to head to the west side of the city. "I got someone I want to talk to, see ya!"

Mallow was about to go east to the exit of the city. "I'll meet up at Nimbasa, I want to see if those three brother's are still around!"

Kiawe's eyes burned aflame as he sent out his Alolan Marowak. "Come Marowak, let's show them our dancing!" The Marowak spun his bone and followed, Sophocles smiled in bliss over one plan. "I'm going to be at Aniville town for the day," Illima had a rather unusual plan as he began reading a map. "I heard that deep in this city, there is a landmark that showed the very foundation of this city," Lillie asked with her bag rustling. " _Pete calm down._ Where they began building this city?"

Illima found a spot on the map at the eastern exit of the city. "The way to that place is through this city sewer," The normal type captain gave a charming smile as he left. "It's still going to be worth it!"

Only a group of five remain as Acerola spun. "Where are you four going to?"

Gladion found the question personal and answered in a pose. "Nowhere you need to know, I heard of a connection between pokemon with hidden abilities and a place on Unova called the Entralink," Elio prepared the Rotom Dex and looked on the map. "... The place in the center of Unova? It doesn't have any pathways," Gladion kept frowning, he needs a reason to be alone and think about what is happening at home. "There is maybe one person that would know. But I'll start with the Hidden Grottos," Elio and Lillie have the idea of what he is upset about, the sister asked. "Do you know anyone who would keep a close watch back home?"

Gladion blinked and tried to hide a blush. "... Madison isn't on a mission, but this may be a subtle one since Haley and Heidi are on close watch as well," Ring ring! Gladion felt a ringing on his side. " _Least I can know more of what those two have planned._ If you two have somewhere to be," Lillie understood and gave Gladion a hug. "Don't let this overwhelm you, we came to this region to have a good time."

Gladion hugged back and felt a small smile forming under the frown. "This shouldn't be too-" Ring ring! Gladion sighed and answered his phone while leaving to the distance. "Miss Wicke? This has something to do with... what we had to call her about?"

Elio and Lillie sighed as Hau asked. "You told me of that Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa, should we try going there first?" Elio remembered the sight. "While we have the morning sun, it's the best way to see Unova! After which... we need to focus on finding something to do," Lillie blushed at the thought as she asked. "We need to go to Driftveil afterwards to let them know we are here!"

Acerola began to skip toe to the north. "I'll stay around, there is something I want to ask you and Lillie later," Elio thought of what she wanted and sent out his elder Incineroar. "Guppy, you mind taking some of the sights with us?" The Incineroar yawned as Lillie sent out a Registeel, it beeped in question as Lillie petted it. "We will meet with Regice later, you mind keeping us company?"

The Registeel shook and followed, Hau sent out his Decidueye and raised a fist in the air. "Let's begin this trip! This is only the first place we have to explore!"

Down the bridge.

Gladion's mood had become to it's absolute worse. "So she let Colress have that Mewtwo?! Leaving that decision to her has got to be one of the most horrible ideas yet," Wicke sighed over the phone. "It isn't the most sound plan, but none of the other options were the best either," Gladion felt more frustrated and asked. "What were our other choices? Because we have the means to be back as soon as possible!"

Wicke sum the options. "The easiest one would have been to keep the Mewtwo with us to study him from there. But because of how much of a profile this was, it isn't a pokemon for everyone to know about," Gladion found the other end of the bridge in sight as he finished the first option. "Which means either keep it as part of a new collection or if it is left at the labs, Faba would eventually find out out and would try to use it as a means to get promoted. It will make things worse since Mewtwo is a clone of Mew and will have similar powers," Wicke agreed. "As well as the fact that Mewtwo would be far more aggressive. The other option would be contacting Interpol... who would want to study Mewtwo as well and would be experimented on for even the smaller details. Especially considering Mewtwo is a faller," Gladion guessed. "Like the initial reason Elio had to keep those Ultra Beasts with him? Our last option of comming is still available in case Colress pushes the boundaries?"

Wicke was hesitate to answer. "The last option, would require you or Elio to be back at Aether to try a more... direct approach to deciding what is best for Mewtwo," Gladion shivered at the thought of his rival with more power. "Then Elio comes with the idea to capture him, because where else would this pokemon be able to actually go? He already had to deal with a Genesect that at the time had a temperament to hunt things," Wicke asked, knowing why Gladion would understand what might be going on with the Mewtwo. "And you?"

Gladion answered. "I already have that, it's name is Silvally. It's rather terrifying how often this has been done."

Gladion found himself at the end of the bridge and heading toward a forest as Wicke let the statement sink in. Gladion closed his eyes at one thing he approved of. "At least she has the idea that Mewtwo needs help and that it isn't something to keep around, I'm going to have some added help to keep an eye on Colress. He has had shady dealings with an organization known as Team Plasma and can't really be trusted."

Wicke felt more calm in trying to rationalize what has happened as Gladion asked. "You were the one who called Colress in the first place because it seemed sound. Please, keep things on watch and contact us if it's an emergency," Wicke responded with a heavy heart. "I will, we have a means to making contact," Gladion added as he was prepared to end the conversation. "I have another I want to ask about, take care," Wicke finished the conversation with an exhausted yawn. "Please be careful, this is already a tight situation and we have no knowing of what is going to come out of this."

Both finished the conversation, Gladion wanted to take Mewtwo out of his mind and sent out his Silvally who sensed the uncertainty. "I rather not focus on it, I'm going to talk to one other before this day is-" Crush, crush skid!

Gladion and Silvally tensed at the sound, Silvally snarled and dashed to the western path with the trainer following. They found an unuusal sight of a green deer like pokemon panting at what looked like an intense battle, the Silvally barked a question as Gladion recognized the pokemon. The legendary member of the Swords of Justice, Verizon, it pointed at what looked like a series of crushed trees and markings of something being dragged. Gladion asked. "What ever came to this forest wasn't welcome? Or more it destroyed this part of the forest with no sign of stopping?"

The Verizon nodded and was about to take it's leave, Silvally smelled the markings and began to question, Gladion wanted to take his mind off of the conflict and whispered. "What ever it was, it was driven off. This is more problem's that need to be addressed, now for the next objective!"

In a motel on Alola.

A woman with long brown hair in purple sleeping garments was laying in a bed, exhausted after resolving a case of a lost Alolan Vuplix that got herself in several dangerous situations. An Emolga was nuzzled at her face, a Pikachu sleeping at her legs under the sheets and a Genesect with a blue drive that was in sleep mode. Ring ring! Madison cringed at the noise, her Emolga sensed the noise and scurried off her partners face. She noticed the I.D "Huh, Gladion? Hello?"

Gladion was over the phone giving an apology. "Sorry if you were sleeping at the moment, it is rather late where you are," Madison saw the time and asked. "You have an emergency you want me to manage?"

Gladion was hesitate to call it an emergency. "I wouldn't call it that, have you noticed anything strange lately?"

Madison remembered a few encounters. "Besides some white dragon at Ula'ula, some guy that talks to pokemon and a large boat floating in the middle of the ocean? This leaves quite a few things to investigate-" Gladion asked rather calmly. "Could you check on the boat for me when you get the chance? The other two sound like a priority as well," Madison was about to stretch and wake the Genesect. "Not really, though the dragon spooked the locals and this one woman is very open to them about having something to do with it. Usually if a boat is just floating in the middle of nowhere, it means something is going on in the boat. I might have a lead since the guys at the Union told me about this one thing I was a part of."

Gladion felt some relief and asked. "Take your time, but if you would... please keep this a secret," Madison responded with a determined frown. "I will, take care!"

Gladion answered back. "Same to you!" Beep! Madison knocked on the Genesect, she began to wake up and address her partner. "Lady Madison? What has happened?" Madison asked. "I know we helped you gather enough memories, but do you have a lead on the guy who helped you and your pack years ago? The guy who helped you regain some of your senses," The Genesect's eyes glowed as she lowered herself and brought a virtual image of a scientist she knew. "This one... by the name of Colress?"

Madison nodded. "That one! He normally travels on that boat by his lonesome from what the reports said!"

In Nimbasa City!

Elio and Lillie felt pleasant memories as they entered the high tech city and made a trip to the amusement park. Hau saw the Ferris wheel and noticed a duo coming out, Nate and Yancy walked out of a cart, blushing, holding hands and having a matching ring on their fingers. "Alola Nate! Alola Yancy!"

Nate noticed a familiar person and was given a bear hug. "Huff! Fancy seeing you all here," Hau finished greeting Nate and announced the teenage duo. Lillie saw the rings and giggled. "You popped the question?"

Yancy blushed even more red. "He asked a month ago... on this very cart," Nate had one hand at his hips and smiled in pride. "It took Hugh having to put a foot in my butt to get me to ask."

Yancy remembered and had her hands at her cheeks. "Nate tried every excuse to hold off asking, including auditioning for a film that wasn't going to start for at least a month," Elio guessed as to why. "It's mostly because he was worried of what you were going to say?"

Nate felt exposed and nodded. "If she says no, it would be enough of a heart breaker to end the film! If she says yes... this would mean we will have an even longer road ahead of us, hopefully for the rest of our lives," Yancy kissed Nate on the cheek and noticed the Incineroar, Decidueye and Registeel. "That road is going to be a bright one!"

Lillie blushed with the duo. "I hope it stays bright forever more, meet you at the Village Bridge later in the week?"

Yancy nodded. "Meet you then, I have something to promote tomorrow and won't have to be out of the region this month," Nate asked, trying to force the question out. "Nancy... you mind if we spend some time at Undella town..to...together?"

Yancy didn't mind as Elio asked. "Hey Nate, you know where Hilda might be? She kind of shows up in this region by chance," Nate's eyes widen for a moment. "Her? She and N left this region around yesterday for a vacation, somewhere attuned to nature and away from the noise that the Tournament is going to bring," Elio snapped his fingers. "Shoot! That was someone I wanted Hau to meet," Lillie felt disappointment herself. "There was someone Hilda might be interested in meeting, but that may be for another time," Nate scratched his head and was about to leave. "She might also be looking for a way to use a Z move, if she comes back for the tournament... she might come prepared. We meet at Castelia later?"

Hau answered first. "Sure! Tomorrow at noon?"

Elio and Lillie agreed as they saw the couple off, leaving the trio to ask their pokemon. Lillie asked her Registeel. "Do you mind staying out here to enjoy the sunrise?"

The Registeel beep a no, the Decidueye yawned, wanting to be back in his ball, Hau called him back without question. "This is past your normal hours, get a good rest!"

The Incineroar crouched to listen to the many sounds of the park, Elio understood. "Once we get to Driftviel we will talk about how we are going to schedule this, for now let your wind wander," The Incineroar smiled and growled, the Rotom Dex buzzed in the bag with a translation. "BZZT! Yeah, we are going to have to talk if you keep this hidden long enough. BZZT!"

Elio blushed back. "... I'll talk about that soon, so guys' your ready for the Ferris Wheel?"

Lillie felt ready and held Elio's hand as Hau rushed to the available cart. In the cart, Hau was at one end enjoying the rising view while Elio and Lillie were at the other; Lillie being closest to the view of the sun, Hau asked. "How often did you go on this the last time you were on this region?"

Lillie answered remembering. "At least four times throughout that adventure. When we came to this region, when we were checking on everyone, when we were preparing for the World Tournament and at the end of the journey. It doesn't matter how many time's we been on this, it's always has a meaning to something," Elio agreed. "...Some time after this Little Cup, would you mind if we go on this again... alone?"

Lillie gasped. "Not in a Ferris Wheel, it causes way too much movement." Elio blushed and struggled to say something. "N...no, I do have a suggestion but that is for later. I'm talking about something else... important," Hau asked with a raised eyebrow and a nervous smile. "What is it?"

Elio answered, sweating more. "We need to talk about this later as well, its kind of out there," Lillie saw the kart is at the highest point, she let the two men know. "Hurry before we missed this!"

Hau saw the sunrise at the highest point, it radiated across the seaway. Elio took a look at the sunrise, with Lillie glistening at the front. Elio remember four years ago, how he and Lillie were a duo of kids, in comparison to the current time when they have grown. "Then and now, this is always a pretty sight."

Lillie agreed unaware. "It is-" She noticed she was in the way and hid a smile. "Thank you!"

The cart began to lower itself as Elio got closer to see out of the window. As it the ride ended and the trio got out, Hau saw the duo feeling more close. "I'm going to check this city out more! You two should spend some alone time together," Lillie nodded and felt her heart beating faster. "We will only have a short trip, Registeel, are you ready to go?"

The Registeel beeped a question, the Incineroar wanted to be in the pokeball, Elio gave his starter what he wanted. "I understand Guppy. Thank you!"

Lillie sighed and prepared a dusk ball. "Registeel... you want Elio and I to walk alone for a moment?"

The Registeel waved his arms in excitement and was called back in the ball, Hau took left the duo alone. They began to cross the Driftviel bridge, Lillie asked out loud. "I think I should switch to my traveler form... it's going to be cold very soon," Elio swallowed nervously, he was about to take a pokeball out of his pocket and stopped himself at the last moment. "If you think so," Lillie heard a tone of uncertainty and felt concern. "Something wrong? It's normally rare I change to that outfit... though I seen a winter set that could be needed if we are going to somewhere snowy," Elio shook his head, his throat feels dry. "No, nothing is wrong. I want to ask, if we agree to be...together forever-" Lillie answered the unfinished question with a question. "We been together for years, I agreed the moment you invited me over to that house," Elio felt himself struggling to breath. "I know that... I meant together like... till death do we part?"

Lillie flinched. "Elio, are you sick?" She felt Elio's forehead and felt rising temperatures. "Oh my, I'm calling a hos-" Elio stopped Lillie from calling an ambulance. "No not that, just... could you think about that question until I find a good time to ask?"

Lillie had her phone in her hand, she was still concern for her boyfriends health. "Why don't you ask me now? Or if this has been on your mind for a while, why not ask me when we were on Alola?" Elio coughed in nervous shame, he had a few opportunities to ask, but they were missed due to bad timing. "I had a couple missed chances when you told me you and Nebby were taking some nostalgia at Mahalo bridge. Or when you took a trip to the Altar of the Moon, your being you and you should express that!"

Lillie appreciated the honesty. "You were trying to surprise me, now that we are traveling together and have another place of note to us available... you are trying again?"

Elio tried not to blush and failed. "I am and that Ferris Wheel is the best sight on this region. Aniville Town, Village Bridge, the Marine Tube and maybe. Anywhere where you have that good feeling... could you write any I am missing down?"

Lillie shook her head in refusal and her eyes widened on what he was going to do, she blushed and squinted a tempting stare. "It isn't needed, if you want to talk about this more... ask someone else for their approval. It will ruin the surprise," Elio started to breath unevenly,Lillie asked again. "Please, do I need to call an ambulance?"

Elio tried to calm himself down and breath normally. "Don't, looks like we are almost at the city!" Lillie noticed they crossed the bridge and saw the large building south. "Let's see what we can't learn."

At Nimbasa City two hours later.

Gladion found a bench to sit at with his Silvally; feeling at himself, he began to decipher the nature of the Grottos. "Since the Entralink connects somewhere and pokemon with a different ability are found at that place... could they have the same link?"

The Silvally shrugged and barked an answer, Gladion had no idea but petted him anyways. "It was a bit obvious, even Miss Fennel had little knowledge of the matter other than ties to the Dream World. A place that has proved to have unstable consequences depending on the nature of their crossing," Silvally licked Gladion's face in affection and twitched his ear at something, the trainer was unaware and pushed the pokemon back. "Easy, this maybe something that would be worth exploring more. We will pick a place in the afternoon to explore," The Silvally turned to the left and found a strange creature by a lamp post, a purple reptilian like creature with three needles on it's head. The top of it's head, its mouth and belly are pink and it had blue alien like eyes. "Po?"

The Silvally sensed a familiar aura and growled deeply, gaining Gladion's attention at the creatures presence. "Wha...Silvally, you sense something about-" Silvally pounced at the creature in an attempt to strike, the creature shrieked in terror and flew away. Gladion ordered clearly and loudly. "Silvally, stop!"

The Silvally still growled as Gladion petted him to a calming state. "If this is an Ultra Beast, it will be addressed. If what ever Verizon fought in the woods is one as well-" Gladion heard a cheer of celebration. "Let's see what Hau is excited about,"

The trainer and pokemon found Hau cheering with Elio, who had an Eevee in his arms, a Dewpider, Anorith, Alolan Grimer and Stufful were at the front, on his hat was a shiny Litwick. "You were able to sign these little ones up?"

Elio's eyes glittered with joy. "They seem to like the idea of having their first real match, it's happening at the small sports stadium in this city," The Dewpider bubbled with a determined glare, the Anorith scurried around in a joyous shriek, the Grimer gurgled a toothy smile, the Stufful sat patiently, the Eevee nuzzled in Elio's arms, the Litwick on the hat took a glance at the grass becoming brown and a Rotom Dex floating at his side. Elio gave the order to all six. "Pond Slicer, Opea, Crud, Bjorn, Eric, Flicky... what ever happens, do know I am going to be proud of you all! Tomorrow, just do your best!"

The Litwick blushed and chimed, the Dex blushed at what he heard. "BZZT! We won't let you down mister. We all had pretty good training for the week! BZZT!"

Elio blushed back. "Aw! That's very sweet of you. I'll give you all your items come tomorrow," Gladion took his chance to approach, his Silvally barked a question to the Rotom Dex. "BZZT? That's a bit controversial! BZZT!"

Elio's heartfelt smile slowly faded to a false smile. "Gladion, Lillie agreed that we are going to rent an apartment in this city. It's kind of small, but it will work in a pinch. You mind if we talk there?" Gladion nodded. "That is the better place," Lillie arrived with a Phione in her arms, a Banette at her side and a smile. "I have a surprise for Hau and Gladi-" Lillie noticed the two with Elio and the Banette hovered to the Grimer. "Nette!"

The Dex and Grimer felt nervous at the quote. "BZZT! The boss just gave a pep talk. It's kind of putting pressure. BZZT!"

The Banette saw the Grimer gurgled and sighed. "Bane!"

The Dex agreed. "BZZT! True, being a part of the Little Cup is more a fun time than a full competitive sport! BZZT!"

Elio felt frustrated at both as the Grimer felt overwhelmed. "Pete, Dex... stop it! Especially you Pete, your better than this," The Banette attempted to apologize as Elio performed a mass call back. "I'll get you all out later."

Lillie asked with a jingle of keys and a Phione bubbling. "Shall we go see our apartments for the next month?"

The two agreed and followed to what looked like a well kept building, Lillie gave Hau and Gladion their keys. "You both check the rooms out, Elio and I would want a word alone," Both didn't mind as Lillie opened the door to what looks like a well kept, if small apartment. A single bed room, a bathroom and a living room with a kitchen. Elio didn't mind as he and the Banette sat on a couch to think about their day. "This would do for just two of us," Lillie agreed and placed the Phione on the couch. "The captains have their hotel's paid for by the league. But you and I like to explore, speaking of which, I'll be right back!"

Lillie left for the rest room as Elio noticed the knocking on the door, the Banette sensed the emotion of concern and bitter memories as he asked the trainer. "Nette?"

Elio didn't mind. "Let Gladion in!" The Banette followed the order and found the oldest of the apartment coming in with his Silvally and letting out of the dive ball a Manaphy that wasn't keen on the apartment. "Why is it small?"

Gladion shrugged. "It's the only place available with a good enough reputation. Now, go play with Phione while I talk with papa!"

The Manaphy listened and asked the Phione. "Let's play in the sink!"

The Phione agreed and left the trainers to talk. Gladion calmly gave a description of what he saw, Elio felt confusion. "I haven't seen anything like that. Are you sure that is an Ultra Beast?"

Gladion began to raise his voice in frustration. "Silvally knows one when he sensed it!"

Elio guessed by the description. "If it's first instinct is to run, it isn't something that want's to even be a threat! Then again Silvally is literally built to attack an Ultra Beast on sight, I be running from him too! Hey Dex, give a record of that description... we could use it if we have anyone else see it again," The Dex downloaded the description as Gladion guessed Elio's plans. "Your going to try to capture this? Like nearly all the others?"

Elio nodded. "Anything else you found that might be linked?" Gladion answered. "Kind of, one of the Swords of Justice fought off something that shouldn't be in the forest. The tree's were crushed and it looked like something heavy was in the area... does it sound familiar at all?"

Elio blinked. "Swords of Justice? Those are all fighting types and the environment was affected... rather odd. This removes all the lighter Ultra Beasts as well as those that do more than crush something like Celesteela. Guzzlord would eat everything and weighs a lot... so that maybe be him?"

Gladion posed and closed his eyes. "Let me guess, Guzzlord is weak against fighting types?"

Elio nodded. "Contrary to it's bulk, it's kind of squishy. But since there isn't much of a battle, we are talking about something that is even weaker to fighting! Could it be like the Ultra Beast Madison talked to us about? The one that Wicke called UB-08... Burst? Or Blacephalon? I know that one is different but-" Gladion finished. "An Ultra Beast that wasn't discovered then," Elio felt himself at a lost. "I really hate having to use him to help smell this one down. But do you mind if after the Little Cup we search together? Kalden might be that extra tracking we need!"

Gladion didn't mind. "I don't, but if that thing starts attacking-" Elio took the ten remaining beast balls out of his bag. "That is what these are for! It will come after me so you don't have to worry about it trying anything other than self defense."

Gladion silently stared in defeat. "First Mewtwo, now this," Elio couldn't stand it any longer and got up to approach Gladion from behind, he started to rub his friends shoulders. "We have these two under control boss, we will handle this one as well!"

Gladion felt it awkward and whispered in an embarrassed tone. "Please... don't do that," Elio stopped. "Sorry about that, trying to make you feel better!"

Gladion understood as the Manaphy and Phione began to splash in a full sink about to overflow, he got up to stop the two, clapping his hands loudly. "Both of you, that is a good way to make a mess!"

The Manaphy and Phione flinched, the former turned the sink off with his antenna and frowned. "Sorry Papa," Gladion kept frowning and felt like the world is crushing him. "I'm finished talking with Papa, now to wait for Auntie," Click! The door opened, Gladion and Elio saw a rather impressive sight of Lillie in a blue jacket hiding a black sleeveless turtle neck, azure jeans to match the jacket and a black cap that compliments the long blonde pony tail. "How do I look?"

Gladion admitted it. "Like your ready to take on what ever this region has to throw at you!"

Elio stuttered and blushed. "Li...like-" The Alolan champ struggled as Lillie approached the couch and sat next to him. Elio spoke his opinion out. "You always look so different in that!"

Lillie adjusted herself and thought of the look. "It is different," Elio nodded and blushed, he asked Gladion. "You mind if we talk outside? This has gone on long enough!"

Gladion asked so chilled that the water would have froze. "This has everything to do with Lillie?" Elio swallowed and silently left the apartment, Lillie found it awkward as Gladion order the Silvally. "Stay here!"

Outside of the apartment, Gladion saw Elio's legs shake. "Give me a good reason why you are making a fool of yourself?"

Elio took out a pokeball and opened it to show a purple pillow with two golden diamond rings, Hau left his apartment and cheered at a misunderstanding. "Are you asking Gladion what I think your asking? That Manaphy has always called you Papa!"

Elio and Gladion blushed as they answered in unison. "This isn't what it looks like!" Elio asked clearly, expecting to be punched in the face. "Gladion, is it okay if Lillie and I get engaged?"

Gladion saw the nervous behavior, shook his head and began to smile like he is passing something out as a joke. "...Seriously, that is what you are worried about?" Elio nodded. "Yes!"

Gladion was about to open the door back in as he asked. "Why haven't you done this yet?" Elio counted the reasons. "Most I missed, I am trying to wait for that moment," Gladion asked. "Your going to wait until after a moment revolving around you? Couldn't you think of something more intertwined between the both of you?"

Elio pressed his fingers together, began to glare to the ring and admitted in a harsh tone. "Your right, I'm being selfish about this. I need to ask Lillie again, when she thinks it is a good time!" Hau asked. "Do you want us to be witnesses for this?"

Elio's eye's flickered to determined joy. "I want a lot of people to witness this. Everyone who has contributed to the moment." Gladion's smile shifted to an outrageous thought. "You would and it would work perfectly! The question is when and where?"

Elio nodded and exhaled. "Thank you! You both mind listening to what I have to ask Lillie?"

Both didn't mind, they went into the apartment to the sight of Lillie handling Phione and Manaphy in her arms, cradling them asleep like a couple of babies. "This never changes about you two."

Elio mustered up the courage to ask Lillie. "If I ask you that question, where and when do you want me to ask?"

Lillie answered, seeing the nervous sweating. "At the Ferris Wheel... if this question is going to bother you, do it before the Little Cup!"

Gladion listened and agreed. "If this question keeps eating at you, it will hinder your judgement skills. While Little Cup isn't as brutal, it is also unforgiving for mistakes due to you working with weaker pokemon!"

Elio pressed his finger at his temples, feeling light headed. "...I know!"

The Banette sensed the fears and nuzzled at Elio, giving him a motive to calm down. Manaphy was about to fall asleep as Gladion offered to pick him up. "We should try and settle for the afternoon, Silvally... come!"

The Silvally prepared to leave as Hau patted Elio on the back. "I know you can pull through, just do it like you planned!"

Elio felt determination ring in him as the men left, leaving Lillie with just a Phione. "While we have the time, let's have your pokemon prepared for tomorrow!"

Elio grunted as he let the Dewpider, Eevee, Litwick, Grimer, Stufful and Anorith out. "Everyone, lets have some play time!" The young pokemon were given a substitute doll to play with as Lillie sent out a Leafeon, Glaceon, Mew, Venusaur and Registeel out. "Everyone, this apartment isn't the biggest so have caution!"

The group of pokemon understood, the Eevee nuzzled to his parents as the Mew asked in telepathy. " _Are you going to send that Hoopa out? I want to talk to him!"_

Elio sent out the Hoopa from the masterball, he stretched bored. "Yawn! Finally! Kid, you need to have me grant you wishes more." Elio agreed. "Depends on what happens, but is that what Isaac wants you for?"

The Mew shook his head and began to stare out the window, Hoopa sensed his real motives and joined in the watch. He thought to himself. " _Your waiting to see how it plays with that thing?"_ The Mew nodded. " _I can read her from here... or that is what Mewtwo is taking the role of. She is more lost than hurting,"_ Hoopa yawned. " _I'm here incase it becomes much for that Mewtwo?"_ Mew closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep. " _If Mewtwo ever goes into a state of pain, that is when you get the ring, for now just watch."_

In the sea's of Alola during the night. 

Madison had an Abra teleport her, an Emolga, Pikachu, Genesect and Rotom to the most secluded section of the boat. Seeing the camera's she signaled to the Rotom to deactivate the security, allowing her to sneak across the boat. She saw a laser trigger with two buttons, one in the higher section of a wall towards the ceiling, the other at the lowest towards the floor. The Emolga flew to the upper button as the Pikachu used quick attack to navigate toward the lower. Press! The laser's were deactivated, eventually they reached toward a large door, a small button was in a glass case, a hole too small was surrounded by security cameras and lasers. The Rotom made quick work once again as the Genesect used a string shot to trigger the button, opening the final door to what looks like a large room. In the center was a glass tube full of strange liquid, within was a particular pokemon in stasis. Madison prepared a small wooden box with a recorder underneath when a prescense began to clap. Startling her to where she turned around and found a scientist about to press a button, least until he recognized her and the douse drive Genesect. "Oh my, Miss Madison, it's been a long time!"

Madison knew she was caught and was honest with Colress. "I don't really remember you, because of something you probably know of. I have read about you."

Colress introduced himself again. "Perhaps from the same phenomenon that befell Mewtwo? Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Colress. Now what are you doing on my Frigate so late at night?"

Madison didn't wish to answer, Colress continued to observe. "Perhaps a contact of yours that knows a contact of mine sent you to observe Mewtwo and monitor her because he or she is suspicious?"

The Mewtwo bubbled and glowed as Colress saw Madison looking away in denial, confirming the fact. "I assure you that what I am doing is nothing of harm to Mewtwo or this region! Had I not recognize you though-" Colress dismissed the thought as Madison guessed how he found out of an intruder. "You notice security was deactivated and figured that if they are going to break in... you have a back up plan when they make it here?"

Colress nodded as a Beheeyem hovered to his side. "He noticed a faint psychic activity and I thought Mewtwo's mind was active again. It wasn't and it was far too weak to be her, then it lead me to observe everything else,"

The glass tube began to crack, Colress was intrigued. "It appears Mewtwo has had a good rest! Now we can properly begin!"

CRACK! The tube shattered in glass, liquid poured across the floor, Mewtwo was panting feeling the cool air across her. Madison prepared as Colress insisted she calm down. "Don't, by now Mewtwo should be less hostile. So long as you are not looking to fight her," Madison didn't let her guard down as the Genesect observed. "Intense psychic energy is detected, it seems that Mewtwo is trying to-"

" _Talk to you?"_

Madison and her group of pokemon were shivering at the feeling, Emolga was prepared as Pikachu hid behind the Rangers leg. The Mewtwo asked. " _Someone sent you because they were worried for me?"_

Madison admitted it. "Yes, I'm not saying who!"

Mewtwo answered as she read some of the Rangers memories. " _He has a pokemon similar to me? You have a pokemon similar by your side?"_

Colress listened to the telepathy and concluded. "Young Gladion, it would be like him! Mewtwo, I have the device ready... but that would be for a morning test. Do you mind if we prepare something since that stasis pod is no longer a use?"

Mewtwo sighed. " _Show me!_ "

Colress smiled smug and asked the Ranger. "Miss Madison, back the way you came and to the left is a mattress and some methods of basic entertainment. Could you get those for me?"

Madison felt she was in a corner and asked. "That's basically Mewtwo's living condition's from this point? I can live with that, come on guys!"

As Madison and her pokemon left, Colress felt rather impressed. "Besides that one error, it was rather impressive to have infiltrated the Frigate with such success. Now Mewtwo, this is only to be because I have nothing else available. They were from when this Frigate was used for...something else," Mewtwo answered what the something else was. " _When you were doing research with more people. Those that were a means to an end to you?_ "

Colress felt himself read like a map. "Using your powers to read memories I see! That is one way to exercise yourself, correct on all accounts, a child showed me a more effective method of unleashing the fullest potential in a pokemon in comparison to the method Team... Team Plasma offered."

Mewtwo used her psychic powers to clean up the broken glass. " _You never really liked those people. One particular you detested for a long time,"_ Colress closed his eyes and chuckled as he turned on a robot with a mop. "Very much, while I have heard he has had an unfortunate encounter with a Chandelure, I would rather not take my chances. If you see a green hair man in dark clothes with very ill intentions... feel free to test your psychic powers on him!"

Mewtwo got out of the mop bots way, she sensed more emotions from the outside world. " _It seems much is going on our there than around here,"_ Colress looked out the window, tempted to laugh at the progress. "Perhaps it is, maybe one day when you can see the world. Tell me, have your memories became more clear?"

Mewtwo closed her eyes in remembering a vision of a flickering light and a pitch black void, the void filled her with rage. " _Most of it was painful, but there was something that... seems important,"_ Colress clapped in progress as Madison returned with a rather aged but well kept mattress, the Genesect with a T.V, the Emolga and Pikachu with a Bewear plush toy. Thud!

The mattress was in a comfortable corner with a few electrical sockets that were used for the stasis tube. "This looks like a good place for Mewtwo to rest in! You mind?"

Colress shrugged. "That device was going to be disposed of anyways, thank you for your cooperation, you are dismissed!"

Madison frowned at what is considered a failed mission as Colress continued. "Next time, use the front door while the day is out. Do tell Gladion of the progress!"

Madison signaled her pokemon to follow her out, when they did, Colress had the stasis tube tossed into a garbage chute and made the final touches to a moderately small room. The mattress on one end, the T.V in another corner and the plush toy in the center, Colress began to adjust a sliding door. "All the comfort of an apartment, I still want you to expand your mind so focus on what may be in the outside world. It is yours to observe!"

The Mewtwo was tempted to joke back and found the room entertaining enough. " _All of this for the sake of your research, I'm on to you,"_ Colress didn't deny it. "It will reach you to your fullest potential, that much I want to see. If this is all you need, then good night!"

The Mewtwo was left by her lonesome, she found the mattress comfortable enough and crouched, she began to see the outside world using her mind

On Unova, in a lonely apartment in the late afternoon.

Silvally was sleeping next to a Manaphy, Gladion was about to take a nap when his phone rang. " _Madison?_ Hello?"

Madison started with the good news. "I managed to sneak into that Frigate and learn more. The guy isn't terrible to the Mewtwo, he still isn't to be trusted. If your were worried of her conditions, don't, she is free from stasis and is allowed to be active."

Gladion felt relief. "That is the most important detail, the problem is this is more for his research than the pokemon?"

Madison agreed. "Definitively! Now the bad news... I can't really get more on what is happening because my best way of getting in is kind of found out," Gladion was still tempted to smile, if only to feel better about the knowledge. "It's still enough for us to work with, anything else of the matter?"

Madison had one as she sent a picture. "I guess so. Just so this call ends better, I got another interview in regards to my surfing! It seems that quite a few surfers are using me and Supsha as examples to follow!"

Gladion felt a buzz and saw Madison her hair in a bun, a tan and a shiny Mantine by her side. He stared rather impressed as he ended the conversation. "Looks like you have a bit on your hands, call me if something happens. Take care!"

Beep! Gladion yawned and prepared his nap, with his rival wanting to marry his sister, the sightings of Ultra Beast and Mewtwo, he hoped for tomorrow to be better.

In an Apartment next door.

Elio had the group of young pokemon sound asleep, a Banette observing the Grimer in good wishes, a Leafeon and Glaceon sleeping with the Eevee, the Stufful on the bed and the two bug types resting in the bathroom, he placed the Litwick next to the level ball and sighed. Lillie finished kissing a Registeel goodnight and had watched the Mew and Hoopa fall asleep. "Now what else for today?"

Elio guessed. "Call home to let our folks know we made it to Unova?" Lillie agreed and allowed Elio to call first. On the screen was Patricia wiping joyous tears with an office worker rubbing her shoulders to calm her down. Elio flinched. "Mom, what happened!" Patricia's eyes watered. "Oh nothing," Benjamin signaled to his son. "We had a talk about you, knowing your growing up can hurt her sometimes!"

Patricia asked. "What happened to my boy?"

Elio sighed and answered his mother. "He is still here, that is never going to change," Lillie joined in the conversation, not making Patricia's mood any better as to why her son is growing up. "Sigh! I know, your both growing up, what's happened on Unova?"

Elio began to start with a smile of excitement. "Little cup is tomorrow and there maybe a pokemon near I need to get-"


	4. A Ring and a Cup!

Late at night, Lillie stirred in her sleep to find Elio missing. After the eventful call with Patricia, more and more seemed to be eating at him. The group of baby pokemon were fast asleep, the Phione in her arms have not budged and she noticed a Mew and Hoopa to be missing. She blushed and realized what ever Elio had planned involved those two pokemon, maybe more if he had to go use a P.C.

Getting up she called home, it has to be day on Alola for a call to be appropriate. Calling home on the video screen, Burnet was the first to pick up, Kukui followed with a Lycanroc. Lillie announced clearly. "Good morning Burnet, good morning Kukui!"

Burnet asked. "Something woke you up?"

Lillie nodded. "Elio has been nervous of asking me a question, he is trying to keep the details away from me, now he had disappeared entirely," Kukui asked. "Something going on with him to do that?"

Lillie blushed red. "I don't see a black box, but I think he is about to ask if I would marry him or at least be engaged!"

Burnet gasped and smiled widely. "He wouldn't have that box! But that might exactly be it!"

Lillie flinched. "He isn't using the black box? Where is he going to keep a ring?"

Kukui lowered his hat to try and hide a feeling of memories. "I... may have told him about that idea, it's how I proposed to Burnet." Lillie shook her head at the what ever silly plan Elio had to ask the question. "What ever it is, I will answer when he asks!"

In Nimbasa's streets

Elio had a wide collection of pokeballs ready. He let out two Incineroar's, two Midnight Lycanroc's, a Kangaskhan, Golisopod, Mimikyu, Alolan Sandslash, Volcarona, Alolan Raichu, Dragon type Silvally, Hitmonchan, Hypno, Meowstic, Cofagrigus, Yanmega, Dodrio, Heatran, Genesect, a Shiny Beedrill, Salamence, Bibarel, Aggron and Latias. The Banette, Mew and Hoopa were at the human's side, the Banette asked from feeling the emotions. "Nette?"

The Mew agreed as the Hoopa snickered. "Looks like the kid is really wanting to make this special before he gives her the ring!"

Elio listened and asked the mass. "All of you, what is about to happen is going to be very big and it is best that we move to the Ferris Wheel. Little Horn, I have a job for you and I would like if you don't be a dick about it!"

The Hoopa guessed the wish. "You want me to wake up Hau and Gladion? I got a way for both of them," Elio nodded as the Hoopa disappeared in the ring. "I'll be right back!"

At the Apartments.

Lillie journeyed out in her traveler form, with the baby pokemon called back and new found knowledge, there is something she has to say to Elio, less he goes over the top. On her way, she found two teenage women that were having a conversation by the pokemon center, Lana adjusting her fish tail in a sense of pride and Acerola who was giggling. "That's what you are going to for with them? That's very sweet!"

Lana closed her eyes and licked her lips. "He is a catch and this would be one she should remember," Lillie listened in and approached. "It's rather late girls, your talking about what ever Elio is doing?"

Lana nodded and stared at Lillie's outfit in a blush. "... Yes," Acerola winked at a suggestion. "Do you know a few pokemon that had a part in making this night possible? The Champ has Lunala with him and a few others," Lillie knew some. "So many of them... but I know some, I'll be back!"

Acerola spun in excitement as Lana giggled. "They are going to catch each other!" Acerola asked. "You escort Lillie to the park, should I get something to make that moment fitting of them?" Lana asked. "You know where the buckets are?"

Acerola giggled as Lillie came out with a collection of pokeballs, she skip toed out of the way as Lana attempted to motivate Lillie. "You think your ready for this? It's kind of a big step," Lillie confessed as she held onto her pony tail nervously. "It's early for us to be engaged, sixteen years of age," Lana admitted it. "It kind of is, he thinks himself enough of a man to pull this off."

Lillie blushed, feeling overwhelmed by the sense of commitment. "It's a lot to consider, it is all on how much he takes this seriously," Lana summed it up. "If he pampers you and treats you like a princess all these years, then he has this as a thought for a while," Lillie flinched and slowly puffed up her cheeks. "This was why he bought that house and invited me to live with him?!"

Lana blinked. "Is that house always kept like that? Which one of you has been doing that?"

Lillie glared sharply. "We shared that duty, he pays the bills and picks up after us! I do the laundry, groceries and we both do the yards together. If he had been planning this for four whole years-" Both women reached the amusement park and found a large collection of bodies waiting, Lana asked in a smug smile. "Your going to get that answer from him?"

Lillie readied her fist's and raised them in the air. "I am!"

At the Amusement Park.

Hau and Gladion were rubbing their eyes awake, both adressed to Elio in a different way. Hau was munching a masalada that Hoopa had on a fishing hook, Gladion was more direct with a wet face a Silvally growling at a Hoopa and a Manaphy giggling. "Hoopa's pranks can be funny!"

Gladion glared at Elio. "They also can be worse! It wouldn't be Papa if he makes something like this... much!"

Hau sent out a Regirock, Alolan Raichu, Ludicolo, Decidueye and Noivern as he saw the group. "It would be nuts if he had every pokemon he had," Gladion shrugged and sent out a Latios, Tyranitar, Regice, Lucario and Crobat. "True, are you prepared for what is about to happen," Elio gripped a dusk ball with a moon sticker. "Once she gets here, that is when I have the one responsible for us meeting out to witness all of this!"

Gladion posed and was about to smile at the image until he noticed someone coming with a sharp frown. "You might want to get Nebby out now! Lillie doesn't seem to be in the mood," Elio flinched and tossed the dusk ball out, a Lunala emerged from the shroud. "Mahina-a-ahh!" The Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! Hello moonlight! Pop's we are all ready to witness this! BZZT!"

Elio blushed and prepared a pokeball, Lillie shouted. "Elio Sun, I want answers! Was this your whole plan?" Elio was about to answer as Lillie sent out a Venusaur, Vileplume, Pidgeotto, Farfetch'd, Magcargo, Blissey, Magneton, Volcarona, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Venomoth, Gogoat, Audino, Cinccino, Kingler, a Rotom Heat, Golurk Gardevoir, Pidgeot, Hydreigon, Raichu, Glaceon, Heatran, Porygon2, Clefairy, two Eevee's, Pichu, Phione, Suicune and Registeel. The Latias blushed and hid behind Latios in anticipation, the Mew agreed as Elio answered. "Yes! That house and inviting you in... was something I had to prove to myself and to you."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks, squinted her eyes and had her hands at her hips, giving a rather intimidating glare. "What did you have to prove, for the span of four years?!" Elio blushed as he prepared a pokeball. "That if I can support a house, support you and give you that happiness... I can be able to support something much bigger," Lillie gasped in shock at what he was talking about. "A family of your own?"

Elio nodded. "There is already a lot of things we shared together, the laughs, the sorrow, the pain, continuing to make everyone around us happy. Both human and pokemon alike, I want to ask you," Elio got on a knee and opened a pokeball with a matching set of rings, he felt his chest heavy at what could be a life changing moment. "I choose you to continue sharing that life with me! Lillie, would you marry me!"

The rings shined, Lillie was silent, Elio felt his heart racing at the thought that he messed up. Silence began to spread as Lillie was forming something on her face; once that looked like she was struggling to say something, her face was about to fade until she opened her mouth to a loud "GASP! Y...es!" Lillie said it again louder. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Elio's heart dropped from what he heard, he plucked the ring from the ball and asked. "...You mind if I-" Lillie extended her left hand with her ring finger waiting. "Do it, let's make this known forever more!"

Elio gently placed it on her finger, fitting snug; Lillie helped what became her fiance up and placed the other ring on Elio's right ring finger. The duo gave each other a kiss under the light of both the city and the stars, the Lunala gave a cheer towards the moon.

The Incineroar and Lycanroc's gave Elio a thumbs up; the Vileplume and Venomoth began to dance as the Venusaur shook the plant on his back in celebration, the Banette clapped in joy. The Hydreigon rushed at the engaged couple for a tackle to congratulate them, the dragon type Silvally and Heatrans roared towards the sky, the Genesect scratched himself. "What exactly changes from all this? They live together anyways," The Latias glowed her eyes, the Genesect shrugged. "Okay, it makes most of it official. That makes some sense!"

Hau and the Kangaskhan were crying to each other as Gladion and his Silvally were enjoying the moment. The Hoopa clapped at the show as the Manaphy looked confused. "...Papa and Auntie don't make any sense, but they seem happy about it," Hoopa patted the Manaphy in the back. "It would have made more sense if you were not raised by Auntie's brother and the kid!"

The Mew giggled as he saw a familiar blue hair woman and a purple hair woman with a bucket. Approaching the engaged couple they tossed water at them from a bucket, causing a scene as Lillie shouted with her body soaked. "What the-" Lana and Acelrola cheered from behind as Elio got his wet hair out of his eyes. "Congratulations on getting engaged!"

The Hydreigon cheered with the two ladies as Lillie blushed, she closed her eyes in peace as Elio asked. "How long should we stay out here?" Lillie began to giggle as she kissed her fiance again. "Let everyone take a moment to know what happened, then we will get ready for the morning, I couldn't have asked for it to be done in any other way," Elio felt wet and bothered as he returned the kiss and rubbed Lillie's cheek. "Just another part of life."

On Alola.

It was morning as the Mewtwo sensed something stirring her awake. What looks like a projector and a computer, Colress noticed and began to press a button. "Ah, good morning!"

The Mewtwo saw sunlight flicker from above, it touched her grey skin; in response she charged an aura sphere and shot a window. Colress guessed from what the Mewtwo remembers. "Light isn't something you are use to?"

The Mewtwo was ready for battle, giving Colress his answer as he began adjusting the machine. "While ultra violet rays are a concern, it isn't such a threat that you have to attack it on sight. In fact the people of Alola celebrate that light along with the moon!"

The Mewtwo was slow to calm down. " _Then why does it bother me?"_ Colress shrugged and pressed a button. "It could be a result from your past life? Something about all that light either meant something negative to you or it was something you have caution about. Shall we test your battle capabilities?"

The Mewtwo thought of the logic and shook it out of her mind. " _It's just... this feels like my first time seeing it. What exactly are you doing?"_ The machine activated, a pad glowed blue as Colress found the information new. "From remembering a world of darkness, it would be both interesting and unsettling for this to genuinely be your first time out in the sun. This is a device heavily based on the battle simulators found on Orre and the programing an intelligent young man has made in this very region, there you will fight virtual pokemon. Do not be alarmed, while their attacks simulate real pain they are there to test you rather than harm you," Mewtwo folded her arms at the thought of battling. " _Programs to let loose on? Sounds easier to manage,"_ Colress agreed and allowed the Mewtwo to enter. "Less of a mess and these are simply programs, we will be ready to begin at your call!"

The Mewtwo entered, Colress was tempted to laugh at the progress as he pressed a button. Mewtwo saw polygon's flicker as an arena formed. Standing before her looked like a Gengar, ready for battle. Mewtwo glowed and struck the Gengar down with a zen headbutt, causing it to fade in pixel's, another foe entered, a Hawlucha with a purple berry that swelled. Mewtwo struck it with a psystrike, the Hawlucha ate the berry in preparation for the attack. BOOM! It was flung against a wall and rushed at her with an x scissor at unburdened speeds. Slash slash! The Mewtwo countered with an ice beam, knocking it out; the next pokemon in place was a Hydreigon that began to roar. Mewtwo shot an ice beam and was knocked on her knee's by the Hydreigon, she placed her hands together and channeled an aura, she shot at the Hydreigon for a brutal knock out. The next pokemon to enter was an Aegislash that readied it's shield, Mewtwo shot an psystrike. The Aegislash sneaked into the shadows and struck at her, the Mewtwo used thunder punch to paralyze the Aegislash it in it's tracks and finishing it off with a psystrike. Another was about to come until Mewtwo saw the arena flicker, Colress sounded annoyed. "Just when we were about to get to a legendary. Come out, we will continue shortly!"

Mewtwo sensed a presence and felt annoyed. " _Her!"_

Out of the machine, Colress put on a smile and addressed two women that arrived. Lusamine who wasn't too impressed by the living condition's and Wicke who was concern about the monitor's leading to a virtual world. "You are here for an update on Mewtwo?"

Lusamine nodded and guessed. "Mewtwo no longer needed the stasis pod anymore and it was disposed of?"

Colress nodded as the machine began to flicker on. "Mewtwo rendered it unusable with her psychic power, at the moment there is one complication with her condition. That which comes from being a faller," Wicke saw a voiced what she knows as she watched the Mewtwo exit the machine. "She is able to salvage any of them? As a psychic type it is very possible," Colress gave a series of notes, giving the two women all that was known. Lusamine felt curiosity and asked. "A world of darkness that seems to be nothing but hostile... with the natural desire to fight, it is little wonder that was it's first instinct."

Colress had a minor report in an attempt to change the subject. "Mewtwo is a quick learner, being allowed to observe the world with her psychic powers is just one of them."

The Mewtwo gave a stoic stare to both women, her eyes glowed. " _Your reasons for coming here is mostly because I'm another pokemon to you?"_

Wicke gasped at the telepathy as Lusamine answered trying to hide a smile. "You are a pokemon that came due to unfortunate circumstances, both to us and to you," Mewtwo responded with even less emotion. " _Quite! You have something of mine?"_

Lusamine remembered the previous day, trying to look innocent. "A mega stone that did belong to you, right now there is a few factors to it that we need to know about before we finish studying it," Wicke understood a few reports. "Mega stones are dated back to a great war that occurred on Kalos three thousand years ago, the energy that came as a result of the Ultimate Weapon resulted in many mega stones being created and they are often available if a great crisis as occurred. You of all pokemon having that capability gives a new mystery altogether," Lusamine agreed and smiled widely. "That is because of your origin's. It would be much easier if a... friend of ours is able to explain more, but he isn't to be back for a month."

The Mewtwo shook her head and left to her apartment, Colress kept smiling at the results and concluded his report. "Besides the details you have seen, we were right in the middle of testing Mewtwo's battle capabilities," Lusamine shook Colress's hand in respect. "My apologies, we will leave you be!"

Lusamine and Wicke left for the teleporter; Colress noticed the Mewtwo staying in her room and approached. "It is mutual goal's and nothing more, they only request an frequent update until otherwise," The Mewtwo nodded and spoke with her power. " _I seen enough. That woman is doing this for reason's more... scripted. The other is doing it for anothers peace of mind,"_ Colress went to the simulation machine and pressed a button. "It can be irritating when in the field of research, we will begin again in another hour," Mewtwo shrugged and turned the T.V on to what looked like slapstick, trying to comprehend the things she had felt and read.

Mid day on Unova.

Elio was feeling great joy as a man, he and his fiance Lillie were together in the bed while freshly cleaned clothes were awaiting. Elio felt Lillie's embrace from behind and saw the time of morning. "Shoot! It's going to be an hour before the tournament begins!" Elio felt Lillie refusing to let go in her sleep, he turned around and kissed her on the nose to awaken her, she smiled in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to her fiance treating her like a queen once again. "Wha...what time is it?"

Lillie saw the time and let go. "Was I clinging to you?" Elio shook his head. "No, after last night this should have lasted forever."

Lillie blushed and saw her man with his shirt off, she got off the bed to revealing herself in just her night garments, a long black dress with blue stripes. "I will get myself ready to watch, Eric's family should watch along with Pete," A Banette flinched in the corner as Elio prepared to cange to a wear of an Alolan sea tank, a pair of blue cargo shorts and a black baseball cap. "Take your time and enjoy your day, go back to sleep if you want to," Lillie waved him away with the hand holding her engagement ring, too much flattery would make her heart leap. "Stop, your spoiling me!"

Elio used his ring hand to hold onto her's, he lowered himself and began to kiss Lillie's hand, causing her to giggle. Knock knock! Elio heard the knocking and finished getting dress, he found Gladion with a relaxed smile. "Sorry if I am interrupting something. Do you mind if we talk?"

Elio blushed. "Not at all, something happened I need to know about?" Gladion nodded as both went to the small stadium. "Miss Wicke gave me a note on Mewtwo, it doesn't seem too much... but it's considered much when Lusamine is staring at Mewtwo's mega stone and is considering studying it," Elio rationalized with a level ball in hand. "This is a bad thing, but what do you know of mega stones?"

Gladion summed it up. "Most have a long history and from what we gathered with Sycamore's research... is the result of great energy spanning several years. Mewtwo from what we know is an artificial pokemon that is recent in comparison and it having the power to mega evolve is a mystery in itself that few know of," Elio sighed. "Which is why she would even study that stone, the problem is her keeping that or the Mewtwo to herself. As well as angering Mewtwo," Gladion nudged a request. "Do you mind after the Little Cup-" Elio guessed. "That I have Little Horn use a Hoopa ring to check up on her?"

Gladion agreed. "I'll come with you because we both need to say it to her," Elio and Gladion said it in unison. "That Mewtwo is meant for us to help, not store away!"

The duo found themselves at the Stadium, Elio prepared to enter as Gladion left. "Meet me at this place called Dragon Spiral Tower, no one will find anything suspicious otherwise," Elio saluted and sent out his team, for the Dewpider he gave a water like bead known as a mystic water. The Stufful was given a choice band, the Litwick was given a life orb, the Grimer was given an eviolite, the Anorith was given a small cup of berry juice and the Eevee was attuned to a dark brown Z crystal with what looked like the image of a fluffy tail. "Eric, this would make you an excellent support. You will be able to make many of us proud!" The Eevee danced around in excitement with the Anorith as Elio registered.

In the hour.

Lillie was dressed in her traveler's set with a Cosmog in her hands, she sat next to a Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Eevee, Pichu, Raichu and Banette. She felt determination as she watched Elio enter the match against a man dressed in green with a red bandana who introduced himself as Richard. A pink hair woman, dressed as a pop star and having with a curved pony tail, served as an announcer as she spoke through a micro phone. "Alright Unova, are you all ready for the monthly Little Cup?" The audience cheered, the pop star winked cutely as she continued. "As it stands, the Little Cup is all about unevolved pokemon with little experience showing what they are capable of doing! Find your cutest and be amazed as these contestants fire up, now show them what you are!"

Elio glared at the opponent who prepared for battle. "These pokemon have taught many kids at school the meaning of strategy, lets show you how they will hurt!"

Elio prepared his three and sent out his first pokemon. "POND SLICER! LETS RIP AND TEAR!" A Dewpider entered the stadium with his bubble ready, Richard sent out a great ball and shouted. "Heavy, let's crush them!" A Machop entered flecking his muscles and wearing a choice band.

Richard ordered. "Rock slide!" The Machop lifted a chunk of earth from the ground shattered it at the Dewpider for no guarded super effective damage. Elio shouted back. "HIT THAT MACHOP BACK WITH LIQUIDATION!" Beneath the rocks the Dewpider leaped out and slashed at the Machop, the mystical water glowed with the leg and slammed the Machop down for a quick knock out.

Richard called the Machop back and tossed a nest ball. "Flaps, lets go!" Out of the ball came a Pidove with an eviolite, Richard and the Pidove clapped in unison and knocked the Dewpider out with an air cutter. Elio saw the Dewpider's bubble pop and quickly called him back. "Pond Slicer come back, Eric, it's time!"

Out of a pokeball came an Eevee, Richard gave the next order. "Flaps use tail wind!"

The Pidove blew a strong wind as Elio began to pose like a Z. The Eevee leaped at Elio's head ready to take in the strange light. "ERIC, EXTREME EVOBOOST!" The Eevee gave a loud cry across the field.

The Leafeon, Vaporeon and Glaceon leaped from Lillie's side to join. "What-" The announcer was amazed at the three older Eeveelution's. "What's this... did the Eevee call for help?"

Rushing through the Stadium gates, a Jolteon sprinted at record speed, followed by an Espeon. The announcer felt her heart leap. "He did! What is the challenger planning?" Elio sighed at the ignorant and asked for the announcer to give the microphone to him. "This is Extreme Evoboost. Don't worry the other pokemon are not here to fight!"

A Flareon, Umbreon and Sylveon leaped in dramatically, they stood behind the Eevee and began to hover in strange energy. Grass, water, ice, electricity, psychic, fire, dark and fairy; they all formed a beams that poured into the Eevee, causing him to growl for a massive boost. Elio smiled as the breeder was about to ask. "What of them afterwards?" Elio thought of it and asked the wild ones. "Be in the area, Cain, Lola, Fridgette... go back to Lillie!"

The Evolution's took their leave as Elio sighed. "They will be around if I use this move again. Now back to the battle!"

Elio handed the mic back and ordered. "ERIC USE BATON PASS!"

The Eevee tossed a baton and went back to the trainer, Elio tossed a net ball in a smile of victory. "Opea lets end this battle!" An Anorith entered with enhanced senses, Richard knew what was about to happen and prepared to clap forward with his Pidove. "Use air cutter!" The Pidove blew into the Anorith for minimal damage, Elio ordered. "NOW ROCK BLAST!"

The Anorith growled and shot the first rock, shooting the Pidove down for a knock out, Richard saw he was down to his last pokemon and tossed a dive ball. "Small Jenny, we need to wash them out!"

A blue Frillish with a choice scarf hovered and was prepared for his order until Elio shouted. "NOW FINISH THIS FIGHT WITH KNOCK OFF!" The Anorith leaped at the Frillish in boosted speed and swatted the scarf off, sending the Frillish back to his trainer, ending the battle. The pop star blinked as the breeder rubbed a bitter smile. "And that is the battle!"

Elio shook the breeder's hand in sportsmanship and left for the next foe. In a few minutes, Elio found his next opponent to be a brown hair woman in blue overalls and a white hat. The pop star recognized the woman. "Starting off our next round is Alola's Champion verses renowned breeder of Johto, LYRA!"

Lyra waved to the audience and blew kisses as she prepared a fast ball. "I had came far with this team the last time I was here! You better prepare yourself, go Elekid!"

Out in a flurry of yellow came an Elekid with an assault vest. Elio licked his lips and sent out a net ball. "Opea, lets set up!"

An Anorith stared at the Elekid that was spinning his arms, Lyra began her first order. "Elekid use reflect!" The Elekid set up a reflective screen as Elio ordered. "OPEA, STEALTH ROCK!"

The Anorith tossed floating stones, giving the Elekid the chance for the next order. "Thunderbolt em and don't stop!"

The Elekid crackled and shot the Anorith back, paralyzing him and leaving him open for a second one to k.o. Elio flinched at the Elekid's strength and tossed an ultra ball. "BJORN, SHOW THEM YOUR MIGHT!"

A Stuffel with a choice band entered, gaining Lyra's attention as she flustered hearts. "Aw! It's so cute!"

Elio agreed. "It also hates being touched and will knock your socks off if you try petting him. BJORN USE BRICK BREAK!"

Lyra smiled smug and ordered. "Elekid, use psychic!" The Elekid's eyes glowed and shot the Stufful back with a psychic blast, in return he roared and swung his paws. "CRASH!" He broke through the reflective screen and knocked the Elekid out in one blow, startling Lyra and the announcer. "A turn around already, how will Lyra manage this?"

Lyra growled annoyed as she called the Elekid back. "Yancy, I know what I'm doing. Phanpy, lets take care of these rocks!"

A Phanpy with berry juice entered and felt minor scratches from the rocks. Elio shouted for another brick break, the Stufful tossed the Phanpy back as it rolled into a tire and spun at the sides; causing the stealth rocks to fly away. Elio ordered another brick break, the Stufful roared and swatted the Phanpy into a wall with all his strength, knocking him out and leaving Lyra to her last pokemon. She gritted her teeth and smiled. "Alright Mario, lets see how you like this! Hoothoot, lets finish this battle!"

A Hoothoot with a red herb entered, Elio flinched as Lyra stretched. "Hoothoot, sky attack em!"

The Hoothoot began to glow with the power of the sky, the Stufful braced himself as the opponent ate the herb and shot a winged blast.

POW!

The Stufful was knocked into a wall himself, falling over like a stuffed animal.

K.O!

Elio sweated and called the pokemon back. "That was intense... Crud we got to finish this!" An Alolan Grimer with an eviolite entered the battle, Lyra stared at a sight she had not seen in years. "It's hard to get one of those," Elio guessed. "Only way a trainer can get a Grimer these days outside of going to Alola is to breed?"

Lyra nodded in silence and ordered. "Hoothoot, use uproar!"

The Hoothoot hopped on one foot and let loose a loud hoot, causing the Grimer's ears to ring as Elio ordered. "CRUD, POISON JAB!" The Grimer gritted and rushed at the Hoothoot, his poisonous touch left a lingering poison as Lyra ordered. "Follow with hypnosis!"

Elio ordered back. "COVER YOUR EYES AND USE KNOCK OFF!" The Grimer closed his eyes instead and flailed blindly, swatting the Hoothoot down for a k.o. Lyra called the Hoothoot back and prepared to kiss it. "You done good... you mind if I see that Grimer for a moment?" Elio shrugged. "Just follow me because Alolan Grimer were a result of a diet change," Lyra agreed to follow. "That... was what I heard."

The next round began after a few minutes.

Elio found himself against a rich boy with a primier ball. "These pokemon have been raised by the finest breeders money can persuade and have been with me for years!"

Elio rolled his eyes as Yancy shouted. "Let's see how well Wallace can fair against a Champ! Let round three begin!"

Wallace sent out a Bagon holding a dark red plate as Elio licked his lips at a chance. "Eric, lets teach this guy a lesson!"

An Eevee entered the battle, Wallace smiled smug and snapped his fingers, the Bagon began to use dragon dance as Elio posed for the Z move. "EXTREME EVOBOOST! LET'S GET THE FLAME BURNING!"

Wallace calmly waited as Yancy saw the Eevolutions gather once again. "To think that this can give Eevee the power needed!"

Elio agreed in a smile as the Eevee began to power up. "Yep! ERIC USE BATON PASS!" The Eevee felt tossed the baton and returned to his ball, Elio took a level ball and shouted. "FLICKY, LETS WIPE THIS GUY OUT!"

Wallace was impressed by the shiny Litwick with a life orb. "Now that is something even money won't solve! Storm Bringer, dragon claw and hydro pump," The Bagon charged to the Litwick and clawed her aside, he began to inhale to finish the Litwick off as Elio ordered. "FLICKY, DODGE AND USE SHADOW BALL!"

The Litwick saw the breath and slithered to the side, she shot a large shadow ball in a strafing run, knocking the Bagon out.

Wallace felt the damage and shrugged. "No matter, Churchill! Let's try to stop this candle with a crunch!"

A Riolu with a life orb entered, with his fangs ready as Elio shouted. "FLICKY USE FIRE BLAST!"

The Litwick waited for the Riolu, it dashed at all directions and prepared to crunch with massive fangs, she inhaled and shot out an all consuming flame to send the Riolu back much to Wallace's frustration as he gasped. "Oh my! Maestro, we have to finish this... just one strong earthquake!"

Out of the ball came a yellow Tympole with a rindo berry. Elio's felt impressed by the shiny as he took a deep breath. "Nice color! Flicky, finish this with energy ball!"

The Litwick winked at her trainer and channeled the energy from the plants around her, channeling a blast to knock the Tympole out regardless of the berry. Wallace felt embarassed. "... I should focus on raising these pokemon more," Elio began to pick the Litwick up and shake the rich boy's hand in sportsmenship. "Evoboost is a pretty powerful status move! Sorry for moving it to a powerful pokemon!"

Round four.

Elio entered to find himself confronting a familiar brown hair woman with a green bandana, green clothes and a large belly. She finished a chocolate casteliacone as she recognized the Alolan Champ, Elio gave the Alolan wave to the woman. "Alola May!"

May gave the same wave back and giggled. "We are not on Alola, I am trying out some pokemon for an... event coming!"

May winked as she heard a man whistle from the audience. "Let's do our best, go Wynaut!"

May tossed a luxury ball and let out a strange blue pokemon with a bulb like growth on its forehead, it's ear like growth twitched as the pokemon announced itself with an eviolite necklace. "Wynaut!"

Elio felt amazed by the strange pokemon and sent out his first pokemon. "Flicky, lets take this guy out!" A Litwick entered and blinked as she felt her shadow held in place, Elio sighed at the bad news. "I can't really do much other than try to take this guy out. Start with a shadow ball!"

The Litwick shivered and followed her trainer's command, May ordered back. "Wynaut, use mirror coat and send that shadow ball back!" The Wynaut braced himself as the shadow ball knocked him back, he twitched, stood back up and shot a dazzling light to quickly knock the Litwick out. Elio gritted as his first pokemon was out. "Flicky come back. CRUD WE NEED TO FINISH THIS!"

A Grimer plopped down as Elio began his next order. "KNOCK OFF!"

The Grimer rushed at the Wynaut and knocked both him and the eviolite out. May called the Wynaut back and sent out another pokemon. "Go Torchic!"

A Torchic entered the battle with a set of wise glasses and signs that it is a female, May was cautious not to leap as she held on to her belly. "Torchic, use fire blast!"

The Torchic inhaled and shot a scorching fire blast at the Grimer as Elio ordered back. "COUNTER WITH A KNOCK OFF AND A SHADOW SNEAK!"

The Grimer bubbled and dashed at the Torchic, knocking the glasses off her face and dashing in the shadows for an uppercut finisher. May growled unusually hostile as she called the Torchic back. "Torchic come back, Aron lets finish this!"

An Aron entered the battle, kicking back dust as May ordered with ferocity. "Aron, finish that Grimer off with a head smash!"

The Aron rushed at the Grimer as Elio ordered. "Crud use shadow sneak! Try to stop that!"

The Grimer sneaked from behind the Aron to sucker punch him, the Aron flipped around and continued dashing. SLAM! The Grimer found himself caught in the cranium and slammed against a wall, Elio cringed in pain as he saw the Grimer splattered across the wall, knocked out. "...Crud return. POND SLICER WE HAVE THIS BATTLE NOW!"

Out of the net ball came a Dewpider with her watery legs ready, the Aron grunted and dashed again as the Dewpider closed his eyes and let the water flow in his front leg.

Dash! The Dewpider rolled to the Aron's side and swatted at him with liquidation, knocking the Aron out in one blow. May called the Aron back and shifted from being angry to nuzzling the pokeball. "It's okay, we tried!"

Elio was slow to approach May as he wanted to shake her hand. "It was still a good match," May agreed in a crestfallen frown. "It was, I need to get going," May ran back trying to keep control of herself, leaving a disturbed Elio to discover what is happening to May. _"Pregnancy, I hate to be the guy who did this to her!"_

Yancy blew her whistle and prepared for the half time break. "That's the end of the first half of the tournament, in the mean time enjoy the half time show! Bring out the Cottonee!"

During the half time.

Elio was on break with an Anorith, Dewpider and Eevee sitting playing together as a Stufful and Litwick sat well behaved.

Lillie walked in with a Leafeon cheering at the Eevee, a Vaporeon, a pink bow Eevee and a Glaceon approached Eric to congratulate him. A Raichu followed with a Pichu to congratulate the crowd as the trainer asked with her bag rustling. "Where is that Grimer?"

Tip, rattle!

Elio turned to see the Alolan Grimer eating out of a trash bin. "I'm letting him have a snack," The Banette hovered from an sight that had him curious and noticed the Grimer finding a discarded Oshawott plushie with a missing shell. The Grimer drooled as the Banette rushed to the doll. "Nette!"

The Grimer stopped as the Banette snatched the doll, both were arguing as Lillie asked. "What is going to become of these pokemon once the Little Cup is finished?"

Elio immediately answered. "Ask if they want to continue training for evolution or stay the way they are," The Dewpider looked at the companions and bubbled a question, the Stufful blinked and pouted; the Litwick saw a decorative plant dying and was about request going into a ball as Lillie picked her up. "Flicky, don't. What of Eric?"

Elio looked at the Eevee playing with the Leafeon and Glaceon. "...Depends on if he want's to evolve or train. Evoboost is pretty good no matter where or when!"

An Anorith nuzzled at Elio's leg, begging for him not to do something, the Grimer slumped back feeling like he would be loosing friends. Lillie came to her conclusion. "None of them want to evolve... save for Flicky and maybe Eric," Elio asked the group. "Is this true?"

The Stufful, Anorith, Dewpider and Grimer nodded as the Litwick saw the plant has reached it's last leaf, she let loose a loud, haunting shriek, giving Elio the que to call her back in the ball. "Everyone has their reason, Lillie... I need to take an important trip to Dragonspiral tower when this is done."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "Gladion told me everything, he would rather I stay on Unova while you two sort mother out. I'll see if the girls need me for anything," The Eevee's began to giggle as a Pichu joined in, the Raichu laughed loudly until she saw a strange creature staring. "Rai?"

Lillie turned around to find an unknown purple pokemon slowly floating close, she was about to take a beast ball until she saw an intimidated fear in the creatures eyes. "Shh... we are only going to help you. Please come in this ball," The small Ultra Beast smelled the beast ball, then smelled Elio, it giggled at him and bopped him at the nose. Elio blushed as the Ultra Beast flew away giggling. "He seems very friendly even if you compared him to that Kartana!"

Lillie closed her eyes in agreement. "It maybe, but we still need to capture it, while you manage the Little Cup... do you mind if I have my team search?"

Eric yipped nervously as the Glaceon licked him in the cheek. "Glace!"

The Eevee blushed feeling nervous as Lillie guessed, she lowered herself down and petted the Eevee. "Eric, your family will be there for you, just keep doing the best you can!"

The Eevee desired the comfort of Lillie's bosom until a buzzer was heard, Elio prepared his pokeballs for the group in front of him. "That's the bell! Come on guys lets kick some ass!"

The Banette whispered to the Grimer for good luck, motivating his offspring to slump forward. "Grim!"

Elio smiled back in determination. "That's what I want to hear! Alright Lillie, be careful about this one... we don't know what it can do!" Lillie raised her fist's in the air and kissed Elio's cheek. "We will! Good luck!"

As the half time show ended.

Yancy blushed as the Cottonees floated away from their dance. "Those are always cute! Now let us begin round five!"

Elio entered with a duty bound frown and noticed his next opponent, a blue hair woman in a pink winter jacket and a white cap, she and Yancy waved to each other casually. Yancy coughed and announced the two challengers. "It looks like returning Sinnoh winner Dawn has to take on the new comer! Let's see how these two mingle!"

Dawn sighed in annoyance and raised a fist up in the air. "No need to worry, this match is already planned out. Go Togepi!"

Out of a pokeball came a Togepi with an eviolite, ready for battle, Elio prepared an ultra ball. "Go Bjorn, lets hit that Togepi really hard!"

A Stufful entered the battle, flailing in excitement. Elio ordered loudly. "BJORN USE RETURN!" The Stufful blushed and rushed at the Togepi, channeling all his affection to a strong slam; Dawn ordered back. "Togepi use nasty plot!" The Togepi stared innocently until he began to smile maliciously, snickering as the Stufful rushed again, Togepi avoided the attack and followed Dawn's next order. "Now use dazzling gleam!"

The Togepi spun and knocked the Stufful out in one blow, Elio cringed and switched to his next pokemon. "CRUD, WE NEED TO TAKE THIS TOGEPI DOWN!" An Alolan Grimer entered the arena and immediately began to jab at the Togepi with a hazardous limb. Pow! The Togepi was knocked out, Dawn called the Togepi back and sent her next pokemon. "Piplup, lets show him what you can do!"

A Piplup with a mystic water charm entered, Elio shouted. "CRUD USE KNOCK OFF!"

The Grimer was prepared to swat at the Piplup as Dawn folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. " _Attack, attack attack! That isn't going to do him well!_ Piplup use bide!" The Piplup braced herself as the Grimer swatted at the Piplip to knock the mystic water off, Elio's eyes widened of terror as he shouted. "Again! We gotten ourselves way too deep!" The Grimer swatted again, the Piplup smiled as she let loose the built up energy to quickly knock the Grimer out, leaving Elio down to his last pokemon. "POND SLICER, WE NEED TO KEEP PUSHING!" A Dewpider entered the battle, Dawn knew a bug type when she saw one and ordered. "Piplup, use drill peck!" The Piplup spun around and rammed at the Dewpider, Elio ordered back. "LEECH LIFE! FINISH THAT PIPLUP!"

The Dewpider bit into the Piplup and began to drink for some healing, the Piplup fell limp and was tossed aside, leaving Dawn to her last pokemon. "You certainly kicked, good work Piplup, Swinub lets finish this!"

A Swinub with a choice scarf entered, Dawn pumped herself up with adrenaline and shouted. "Now use rock slide!"

The Swinub tossed rocks at the Dewpider, crashing it at the water bubble pokemon, Elio ordered. "If you can... use liquidation!" The Dewpider rubbed his head and swiped at the Swinub for an effective k.o. Dawn taunted as she congratulated Elio. "Nice job! Let's see if you can keep that up!" Elio felt his legs shaking at a dangerously close match and left for the next round.

Round 6

Elio prepared his pokemon for a foe that on seeing the registered pokemon, filled his blood with fire. " _Not cool!"_

An ace trainer known as Wattson, entered the stadium with a net ball. Yancy stared bored. "Coming for the semi semi finals is a local known for bringing rather strong pokemon to a Little Cup. Give it up for Wattson and his lead pokemon!" Wattson shrugged and tossed the net ball. "It's a pre evolved pokemon! Scyther, lets do this!"

A Scyther with an eviolite entered the battle, ready to slice at what ever foe came!"

Elio tossed a net ball back. "OPEA, WE NEED TO TAKE THIS GUY OUT!" An Anorith blinked at the large foe, Wattson ordered. "Scyther use aerial ace!" The Scyther flew the Anorith at high speeds, nearly knocking him out and causing him to drink some berry juice; Elio growled. "STEALTH ROCK, THEN ROCK BLAST!" The Anorith tossed the rocks, and was slashed by another aerial ace, the Scyther braced for the next rock move, the first rock knocked him back for super effective damage, the second one sent him to the ground, the third one knocked him out.

The Anorith panted as Wattson switched out his next pokemon, a Porygon with a life orb that traced battle armor and took the damage from the rocks. Elio sighed and ordered. "Opea, use knock off!" The Anorith leaped at the Porygon to knock the orb off, Wattson stared at the Porygon and whispered. "Agility and shadow ball! We will still be able to kick their butts!"

The Porygon began to move at high speeds and shot the Anorith with a shadow ball, knocking him out. Elio called the Anorith back and sent out a Stufful. "Bjorn, lets put an end to this now that life orb is gone! USE BRICK BREAK!"

Wattson shouted back. "Hit em with a psychic!" The Porygon focused a psychic blast and was sent crashing to the ground by the Stufful's brutal charge, leaving Watson to his last pokemon, a Gligar with a green pouch with a white powder that suffered from the stealth rocks.

Elio saw the pattern and called the Stufful back. "Eric, lets end this battle once and for all!"

Watson saw the Eevee and began his next order. "Gligar, use taunt!" The Gligar began to taunt the Eevee, Elio posed like a Z to trigger Extreme Evoboost. "Eric, call everyone again! We still need to push!"

The Eevee called the eight Eeveelutions again, with the Leafeon, Vaporeon and Glaceon feeling most urgent. On giving the Evoboost, the group of Eeveelutions left. The Gligar prepared for his trainers next order. "Now use toxic" The Gligar spit a toxic liquid, badly poisoning the Eevee and frustrating Elio. "Eric, ram that Gligar with a double edge!" The Eevee grunted and rushed at the Gligar, sending him crashing to the ground and slowly began suffering from recoil and poison. Wattson was tempted to laugh and ordered. "Gligar, use roost!"

The Gligar began to rest from the damage, blowing a raspberry at the Eevee as it was attacked again. Being exposed the Gligar prepared for the final order. "Finish that Eevee off with an earthquake!" The Gligar flew above and slammed at the ground with it's tail.

Sending the Eevee flying back for a k.o. Elio shook his head. " _This is nuts!_ Eric, you did good anyways! Bjorn, lets put an end to this!"

The Stufful returned to battle, the Gligar spit toxic as Elio began to punch the air. "NOW ICE PUNCH!" The Gligar tossed the bright powder at the Stufful's face, enraging him more as he swung an icy paw.

POW!

The Gligar was punched in the stomach and was sent crashing to his trainer for a k.o. Wattson cringed, called the Gligar back and silently walked away. Leaving Elio coughing from all the shouting.

Round 7

Elio found the next team to be rather odd. One with a Gulpin, Cubone, Phantump, Espurr, Murkrow and Swirlix. Elio was hesitate as he put his Dewpider in the front, a Grimer and Litwick following. On entering the stadium, he saw Yancy rather confused at a Hex Maniac giggling and keeping her long purple hair undercontrol. "Fates have brought us back together!"

Elio recognized the tone and the unerving smile, like it was focused to the unknown. "Magdoline?!"

The Hex Maniac clapped in excitement. "Hello! We came to Unova to enjoy the sights. You brought Flicky with you?"

Elio nodded. "Yes, it seems rather odd to deliver someone like her in the mail," Magdoline felt like she was being flirted with and blushed in tears. "Lighty and Wispy raised Flicky good, those two have been dim ever since they had to say goodbye. Calem should be planning to talk to you and the other three very soon," Elio focused his eyes away in guilt, in his belief the Litwick line is one of the very few pokemon he fears due to their habit of draining the life force of everyone around them for fuel, pretending to be a guiding light while doing it. Lampent and Chandelure are much worse in that they burn the very soul, seeing the Litwick he has act more protective makes him regret his prejudice mindset. "A...anyways, lets start this battle! POND SLICER, LETS TAKE THIS LADY ON!"

A Dewpider entered the battle as Magdoline tossed a heal ball in a ditzy zeal. "Gaston, lets have some fun!"

Out of the ball came a Gulpin that began to drool on an eviolite as Magdoline ordered. "Stockpile! They can't do much to that bloated belly!"

The Gulpin inhaled and began to puff up, Elio ordered back. "STICKY WEB FIRST!" The Dewpider sprayed a web all around, Elio prepared to call the Dewpider back. "Okay that's enough. CRUD, LETS GET RID OF THIS GULPIN!"

A Grimer entered and was sprayed by gastric acid, nullifying his poison touch. Magdoline stopped giggling and stared with swirled eyes. "That wasn't as planned! Gaston use stockpile again!"

Elio ordered as the Gulpin looked more bloated. "CRUD USE KNOCK OFF!" The Grimer slapped the eviolite off the Gulpin. Magdoline ordered quickly. "Keep using ice beam! The cold will claim this one soon!"

The Gulpin shot an ice beam as Elio ordered. "KNOCK OFF TWO MORE TIMES AND WE SHOULD HAVE THIS!" The Grimer slithered and swatted at the Gulpin, he was shot with another ice beam and swatted again for a k.o.

Magdoline saw the Gulpin gasped and vomited a liquid that melted through the grass. "Gaston come back. Oliver, make all of us proud!"

Out of a luxury ball came a Cubone with a thick club, he was slowed down by the sticky web as Elio ordered. "CRUD, KNOCK OFF AGAIN!"

The Grimer attempted to swat at the Cubone that dodged with a roll, Magdoline spun a finger and ordered. "Bonemerang!"

The Cubone tossed his thick club again, knocking the Grimer aside; the foe shook himself and saw the bone coming back. "THWACK!"

The Grimer was knocked out, Elio called him back and sent the Dewpider into battle. "POND SLICER, LETS TAKE THESE GUYS OUT!"

Magdoline quickly frowned and prepared the luxury ball. "...Oliver, come back! Stump, we need to stop this Dewpider!" Elio saw a Phantump emerge from a dusk ball. A spirit in a hallow stump that held on an oran berry that felt himself sticky from the web. " _What is it with that pokemon that scares me?_ POND SLICER LEECH LIFE!"

The Dewpider bit at the Phantump as Magdoline ordered. "Drain them back with horn leech!"

The Dewpider was rammed by the Phantump's branches and was drained for his health, he scurried to drain back and was knocked out as he was tossed from the branch. Elio called the Dewpider back and whispered. "Good work. FLICKY LETS SAY HELLO!"

Out of the level ball came a shiny Litwick that saw the Hex Maniac; the candle pokemon chimed a hello as Magdoline waved back. "How is mister treating you so far?"

The Litwick blinked and answered with the flame rising, Magdoline felt relieved. "It should get better when you evolve. He is at least trying, sorry for what I am about to do though!"

Elio blushed and smiled sweetly. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Flicky... shadow ball!"

The Litwick channeled negative energy as the Phantump struggled with his branch's to use shadow call, the ball hurled at the Phantump for a k.o. Leaving Magdoline to her last pokemon, still determined to keep going. "Oliver, lets give it our best!"

A Cubone entered the stadium covered in sticky web, the Litwick awaited the order. "Finish this match with energy ball!"

The Litwick channeled the power of nature to a blast, the Cubone dodged and found himself more tangled as Magdoline shouted. "Oliver, bonemerang!"

The Cubone tossed at the Litwick that dodged as well, giving an opening as the Litwick whispered something to the Cubone and shot an energy ball for a k.o. The Cubone was battered and about to cry as Magdoline picked him up. "There there, you fought like no other!"

Magdoline nuzzled at the Cubone as Elio lowered himself to the Litwick. "Flicky... your already too polite for the things I done to you, should we get ready for the next round together?" The Litwick requested to be in the ball, giving Elio more guilt as he parted ways.

Round 8. Yancy prepared the fire works and streamers as the final round began. Elio found himself confronting a brown hair woman in a pink dress that reminded him of a Cinccino.

Yancy shouted loud in the micro phone. "This is it! Now we have our challengers make it to the pinnacle of the Little Cup! Which pokemon will be able to take the gold? Victory is in reach, go for it!"

The woman introduced herself as Shauna and stretched in excitement. "I saw you fought a really good friend of mine! Calem always had a habit of charming the ladies!"

Elio blushed in memories. "Anything happened since then?" Shauna blushed. "Serena and I kind of have a thing going. I rather not speak about what Calem does for us since Magdoline cheers at that!"

Both realized too much was said and drew out their pokeballs. Shauna sent out a Froakie with a life orb as Elio sent out an Eevee. "Eric, lets finish this tournament in style!"

An Eevee leaped out of the ball ready, Elio began to pose for the Z move. "ERIC EXTREME EVOBOOST!"

As Shauna ordered. "Froakie, lets start with a dark pulse!"

The Froakie's eyes glowed malevolent and let loose a pulse of dark thoughts, the Eevee called for help and summoned the eight evolution's. On being powered up, the Leafeon, Vaporeon and Glaceon saw Lillie following behind them. "Huff! Elio, we have a pro-" She saw her fiance heated for battle, she whispered to the Banette. "Pete, keep an eye out. That thing has nowhere else to run,"

Shauna flinched and shouted her next order. "U-turn out of there before it can hit us hard!"

The Froakie leaped at the Eevee's face, kicked away and went back to his trainer. Out of a dusk ball came a sword known as Honedge that took revealed himself from the sheath and took the double edge for no damage.

Elio saw the eviolite and ordered. "Eric, baton pass out of there!"

The Eevee tossed a baton and switched, Elio sent out an Anorith. "Opea, lets start kicking butt!"

Shauna ordered with a smile. "Now use iron head!" The Honedge rushed his hilt at the Anorith, causing it to drink some berry juice for extra health. Elio grunted. "Knock off!" The Anorith rushed at the Honedge in boosted speed and knocked the eviolite off, the Honedge slammed again and sneaked to the shadows to keep the Anorith down. The Honedge was swiped again for another knock off, being knocked away from his sheath for a k.o.

Shauna called the Honedge back and sent out her next pokemon, an ooze like creature known as Goomy. "Come on Goomy, we can still do this!"

The Goomy bubbled as Elio ordered. "Knock off again!"

The Anorith swatted the Goomy out in one blow and found his claws covered in goo. Starting to slow down even with the speed boost, Shauna sent out her last pokemon as Elio stared determined. "Froakie, we are not giving up!"

Elio and the Anorith glared in unison, the trainer shouted. "Finish this off with a rock blast!" The Anorith felt his wings gooey and aimed at the Froakie, the Froakie dodged and gave Shauna the opening she needed. "Ice beam next!" The Froakie glowed cool as ice and knocked the Anorith out.

Elio snapped his fingers as he called the Anorith back. " _It's okay, you did enough!_ Bjorn, this fight is over!"

A Stufful entered the battle, Shauna ordered with her heart racing. "Froakie, scald that fluff ball! We need that burn!"

The Froakie flinched back to a water type and shot scalding water. Causing a burn on the Stufful, Elio shouted. "BJORN, USE RETURN! WE ARE NOT GIVING UP EITHER!"

The Stufful grunted from the pain and used his affection to strike at the Froakie.

POW!

The Froakie was punched into a wall for critical damage, knocking him out. Elio and Shauna took a deep breath and shook each others hands as Yancy shouted. "Wow! That's a way to end this! Everyone, give an applause for our win-" Yancy heard a strange squeal from behind her, a purple alien like creature was clapping in joy. "Oh my... what do we have here?"

The creature flew by, observing Yancy in a curious smile until he focused on Elio. The trainer looked back in awe. "I was told about you, are you lost?"

The creature blinked like he understood and gave a yes, Elio asked. "You want to go back home... or were you looking for someone for different plans?"

The creature pointed at the back pack, Elio drew out a beast ball. "You want this?"

The creature clapped and squirted strange ooze at the ground infront of him to initiate a battle, Shauna backed away from the mess. "That is a cutie, Calem is at Opelucid City. He and his friends are all there! Good luck capturing this one!"

Elio smile as he called the Stufful back. "I know just the three that would work. Prepare yourself!"

? Flared an Aura, it's stats have increased!

Elio tossed a net ball. "POND SLICER! LETS CATCH OURSELVES A NEW POKEMON!"

The Dewpider entered and was startled at the Ultra Beast that gave a mutual reaction.

It giggled and shot a toxic liquid from the needle like horns on it's head, the adhesive liquid stuck on the Dewpider; badly poisoning him as Elio ordered. "POND SLICER, USE LIQUIDATION!"

The Dewpider slashed at the Ultra Beast and was shot by a drench of venom, weakening him even more and causing Elio to have to switch. "Pond Slicer, come back. Crud! It's time!"

An Alolan Grimer entered the battle, the Ultra Beast shot a venoshock for minimal damage and noticed Elio tossing a beast ball. "GO BEAST BALL!"

The Ultra Beast dodged and looked directly at Elio charmingly, causing the trainer to sigh. "Aw! … Wait, don't use charm on me! Crud... shadow sneak!" The Grimer sneaked into the shadows as the Ultra Beast tried to dodge playfully, catching his attention for Elio to toss another beast ball; a crackle was seen and dragged the Ultra Beast in.

The ball landed on the stadium grass. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Elio and the crowd stared in shock at the capture, the Grimer slumped from the shadows and was startled by a Banette hovering behind him. "Gri-" The Grimer turned around and smiled at his father. "Grimer!"

Elio picked the beast ball up and was about to hold it out in triumph until a voice shouted from behind. "Elio! You actually started making friends with that?!"

Elio was about to respond and was tackled on his back by Lillie, hugging him from behind and knocking the wind out of his lungs. "Huff! Yes, this might be something we need to talk about later... could you get off?"

Lillie had her eyes closed, she blushed and helped her fiance up with pride, a photographer asked Elio if he would stay for a group photo and award ceremony. Elio felt overwhelmed and stuttered. "I...let me get my guys in shape first!" Lillie brought her bag out and asked the Cosmog within. "Please get out of the bag, Elio... let me do this for you."

Elio allowed Lillie to heal his pokemon, the liquid on the Dewpider was sticky, but with a spray from a full restore it was able to come clean off. The Eevee, Anorith and Stufful felt the relief as the Litwick and Grimer stood at Elio's side. After being healed, Lillie took her left to let Elio pose for the photo. The Eevee was in Elio's arms, the Litwick was on the trainers head above his hat; glowing her flame in excitement. The Stufful saw to the front of Elio well behaved as the Dewpider was on the left side with an Anorith trying to make more of himself shown, the Grimer lost focus on something as the camera man snapped his fingers for it's attention. "One, two... three."

Elio, the Eevee and Litwick gave a wide smile as they saw a flashing light. Click!


	5. Recon at Nimbasa

Elio carried with him a gold trophy themed like a nest with a prop egg and a pokeball. Lillie held a photo. "You always have the goofiest smiles," Elio agreed as they made it to the apartment, on entering, they placed the trophy and photo at a drawer. Lillie fell in exhaustion as she let out the Cosmog and sent out a Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Eevee, Raichu and Pichu. "Okay, you can let the little ones out!"

Elio sent the Dewpider, Alolan Grimer, Anorith, Stufful, Eevee and Litwick. The Eevee showed a pink ribbon with an egg at the center to the members of the family and was welcomed with a dog pile from his sister Eevee and brother Pichu. The Stufful and Anorith found a corner to take a nap in, the Grimer was shown a ribbon from the Banette to share an accomplishment and the Litwick wanted to be in the ball. Elio closed his eyes and asked. "Before we go anywhere, how many of you want to try this again?"

The Eevee, Stufful, Grimer and Dewpider cheered a yes, the Anorith raised his arms in a yes and the Litwick shook herself. Lillie guessed. "It isn't that it wasn't fun, it was because you want to evolve very soon to stop-" Lillie saw another flower wilt as the flame glowed brighter. "That from happening, we know you cannot help this," Elio agreed and lowered himself with the level ball. "Flicky, you don't have to be shunned like this... we will talk about this later, because I doubt Magdoline would sent you to us without a reason... as crazy as it may be," The Litwick agreed and tapped at the ball. Elio gave Lillie the other pokeball's and prepared a more experienced team of Latias, Silvally, Hoopa, Houndoom, Beedrill and Salamence. "Lillie, I'm heading to Gladion... before I do, should we try and figure out what this Ultra Beast even is?"

Lillie nodded. "Let him out because this behavior isn't expected," Elio agreed and let the Ultra Beast out, he saw the Cosmog and waved a hello. The Cosmog waved back and felt something rumbling. "Mog?" Lillie prepared blue poffins and sat down as she brought the Rotom Dex out. "Do you have any idea what this pokemon is?" The Rotom Dex scanned and flashed a question mark in failing to find a match. "BZZT! Other than it is an Ultra Beast and a poison type. No! BZZT!"

Elio frowned lost as the Ultra Beast smelled at the treats, it shrieked nd asked for something, Elio was hesitate and gave a qualot berry. "You understand what we are saying and your pretty social," Lillie saw the Ultra Beast feed on the berry, blushing like it was a new taste for it. "It seems to be the case." The Banette sensed something at the door, a strong feeling of urgency and confusion. "Nette?"

Elio and Lillie felt like they were being watched and prepared. Lillie had the Cosmog go into the luxury ball as the Ultra Beast rushed to the door at the peep hole. He smiled in excitement and opened the door to reveal a duo that made Elio stare in confusion and Lillie to want to cling to the Ultra Beast over protectively.

A pink hair man with blue skin in a strange white and blue suit that was protective of teenage girl in the same kind of suit, she had orange hair in a braided pony tail and waved at the Ultra Beast. "It took us reading all those auras being given off, but we were able to finally find you Poipole!"

The pink hair man whispered to his partner. "Zossie, it isn't a good idea to intrude on people while investigating," Poipole nuzzled at Zossie, both in innocence as the teenager smiled. "That was why I knocked first! Dulse, should we introduce ourselves?"

Dulse took a look at a duo that wouldn't be trusting and answered clearly. "That would be giving too much information," Zossie groaned and gave a hand greeting like that of a screen toward the duo as she let the Poipole go. "As Dulse said, we might give too much away, but we are not here to cause trouble," Elio and Lillie waved like that of rainbow in greeting; Lillie asked. "If so... you don't look like you are from anywhere we know. Since you were looking for this particular Ultra Beast... have you perhaps came from Ultra Space?"

Dulse nodded stoically as he and Zossie greeted the due with a wave like that of a screen. "You would be correct! This isn't your first time dealing with one?"

Lillie shook her head. "I wish it was, could you come inside? We may have things to share with you," Dulse was about to refuse as Zossie and Elio insisted, the Alolan champ showed the Rotom Dex. "We need Dex information and you match the description of those guys popping at Alola a few weeks ago. You gave a Pokemon Ranger information regarding Blacephalon?"

Zossie winked and noticed two Eevees playing with their family. "The other two of our squad have, may I play with those... Eevees? They look like they are having a good time!"

The Leafeon stared at the strangers and was slow to keep guard, Lillie approached to pet him. "It's okay Cain, just be careful with them and avoid Sparkums cheeks. They will electrocute you!" Zossie listened and was slow to approach, she we licked by the pink bow Eevee as Dulse prepared a device that has a record of familiar looking pokemon. "These are the reports we have on some of the Ultra Beasts... That Ranger told you of one of them, any others you haven't seen before?"

Lillie read the list and marked out the ones notted. "We seen at least eight of these. Nihilego, Pheromosa, Buzzwole, Xurkitree, Celesteela, Kartana, Guzzlord... we have seen a picture of Blacephalon and we know of Poipole. Cosmog and it's evolution's are their own."

Elio saw the image of a creature that resembles a tower. "...What of this one?"

Dulse sighed. "It was part of the reason Zossie and I had to come to this region, Stakataka! It is made of many brick like life forms that converge into one. You have any sight of it lately?" Elio tapped his head at the thought. "I know someone and that Ultra Beast is still out there... what of Poipole?"

Zossie listened in as the Poipole joined in the play time. "He was a partner of ours that got too close to a Stakataka while we were observing ways of capturing them, we have word that an organization on Alola has started with the means of capturing them," Elio showed the beast ball. "These? They started, but they are kind of a negative asset... they cost a million dollars a ball to make and we have to ration these!"

Dulse sparked a faint hope under his helmet, it was knowledge that might prove to be mutually beneficial. "We might have something that would provide benefit for those... but for now, Poipole got lost in your world for some time and it seemed he was found."

Lillie sighed as she watched the pokemon play. "And anything about Poipole we need to know?" The Dex scanned the information and buzzed. "BZZT! This Ultra Beast is well liked enough to be chosen as a first partner in it's world. BZZT!"

Lillie's eyes widened. "It's a starter?!"

Dulse answered calmly, still not fully trusting the duo with all the details. "Aside from Kartana, Poipole is only known Ultra Beast that is willing to work alongside another," Elio scratched his head. "Since you guys are proof... we haven't seen much of Kartana's world besides the forest. Guess there is some guys in that world that work along side Kartana?"

Zossie remembered the natives. "The Kartenvoy! If you see them, a Kartana is near. They don't use anything like those... pokeballs you use to command them," Lillie felt enlightened. "That would explain why the one I have caught was willing to work alongside another pokemon," Elio agreed at the thought. "That and Kartana was rather terrified since the first time he came to this world... never mind!"

Dulse guessed with his eyes under the helmet closed. "Reasons you wish not to explain?" Elio nodded in silence, Zossie was overwhelmed by the Vaporeon and Raichu as she thought about the Poipole. "Poipole's species has worked with our people for a long time, he came to you during that... event. We seen trainers work along side pokemon, we are wondering... if you can train Poipole, help him reach further than he did with us?"

Lillie guessed by the lack of pokeballs. "You two are not trainers?"

Dulse shook his head. "We are not, we also request that something is done about Stakataka before long. It's traces disappeared to the largest city in this region," Lillie gasped. "That wou...if we had no one we know call us about this, that would mean that," Lillie's shock turned to determination. "I think I know where Stakataka might be, where do you want to meet?"

Zossie had one idea as the Poipole floated back to his trainer exhausted. "The Ferris Wheel in this city? It's so pretty at night," Elio and Lillie agreed as Dulse had something ring in his helmet. "Mhm?...We have to leave, our partners need to meet with us at home, good luck and I hope we meet on better terms! Zossie, it's time to get going," Zossie let go of the pokemon and waved goodbye, trying not to pout. "No Ferris Wheel? Sorry about the false hope, take care of Poipole!"

The two strangers left, giving Lillie the resolve for the task ahead. She called her pokemon back and asked Elio. "If your going to take Poipole with you, keep him away from Gladion until you can talk on better terms!"

Elio grunted. "If your going against Stakataka, be careful your a faller and this thing seems like it weighs a lot. Otherwise Poipole's training is going to start small," Lillie agreed as Elio called his pokemon back, leaving just the Banette. "We should get going right now, Pete... guard the apartment," The Banette lazily saluted as the duo left, Elio called Salamence and had Poipole in his arms. "We are going on a trip to a place called Icirrus city. Stay close to me and we will get to see the inside of an ancient tower!"

Swoop!

Lillie switched her team to have a Raichu, Clefairy, Audino, Druddigon, Vaporeon and Golurk as she began her journey south. Following the direction's, she reached Castelia City to find a busy city like normal. Searching towards the south east, she found the sewers to have a few skid marks. Within was a nauseous smell due to some lingering Grimers feeding from the pipes, she found Illima at a corner with a Bewear forcing a large collection of bricks to converge in an attempt to flee. Lillie rushed into conflict with a Raichu ready, Illima tossed a pokeball at the creature, it ruptured immediately and the bricks formed to that of a tower. Four legs carried it upward and the bricks began to shift to show a blue eye staring down at her. Lillie asked "Are you alright?" Illima kept calm as he looked for a way to assist. "It kept me here for an hour, even when Bewear scared it off, it just keeps coming back until it gotten to this point!"

Lillie waved at what she recognized as the Ultra Beast known as Stakataka. "You just get out of here, Shockums and I will have this captured in no-" "Omega we have our target!" Out of a master ball was a Metagross that stomped the sewer, Illima turned around and found a grey hair man in a blue jacket and a machine on his left arm, by his side is an orange hair woman with blue eyes, a blue vest, a purple shirt and white pants; she panted. "S...sorry about leaving you, I had to get someone that can catch that thing!"

Lillie recognized the duo. "Rui?! Wes?"

Wes smirled and asked. "You got something that can get this guy out of here?"

Lillie took out a moon ball, a Clefairy tip toed out and stared at the Stakataka that's eyes began to flash to red in annoyance. "Galil use follow me! Illima RUN!"

The Clefairy wiggled her finger and became the center of attention, the Stakataka rammed the Clefairy with an iron head as Illima sneaked past the Ultra Beast ahead. "Do you ne-" Lillie glared and warned him. "KEEP RUNNING! WE WILL MEET YOU AT THE POKEMON CENTER!"

Wes focused on the Stakataka and asked Lillie. "You get out of here as well, no need for you to get in caught in the crossfire either," Rui sighed in annoyance. "Just get your Clefairy out of there! Otherwise... you can watch," Lillie puffed up her cheeks and called the Clefairy back as Wes ordered his Metagross. "Omega use meteor mash!"

The Metagross punched the Stakataka with great force, causing it to skid. The red eyes glowed and caused the dimension's to distort, the trio knew what they were dealing with as Wes twitched. "Trick room?"

The Stakataka rushed at the Metagross with an iron head, Wes ordered back. "Omega, thunder punch!" The Metagross roared and punched the Stakataka, causing paralysis; the Stakataka slammed it's legs at the Metagross with super power. Wes's adrenaline fueled smile didn't fade as he ordered. "One more meteor mash! Then we can catch it!"

The Metagross punched the Stakataka, causing the bricks to shift like it was about to go all or nothing for survival, Wes took a beast ball and tossed it at the Stakataka. The ball engulfed the Ultra Beast and fell at the floor.

Shake...shake...shake...click!

Wes whistled at his capture and casually picked it up. "Phew! I'm not sorry for this, so you and the others came for the World Tournament?"

Rui growled at Wes as Lillie answered. "Yes, they also have a few events going on at Nimbasa... a Poke Cup is going to happen in a few days. That Metagross of yours-" The Metagross began to follow Wes as the man answered. "Snagged him from Nascour... if you remember him-" Lillie slowly remembered. "The figure head for when Evice needs to hide himself, Elio took him down and snagged that Bisharp. Evice had you fooled for a while?"

Wes had his right hand behind his head. "To be honest, he fooled everyone! If this Anabel didn't tell you about Evice, he may have caught you off guard while Nascour presented everything. That's how he normally crushes people," Rui had memories herself. "When you have a mayor be that incompetent about strange things happening around town... that is the first clue, least of all someone as obvious as Nascour leaving the mayors office with no one hurt," Lillie took a deep breath in the distance as they left the sewer. "That would be suspicious in itself, any others?"

Wes admitted his. "I didn't really read the shadow pokemon listing while I was hunting them and I was at the moment when catching Omega. Ein's masterwork was Ultima... or Tyranitar, made specifically for the boss," Lillie sighed. "By then, you realized you were lured into a trap," Rui cringed at who Evice was able to fool. "Like those three kids that got played for fools on Alola, when they realized they got a bad deal... those pokemon were already let loose and were hiding amongst the unimportant. But enough about him, we came to this region because of the debt to Landerous. Anything else happened?" Rui saw Lillie's finger glistened and gasped. "Never mind, who is the lucky guy?"

Lillie blushed and saw the pokemon center as she answered the duo. "Elio, but for now... let's get the word out about Stakataka," Wes felt the adrenaline leave him as he closed his eyes. "I got a few things to answer myself... how would I find out about that pokemon!"

At Dragon Spiral Tower.

A Elio had a Hoopa knock a Golurk out with a shadow ball, he was about to advance to the next floor as the Poipole asked about where they were. Elio shrugged. "I haven't studied much on Unova's legends, but this is where the stone for Zekrom was found. A legendary dragon type!"

The Poipole spun to ask another question, heading to the stairs, Hoopa used a ring to stop Poipole. "Oh no kid! Bad idea to go up there!"

Elio closed his eyes at the confused Poipole and asked the Hoopa. "Gladion is up there?"

The Hoopa nodded in silence, Elio raised the beast ball. "Crylate, you had enough sights for now, it's time to come back in!"

The Poipole whined in refusal as Elio stared at the pokemon in concern. "It's nothing that you would do, it's just the guy I am meeting doesn't have a positive opinion on Ultra Beasts like you. While he will tolerate you to an extent, his partner Silvally would not! Similar reason you won't see Kalden that often either," The Poipole saw his trainers worry and sighed, getting himself in the ball.

The trainer and Hoopa ascended to find Gladion ordering his Latios. "Try to shoot Silvally back with a dragon pulse and expect retaliation! Silvally, dodge and use multi attack!"

The Latios shot at the dragon type Silvally, it dodged and used a multi attack. Gladion was about to issue another order when he noticed Elio arriving. "...How did the Little Cup go? It seems a lot is on your mind," Elio answered with a frown. "I'll talk to you about it later, a lot of odd things has happened and turned out we had two Ultra Beasts loose. One I captured that you already saw, the other Lillie went off to do something about."

Gladion glared back and was about to shout until he stopped himself. "You two know what your dealing with?"

Elio nodded. "It's a pretty heavy pokemon, but it isn't anything Lillie can't handle. May we get this over with?" Gladion closed his eyes and called his two pokemon back. "We should, hopefully it will be quick," Elio ordered the Hoopa. "Little Horn, give us a Hoopa ring to Aether Paradise!" The Hoopa used a ring that expanded. "One ring to the manor coming up!"

At the Manor at Aether Paradise.

Lusamine was unable to sleep as she stared at the silver crest on the wall, the mega stone shined as she listened to the Herdier and Altaria snoring. She heard an odd sound from outside her room and saw her door open. To her surprise it was Gladion with an tired face and Elio with something gripped at his hand. Gladion saw exactly what was going on. "Miss Wicke tells me everything about this, we talked about that Mewtwo already and we know your reason for this," He pointed to the cress on the wall. "Is because that mega stone is rare even among mega stones."

Lusamine quickly responded as she got up from her chair. "It has that shine to it, where exactly did it come from though-" Gladion continued what he knows. "Mega stones tend to date for generations, even the Lati Twins have a mega stone for them. But this... this is one of an artificial pokemon that's existence as a species came twenty years ago," Lusamine agreed heartly. "As such, few know about these stones existing. If they they do know... they keep quite due to a trainer having this pokemon," Elio agreed. "Because Mewtwo has already been through a lot and just because it is genetically engineered for battle... it wouldn't like anyone. Which leads to that Mewtwo, what do we know about this one?"

Lusamine recalled what is known. "She is a very intelligent pokemon and because she is a psychic type with only a few peers that you can count with your fingers, she can use telepathy as well as recover her lost memories... if she even want's to remember," Gladion was tempted to smile at the information and asked. "What ever world she came from has not been kind to her, as a powerful psychic type, she will know enough about people before they had the chance to know about her."

Lusamine slowly felt her chest twist. "As a result, she knows enough about me," Elio nodded in a calm frown. "Enough that you allowed something similar to happen maybe? Or because of the reason's you decided to actually see she got help rather than keep her here."

Lusamine tensed and asked in a harsh tone. "It fell into the Aether labs, it was distressed and something had to have been done, what else would I do? Abandon this one as well?!"

Gladion shook his head. "No, but was your concern for Mewtwo or because as a pokemon in need no one here would ignore it's needs?"

Lusamine felt herself cornered and answered with something else. "And yet that stone is proof she can be much more with a trainer that is capable of showing her love," Elio thought the words through. "Nothing wrong with thinking that, but we all know what the bond between a trainer and pokemon even is. How it's the key for mega evolution to work, without it the pokemon will go berzerk on mega evolving. Why is it that when someone disregard that factor and force it to mega evolve anyways. Or worse do it in a state... in a state...in a state-" Lusamine saw Elio's eyes fade, he was speaking like a broken record, she helped him finish. "Force it to mega evolve in a state where they know only hate, all that would result in is senseless destruction. It truly is a terrifying thing to comprehend."

Elio was slow to get back to reality as Gladion agreed to the theory. "It certainly is, Mewtwo is a pokemon that was built for the sole purpose of battle. That is when we don't factor mega evolution, where it is filled with more power."

Lusamine kept taking in the knowledge and began to stare at the mega stone, she got off her chair and approached the stone. She plucked it from the crest and requested. "One of you, put out your hand and get this thing out of my sight! It's been here long enough," Elio put his ring hand out and snapped to reality at who he was obeying the request from, the faded look became one of caution. "Wai... What am I doing?!"

Lusamine took her gaze at the hand and placed the Mewtwonite X on it, she gently closed it to whisper. "You had witnessed people completely disregard that bond among other things that resulted in what we are seeing, you were listening but you stopped paying attention to where you are. "

Elio silently put the mega stone in his back pack as Gladion softly responded. "Thank you, Wicke is still going to tell me what has happened. Do know that," Lusamine shrugged. "Mewtwo isn't a pokemon to take lightly, now Elio... just so we can at get to a subject that will snap you out of this. What is that I am seeing on your finger?"

Elio felt an alarm in his brain, telling him that he had put himself in a tight situation with a nosey person and there was no point hiding it. "This? It's an engagement ring! Lillie said yes to it, ask Gladion he witnessed it!"

Gladion flinched and glared at his rival, Lusamine was staring, expecting an explanation. "He picked the Ferris Wheel at Nimbasa... it's a pretty common spot for that for obvious reasons. He and Lillie had several pokemon out to witness the proposal as well," Lusamine gasped. "That was what that pokeball had the entire time? He actually got on his-" Elio blushed. "Yes, I did," Lusamine imagined the image and giggled. "Tee hee! Now if you two have finished with your business here, you two certainly know the way out," Both didn't hesitate to leave, Lusamine flustered at the thought as she listened to the sound of something fading, when they left, Lusamine flinched at another thought. "My son would!"

She fell on the bed, gazing on the ceiling and tempted to laugh. "If Gladion has Elio work for him-"

At Castelia City's Pokemon Center.

Lillie closed her eyes and frowned at Wes's story. "Of course you would try to pursue the Swords of Justice and go after something else when you hear of less consequences! That was the only reason you started to care," Wes had his feet at a table and smiled at the Beast Ball. "After having this one scanned, it stats scream a slow physical wall, it's brave so it's slower and if it can learn Gyro ball! I say this is a better trade off!"

Rui and Ilima prepared tea; a Gumshoes and Smeargle stared at the Espeon and Umbreon. Rui broke the silence. "He would have still done something about that Stakataka, regardless if he wanted it or not," Illima shrugged and sipped. "It's little wonder he made a name for himself on Orre and Alola, now with the Poke cup coming in Nimbasa-" Rui winked. "Wes and I will both have a reason! We have quite a few pokemon that can be pretty powerful. That Metagross is just one of his prized catches," Lillie shivered at how she viewed her Hydreigon. "You better watch out for Ghorchi, he will be a menace in battle."

PFW!

The door to the pokemon center opened, letting Elio and Gladion in with a Manaphy walking with them. "Papa, you should show Papa what you have and stop trying to hide it!"

Gladion glared at the beast ball. "Yet you would consider it safe to take this one with you? You know what it even do-" Gladion stopped himself as he saw a familiar man talking with Lillie. "...No way! Manaphy, go back to the dive ball!"

The Manaphy was about to ask why and was called back, Wes pretended not to notice. "...You certainly grown since I last saw you," Gladion posed and stared calmly. "A lot can happen in four years," He noticed the beast ball and asked. "You managed to catch another one?"

Wes shrugged. "Just recently, Thundaga has done good with Z hypnosis along with tail glow. Stoneja should have a niche in a slow team. Anything else I need to know?"

Elio answered. "Another one was found... Poipole! Crylate... come say hello!" Out of the beast ball came a Poipole that caught Rui's attention. "It looks so small... either it is like Celebi or Mew in terms of power... or it has something hidden," The Dex whistled. "BZZT! It isn't anywhere close to those guys. BZZT!"

The Poipole blinked and looked at Rui in curiosity as Wes asked. "What else have you caught?"

Lillie counted. "A couple of powerful, I captured that same Kartana we rescued, Elio and Gladion have Latias and Latios respectively," Wes knew just by listening to the Manaphy, Gladion had every reason to be extremely protective over some of them. "Just don't show those off to me, in the mean time the Poke Cup is the next event in Nimbasa. Why are they hosting these, I don't know... but if it can fill that craving for those waiting for the World Tournament or those who cannot partake in that. It fills the boredom," Rui saw the matching engagement ring on Elio and asked him. "You actually done it, anything else happened between you and Lillie?"

Elio was about to confess as Lillie swayed her ponytail suggestively while twisting her cap backwards. "Quite a few! Do you mind if we continue this conversation back at Nimbasa?" Rui and Wes didn't mind, Illima yawned and stretched. "I'll be at Undella for the time, Wes, Lillie, thank you for the help!"

Wes began to look away in rejecting the thanks. "You should be thanking Lillie for that, perhaps we can battle each other soon?"

Illima began to look forward to it as he left for his own business. The group of five began to spend the rest of the day catching up together.


	6. Message from a New Moon!

On the Island of Ula'ula.

Hilda rode to the shore of route 15 on a Sharpedo, with N holding on for dear life. On landing, Hilda struggled to shake the thought. "To think that Grimsly spends his time here!" N felt more at peace with Alola. "All these wonderful pokemon have had a story to tell. The deity of this island has quite an insight on human's interfering with nature," Hilda took her hat off and let her brown pony tail flow. "I heard a lot of things about those guys, N... when we visit Akala, let me come with you if you want to talk to Tapu Lele," N didn't mind the thought and listened north, he smiled widely and ran toward Ula'ula Meadow. Where a group of red Oricorio dance with a group Floatte that to him. "They are singing quite a tune!"

Hilda listened and began to sat down with N, blushing and coming to terms with what is happening. " _Coming to this region for a vacation has done a lot for him, at this rate we will be gone for months!"_

Both felt attuned to nature until the sky began to darken for a moment, the Oricorio and Floatte left N's smile faded. "...Something seems to have scared them," Hilda looked east and saw a faint flashing of light, her heart froze. "Reshy-" Hilda ran to the east as N followed, to a temple with a long walkway, they heard the Reshirem roar in shock along with an otherworldly shriek, giving more motivation to reach toward the center of a lake. At the lake of the Sunne, they found a lion of sunlight known as Solgaleo and Reshirem staring at a bat made of moonlight being ridden by strange people in strange suits, they gave a farewell sign to two pokemon that felt relieved to be home. A Cresselia and a pokemon that made Hilda's blood run cold. "A Darkrai?!"

Hilda was about to go into action until N stopped her. "Something is going on, listen," Hilda wasn't calming down but she saw the Solgaleo roaring in concern for the duo, the Cresselia sighed in sorrow as the Darkrai looked back in guilt. The Reshirem tilted her head and growled back. N's cheerful mode that was moments ago faded. "Cresselia and Darkrai had to delve into a world of suffering to stop something of great evil. They had to leave as that world was... removed from the equation," Hilda's eyes widened. "That Darkrai is working with Cresselia? Something you don't see everyday," N agreed. "Darkrai causes nightmares, Cresselia removes them. It is a struggle between the two, they got lost on the way back and it seems they lost a friend they made in that world," Hilda closed her eyes, trying to hide a feeling of fear. "What ever light shined in the blackest darkness, they wanted to bring it with them?"

N nodded and saw the Darkrai and Cresselia sense something, the Darkrai froze for a moment and began to fall on his hands, like a great hope was filling him in what would have been a moment of grim acceptance. The Cresselia whispered something to Darkrai and discussed a plan, Solgaleo was roaring a warning about something and the Reshirem noticed a presence. N went out of hiding to reveal himself. "We are sorry for getting into private matters, we took notice that something was wrong," The Darkrai and Cresselia stared in shock as Hilda followed. "This is way too odd for us, you mind if we take Reshy with us and leave for the moment?"

The Darkrai and Cresselia didn't, the Solgaleo smiled a hello to both, N sighed as he approached. "Darkrai and Cresselia have business elsewhere, we can stay and talk," The duo gave a gracious bow in respect and flew off to the west, Hilda felt completely lost as she placed her hands at her hips and asked the Reshirem. "You made a friend for the past few days! Tell us what you and Solgaleo know!" The Reshirem sneezed as the Solgaleo started a series of roars.

In a Dream.

A vision was seen, surrounded by many hostile foes, lashing out for either predatory, defensive or intent that was malicious to it's core. A constant feeling of something watching, a constant feeling that no place was ever truly safe. Then a vision of light flickered, one of comfort and the feeling that something can still be done. When the vision faded, Mewtwo slowly woke up and sensed a familiar presence in addition to a scientist breathing out disappointment. " _That woman had done something that hindered you?"_

Colress snapped out of his curiosity and greeted Mewtwo in a cheer. "Good morning to you too. It doesn't matter much now because of the nature of Mega Evolution, but that stone could have been the key to more potential from you," The Mewtwo broke a screen in fury. " _That stone I had? She was in no position to have that, least of all give it away,"_ Colress agreed. "Since you fell in her facility, she had a self entitled claim to that mega stone, but she gave it to a visitor with a Hoopa. Something about taking the temptation away."

Another screen broke, Colress felt the psychic power flowing as he concluded why his employer had done what she did. "But by doing that, she has shown that you are more than something to be bound at her call. Once more study is done, I am certain you will have that mega stone back. It is in much better hands, I assure you," The Mewtwo still glowed and sensed more thoughts. " _...I think more are aware of my_ _presence in this region,"_ Colress wondered with his fingers under his chin. "If that Ranger said anything specific, we would have had more active intruders. I was given notice of activity of an Ultra Wormhole in this region and some strange pokemon being seen, a Cresselia and a Darkrai. If they have that much of a concern for you, could you have worked with them once?"

The Mewtwo glowed and tried to clear the memory, she sensed nothing but hostility and pulsed. "... _Perhaps,"_ Colress was about to have another theory until he dismissed it. He prepared a few T.M's. "For now, until you have that mega stone back. Your moves are less optimal for your special attack. Learn some better offensive moves and we will continue with a rather... special session. I have designed a few programs to simulate a special category of pokemon and it would be something of note if you can manage them all," The Mewtwo sighed and watched the screen. " _Might as well adapt to the changes."_

At Aether Paradise.

Lusamine left the mansion frustrated, with, Wicke, a Clefable and Herdier following, they sensed the emotion. "The potential of pokemon, that man has valid points but it was still my mega stone!"

Wicke asked firmly. "Why would you give that mega stone away then?"

Lusamine turned around with a bold smile. "Because if I kept that mega stone with me, I would be more inclined to keep that Mewtwo. I might as well have never bothered with letting her regain her memories or having much socialization, things that would have actually helped her," Wicke frowned at the thought. "It would be like that incident with Interpol a few years back, everything regarding progress would have went back to square one."

Lusamine agreed. "Among other things, if Mewtwo really wants that mega stone back, she would have to wait until Elio can give it to her," Wicke was about to request something until she saw a shadow twitch, a Darkrai with a sparkling stone in his left hand emerged. He stared in terrifying yet urgent manner and placed a letter. Lusamine saw the fear in Wicke, the Clefable staring disturbed and the Herdier hid behind Wicke. Lusamine asked with her hand at Wicke's shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

Wicke saw the Darkrai fade into the shadows and swallowed. "I...I think someone is requesting something," Lusamine felt uneasy and saw the letter, opening it she saw a rather specific request. "If you wish to know why that Mewtwo came, meet me by that house he who is called Champion lives in. Do not come alone and ask him first," Lusamine looked around and found the message to be awkward until Wicke shivered. "This came from a pokemon that... none of us expected to be in this region," Lusamine took the information to heart as the Clefable whispered to the Herdier to get back to walking. Lusamine was about to call, Wicke stopped her. "It would be easier if I ask Elio, this is complicated for either of us," Lusamine took a deep breath and continued to the central building. "There was a report on a particular pokemon discovered on Poni Island that had it's tree struck down. I'll overlook that, please try and get his permission!"

Both women parted ways, Wicke called the Alolan Champ. "Something happened?"

Wicke heard an eager Elio and answered. "Not much, but this is going to be awkward," Elio responded quickly and laughed nervously. "I wouldn't judge, something you ne-" Wicke heard hesitation and a hum as she answered. "It appears Madam Lusamine was given an invitation by a Darkrai, particularly the one Master Gladion has. It requested that she talks to him in an isolated place... like at your backyard," Wicke heard a feminine whisper as well as Elio sighing in annoyance. "It's way too out there to not be taken seriously, Lillie the phone is yours," Wicke listened to what came from excitement into a curious question. "Why would Darkrai want to talk to mother?"

Wicke answered uncertain. "I have no idea... but it has something to do with Mewtwo," Lillie flinched behind the phone. "If it can help Mewtwo then mother should listen to what Darkrai has to say," Wicke found the source out there. "She isn't going to be there alone, Darkrai is far too dangerous of a pokemon to disregard that caution."

Lillie agreed and the voice on the phone switched to Elio's hand. "O...Obviously, neither of you two are to go in that house, but there is a way to the backyard, you just need to get word from my mom... just so she doesn't drive you all out."

Wicke understood. "Thank you, If you had business to tend to, I will leave you be," The voice changed to Lillie, she was trying to hold something in as she finished. "Thank you for asking us, take care."

Beep!

The call ended and Wicke blushed on realizing what was happening over the phone. Going up the deck, she found Lusamine and a few employees being tackled by a trio Aipoms, the woman tensed to a scolding and pulled the Aipom off. "Your not going to achieve much by tackling everyone," The Aipom scratched himself as Wicke coughed with a smile of good news. "He said yes, but we are going to have to get the final word of one other," The Herdier barked that the Aipoms go back to the tree' as Lusamine saw the sight of them using their tails to climb away. "Excellent, I assume that final word is from Miss Patricia?"

Wicke nodded. "We should manage this as soon as possible."

On Ula'ula in the late afternoon

Hilda and N were prepared for a trip back to Malie City, having been provided with some disturbing information. N summarized what was to be done with Hilda. "That Mewtwo seems to be... as what that boy described the Genesect, lost. We need to find it's whereabouts soon," Hilda closed her eyes as she called the pager for a Mudsdale. "If that Solgaleo is correct, she is being kept around in the region, but he isn't going to speak of where she is mostly for our sake. The last one who tried sneaking on board got discovered and was basically told enough so she would leave."

The Mudsdale was ready, N was about to get on when Hilda over heard and saw a rather friendly hand shake, a woman with pink and yellow hair, wearing a bandana and looking like a delinquent was giving a brown hair woman a nuggie. An Emolga, Pikachu and Genesect were watching as the two women were laughing it off. N paused and whispered to Hilda. "She matches Solgaleo's description," Hilda saw the signs of a Pokemon Ranger and frowned. "Of course a Ranger would try something like that." N sighed and approached the two women.

Plumeria finished giving Madison a nuggie and gave a rough smile. "Your giving my brothers and sisters quite a dream of getting past that rank and your not giving that up."

Madison blushed and adjusted her hair. "Beach Queen is just a title... but I have done a little too well when a lot of people are partaking in the Mantine surf." Plumeria shook her head and was about to leave. "Easy to focus on that when your not a busy trainer or got anything else to do, still... keep doing what your doing. It keeps those numb skulls out of trouble," Madison blushed at the appreciation when a strange green hair man approached from behind, the Pikachu twitched his ear and asked. "Pika?"

N answered back politely. "We have begun investigating something and I would like to ask your partner for some leads."

Plumeria quickly realized the man understood what the Pikachu was saying as it looked up to Madison for her approval. "Now this day has gotten weirder, I'll see you later tonight?"

Madison smiled at the thought. "It's going to be a cloudless sky tonight! I'll let the others of your gang know!"

The two women high five each other and parted ways, the Ranger asked. "What do you need to know about?"

N asked with a bold frown. "You have had a recent experience infiltrating a ship in regards to something?"

Madison blinked as the Genesect answered timidly. "Y..yes. It was an attempt to get a visual report on the whereabouts on a pokemon that fell to this world. A Mewtwo," N was prepared to get on the Mudsdale Hilda was on and offered to take the Ranger for a ride. "You mind talking with us about that?"

Madison didn't as she flashed her device. A Skarmory flew down. "It's a bit confidential but I'll tell you what I know," The Skarmory carried Madison, the Pikachu and Emolga on her back and began to make short leaps as the Genesect shifted to hover mode. Hilda focused on the road and asked. "We know Mewtwo came to this world from another reality rather than being just grown. So finding the people who created this and giving them a piece of our mind isn't going to happen."

Madison's Skarmory leaped to a series to rough terrain, the Ranger answered as she reached the other side. "If she was created, it was in that world. As a faller... she doesn't remember much of that world," Hilda scoffed bitterly at who ever was managing the Mewtwo. "If they know what they are doing, then they know a Mewtwo isn't a pokemon that can find a place to belong. Artificial pokemon are often better with a trainer that can understand them and help them, as a companion, it's a commitment if what I heard of the Genesect army those Plasma crooks created is anything to go by," The Genesect crackled as Madison smiled nervously. "I think me and some fellow Rangers managed those guys, their pack leader is protective of his kind to the point that he will often shoot first and ask questions later. The smallest member of that pack was part of the reason they were able to listen to us and allow us to help them... to coexist."

N theorized as he payed attention to the Genesect focused on traveling. "Even in another time, those pokemon are able to find a way. To be more then they are... I met one other a long time ago," The Skarmory was about to leap, giving more travel to the end of the rocky route as Hilda remembered. "That Genesect the Champ has is another thing of human's and pokemon able to find an understanding... I wonder if that dog that other guy had has anything to go by."

N asked while seeing the end of the road and a Skarmory chirping a metallic tune. "That pokemon that was called... Silvally?" Hilda shrugged. "That and the one the champ has. I got the dex information on them after asking Juniper," Hilda's pokedex showed the canine like pokemon. "It's said that it was renamed from some code name called Type:Null. A pokemon built for a specific mission to go after a group of pokemon and was frozen after going berzerk," N tried to hide a feeling of sorrow and teased his companion on a choice she made. "That curiosity might have been satisfied if we stayed on Unova, both trainers were busy," Hilda blushed stubbornly. "And we needed this vacation!"

Making it to the end of the road, the duo got off the Mudsdale to find Madison petting the Skarmory. "Thank you for the help!"

N approached as he felt at ease from the Skarmory chirping a goodbye and flying off. "You happen to know of who ever is keeping the Mewtwo on watch?"

Madison's Emolga chittered an answer, N's eyes tensed in response. "He is around?! That would explain the security and the Frigate-" Hilda raised an eyebrow. "Frigate?!... Nate told me about," Hilda was about to ask something as Madison answered for her. "Someone named Colress, you heard of him?"

Hilda gritted her teeth in frustration. "He isn't in jail so to be brief, he worked with a terrorist group called Team Plasma! All while I was searching for N those guys attacked Unova and he was telling the goons what to do while being supported by some bastard I don't want to talk about."

N felt the frustration. "Someone hired Colress to observe and study the Mewtwo?"

Madison nodded. "A pokemon conservation group called the Aether Foundation, from what my contact said, they gave the Mewtwo to him because the other options for her were even worse," Hilda guessed as she raised three fingers. "If they did the obvious, then they would be doing a bad job at protecting pokemon. If they kept her around for study, it would just tick her off or they have some individuals that would have more selfish reasons than curiosity... which would set her off. If they kept her around because their boss has seen a powerful pokemon to use-" Hilda's face twisted to one of disappointment. "it would be a low point for them."

N request his plan. "We free this Mewtwo? If she isn't beyond reason, then she would find her place on her own," Hilda kept a frown and expected significant resistance. "I doubt they will let us do that easily, I have Reshy ready in case it reaches it's worse," Madison saw veterans of thwarting vile plots and kept quiet, when they reached Malie City, they began to part ways. Hilda smiled at the Ranger. "We will try to sneak into where ever this Aether group operates and see if we can't find out more."

N was about to voice more until he heard something in alley screaming in fear. He found a Minccino running out and into Madison's arms. N understood the pokemon's fearful rambles. "Something from the shadows threatened to... in the things words do something frightening to Minccino," Madison calmed the Minccino down as Hilda asked puzzled. "Was that literally the threat?"

N nodded and noticed something flicker at the corner of his eye, a white stone with a purple marking in the center. "...Minccino isn't what that creature had an interest in. But a young pokemon like that doesn't need to be convinced in greater detail that they should run."

Hilda shine in the alley way, a white marble like stone with a purple marking. "...I haven't seen a mega stone like this before," N theorized. "If these people studied more about pokemon, then perhaps they know of mega evolution? As much as I do not like listening to a pokemon during that," Madison felt an agreement as the Emolga calmed the Minccino down. "Few in this region are into that idea as well. But one of Aether's pet projects was finding out of the stones origins. They might have a collection and it would be something to talk to them about."

She watch the sun set and saw the Minccino shivering at the thought of the dark. "... It's okay, I'll keep an eye on you tonight." Hilda saw the time and said her goodbyes. "This might be something to tackle tomorrow, but we wanted to check Akala for different reasons anyways," N's eyes shined as he wanted to go back to the intended subject. "The Totem pokemon at the thrift store said about wanting her children to find a place with kind trainers. I wonder what the others would have to say. Thank you for your assistance miss Madison!"

Madison didn't mind and parted ways, leaving the Unovan duo to the next part of their adventure.

On Melemele.

Lusamine and Wicke felt uneasy at Patricia's agreement. The woman flicked her sunglasses at her head and left her husband to the Meowths. "I'm keeping my eye on you, because your story sounds way too crazy. Benjamin, just feed the two Meowths, I'll be back!"

The cleric stiffened and packed up for a trip. "The food is in the first left shelf in the kitchen and the two like being fed separate! I seen your routine!"

On leaving the door, Patricia answered the silent question. "We were going to surprise someone! Benjamin normally works at Unova and is busy providing, he visit's a couple times a year," Lusamine had Mohn on her mind and smiled at the thought until Patricia kept walking. "Don't! Let's get this over with," Wicke sighed at the audacious woman. "The apple doesn't fall that far."

As they reached Elio's house and waited at the backyard, Patricia had some folded beach chairs prepared. "You know who you are meeting?"

Lusamine turned around and answered in a neutral stare. "The letter never said, miss Wicke... you seem to have more knowledge of this," Wicke closed her eyes and turned around. "As odd as it is, a pokemon written that letter. He sneaked away into the shadows before long."

Lusamine guessed. "A Marshadow? That is a rather odd invitation," Patricia saw something emerging as the sun set to night, it had a white wisp like hair and a blue eye. "I have heard the tales, but it isn't him!"

She stared in awe as Wicke turned around. "It is another mythical pokemon... Darkrai," Lusamine quickly turned with fear in her eyes. "Da-" She stared at the Pitch Black pokemon, her heart raced, her blood felt cold, the Darkrai coughed and a voice was heard in the womens heads. " _Do not be afraid, I am not here to harm anyone._ " Lusamine stood blankly as Wicke asked the Darkrai. "Do you know about Mewtwo or where she came from?"

The Darkrai nodded, Lusamine's nerves set on fire as she asked in an assertive tone. "What is more important for us to know, how would you know about this in the first place?"

" _Because we had to stop a creature of pure evil from bringing another world to ruin!"_ The three women were startled by the chime like voice, a Cresselia arrived with good news. " _It seems Mewtwo is content, but we still must see her through this."_

Darkrai agreed as Lusamine kept staring. "Another world? What happened?!"

Darkrai focused and asked tauntingly. " _For someone focus on other realms, you are still ignorant. It is a coincidence that multiple realities exist! Some events that transpired can be drastic, to nothing more than a minor change,"_ Wicke sat on a chair and supported the theory. "Like the incident Elio told us about regarding Miss Selene?"

Darkrai raised a finger and put more to the theory. " _Or a world where human's were long gone, but pokemon thrived! Those children at the time had only been given a hint of that world when they seen the memories of Dialga and Palkia. When they themselves were turned into pokemon to accommodate for the trip."_

Lusamine gasped. "That drastic?"

Cresselia chimed, her lunar wings glowed. " _Yes or with where the fiend came from. There was one dimension where that fiend tried to bring the world to ruin and failed. By tampering with a place called Temporal Tower and nearly caused the world to be subjugated to a Planet Paralysis. Where this planets ability to replenish itself freezes in time. No water flowing, no way for things to grow, time itself stops for all save for those alive,"_ Patricia guessed. "Give it a few years and the pokemon that would still around are either ghost types or those with alternate means to get food. If they are none of those, then they have to resort to extreme actions just to survive!"

Lusmaine and Wicke shivered at the thought, the Aether President found it hard to imagine. "Such a dreadful world. The other you two went to was where he was more successful?"

Darkrai was hesitate to answer. " _It's complicated, but in the one where he failed a duo of brave pokemon changing that grim future for the better. The one Cresselia and I have visited-_ " The Darkrai closed his eye and shook his head, Wicke helped him finished. "Was where that future didn't change. Why would he do that... who would do that?"

The Darkrai closed his eyes in shame. " _That pokemon... was a Darkrai!"_

The three women flinched in shock as the Darkrai continued. " _He wished to rule a world of darkness, countless lives have been brought to ruin because of him. Then he heard of more worlds to rule over,"_ Patricia took her sun glasses off and glared sharply. "He set his eyes on this one! What did he do for you or who ever is more powerful to notice?! Try and bait Nebby or Solgaleo into letting him in?!"

Lusamine directed herself to Patricia, dumbfounded. "What even means does he have to enter? Being a Darkrai, doing that is as simple as making them live their worst nightmare and try to escape in their sleep," The Cresselia added more in, looking at the Darkrai that wasn't proud of the knowledge. " _When that plan failed, he resorted to using another pokemon with the power to cross dimensions and tortured it to bring it to his will. By inflicting the same means done to the Darkrai we see here. When we were gathering a means to stop this Darkrai... that was when we found Mewtwo, as a shadow pokemon."_

The Darkrai remembered. " _She was not happy to see me. The only thing that mattered to her was taking him down, for bringing that world into a state beyond repair,"_ The three women felt their hearts fall heavy, Wicke asked trying to wipe her eyes underneath her glasses. "You were able to stop that Darkrai, but something happened to that world afterwards?"

Darkrai stood silently, he looked like he wanted to answer but refused to do so, Cresselia glowed at him, causing a hesitate grunt as Patricia guessed. "Something that gone... it wasn't left behind to suffer, so you saw the only other solution?"

The Cresselia answered. " _The higher power... who took great notice, wasn't keen that he allowed it to get that bad; so he brought it all to zero. With the assistance of that pokemon that despite everything, saw the remaining pokemon of that world off. That was when we found ourselves at a place called Ultra Space Wilds. It's an odd realm, but it is not a good sign if that is an improvement. Mewtwo was missing when everyone evacuated,"_ Lusamine frowned and asked. "They now roam the multiverse, so that is how Mewtwo became a faller?"

The Darkrai answered in a low tone. " _Yes, right now she is somewhere safe. I want to ask though-"_ Lusamine answered for him. "Would helping Mewtwo get her memories back do her any good? It would help us understand her more," Darkrai scratched himself in trying to find a salution. " _It might allow us to see why she went ahead when that world was about to be wiped out. Cresselia and I wandered Ultra Space Wilds for a few days until a group of odd human's offered assistance in exchange for escorting this...Blinding One back to his home realm. You know about Mewtwo's mega stone?"_

Wicke nodded. "What allowed her to mega evolve, it was given to the Alolan champion for safe keeping and as a reminder of why we are helping Mewtwo," Darkrai and Cresselia chuckled, Patricia guessed. "You know about that stone?"

The Cresselia sighed. " _She prefers that one over the other. Both forms had their benefits to fighting a Darkrai,"_ Darkrai shrugged. " _I refuse to tell you of where the other stone is. But the one you know has her become part fighting a worthy physical attacker that can endure quite a bit, the other grants her insomnia for an ability and causes her psychic powers to increase ten fold in exchange for being physically frail."_

Lusamine raised her voice in astonishment and frustration. "There is another mega stone for Mewtwo?! How is that possible?!"

Patricia laughed crudely. "You ever seen Charizard and it's mega evolutions? Both are pretty different forms but it is still the best aspects of Charizard," Wicke remembered notes. "Mega Charizard and Mega Mewtwo would be very much alike in that case. One form has a different type and is more physical, that is often called Mega Charizard X. The other is more special oriented with the same typing... called Mega Charizard Y. This would be the same with Mewtwo in that the stones trigger different mutations," Lusamine guessed the mega stone she had was a Mewtwonite X. "The Mewtwonite Y... I assume was kept with you and is a lose end to tie up her, it's settled then!"

Lusamine smiled in pride at the task laid before her as a protector of pokemon and raised her arms like she was awaiting an embrace. "That poor Mewtwo needs to remember enough, then we will find a solution so she will be able to be in charge of her own fate without causing much problems for Alola!"

The Darkrai's visible eye squinted. " _While Mewtwo's memories are questionable to remember, that end her mentioned is precisely what is to be,"_ Darkrai sank into the shadows _. "If that is all, I bid ye all farewell!"_ The Cresselia stared at the shifting shadows and began to fly to the south. " _We will be keeping a close eye on Mewtwo. I will make contact with one more who would be able to help with those memories."_

On seeing the two pokemon leave, Lusamine's eyes flickered with purpose as she gave a cheerful lady like laugh. "Oh ho ho ho! This has been a turn of events," Wicke agreed heartily. "Mewtwo should only have to be studied for a few more days," Lusamine clapped excitedly. "In addition to having the final pieces set for Mewtwo's closure, we will have discovered more mysteries regarding a multi verse!"

Patricia stared awkwardly at the thought. "With Mewtwo's entire life in that world being crap, is it really worth having her remember all that again?"

Lusamine flinched at the question. "...It depends on what transpires. Now, anything we should do to celebrate this occasion?"

Patricia got off the chair with her answer. "Yeah, getting off my son's backyard for starters! I need to get ready for a trip come tomorrow so lets make this small!" Lusamine and Wicke agreed, the trio politely left for masaladas and a conversation regarding Unova.


	7. Getting N to Aether!

The next day, on Haehae's at a pokemon center. N was having a conversation with his Zoroark as Hilda finished reading on ways of getting to Aether Paradise. "It's pretty open with who goes, but we need to be guided in. Thankfully Hano Resort has someone from that group that takes people on tours!"

N and his Zoroark began to join in the plan. "It would be much better if we find someone willing to talk to us about what occurs in that facility," The Zoroark barked a question, Hilda answered. "I have no idea if asking some of the pokemon would work... but it would be the least suspicious! I'll look for whoever is in charge and ask more about this mega stone!"

Hilda sent out a Stoutland and gave a convincing smile, N smiled back. "You look excited for this trip!"

Hilda nodded and opened the door out. "Exactly, even though I prefer being with nature!"

The two trainers agreed and journeyed to Hano Resort. They found a man in a white coat, green glasses, a goatee and is hiding a jealous mood. " _The President is getting so excited over what ever incident happened a few days ago and she refused to let me study it!"_

He noticed tourists and put on bored expression. "Hello, you two seem to be new! Have you heard of the wondrous place known as Aether Paradise?"

Hilda pretended to smile, not liking the concept of being in a technological place. "A place stationed on Alola that focus's on protecting wild pokemon. Some friends of ours mentioned working with you guys!"

N remembered. "That is still something that happens often," The man smiled at the opportunity for a chance at a promotion, with such insightful tourists, it would please his superiors. "You may call me Faba," He politely offered an escort. "I promise you that you will not be disappointed, come with me then!"

He guided the two to a ferry and ordered an employee to prepare. "I have a good sight on some interesting people, is the boat ready?" The employee didn't pretend to smile. "It is and you kind of answer to me, good work on finding tourists! All of you, welcome aboard!"

N and Hilda let their pokemon follow them to a seat as Faba went to a corner to grumble at the disrespect. The Zoroark took the form of a Stoutland and began to lick N's face, Hilda's Stoutland nuzzled at his trainer. "I know, this is for the better," Within a quarter of an hour, the boat made it to what the duo saw as an artificial island, one leaving the employee managing the boat gave a smile and ordered a grumbling Faba. "Show them the Conservation Deck, with some luck they should understand the rest," Faba sighed as he guided the Unovan duo to an elevator and pressed the button. "As you probably know, Aether Paradise is a facility created for the conservation of pokemon. It has been outed with the latest technology for this purpose, including a particular type of ball that I designed!"

N and his Zoroark giggled at what awaits at the deck. "Up the elevator is where all sorts of wild pokemon go! They certainly have quite a bit to say, I can hear them already!"

The elevator went down as Faba began to feel disturbed. " _He is acting like a child!"_ Hilda felt her hair stand and asked. "Pokeball technology as well?! That sure is something... since I met someone with an unusual blue ball that visits Unova. You met this guy in a blue jacket that hangs around with an Espeon and Umbreon?"

Faba flinched initially and began to feel smug. "That renegade? He only came to us a long time ago for stopping a crime group that were using these unstable-" N's cheerfulness faded. "Shadow Pokemon?"

Faba asked rather startled. "Where did you hear that term?! No one talks about them," Hilda sighed as the elevator reached the high point to a deck that had several parts of an artificially made environment, several pokemon from various parts of the region seem to be at peace. "N talks to pokemon and he had a conversation with every single pokemon this Wes had. The only one he didn't get much of a talk with this pokemon called Xurkitree... but that is like talking to a foreigner that only knows the language of their region rather than the universal language. Hard to understand but can be understood, anyways I think we have the tour in our hands now!"

N agreed and began to make a dash towards a section of the deck containing Dedennes and Togedemarus. Hilda and her Stoutland felt at ease as they left Faba. "Tell your boss downstairs that we have this from here and that you maybe needed for the way out!"

Faba silently prepared to press the button, not sure of what to make of the duo. _"The...fine! This could mean trouble if they are up to something._ "

Hilda began her search for someone to talk to as N started talking with the pokemon at the Deck, she found one person of note aside from the employee's and tourists. A purple hair woman in a thick, white lab coat, smiling widely as she was handling a rowdy Aipom that was wearing her glasses. "Your certainly mischievous!"

Hilda felt at ease and nodded to her Stoutland. "GRR Ruff!" (Give those back to her!) The Aipom was intimidated, giving the woman the chance to take her glasses back. "Thank you, hello and welcome to the Conservation Deck! My name is Wicke!"

Hilda folded her arms at a genuine smile and smiled back. "You look like you can help with something a friend of mine discovered!"

Wicke was shy to admit it. "I have been the Chief Branch Scientist for a few years, what seems to be the problem?"

Hilda looked around to make sure no one was watching and flashed a mega stone. "This isn't like any mega stones I have seen, you know about this?"

Wicke saw the striking resemblance. "...Yes, do you mind if we talk about this down at the lab?" Hilda gritted her teeth at the thought of going deeper into a technological facility. "I kind of do, but if it can help us get to the bottom of this!"

Wicke sighed and let the Aipom go. "Go play with your friends, I'll be back soon. Follow me miss-" Hilda introduced herself. "Hilda. Terror, go find N and tell him I found someone!" The Stoutland grunted and left, leaving the two women to begin an elevator trip downwards.

Simultaneously..

N and his Zoroark began to have a long conversation with the Togedemaru and Dedenne. "How did you end up here?"

The Togedemaru frowned in guilt. "A trainer's dad didn't want me around his house, he said he was tired of seeing my kind and had me thrown out without the trainer's say," N flinched with the Dedenne. "That's one of the biggest stories here. I was eating when these people found me!"

N began to ask the Togedemaru. "Where did your trainer find you?"

The Togedemaru scratched herself. "At a power plant, my trainer lives at a place Malie City... he was not happy to let me go!"

N closed his eyes in the idea. "You two were forced to be separated from each other?"

The Togedemaru shivered. "I wanted to do more with him, I can't really do it stuck here!"

N looked around, prepared to take the Togedemaru with until a Herdier barked. "Hey, no stealing!"

N flinched at a Herdier that was growling defensively. "I'm sorry, but I cant sit around while this injustice is happening." The Herdier stared at the Togedemaru. "I wish it was easier to tell the lady, or anyone what is wrong, this one is only to really try to escape... which makes everyone worried."

N was about to agree until he noticed a woman with blonde hair reaching to her elbows, green eyes and a gem at the torso of her dress giggling at the sight. "Herdier seems to have taken a liking to you!"

The Togedemaru jumped at N's shoulder and chittered. (That's the lady Herdier mentioned, can you tell her what's going on?)

N listened as a Dedenne sneaked in front of his leg, the woman's delight turned to shock. " _He actually understands what they are saying._ Let's get introduction's done first. I am the President of the Aether Foundation, but you can just call me Lusamine!"

N trusted a friendly face and introduce himself. "Just call me N, this Togedemaru was forcibly separated from her trainer!"

Lusamine gasped in shock. "That is a rare case for a released pokemon!... Must have been by someone who detests the species!" The woman's stare at the Togedemaru shifted to something more pitiful as she realized what happened. "This is always the case for this pokemon, dating to a pokemon called Pikachu, one of the most popular pokemon imaginable and it has cousins to it's species. Togedemaru or that Dedenne your Zoroark is mimicking are two examples!"

The Dedenne at N's feet puffed in smoke to an annoyed Zoroark as Lusamine finished her theory. "Some people couldn't even stand the sight of them, not even Mimikyu or the Marril line is safe from this!"

N agreed at the theory. "Such a formula results to this," Lusamine signaled a male employee to get something. "Because of a radio wave we have in this facility, your attempt at simply taking the Togedemaru with you would have been stopped the moment you tried going down the elevator," An employee came with a repeat ball and called the pokemon back. "Anything else?" Lusamine nodded. "Let this man settle things, this would solve our little escape artist once and for all!"

The Employee gave N the Togedemaru, the Herdier smiled and began to climb on Lusamine's leg in approval. (He can be trusted and this was going on for a few days!)

The woman began petting the Herdier and asked, greatly impressed. "What seems to bring you to this facility?"

N was about answer when a deep bark was heard, a Stoutland that was less trusting of Lusamine. (Already friendly with them?)

N signaled the Stoutland. "It's okay, I can manage," he answered with the Stoutland approaching. "Me and a partner have discovered something. I thought to ask the pokemon here, this is Terror... he belongs to a woman named Hilda. She should say more!"

Lusamine hummed as the Herdier barked a question. (You mind if I talk with him? He is kind of rare,) Lusamine petted the Herdier and showing sweet wrinkles. "You can stay up here if you would like, I have something to attend to!"

As the woman left, N found the chance to ask the Herdier. "Have you seen anything strange around here?"

The Herdier sniffed the Stoutland and answered. (Not at the Deck, but the labs is full of study.)

The Stoutland grumbled. (You know anything else about that lady?)

The Herdier tilted his head innocently. (There is one pokemon she is having someone look after, we can't keep her here and it seems she is keen on seeing it go.)

N's eyes twitched at the knowledge, it is enough to know that Lusamine has a part in Colress obtaining the Mewtwo. "Anything else you know?"

The Herdier shivered. (We had a strange stone for a while. It looked white with a purple marking that had a small blue lining.)

N calmed the Herdier down. "That is the reason we came here, mega evolution... isn't something to take lightly. What else have you seen at this facility?" The Herdier twitched his ears and wagged his tail. (Miss's husband comes here every other day and he runs a place not to far from the region!)

Down at the Lab.

Hilda looked around the well kept lab and showed the mega stone. "What do you make of this?"

Wicke stared curiously and began to write down along with what she known. "A Mewtwonite Y! We were told about this one from a... unlikely source," Hilda asked with the same burning curiosity. "Who and does this mean what I think I am hearing?"

Wicke answered without hesitation. "It wouldn't matter how it is said. A Darkrai, if you were concern about a pokemon known as Mewtwo... it was in our possession for a brief moment," Hilda shook her head at the madness. "Which meant Darkrai spooked a pokemon just so we can get our hands on the other stone without having to make himself seen. Where is the Mewtwonite X?"

PPPWH!

Wicke saw Lusamine enter with a proud smile as she answered. "The Mewtwonite X is in the hands of someone reliable to keep it far away from here!"

Lusamine saw the mega stone at the desk as Hilda closed her eyes to face the Aether President. "And I'm glad your not messing with that chaos! You secretly have shady dealings with Colress just to better manage that Mewtwo?"

Lusamine didn't deny it. "I wouldn't call it shady, but it isn't something the public is to know. In a few days maximum we will have uncovered the last part of Mewtwo, her case of being a faller and lacking memories," Hilda blinked and prepared a ball with her right hand as she tensed up. "That's the reason she... and thank you for addressing the Mewtwo as an actual someone, is being kept around by Colress... besides you want to know what she can do?"

Lusamine nodded and took her gaze away from the mega stone. "Exactly, we just have a minor problem with what to do after that," Hilda and Lusamine answered in unison. "Letting what is considered the most aggressive of all pokemon loose!"

Hilda glared as Lusamine smiled, Wicke asked. "If you happen to know Colress, then it should be as simple as flying to the Frigate," Hilda answered with her eyes squinted. "He knows N enough and he has heard enough of me that really it just comes down to what he is doing at the moment," Hilda's left hand adjusted to her hip. "Both of you have three days to finish up, if that Mewtwo is in good condition otherwise-" Lusamine giggled. "Then we shouldn't keep her bound any longer," Wicke smiled in satisfaction as Hilda took the mega stone and agreed. "Me and my travel companion are going to make sure that happens, he should be finished at the Conservation Deck and we have a couple things to do anyways. I hope we meet on better terms."

Both women agreed and escorted Hilda out of the labs, up at the deck, Lusamine was especially startled to find Mohn having a lively conversation with N. "Little can be done about those pokemon when at the P.C, but every bit helps!"

N smiled back widely. "I heard this old lab on Unova is being used as the foundation for something similar! Just as long as those pokemon get to be free!"

Hilda's Stoutland and the Herdier twitched their ears and barked, the trainer was tackled by the larger pokemon to where her hat was knocked off. "Te...Terror, that's enough!" Puff! Hilda blushed more as she found herself fooled by a Zoroark. " _Not again._ N, do you know where Terror i-"

"RUFF!" Hilda found her actual Stoutland casually walking to his trainer and joining in the licking, Lusamine shook her head and asked Wicke. "If you would, have them escorted to Ula'ula when they are done," The Aether President closed her eyes and waved goodbye. "You two are welcome back here at anytime!"

On the Frigate in a Simulation.

Mewtwo found herself surrounded by seven strange creatures; a white jellyfish, a strange feminine cockroach, a flexing mosquito, a collection of wires, an origami samurai, a rocket and a dragon with four sets of eyes and many maws. She dodged the cockroach, obliterated the jellyfish with a psystrike and hovered above the crouching mosquito. Using another psystrike she took the two programs and felt herself struck by a thunderbolt, the samurai rushed at her with an iron head and the rocket shot a flash cannon. Mewtwo dodged and scorched the samurai with a pryokinetic flamethrower, shot another psystrike at the wires for another knock out and prepared for the rocket and dragon. The dragon charged with it's maws to use a crunch and was shot away by an aura sphere at point black range, leaving the rocket to be burned away by a flamethrower. The Simulation ended and a voice was heard. "Excellent process, if you run into any of these then you have proven to be able to defend yourself. You can come out now!" Mewtwo exit the simulation and asked an excited Colress. " _Those things you call Ultra Beasts. They came from the wormholes themselves?_ " Colress began to write something down and nodded. "Unlike you they are native to the many dimension's found in Ultra Space; Nihilego, Pheromosa, Buzzwole, Xurkitree, Kartana, Celesteela and Guzzlord. All give off an aura that increases their power over time, with how you fought them... there is little left you have to prove outside of mega evolution. But that is something few are willing to test, due to some side effects that would prove... counter productive!" Mewtwo summarized the risk's as she smiled. " _I felt it, the power that flows through. Where the only thought is fighting,"_ Colress smiled with the Mewtwo. "Which unless there is a trainer to give that bond it would make you go out of control of even yourself. That is a common occurrence to many mega evolved pokemon."

Pew! Colress and Mewtwo noticed the sound of a teleporter being activated. Lusamine and Wicke arrived expecting a report. Mewtwo sensed hiding excitement from Lusamine, the words and facial tone speak of determination. "Mr. Colress, anything new to report?"

Colress hid a lingering disappointment that he was willing to let go. "Since we cannot advance any further with Mewtwo's battle capabilities, she only has one recurring problem before we can deem her ready for the outside world," Lusamine guessed. "Mewtwo's memories? The final key for all of us to understand what has occurred," Mewtwo sighed frustrated. " _In other words, more research?"_

Lusamine nodded as Wicke began to listen. "It is only for a few more days and there maybe someone who would help you!"

Mewtwo's eyes began to glow and answered. " _Trainers that would have a better idea in what is out there,"_ She asked a question to Colress in telepathy, the scientist was fascinated by what he saw. "Those two? It certainly has been a while since I seen N, Hilda continues to be his guide!"

Lusamine asked in a startled curiosity. "Guide?"

Colress answered clearly and in a chillingly calm tone. "N's ability to understand pokemon is without peer, but someone took advantage for a nefarious scheme of conquest. If his behavior didn't give it away, it was being molded and exploited through most of his life," Wicke slowly began to realize. "Madam Lusamine... do we really need to know?"

Lusamine was about to answer and flinched. " _Oh my!_ No we do not, Hilda deserves more credit to her ideals than what we seen," Colress began to press a button and wanted to change the subject. "She certainly does, now anything additional you discovered?"

Wicke nodded. "Hilda and N have the other mega stone for Mewtwo. Once our business is concluded, we should have more moments in the future to hire you, have been been a great help," Colress didn't mind. "We will discuss those matters later. This has been an interesting week as it is."

On Unova during the Morning.

Elio, Lillie, Hau and Gladion discussed their plan for the Poke Cup at the Village Bridge. Hau announced the basic rules. "I heard this tournament is a double, so I am going to bring something a bit different from the norm. Raichu, Ludicolo, Noivern, Vaporeon, Crabominable and a pokemon I trained over the past few months!" Hau sent out a fast ball, revealing an intimidating Tauros. Gladion and Elio felt the presence and know a rival wanting to advance, the Alolan Champ tried to look away. "Not bad for doubles. I'm having Surfer, Lost, Megan, Kalden, H.P and Salamence ready for this. Lost has a new surprise waiting for you!"

Gladion saw the flash of the Z crystal and posed. "I'm not saying anything, but unlike that Little Cup, you have to deal with the rest of us!"

Lillie voiced her mind. "I won't either, but you will be in for a battle!"

Elio asked. "It involves baton pass and making a buff that will kick our butts to kingdom come?"

Lillie shook her head and raised her fist's in the air. "Much worse if you think being fast will do you any good!"

Elio had a ringer ring as he was about to say something. "That's the sandwiches! I'll be right back!"

Lillie saw her fiance leave with a heated emerald eyed stare. "This will teach you about teasing me the last few days!" Gladion's eyes directed at Elio. "What happened?"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and pulled part of her shirt up to reveal a belly button and some chub "The first time he played with this, he knows it is sensitive. The second time he tickled me for good measure!" Gladion blinked and smiled in a tease. "Given how he treats you regularly, was this a surprise?"

Lillie growled. "When I get my chance, he is going to have all of that paid back in full," Hau had a few ideas of being teased. "Mallow often cooks for the team and every time I say something about it, Lana starts laughing about it... "I wonder why."

Lillie was about to speak as to why that would be the case until she felt something in the back of her head beckoning her to take out a masterball and let out a Mew that apologized through telepathy. " _Sorry about that mum's... I got to go visit Alola for something important!"_

Lillie snapped out of the subconscious trance. "Isaac, does it have something to do with Mewtwo?"

The Mew closed his eyes and nodded silently. " _Darkrai isn't too sure on if the lady should or shouldn't nose in on Mewtwo's memories. Mewtwo has gotten better... but memories can make everything about someone,"_ Gladion's smile faded somewhat. _"_ It is like Lusamine to over do it. Anything about Mewtwo we don't know?"

Mew tilted his head. _"She is getting rather tired of being stuck in one place and it hurts her when she tries to remember. She might need that boost, but-"_ The Mew looked to the distance and is watching something unfold as Elio returned with a variety of sandwiches; tamato, magost, grepa and cornn. "Our pokemon had a big breakfast already, so I went with what we all preferred!"

Gladion was focused on the Mew's disturbed expression that he didn't notice the magost sandwich; Hau's disturbed mood shifted from the sour grepa sandwich and Lillie worried for the Mew to where she asked. "Isaac, what are you-" The Mew flew back at the sight and shared a vision to Lillie. " _Mum's the Darkrai of that world went beyond vile! This looks familiar!"_

Lillie was given a vision that made her eyes widened to that of fear. "... Isaac... show Elio what this even is, please!"

The Mew obeyed and showed Elio a vision, one was a corrupted Dialga that Gladion told him about. The other was of a creature he was familiar with. A prism like creature with a dark purple structure, it's prism wrists were a dark orange and the multiple shards that make it's face was complimented by red. "ECLIPSE!?"

Lillie asked. "What is that thing?!"

Elio felt his knee's shake, he dropped his sandwich. "That... was a pokemon I knew. That monster actually turned Eclipse into a-" The Mew stopped him as creature in the vision aimed lasers of dark light at a Cresselia, Darkrai, Mewtwo, pink Celebi, a Porygon2 and a Diancie. A dark voice laughed. Lillie asked. "Isaac, please turn this off!"

The Mew struggled and caused Lillie to shiver as he broke from the telepathic vision. Gladion calmed his sister down as Hau carried Elio up to a chair.

The oldest of the group asked. "What pokemon did you find?"

Elio was breathing heavily as he remembered. "It was after I caught all those Ultra Beast let loose. It seemed related and it was... the only one I was able to get back home or I thought I did! His name is Necrozma and when I found him, he was shooting everything in sight! That was when I used a masterball on him," Lillie felt nothing but terror to what happened to Necrozma and asked. "You took him to Nebby to ask?"

Elio nodded. "It seemed light was causing him nothing but pain, but the instant he saw Nebby he tried to attack her. That was when the two fought and shot the master ball by accident, destroying it. Nebby won and Eclipse fled into an Ultra Wormhole. I asked Nebby about it and from what she told me, Eclipse took the hint to go home... or try to, to think he went into this."

Gladion glared in annoyance. "You didn't tell us about him because he was no longer a threat. If he was in that world for long, that Darkrai would wave tried his plans sooner, Necrozma must have been wandering Ultra Space for a while and ended up in a much more hostile world." Elio lost his appetite as the Mew glowed good news. _"Eclipse was stopped before he hurt more people and he was saved from stay like this."_

Elio prepared a master ball with a broken, guilt ridden voice. "Little Horn... we need your help!" Out of a master ball came a Hoopa that sensed his trainer's mind going through a loop. "Sheesh! Someone snap him out of this!"

Lillie agreed and shook her fiance out of a trance. "Elio, listen to me!"

The Alolan champ's vision snapped to reality as his love looked him in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Necrozma went to that world on his own and met someone horrible enough to hurt him like that!"

Elio still felt null and asked the Hoopa. "Could you help Isaac get to Alola and back when he finish's his business?"

The Hoopa prepared a ring and asked. "Kid, get something to eat, listen to Lillie. It's going to be fine!"

The Mew's eyes glowed to the Hoopa, who regretted what he said. "Okay, it isn't going to be fine. But what happened isn't your fault."

Hoopa tossed a ring that expanded. "This became something beyond anyone's foresight or planning. We are going to settle things with Mewtwo, relax and enjoy your free time!" Hoopa went through the ring with a Mew that hugged his pop's before going through the ring. Lillie watched the ring disappear and split her sandwich with Elio. "Please, eat up. Even that Hoopa said it wasn't your fault," Elio slowly began eating as Hau asked. "Anything we should do before the tournament starts?"

The Alolan champ swallowed and calmed down. "Not really, just wishing you all luck!"

Lillie rubbed Elio on the back as Gladion tried to change the tone to something more hopeful. "Good luck to you too, it's going to be eventful tomorrow! I hope we battle some strong trainers during this."


	8. Challengers Gather At The Poke Cup!

After a long day of making preparations; Elio, Lillie, Hau and Gladion woke the next day to register. It looked like Elio had not slept, with Lillie feeling depressed at her fiance's condition. Hau and Gladion saw a face struggling to keep a smile as Lillie whispered. "He spent the whole night on the sofa alone!"

Elio yawned and whispered. "It's fine, nothing a... zzz." Lillie puffed her cheeks and sent out a Blissey. "Nurse, you know what to do!"

The Blissey saluted and prepared an egg, Elio was about to refuse until he felt a glare from behind. "Lillie is trying to help you! Let her!" The Alolan champ shivered at Gladion's intimidating voice and took a bite from the soft boiled egg, a depressed mood became that of a smile. "Okay, let's show these chumps who is boss!"

Hau began to cheer with the cheer. "It's good to have you back!"

Elio inhaled and felt adrenaline course through him. "It's just bad timing that we learned about all that, I'm not going to let it ruin this day."

Gladion's sharp glare lightened as he gave his rival a hug. "Once we finish, we will have until the weekend for another one of these cups. Then it's just the World Tournament," Elio was about to hug back until he blushed. "...Gladion, what are we doing?"

Gladion blushed back and let go. "N...nothing!" Lillie nodded and felt herself at ease as she went to the sign up. She registered a team of a Clefairy with an eviolite, a Porygon-2 with left overs, a Druddigon with a rocky helmet, a Cradily attuned to a rockium z, a Registeel with an iapapa berry and an Abomasnow with a mega stone. Gladion registered his team. "Feraligatr needs some exercise and Weavile could use a break."

The first round begun as Yancy announced on a microphone. "Greeting's Unova and welcome to Poke cup! I'm your host, Nancy and today will be looking at what our contestants have to bring! As the rules are, it is double battles with four pokemon against four! Returning from beating the Little cup, give it up for Elio!"

The Alolan champ prepared a great ball and a pokeball as he saw a familiar fire dancer prepare. "Whats up? I heard you been getting quite the fans!"

Kiawe smiled at the hopeful wishing. "Marowak and I impressed even this strange old man with our dance moves," The fire captain flexed in changing his mood to a fiery thirst for battle. "Come Marowak, come Talonflame!"

An Alolan Marowak with a thick club and a Talonflame with a sitrus berry entered the battle, Elio tossed his first two pokemon in glee. "H.P, SALAMENCE! LETS BEAT THEM DOWN!"

A Kangaskhan with a silk cloth and a Salamence with a power herb entered the battle, the Marowak and Talonflame were intimidated by the Salamence as Elio shouted. "H.P, FAKE THAT MAROWAK OUT! SALAMENCE USE DRAGON DANCE!"

The Kangaskhan jumped in front of the Marowak and was enough of a scrappy to fake him out, Kiawe shouted. "Talonflame, use swords dance!"

The Talonflame danced in vigor along with the Salamence, Yancy felt the intense dance. "Who will strike the intense blow first!" Kiawe sensed his Talonflame's gale winds. "Brave bird that Salamence!"

The Talonflame fly to the Salamence like a brave bird, Elio felt the impact and grinned widely. "SALAMENCE, OUTRAGE! H.P, RETURN!" The Salamence roared in madness and charged at the Marowak that guarded with his bone. The Salamence clawed, bit and pulverized the Marowak for an effective k.o, the Kangaskhan grumbled and punched the Talonflame out of the battle for a k.o.

Leaving Kiawe to his second half. "Come Arcanine, come Salazzle. An Arcanine that intimidated the foe's and a Salazzle with a focus sash enter. The Salamence rushed the Arcanine down with an outrage and was left confused from fatigue. The Salazzle thought of something malicious as Kiawe began to pose like rising flame. "Arcanine, hit that Kangaskhan with an INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

The Arcanine was bathed in strange light and charged a massive fire ball, it shot at the Kangaskhan that braced for impact. BOOM! She was sent flying back, scorched and knocked out, Elio called the Kangaskhan back. "Good work. SURFER LET'S TAKE THESE TWO OUT!" An Alolan Raichu emerged ready for the first order. "THUNDER BOLT THAT ARCANINE! SALAMENCE DON'T GIVE UP, USE STONE EDGE!"

The Salamence tried to attack and hit himself in the head with his own tail, the Raichu knocked the Arcanine out with a thunder bolt, Kiawe ordered. "Salazzle, sludge bomb that Salamence!" The Salazzle hacked sludge at the Salamence for a definite k.o, Elio called the dragon back and tossed a sport ball. "Megan, lets finish this battle!"

A green Beedrill with a mega stone prepared herself as Elio activated the keystone. "MEGA EVOLVE AND USE DRILL RUN! SURFER USE PSYCHIC!"

The Beedrill mega evolved and flew at the Salazzle like a drill, she held on with a focus sash as Kiawe ordered. "Salazzle, use fire blast!"

The Salazzle shot a fire blast, the Beedrill flew above the Salazzle as she shot a fire blast. It left her wide open for the Alolan Raichu to shoot a psychic blast to finish her off. Ending the battle Kiawe called the Salazzle back and danced in pride. "Win or lose, there is never enough dancing!"

Elio powered the Beedrill down and gave the trial captain a gesture of respect. "A good match makes that flame burn!"

The next battle, Hau entered to find himself against a blonde woman in a thick orange jacket and a green hat that smiled a hello. "I never imagined I would battle someone like you here!"

Hau smiled back. "The funnest thing in the world has to be going all out!"

Bianca agreed. "That is how pokemon can bring all of us together!" Hau cheered as he brought a pokeball and a fast ball. "It's always like that when a pokemon and their trainer get along. Then they can do something very amazing!" Bianca winked and tossed two pokeballs. "Samurott, Serperior; lets do this!"

A Samurott with a wide lens and a Serperior with a light claw. Hau flinched and sent his first two. "Noivern, Tauros! Let's do this!"

A Tauros with a kings rock intimidated the opposing duo as a Noivern flapped his wings for flight. Hau shouted loudly. "Tauros, use earthquake! Noivern-" Hau flashed his Z power ring and posed like a roaring dragon. "TAKE OUT THAT SERPERIOR WITH DEVASTATING DRAKE!"

Yancy watched as strange light entered the Noivern and saw a dragon of pure energy emerged. "Woah! A Z move already!" Roar! BOOM! Yancy felt the impact nearly knock her off her feet, in the midst a Serperior was panting as Bianca ordered. "Serperior, use light screen to keep that damage minimal!" The Serperior let up a golden screen as the Tauros stopped the ground for an earthquake, causing the Samurott to flinch. Hau licked his lips and ordered. "Now Noivern, use air slash to finish that Serperior off! Tauros use double edge on that Samurott!"

The Serperior was knocked out as the Samurott felt himself pushed by the raging Tauros, Bianca pointed both hands at the pokemon. "Freeze them off with a blizzard!" The Samurott inhaled and blew a frigid storm, knocking the Noivern out and causing the Tauros to feel a chill.

Hau called the Noivern back. "Amazing job, go Crabominable!"

Bianca called the Serperior back as she saw a Crabominable with a life orb. "Now we got ourselves a match. Emboar, lets go!"

An Emboar with a life orb crashed to the battle, causing Hau to sweat. "Tauros again! Crabominable, use close combat on that Emboar!"

The Tauros knocked the Samurott out as Bianca ordered. "Emboar use overheat on that Crabominable!" The Emboar ignited and knocked the Crabominable out in fire, losing some health to the life orb as Hau was down to his last pokemon. "Go Raichu!"

An Alolan Raichu with a choice specs surfed to battle as Bianca called the Samurott back. "Musharna lets finish this battle!"

A Musharna hovered, emitting a pink mist, Hau swallowed and cheered with his Raichu. "Raichu, thunder bolt that Emboar. Tauros, follow with zen head butt!"

The Raichu shot the Emboar back as the Tauros rushed at the Emboar for a super effective k.o. Bianca ordered knowing she is in a corner. "Musharna, use calm mind!"

The Musharna calmed herself as Hau clapped, the Raichu shot a thunderbolt and the Tauros charged a double edged attack. The Musharna shot a shadow ball at the Raichu for super effective damage. "Both of you, one more time!"

The duo attacked again, knocking the Musharna out and leaving Bianca with a sweat to wipe off. "Phew your a strong trainer, that's for sure!"

Hau had his hands behind his head and felt himself sweaty as well. "You too, I hope we get to talk more after this!" Both trainers shook their hands and left the stadium.

Another duo entered, Gladion against a very familiar foe. Guzma who was grinning at what he was looking at. "Look who I get to beat up again!" Gladion glared, posed and prepared two pokeballs. "Feraligatr, Crobat, let's go!"

Out of the pokeball's came a Feraligatr with blue spikes, he held a life orb that was about to tap his feet; a Crobat with a flying gem, ready to strike. Guzma sent out his two pokemon. "Golisopod, Vikavolt, lets mess em up!" A Golisopod with a life orb and a Vikavolt with a choice spec's entered the battle. Gladion pointed at the Vikavolt. "Feraligatr liquidation! Crobat you assist!" Guzma's Golisopod gave a good first impression on the Feraligatr. "Slug em!" The Golisopod's life orb siphoned as he punched the Feraligatr. The Crobat's flying gem glowed to power an acrobatic attack, leaving the Vikavolt exposed to the Feraligatr's life orb glowing in sheer force; the claw enveloped with water and swatted the charging Vikavolt for a k.o.

Guzma gritted his teeth and sent out his next pokemon. "Masquerain, get em!"

A Masquerain with a focus sash entered the battle and intimidated the Feraligatr and Crobat, Gladion took a deep breath and ordered. "Feraligatr, use dragon dance, Crobat use acrobatics on that Golisopod!"

Guzma ordered back. "Golisopod, sucker punch that Crobat! Masquerain, get dancing!"

The Golisopod sucker punched the Crobat and was struck back, making an emergency exit back to the ultra ball. The Feraligatr and Masquerain began to dance, Guzma sent the next pokemon. "Volcarona, get in there!"

A Volcarona with a piece of charcoal fluttered, Guzma ordered quickly. "Masquerain, ice beam that Crobat! Volcarona, use giga drain on that Feraligatr!"

The Masquerain shot the Crobat down as Gladion ordered. "Feraligatr, use ice punch on that Masquerain!"

The Feraligatr punched the Masquerain; breaking the focus sash and saw the Volcarona glow green. The Feraligatr fainted as he was drained, Gladion called both pokemon back and sent his next two. "Lucario, Tyranitar! Crush them!"

A Lucario and a Tyranitar entered the battle, sand began to flow as Gladion prepared his keystone. "Lucario, finish that Masquerain with extreme speed. Tyranitar!" Gladion raised the keystone. "Mega evolve and use stone edge on that Volcarona!"

The Lucario punched the Masquerain with blinding speeds and knocked him out as the Tyranitar was bathed in energy, growing bigger and having his back plate split. Guzma grinned at the sight. "Heat wave em both!"

The Volcarona fluttered his wings and let loose an intense wave, burning the grass around and knocking the Lucario out. The Tyranitar braced for the damage and stomped the ground, a sharp stone knocked the Volcarona into the air for a k.o. Leaving Guzma to go send out his last pokemon. "Golisopod, lets mess this one up!"

A Golisopod entered the battle, ready for the first move as Gladion posed. "Tyranitar, finish this battle with a crunch!"

The Golisopod made a worthy first impression and clawed into the Tyranitar, causing him to gasp for a moment and roar in rage. CRUNCH!

The Tyranitar crunched at the Golisopod's arm and thrashed him across the side for a definite k.o. Gladion powered the Tyranitar down, trainer and pokemon glared at the opponent who was violently kicking the dirt as he called the Golisopod back. "Ya did good anyways!"

The trainers left in preparation for the next challenge.

Yancy brushed the sand out of her hair and saw two women enter. Lillie, with a determined smile and Lana who gave a respectful if not mischievous smile. "Congratulations on getting engaged!" Lillie's pony tail swayed as she adjusted her cap. "Thank you," Lana asked. "I saw the champ exhausted, what killed the night?"

Lillie sighed. "It's personal, but he thought he allowed something horrible to happen to a pokemon he was trying to help. I managed to talk some sense into him," Lana flinched. "Sounds like he needs to relax, how are you going to make it happen?"

Lillie looked Lana in the blue eyes with her green; Lana has been very quiet about that one moment but it was clear the trial captain has Elio as a concern. "We are going to have to express ourselves in battle!"

Lana saw Lillie closing her eyes in assertiveness and giggled. "A good battle can work on a guy like him! Shame I'm going to beat ya!" Lillie prepared a dusk ball and moon ball. "We will see! Sony, Galil, lets do this!" A Porygon 2 with left overs that traced regenerator and a Clefairy with an eviolite entered the stadium.

Lana blinked and prepared two pokemon of her own, her fish tail swayed in the wind. "Cloyster, Toxapex, let's leave a sting!"

A Cloyster with a focus sash and a Toxapex with black sludge entered the battle, Lillie called the Clefairy back. "Galil, your not needed at the moment. Stalagas, we need to stop that Cloyster!" Lana sighed as she saw the Porygon 2. "I know what that Porygon 2 can do! Cloyster, Toxapex, use toxic spikes!"

Both scattered an array of spikes, leaving Lillie nervous at what would happen if she switches again. "Sony, use trick room!"

The dimensions distorted, Lillie took a deep breath and ordered. "Stalagas use glare on that Cloyster! Sony use tri attack on that Toxapex!"

Lana ordered the Toxapex. "Can't shake this off! Toxapex, use scald on that Druddigon!"

The Toxapex shot scalding hot water, leaving a burn on the Druddigon. The Cloyster felt an intense glare and was left paralyzed, unable to move as the Toxapex was frozen by the tri attack. Lana a ordered with an intimidating stare. "Cloyster use icicle spear to hook this Druddigon out of the water!"

The Cloyster shot an icicle spear at the Druddigon for super effective damage as Lillie felt she have the battle under control. "Stalagas use stealth rock, Sony break that sash!"

The Druddigon tossed floating sharp rocks as the Porygon shot a tri attack on the Cloyster. The Toxapex was frozen and the Cloyster couldn't move from paralysis, Lillie ordered as Lana's eyes glared in frustration. "Stalagas, use dragon tail on that Toxapex, Sony, keep doing what your doing!"

The Druddigon knocked the Toxapex back to it's trainer, an Araquanid was dragged out. Lana saw her pokemon hurt by the stealth rocks and began to pose like flowing water, the Araquanid was bathed in strange light as Lana ordered. "Araquanid, wash this Porygon away with HYDRO VORTEX!"

The Araquanid punched the Porygon2 into a tornado of water, tossing it aside for a k.o as the Cloyster started to move. "Finish that Druddigon off, then we got a hook line and sinker!"

The Cloyster shot a icicle spear at the Druddigon, knocking him to the ground for a k.o. Lillie switched to a Clefairy and an Abomasnow with a necklace holding a mega stone; they landed onto a toxic spike ridden battle ground and were baddly poisoned as Lillie saw the snow warning come; she activated her keystone. "Lakila, mega evolve and use giga drain on the Cloyster, Galil use follow me!"

The Clefairy began to whistle for the foe's attention as the Abomasnow was filled with energy, glowing as ice crystals formed on her tail and ears; a heavier yet mightier form roared. Lana ordered. "Focus that Clefairy down since it's getting in the way of the bigger catch! Liquidation and icicle spear!"

The Araquanid swatted the Clefairy as the Cloyster struggled to move and was drained for a k.o. Lana sent out her next pokemon as the dimensions returned to normal. "Lanturn, lets soak em!" A Lanturn with left overs entered to be scratched by rocks as hail pelted the Araquanid and Clefairy. Lillie saw her pokemon feel the growing poison. "Galil, use helping hand next, Lakila, giga drain the Lanturn next!"

Lana ordered back. "Lanturn, hydro pump that Clefairy, Araquanid... leech life that Abomasnow!"

The Clefairy began to dance and dodged the hydro pump, the Araquanid lunged at the Abomasnow and drained her of her health; the Abomasnow inhaled at the Lanturn and quickly knocked her out. Leaving Lana back to a healthier if still frozen Toxapex that was scratched by the stealth rocks. Lillie gave her next order as she saw the Clefairy about to fall from the poison. "Galil, use follow me one more time. Lakila, focus on the Araquanid with a freeze dry!"

The Araquanid was about to use leech life and drank from the Clefairy instead for a k.o, the Toxapex was still in ice as the Abomasnow blew freeze drying air to knock the Araquanid out. Leaving just the Toxapex left as it began to thaw with hail pelting and the sludge slowing the damage. Lana puffed her cheeks up. "Finally, hit her with a venoshock and we should have this!"

The Toxapex saw the Abomasnow feeling more injured from the poison and shot a liquid to cause her to cring in pain, Lillie licked her lips and ordered. "Freeze dry one more time! We can't give up!"

The Abomasnow blew freeze drying wind, the Toxapex felt the moister around her skin freeze for critical super effective damage. Knocking her out and ending the fight. Lana took a deep breath to calm herself down as the Abomasnow reverted back to her normal form and fainted, Lillie called her back. "Lakila, you done well. Let's get you rested!" Lana called her Toxapex back. "Just a catch to everything, I want to ask... does the champ go so far as to carry you?"

Lillie nodded. "Like a princess!"

Lana's eyes flickered a vile plan and offered to let Lillie know of it. "If you want, I got an idea to keep holding the pants! Talk to you during the half time?"

Lillie began to worry. "I don't want to hurt him," Lana giggled and as she turned around to leave. "Not that! It's going to make him be all over you though!" Lillie wondered what Lana was talking about as she took her leave, preparing for the second round once the other contestants are finished.

The next round an hour later.

Elio entered with a mischievious face as he saw Sophocles typing something on a mobile computer and preparing two ultra balls. "Stage 1 of the storage update is underway. Eelektross, Golem, lets win this!"

An Eelektross with an assault vest hovered above the ground as an Alolan Golem crashed to battle, Elio tossed a quick ball and a great ball as he smiled. "That's pretty bold of you! LOST, H.P! LET'S DO THIS!"

A Mimikyu and Kangaskhan entered the battle, Elio shouted. "H.P, FAKE OUT ON THAT EELEKTROSS! LOST SWORDS DANCE, THEN GET READY FOR THE BIG ONE!" The Eelektross was about to use a thunder wave and was faked out, the Mimikyu began to dance as the Alolan Golem thunder punched the Kangaskhan for paralysis. Sophocles was about to guess a Z move being used as he saw an excited grin from Elio. "You wouldn't test a new move out on a tournament, would you?"

Elio closed his eyes as his Z power ring flickered with the Mimikium Z; he began by making a heart sign with his hands, then standing on his right leg as he posed his arms like pixie wings. Strange light shined from the Z power ring as the Mimikyu appeared from under Elio's risen foot; the trainer flinched and lowered himself. "How did you sneak past there?"

The Mimikyu was radiating the strange light and hissed. "No...one...was...looking! Lets...snuggle...forever!"

Elio blinked at such a suggestion mid battle until the Mimikyu winked and sneaked around the battle. The Eelektross was having difficulty aiming until Yancy felt a chill behind her spine as the Mimikyu leaped from behind her, the Eelektross was about to gurgle in fear at seeing the Mimikyu cloak extend tendrils. "Eelek-" The Eelektross was caught under the cloak, Elio and Sophocles felt their hearts racing as Yancy spoke from the micro phone. "Well... that's a strange Z move," She watched thrashing from underneath the cloak, like something was having the tar beaten out of him. The Eelektross was tossed out from the cloak; he landed on the ground, not wanting to go near the Mimikyu until he lost consciousness. K.O!

Elio swallowed and guessed. "Lets Snuggle Forever is the Z move?!"

The Mimikyu scurried back to the battle as the Golem sweated, Sophocle's called the Eelektross back and prepared for the next pokemon. "T..Togedemaru, your up!"

A Togedemaru with an air balloon entered the battle, leaving Elio frustrated as he ordered. "H.P, CRUNCH THAT TOGEDEMARU. THEN THIS MATCH WILL BE OVER! LOST USE SHADOW CLAW ON THAT GOLEM!" The Kangaskhan tried to move and faltered as the Mimikyu clawed at the Golem's face, the Togedemaru set up an electric terrian, giving the electric captain the chance to pose like a thunder bolt. The light charged into the Alolan Golem. "Now we have everything needed, finish that Kangaskhan off with a giga volt havoc!"

The Alolan Golem punched a crackling lightning bolt at the Kangaskhan; on being launched, the bolt of lightning powered up from the electric terrain. ZZZZAP! The Kangaskhan stood twitching, she fell forward to the ground knocked out. Elio called the Kangaskhan back and hugged the ball. "It's okay, you done enough. Kalden it's time to end this fight!"

Out of a pokeball came a dragon type Silvally that was about to shout a flame. "LOST FINISH THAT GOLEM WITH PLAY ROUGH! KALDEN, YOR TOOR SHUL!" The Mimikyu flashed her true eyes and rushed at the Golem that was trying to back away, she swatted the stone on his back and punched him in the face, causing the stone to drop out for a definite k.o.

The Silvally shouted out a torrent of flames at the Togedemaru to pop the balloon and deal super effective damage as Sophocles ordered. "Zing zap that Mimikyu, I got one more pokemon that would help us! Vikavolt, go!"

The Togedemaru rolled at the Mimikyu, causing her disguise to plop as the Alolan Golem was called back for a Vikavolt with a choice specs. Elio clapped. "LOST SHADOW CLAW TOGEDEMARU! KALDEN, GIVE THE VIKAVOLT THE THUM!"

The Mimikyu agreed as the Togedemaru raised a spikey shield, pricking the Mimikyu's claws as the Silvally burned the Vikavolt, Sophocles ordered. "Thunder bolt that Mimikyu and let's see what he has next!" The Vikavolt crackled from his mandibles and shot the Mimikyu off the Togedemaru for a k.o. The Mimikyu laughed in pain as Elio called her back. "You done well Lost. Megan, lets clean this mess up!"

The shiny Beedrill began to buzz, Elio prepared his keystone for mega evolution and shouted. "MEGAN, DRILL RUN THAT TOGEDEMARU! KALDEN DRACO METEOR THAT VIKAVOLT!"

The Beedrill drilled at the Togedemaru for a definite k.o as the Silvally shouted to the sky. Yancy saw meteors rain from the sky and landing at the Vikavolt trying to dodge. CRASH! Yancy saw one of the meteor's pounding the Vikavolt in and shouted on the microphone in managing the sight. "Pulverised by draco meteor or being pierced by that Beedrill... that's got to hurt!"

Sophocles saw the Vikavolt laying battered and called both of them out as Yancy announced Elio as the winner. The captain wipped sweat as Elio approach to ask. "What are you working on?" Sophocles answered, trying to narrow down the complex details. "I am working with Big Mo and that guy at the Pelago to update the P.C. It would help in allowing more dangerous pokemon to roam free without creating danger. It's in the testing stage so don't expect this to be a reality until much later," Elio smiled in dependancy and respect. "I'll wait, thank you."

In the lobby.

Lillie had a two particular pokemon in her arms as Gladion was smiling impressed at the Silvally. The Manaphy was in Gladion's arms as he asked about the Poipole watching with the Phione. "Papa, what is that?"

Gladion answered in trying not to look at the Poipole. "It's a pokemon Papa Elio has Auntie look after," Lillie began to read the schedule of trainers as the Poipole mimicked the Silvally shouting in pride, Lillie giggled, Gladion felt unnerved, Manaphy squinted his eyes at Gladion and asked. "What's bad about Poipole?"

Lillie answered in full understanding. "Poipole is in the same category of pokemon as that Nihilego that attacked Ursaring and Raikou. It is an Ultra Beast."

Gladion began to glare at the Poipole, causing uncertainty at the Ultra Beast as Elio arrived to put away a pokeball. "I'm back and it seems everyone is partaking in this! Lillie, your round should be here in a few minutes! Knock the next one out!"

Lillie blushed as she saw Elio offering to watch over Poipole and Phione. Gladion's wrists twitched until he saw an muscular elderly gym leader order a Hydreigon. "Now, finish this Dragalge with a dragon pulse!"

The Hydreigon knocked the Dragalge in a roar, the Poipole began to mimic the roar. Elio blushed at the Poipole and sat down with him. "Those are dragon types! Hydreigon is one of the most fierce among them-" Lillie nodded. "Ghorchi's power in battle makes him one of my strongest, but you should see how he is outside of battle, he is an angel."

The Poipole spun in excitement and clapped in questioning, Elio prepared a pokeball to let out a Salamence. "He isn't used for battle... though he is a flier. But a Salamence is still a strong pokemon, there is only three types a dragon pokemon should watch out for. Other dragon types, ice... and fairies!"

The Poipole pointed at one more ball, Gladion's glare became worse in anticipation what Elio was about to say; the Alolan Champ thought of it and sighed. "Kalden hasn't been anything but a dragon type in years. But you rather not meet him, he is nice to most pokemon but your-" Elio tried to find the words to say it. "Your kind of the type of pokemon he was hard wired to attack on sight. Is it okay when this cup is over I introduce you to another dragon type that would be more than happy to meet you?"

The Poipole was about to whine until he saw his trainer giving a friendly face he didn't want to upset and went into his trainers arms. Elio smiled at the Manaphy in an attempt to get him to understand. "Each species of Ultra Beast is different, Nihilego acts on instinct and are fight or flight, while others like Poipole can be talked to. It's still a better idea to let me or Gladion know if you see one, okay," Manaphy nodded as Gladion's glare lessened. "This is going to be something we are always going to argue over. But you worded it well enough," Elio found a spot next to Lillie as the Poipole began to play on the snout of a Salamence, a familiar face was about to battle another unusual trainer.

In the stadium.

Yancy announced in excitement at the sight of a man with spikey blue hair that wore a red and white shirt. "This is a returning battler that you knew from eight years! Give it up for Hugh!"

The trainer saw the sight of Hau and prepared two pokeballs. " _Ever since Nate introduced me to you._ Lets see what your made of!" Hau sensed a familiar tension and prepared a pokeball and net ball. "Raichu, Ludicolo, lets do this!"

An Alolan Raichu with a choice specs and a Ludicolo with a damp rock entered the Stadium, Hugh tossed his out. "Bouffalant, Eelektross, unleash your power!"

A Boufallant with a muscle band and an Eelektross with left overs entered. Hau ordered first, realizing he doesn't have a good lead. "Raichu, use thunder! Ludicolo, set up a rain dance!"

The Raichu shot a bolt of electricity into the sky, it crashed at the Bouffalant as the Ludicolo began to dance, rain trickled as Hugh closed his eyes in silence. The Eelektross let loose a wild charged and rammed at the Ludicolo as the Bouffalant stomped the ground, causing an earthquake to hit the ground and knock the Raichu out in one blow. The Ludicolo was knocked back and saw his partner knocked out, Hau called the Raichu back and sent out his next pokemon. "Go Noivern!" A Noivern took flight as Hau ordered. "Finish that Bouffalant off with an air slash! Ludicolo, hydro pump that Eelektross!"

The Noivern knocked the Bouffalant out as the Ludicolo shot the Eelektross back, nearly knocking him out, Hugh ordered back. "Use dragon claw on that Noivern! Bouffalant come back," Hugh sent out a Samurott in the Bouffalant's place, Hau learned his lesson from the previous Samurott and posed like a roaring dragon. "Ludicolo, use another hydro pump on that Eelektross. Noivern take that Samurott down with DEVESTATING DRAKE!"

Yancy and Hugh saw the Z move form, both closed their eyes on seeing it land and felt the explosion. Samurott was knocked out, Hugh ordered his Eelektross. "Dodge that hydro pump and finish that Ludicolo off with another wild charge!" The Eelektross dodged and crackled, he rammed at the Ludicolo.

Bam!

Yancy saw the Eelektross knock the Ludicolo back for a k.o and not get up. "What do you look at that, the recoil knocked both of them out!"

Hau sent his next pokemon out. "Crabrawler, lets finish this battle!" Hugh sent his last pokemon on seeing an ice type with an life orb, a Flygon with a dragon gem. Hau ordered quickly. "Noivern, use dragon pulse!"

The Noivern shot at the Flygon that embraced the damage, both heard a loud roar and looked to the sky. A draco meteor pelted the Noivern to the ground for a one hit k.o. Hau ordered back. "Crabominable end this fight with an ice hammer!"

The Crabominable's claw gave an icy veil and crushed the Flygon for a definite k.o. Hugh felt the chill and the battle reach its conclusion as he called the Flygon back. "Phew! Your something!"

Hau felt a passion for battle and complimented Hugh back. "Your a tough trainer yourself! It always feels nice when you keep reaching far," Hugh agreed and sensed what is a rival to someone else. "It is, you mind if we keep talking about this?" Hau didn't as both left.

At a waiting room. 

Lillie felt a buzzer for her turn and took left. The Phione felt comfort in Elio's arms as the Poipole was cheering in excitement to the point he is shooting liquid everywhere, much to Gladion's frustration as he felt himself reaching to a pokeball. The Manaphy stopped Gladion. "Papa, don't. He just really likes dragons!"

Elio shouted loudly. "Crylate, calm down and stop spraying that everywhere!"

The Poipole flinched at the tone and tapped his fingers at the mess, seemingly apologizing as the Phione prepared to wash the stains off. Elio took out the Rotom Dex and asked. "Rotom, that information we got the other day... is there a reason for Crylate to be excited over this?"

The Rotom Dex scanned and showed a minor report. "BZZT! This is was part of that Squad's data! BZZT!" Elio stared as Gladion looked from behind, both have difficulty reading the specific details but it showed a sighting of a particular unruly Ultra Beast that's combat abilities are unknown. The Dex showed a silhouette of a draconic creature with a stinger like tail, Gladion asked with a rather bitter tone. "And this is an Ultra Beast they didn't tell you about?"

Elio scratched his head. "I think they were studying this as well but they didn't go near it to get a report."

The Poipole looked at the silhouette and was intrigued as well, giving Elio an idea. "Crylate might know this Ultra Beast better, but us finding out isn't going to happen for a while... unless we let him hang out with some more dragon types. This could be a big clue to something undiscovered!"

Gladion didn't wish to agree. "...Could, but it might lead to more disaster depending on where this is going!"

Manaphy agreed with Gladion, Elio felt more frustrated as the Phione went back to his arms and the Poipole began playing with the Rotom Dex. The oldest of the rival's continued to watch as the next battle went underway.

In the Stadium.

Lillie was rather amused at the sight of Acerola dancing and winking in a cheer. "Hello again! It seems the queen needs some advice from royalty!" Lillie blushed as she prepared a dusk ball and a moon ball. "That would be nice, that isn't going to happen if I don't beat you though?"

Acerola had her hands at her hips and prepared two ultra balls. "It wouldn't be so easy! Gengar, Froslass, lets play!"

A Gengar with a choice specs and a Froslass with a focus sash entered the stadium as Lillie shouted. "Galil, Sony, we need to win this!"

A Clefairy waddled as the Porygon2 traced the Gengar's cursed body. Lillie ordered with determination. "Galil, use follow me. Sony have trick room ready!"

The Clefairy became the center of attention as Acerola ordered. "Sludge bomb that Clefairy, Froslass hit them all with a blizzard!

" The Gengar hacked out sludge for super effective damage on the Clefairy, knocking him back as the Froslass blew a blizzard that knocked the Clefairy out in the cold and dealt a glance to the Porygon2. The dimensions distorted, giving Lillie the chance she needed as she called the Clefairy back. "Excellent work! Lakila, lets push through!"

An Abomasnow crashed at the stadium and let loose a snow warning. Lillie mega evolved the Abomasnow and ordered. "Use blizzard back, Sony ice beam that Gengar just in case!" The Abomasnow inhaled and blew a storm as the Porygon 2 shot the shivering Gengar for a k.o. Acerola nodded and ordered. "Froslass, shadow ball that Abomasnow! She the reason trick room is a very fun strategy!"

The Froslass shot at the Abomasnow as Acerola called the Gengar back and tossed another pokemon. "Dhelmise, lets settle this ship!" A Dhelmise with an assault vest entered the battle, Lillie called the Porygon 2 back with a satisfied smile. "Good work Sony. Registeel, lets keep this up! Lakila, finish that Froslass off with a stone edge!"

The Froslass vanished into the hail on hearing the order and dodged the rocks as Acerola ordered back. "Heavy slam Lakila! Froslass, help out!"

The Abomasnow felt pressure and looked beaten up, Lillie clapped and raised her fists. "Registeel use iron head on that Froslass, Lakila freeze dry that Dhelmise!"

The Abomasnow grunted and blew at the Dhelmise for super effective damage, Acerola ordered back. "Finish it with another heavy slam! We will have to deal with these slowpokes for a few more turns! Froslass, thunder bolt that Registeel!"

The Abomasnow was crashed by the steelworker and reverted back to her normal form as she was knocked out, the Registeel crashed an iron head at the Froslass to cause her to flinch. Lillie was down to her last pokemon. "Lakila, Sony and Registeel with take this from here! Sony, its on you!"

The Porygon2 traced the steelwork ability and awaited orders, Acerola shouted with a spin. "Power whip that Porygon, Froslass come back!"

The Froslass was called back for Acerola's last pokemon. "Go Palossand!" The Sandygeist prepared for battle as the Dhelmise used it's seaweed body to whip the Porygon2. The Registeel attacked the Palossand for not very effective damage, the Dhelmise embraced the ice beam and was knocked out, leaving Acerola back to her Froslass as the dimensions returned to normal. Acerola snapped her fingers with her left hand and had her right hand at her hip. "Shadow ball that Registeel!"

The Froslass shot at the Registeel, causing it to take it's Iapapa berry and shove it at it's lower torso, the juice was absorbed for a significant heal as the Registeel rammed at the Froslass for a k.o. Lillie found herself in a victory. "Sony, ice beam Palossand!"

The Palossand felt the frigid beam as Acerola posed like a rising ghost. Her Z power ring poured light into the Palossand. "Drag that Registeel into a NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!"

The Palossand let loose a shadow bellow the Registeel, dark tendrils dragged him down and caused significant damage. The Porygon2 shot another ice beam. Ending the battle as the Palossand collapsed from the frigid winds, Acerola sighed and shook Lillie's hand. "Try thinking of a way to spice the tournament, what haven't you done often?"

Lillie blushed and called the two pokemon back. "We are just going to argue on who spoils who, if we wager... then we will honor it. Thank you for the advice," Acerola didn't mind as she and Lillie left holding hands.

The next two opponent's to enter was Gladion and what looked like a man with black shades, a biker like shirt, a red goatee and tattoos dedicated to a Mienshao. Yancy coughed and announce what she knows. "It appears two challengers from distant lands have came to battle each other! Gladion who came from Alola... and this visitor from Orre. Olaf?!"

The biker looked at Gladion and gave a menacing smile. "I have heard of you! Let's see what you and your pokemon can actually do! Weezing, Pachirisu, we shall overwhelm!"

A Weezing with black sludge and a Pachirisu with an iapapa berry entered the stadium, Gladion posed and sent out two pokemon. "Lucario, Silvally! Let's fight back!"

A Lucario with wise glasses and a Silvally with the psychic memory entered the battle. Olaf ordered with a battle ready smile. "Pachirisu, use follow me! Weezing, toxic spikes!"

The Pachirishu became the center of attention as Gladion ordered calmly. "Lucario, use psychic. Silvally, hyper voice!"

The Lucario shot a psychic blast that went to the Pachirisu as the Silvally shouted at the duo, the Pachirishu began to eat an iapapa berry for a full heal as the Weezing let loose toxic spikes. Olaf order. "Cripple that Silvally with nuzzle, one more toxic spikes will spell their end!"

The Pachirishu was about to nuzzle at the Silvally until it puffed in smoke, revealing a Zoroark. Gladion flashed his Z power ring and posed like a rising beast. "I heard enough of what a Pachirishu is capable of doing. ZOROARK, BANISH IT WITH A BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!"

The Zoroark was bathed in Z power and began to charge a small black orb, it shot past the Pachirishu as Olaf left himself baffled with his right eye twitching underneath the shades. " _Damnable thing! I wouldn't have dared risk exposing myself if it was that Silvally!"_

The Pachirishu grabbed unto the grass in preparation, still determined to nuzzle the Zoroark as the orb ruptured into a red and black hole, pulling him in with intense force. The grass was pulled, the Pachirishu tried to cling to another patch of grass and was dragged into the black hole, it explode and shot the Pachirishu onto the stadium in a loud thud.

Gladion kept his pose and smiled. "This is the advantage to using Zoroark, Lucario, finish that Weezing off with psychic!"

The Weezing was knocked out by the psychic blast, leaving Olaf furious as he sent the two back. "Scyther, Meinshao, we will crush these fools!"

A Scyther with an eviolite and a Mienshao with a life orb entered, Gladion ordered his Zoroark. "Foul play on that Scyther! Lucario use flash cannon!" The Zoroark pounced the Scyther and used his own power against him as Olaf ordered. "Scyther, u-turn that infernal Zoroark! Mienshao, crush that Lucario!"

The Scyther slashed the Zoroark back for a k.o and flew back to a safer distance as the Mienshao leaped to the air, the life orb began to siphon as he rushed at the Lucario with his foot.

CRASH!

The Lucario was knocked into a crater, knocked out and with two pokemon preparing for more. "Both of you, come back. Silvally, Crobat, lets go!" A Silvally with a psychic memory and a Crobat with a flying gem entered the stadium, Gladion ordered with his hands like wings. "Crobat, acrobatics on that Scyther! Silvally, multi attack that Mienshao!"

The Crobat's flying gem glowed as he rushed at the Scyther, nearly knocking him out as Olaf ordered. "Mienshao, stone edge that Crobat!"

The Mienshao in record speed kicked the ground and caused jagged stones to erupt, the Crobat flew past them as the Scyther charged at the Silvally for a u-turn. The Silvally's claws glowed a psychic hue and clawed into the Mienshao for a k.o. Olaf saw his partner at the ground and witnessed Gladion ordering with a calm tone. "Crobat, finish this battle!"

The Crobat followed the Scyther that attempted to dodge and was knocked out to the ground, by the Mienshao, Olaf stared at the two pokemon and called them back ashamed. "I let myself get outsmarted and it cost us! You actually earned this victory today," Gladion petted his two pokemon with a smile as the opponent left. "Excellent work. Now let's get back before Elio does something careless!"

At the lobby.

Elio blushed at what Lillie was suggesting. "After this tournament your going to bet what?"

Lillie showed her arms and shoulders to be strong enough as she raised her fist to the air. "Depending on how far either of us get, who ever is able to win against the other gets to carry them back to the apartment... if you are okay with this?"

Elio smiled arrogantly and nodded. "I did it once, I can do it again!" Lillie squinted her eyes and puffed up her cheeks. "Keep saying that and you will be in for a shock!"

The Manaphy and Phione were clapping at the screen as the Poipole heard a growl from behind, a Silvally that was glaring at him, Elio called the Poipole. "Crylate, it's time to go back in the ball for now! Hey Gladion... you noticed anything off about the guy you fought?"

Gladion shook his head and found Hau approaching while rubbing his cheek in a blush. "No more out of the ordinary, Hau... what happened?"

Hau felt his temperatures rise and answered. "Just Mallow wishing me luck. Gladion, I got to warn you about your next opponent. He is bad news!"

Elio sighed. "If it is another one from Orre... that region is filled with them." Lillie saw the brackets and felt relief. "At the rate these battles are going, this cup is going to be going for today and tomorrow," Gladion saw a certain outlaw in a blue jacket have an Umbreon knock a Golurk out with foul play and feel inspired. "We should observe our opponent's while we are at it. The last thing we need is to lose early because we don't see our opponent coming," Hau's cheerful expression faded. "Like what you did to your opponent?"

Gladion sent a Zoroark out and admitted it. "Having a pokemon few people actually know about has its advantages as well," Elio agreed and let his Mimikyu out. "As well as having a Z move to really mess these people up! I just hope Isaac and Little Horn are okay!" Lillie sat next to Elio with a Clefairy that needed tender loving care. I hope they are as well!"

On Alola.

Mew and Hoopa were on the roof of a Frigate, observing. Hoopa asked on seeing the Mew shivering in fetal position. "Kid, you really think reading the Mewtwo's memories is a good idea?"

The Mew struggled to get past the memories as the Hoopa shook him to reality. The Mew answered clearly as he wanted comfort. "This would make pop's go crazy again!"

The Hoopa whispered and patted the Mew on the back. "Shh! Just read that Mewtwo's book slowly and you don't have to look at the details if you don't want to. Cresselia told us to to check and Darkrai told us to drill those details into that ladies head if it is as bad as you think it is," The Mew panted and went back to observing. "I don't like labs and this doesn't help!"

Hoopa agreed. "The guy down there has a shrewd way of thinking anyways, he knows we are up here and is content with letting us stay here as long as we don't get in his way," Mew smiled at the Hoopa. "I was talking about where Mewtwo had been, but people like that scientist are... interesting," Hoopa sighed and stared at the moon lit sea bored. "Let me know if you find anything that would worth watching, because we are kind of missing out on the main event!"

Mew sighed and glowed at some dark memories. "Uncle isn't trusting of that pokemon Pop's took in and Pop's is discovering new things. Mewtwo is taking an interest in what could be out there for her to discover, which is all an improvement from what I am seeing now."

Back on Unova. The third round at the Stadium had begun.

Yancy flexed and announced in her microphone towards a camera. "Welcome back to the poke cup here on Unova! The last round had brought some rather heated moments, so lets see where our contenders stand!"

Elio entered to find a tan woman in blue with long black hair that has blue stripes. She has a bracelet at her wrists and malevolent stare. "Well, it looks like the Brutal Tide had finally showed up, or the actor!" Elio shrugged. "Sorry you didn't get any new films!"

The woman introduced herself as Shelly and flashed a mega bracelet. "It was fun to watch kid, but that's a long time ago!"

Shelly sent out her first two pokemon, a Pelipper with a damp rock that brought in rain and a Seaking with an expert belt. Elio sent his first two out. "SURFER! LOST! LET'S DO THIS!"

An Alolan Raichu with a focus sash and a Mimikyu entered the stadium, Elio shouted. "SURFER USE NASTY PLOT! LOST, SWORDS DANCE!"

The Alolan Raichu thought of something malicious as the Mimikyu danced, Shelly began her order on seeing the set up. "Seaking, knock that sash off that Raichu, Pelipper, use hurricane on that Mimikyu!"

The Pelipper blew the Mimikyu across the stadium, ruining her disguise as the Seaking knocked the Raichu back for super effective damage. Elio ordered with a built up vigor. "SURFER, USE PSYCHIC ON THAT PELIPPER! LOST, PLAY ROUGH ON THAT SEAKING!"

The Raichu shot the Pelipper for a knock out as the Mimikyu pounced on the Seaking and beat it down. Shelly gritted her teeth and tossed in an Azumarril with an assault vest and a Sharpedo with a crown that holds a mega stone. Shelly activated her keystone and raised it to the air. "Sharpedo, mega evolve and use protect! Azumarril, aqua jet that Raichu!"

The Azumarril jet at the Raichu for a knock out as the Sharpedo glowed, grew larger, more scared and grew spikes at her snout, she set up a protective barrier as Elio posed like a pixie, the Mimikyu felt the light course through her. She winked as the trainer ordered. "LOST, LETS SNUGGLE THAT SHARPEDO FOREVER!"

The Mimikyu winked and sneaked into the shadows. Yancy looked behind her so she wouldn't get the surprise jump, Shelly shivered as she felt something behind her. A Mimikyu leaped above her and engulfed the Sharpedo from behind, Shelly was in horror as Elio gave a thumbs up. "Beat her up!"

Shelly was an intense thrashing happening within the cloak and a Sharpedo knocked out from underneath being tossed back. Shelly scoffed as the Sharpedo powered down. "It's like someone from Alola to try something like that, come back Sharpedo. Azumarril, we are not done yet!" Elio sent out a Kangaskhan and saw Shelly trying to look away. "...Something keeping you from going to Alola?"

Shelly blushed and answered. "No! Focus on the fight kid, Azumarril play that Mimikyu rough!"

Elio saw denial and ordered in a softer tone. "H.P, use fake out! Lost, end this fight with a shadow claw!"

The Azumarril was about to attack as she was faked out and left open for a k.o. Shelly called the Azumarril back as she was about to take her leave. "This was one way to tire a lady out," Elio was about to ask the question earlier until Shelly closed her eyes rather annoyed. "My boss works a ship that lets people travel from Hoenn and all over the world. If he hears the details of Alola, he would never want to leave that region!"

Shelly began to blush at a mental image and tried to shake it off, being quick to leave. Elio left, not wanting to nose in on another person's business.

Yancy coughed and began announcing on the microphone. "That was a rather quick battle! It seems quite a few people from Hoenn has also came to this tournament, overidding her way to the third round. Give it up for miss Courtney!"

A woman in a red hoodie walked in a robot like pattern, she stared stoically as Yancy felt unnerved. "And managing for two rounds with a trick room team, Miss Lillie, take the stage!"

Lillie approached with her usual leads, feeling overwhelmed by the pokemon she is going up against. " _Her team is more a sun team as well as having fire types. Stalagas, Barney, I'm going to count on you soon!"_

Courtney stared at Lillie like a machine would scan an object. "Opponent's team... insufficient... deletion from tournament?" Courtney giggled and answered in a tune. "Optimal "

Lillie sent out her two pokemon. "Galil, Sony! Let's do this!"

A Clefairy and Porygon2 entered the battle. Courtney tossed two pokeball's herself, a Torkoal with a heat rock that caused the sun's light to intense and a Roserade with a life orb. "Remove the Clefairy from the fight."

The Roserade charged a sludge bomb from her red bouquet, Lillie ordered immediately as she got through the opponent's unusual speech pattern. "Galil, protect! Sony, use trick room!"

The Clefairy set up a protective barrier to block the sludge as the Porygon2 set up a trick room. The dimension's distorted, Courtney's stare didn't lessen as she ordered. "Torkoal... heat wave!"

The Torkoal grunted and blew an intense heat at the two pokemon, the Clefairy guarded her friend as Lillie ordered. "Galil, use helping hand! Sony use tri attack on that Roserade!"

The Porygon2 shot a trio of beams as Courtney ordered. "Roserade...shall we try again?"

The Roserade shot a sludge bomb at the Clefairy for super effective damage, Lillie called the Clefairy back. "Good work, Stalagas I need you here!"

A Druddigon with a rocky helmet roared as Courtney closed her eyes in annoyance. "Commence solar beam!"

The Torkoal absorbed the sunlight and shot a beam at the Porygon2, Lillie ordered sharply. "Sony, finish the Roserade with an ice beam!"

The Porygon 2 shot the Roserade for a k.o. Courtney began to giggle at the upper hand. "Roserade, withdraw...Camerupt... delete!" A Camerupt with a mega stone stomped to the ground as Courtney showed a keystone, her eyes showed an excited craze. "Mega evolve... then erupt!"

The Camerupt glowed in energy as her volcanic humps merged to one volcano, magma began to flow as she roared and erupted. Knocking the Porygon2 out as the Torkoal used heat wave on the Druddigon. Lillie ordered. "Stalagas, use stealth rock! Galil, I need you back!"

A Clefairy with an eviolite is watching in anticipation, Lillie ordered quickly. "Use protect, Stalagas, use dragon tail on that Camerupt!" The Torkoal's heat wave and Camerupt's eruption dealt minor damage to the Druddigon as she swung her tail to get the Camerupt out of the battle, Courtney took the switch and sent out her next pokemon, a Rotom possessing an oven holding left overs that felt the damage from stealth rocks. "Annoying!"

The Torkoal let loose another heat wave, knocking the Clefairy out as the Rotom shot a thunderbolt at the Druddigon, Lillie sent out her last pokemon. "Barney, lets do this Stalagas, use glare on the Torkoal!"

A Cradily swayed in the air as the Torkoal was left paralyzed by the glare, the Torkoal struggled to move as Lillie took advantage of her last turn in a trick room, she flexed, bent her knee and caused light to pour out of her Z power ring and into the Cradily. "Barney, get that Rotom out of here with a CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"

The Cradily jumped above, created a mountain sized rock and flatten the Rotom Heat for a definite k.o. The dimension's returned to normal, Courtney stared stoically as the Torkoal kept using heat wave and the dimensions returned to normal. "An unfortunate turn of events...Camerupt, come back!"

The mega Camerupt entered the battle again and was greeted to stealth rocks. Lillie sweated and saw her Druddigon still capable of battle "Stalagas, use glare on that Camerupt, Barney follow with a giga drain!"

The Camerupt was about to stomp and was halted by a glare, exposed to a drain as Courtney ordered. "Torkoal... flamethrower on the Cradily!"

The Torkoal inhaled a flame on the Cradily, Lillie saw her chance and ordered. "Stalagas, fire punch that Camerupt. Barney, one more time!"

The Camerupt felt a glance and a drain, Courtney directed her focus on the Druddigon as the Camerupt felt drained. "Remove Druddigon with earth power "

The Camerupt stomped and caused the ground underneath the Druddigon to erupt for a k.o.

The Torkoal shot another fire blast at the Cradily, Lillie saw her chance with the Camerupt's health and ordered. "Finish that Camerupt off with brine!"

The Cradily coughed salty water at the Camerupt, causing her to revert back to normal and fall over. Courtney found herself with just the Torkoal. "Flamethrower again!"

The Torkoal struggled to move, Lillie ordered. "Barney, use stone edge!"

The Cradily erupted jagged rocks and dealt critical damage to the Torkoal that kept struggling to move, the sunlight fadded, Lillie sweated. "Now brine! This battle is over!"

The Cradily shot the Torkoal out with the briney water, ending the match. Courtney called the Torkoal back and started to smile disturbingly, forcing herself to see the lose as a kind of joke. "Hah hah...uhn...hah hah!" Lillie called the Cradily back and backed away from Courtney's strange laughter.

Yancy had security escort the laughing mad Courtney out of the stadium and sweated. "That was a close match. Now for our next contestants!"

Hau entered the stadium and found a woman with short blond hair, a black dress and a pink skirt. "The cheerful heart of Melemele, Hau vs the star of Kalos, Serena!"

The woman blushed and gave a determined glare as she flashed her mega stone. "You better prepare youself! I heard enough of your Z moves! Go Absol, go Meowstic!"

An Absol with a crest and a Meowstic with a let of wise glasses entered the battle, Hau sent out his two pokemon. "Tauros, Ludicolo, lets do this!"

The Tauros and Ludicolo entered the battle, the Absol and Meowstic felt intimidated. Hau was about to order "Tauros, use double edge!" when Serena ordered in advance. "Meowstic, use fake out!"

The Meowstic faked the Tauros out as Serena activated her keystone. "Absol, mega evolve!" The Absol was glowed in mega energy, her fur altered to that of wings, Serena followed with a smile. "Now, use swords dance!" The Absol began to dance as Hau ordered his Ludicolo. "Rain dance, then hydro pump that Absol!"

Serena ordered back. "Use night slash on that Tauros. Meowstic use psychic on Ludicolo!"

The Absol dodged the hydro pump and slashed the Tauros for a critical hit k.o. Hau flinched as the Meowstic shot a psychic blast at the Ludicolo and called the Tauros back. "Go Noivern!"

A Noivern took flight as Hau ordered the Ludicolo. "Hydro pump that Meowstic. Noivern, follow with an air slash!"

The Ludicolo shot the Meowstic back and left her exposed to an air slash k.o, Serena shouted. "Now, x scissor that Ludicolo!"

The Absol pounced at the Ludicolo and slashed in an x pattern, knocking him out and bringing Hau to his last pokemon. "Vaporeon, we need to push!"

A Vaporeon with left overs entered the battle as Serena sent out her next pokemon. "Go Clefable!"

Hau found himself at a corner with the Absol ready to attack and posed like a roaring dragon. "Noivern, use DEVASTATING DRAKE! TAKE THAT ABSOL OUT!"

The Noivern shot an energy dragon at the Absol, knocking her out and reverting her back to her normal form as Hau ordered the Vaporeon. "Hydro pump that Clefable!"

The Vaporeon shot a hydro pump at the Clefable as Serene ordered. "Moonblast that Noivern, Absol you done well! Jolteon, finish this battle!"

A Jolteon with a life orb entered. Hau swallowed as the Noivern was shot and manuver around. "Noivern use air slash on Clef-" Serena shouted. "Thunder bolt that Noivern! Clefable try to dodge that Vaporeon a little longer!"

The Jolteon shot the Noivern down for a k.o as the Vaporeon aimed at where the Clefable was skipping to, knocking her out. Just the Vaporeon and Jolteon remain, Serena saw the life orb go into the Jolteon and ordered. "Thunder bolt that Vaporeon!"

The Jolteon shot the Vaporeon back and paralyzed him as he was countered by a hydro pump for a k.o. Hau and Serene began to pant as Yancy blew the whistle. "What a fight! Fast and explosive!"

Hau took a deep breath and shook Serene's hand. "Calem told me about you," Serene felt a presence watch her as she smiled back. "He invited me and few of his friends to watch the world tournament and this is the perfect past time!" Hau asked. "You mind if we all get together after the tournament?" Serene didn't and shook Hau's hand in sportsmanship. "Good match!"

As the rain cleared, Yancy saw Gladion approach with a determined frown. The announcer was about to call in the opponents as music began to play. It sounded like something she had only heard of as she saw a strange man with an afro dance a moon walk to the stadium. "No need to introduce me ma'am! I say, I do say, I'll let the music to do the intro!"

Gladion's hand twitched as he asked. "I heard about you. Mirror B?" The strange man performed a back flip and adjusted himself to face Gladion, he took two poke balls mid dance and tossed them out. A red Oriciorio with a sitrus berry and a Venomoth with a focus sash entered the stadium, Gladion sighed and sent out his two pokemon. "Lucario, Crobat, lets go! Take that Venomoth out!"

Mirror B ordered with a spin. "Venomoth, protect yourself from the noise!"

The Crobat lunged with an acrobatics and was blocked, the Lucario shot a psychic blast as the dancer ordered. "Now tail wind!"

The Oricorio blew the wind in as Gladion changed his strategy. "Lucario, extreme speed! Crobat, try again!"

The Lucario punched at the Venomoth to break the focus sash as Mirror B clapped. "Venomoth, start dancing! Oricorio, dance that Lucario out!"

The Venomoth performed a quiver dance, the Oricorio joined the dance and knocked the Lucario out, the Crobat flew with his flying gem and knocked the Venomoth out.

Mirror B switched and sent his next pokemon, a Tentacruel with black sludge. Gladion sent out his next pokemon in place of the Lucario. "Silvally, your claws will pierce this Tentacruel! Strike it down with multi attack! Crobat, cross poison that Oricorio!"

Mirror B began to tap the ground a the pattern with the Tentacruel, performing a rain dance, he danced with his Oricorio and mimicked it's movement. The wind engulfed the Crobat in a hurricane, it tossed him like a rag doll and unto the ground for a k.o.

Gladion's Silvally pounced at the Tentacruel with a psychic infused multi attack, knocking it out in one blow as the tail wind peter out. Gladion called the Crobat back and sent his last pokemon. "Feraligatr, we will finish this battle!"

Mirror B sent out his last pokemon. "I do say Ludicolo, now is a good time to dance the day away!"

A Ludicolo with a life orb entered, he danced with his trainer and began to drain the Feraligatr, nearly knocking him out as the Oricorio blew a hurricane at the Silvally. Gladion his two pokemon clawed in unison. "Now, Silvally, use x scissor on that Ludicolo! Feraligatr use liquidation on that Oricorio! Stop this dance!"

The Feraligatr's claw flowed water and upper cut the Oricorio for a one hit k.o, the Silvally rushed at the Ludicolo with an x scissor, causing the foe to perform a roll and a handstand to finish the Feraligatr off with a giga drain. The Silvally rushed at the Ludicolo again.

SLASH! Knocking him out and causing Mirror B to fall on his back in a heart break. Yancy still heard the music as Mirror B jumped up in a dance to call his pokemon. "Well how dare you, I say how dare you! That was one of my best dancing yet and it ended in half the time I want! There is only one thing to do now, escape!"

Mirror B ran away, leaving Gladion to close his eyes and call the Feraligatr back. "You both have done well, let's go see how the others are doing!"

Gladion and Silvally came back to the loby and found Hau bringing a late lunch, Lillie flexed a bicep and Elio feeling her muscle. "It's actually not bad, being trainers can do this!"

Lillie blushed and heard a loud, annoyed cough from her brother. "Gladion, there is nothing wrong with Elio wanting this!"

The oldest of the four folded his arms and stared at Elio. "You noticed anything odd about some of the people you fought?"

Hau gave Gladion some food and asked as he swallowed part of a hotdog. "Gulp! Lillie told me about her fight with Courtney, she's scary!"

Gladion sighed as he recalled what he know. "I did some research on a few organization's that came from the various regions, Hoenn in particular had two teams of note. Team Aqua and Team Magma, while team Magma were the more active force... Team Aqua wasn't that much better."

Lillie guessed as she felt Elio rubbing her arm. "Team Aqua were just trying to stop Team Magma rather than causing trouble? If things were different it would have been the other way around?" Gladion nodded. "Elio fought one by the name of Shelly, an Admin and second in command to the leader... Archie! They along with a few remaining members are busy with a cruise ship nowadays, so you wouldn't notice anything off. Courtney however... like Shelly is an Admin. She had a part in a plot to awaken the legendary pokemon... Groudon."

Elio stopped rubbing Lillie's arm and asked. "She is as crazy as she looks, who is the leader of those guys?"

Gladion answered with a pose. "Someone by the name of Maxie, he and a handful of members from that group assist Hoenn's weather institute as well as the one station on Unova. Maxie is the more calm of the two bosses while Archie is more energetic, Hau you only fought a friend of Calem's. It's still strange the kinds of people this event attracts."

Hau remembered who Gladion fought. "But Mirror B? I met him once and the Ludicolo I have belonged to him," Gladion shook his head. "Wes told me enough, he was an Admin of Cipher. He is more into dancing than actually carrying out the syndicate's work, which is why he got kicked out after it's initial fall. He is a wandering criminal and he did visit Alola a few times."

Lillie gasped. "What does he do during his time with those people?!"

Gladion raised four fingers. "He has distributed shadow pokemon and has blackmailed the mayor of Pyrite town into keeping quiet. He also took some shadow pokemon from Cipher during the second crisis and used them for what ever he wants," Lillie shook her head. "A terrible person but it sounds like he isn't much of a threat anymore," Gladion agreed. "Hau have spoken of the one time he became known on Alola... but that is ironically just a trainer getting a pokemon close to him back. Not so fun when it happens to you. The other time he came to Alola was when her heard of Oricorio, we had a report of the population disappearing because he wanted a dance party to pick the best one."

Elio shook his head at the insanity. "Which ticked the Tapus off enough that they kicked his butt. Since tail wind is an egg move-" Hau sighed. "His goons must have tried breeding for one just to keep him happy." Lillie sighed at a conclusion. "It's a big world with all kinds of people. It can be a scary place."

An hour later the fourth round had begun.

Yancy was being given a drink and a back rub from Nate. "Thank you," The announcer prepared her microphone as Nate sat on a front bench. "Bring on the contestants for the fourth round!"

On one side, Elio approached and found a familiar face approach. Hau with just as much determination. "This was going to happen eventually!"

Elio agreed and prepared a quick ball and a pokeball. "LOST, SALAMENCE! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Out of the balls came the Mimikyu and Salamence, Hau tossed a fast ball and a poke ball. "Tauros, Vaporeon! Let's win this!"

The duo entered the stadium, both were intimidated as Yancy blew the whistle. "Let the battle begin!" Elio called the Salamence back and sent out a nest ball. "Surfer, come on out!" An Alolan Raichu floated out of the ball, Hau shouted his order. "Tauros use iron head on that Mimikyu! Vaporeon, ice beam that Raichu!" The Tauros rammed the Mimikyu and caused her to flinch as the Vaporeon broke the focus sash. Elio shouted at the Raichu. "SURFER, THUNDER WAVE THAT TAUROS! LOST SWORDS DANCE!"

Hau ordered. "Tauros, use earthquake, Vaporeon use protect!" The Vaporeon braced himself as the Raichu shot a thunder wave at the Tauros. Stomp! BOOM! An earthquake was felt, knocking the Raichu out and causing the Mimikyu to pant as she danced, Elio called the Raichu back with a satisfied smile. "We got that Tauros now! H.P, LETS STOMP THIS SHOW!"

A Kangaskhan entered and anticipated the order. "FAKE OUT!" The Kangaskhan clapped in front of the Vaporeon as Elio posed like a pixie, the Mimikyu took the energy and sneaked into the shadows.

Nate felt something behind his chair and noticed Yancy's hair moved in the wind. "... This doesn't get any less creepier," Hau felt his spine go cold and Elio felt something leap from behind him, the Mimikyu engulfed the Tauros under her cloak as the Alolan Champ slammed his fists at the palm of his hand. "Do it!"

The Mimkyu thrashed the Tauros and tossed him out for a k.o. Hau called the Tauros back and sent his next pokemon. "Noivern, we need that Kangaskhan gone!"

A Noivern entered the battle, Hau ordered. "Use air slash on that Kangaskhan and get ready for the big one!" The Noivern sliched the air and caused the Kangaskhan to flinch as Elio ordered back. "LOST, SHADOW CLAW THAT VAPOREON!" The Mimikyu clawed at the Vaporeon, pokemon and trainer glared back. "Vaporeon, hydro pump that Mimikyu!"

The Vaporeon shot a torrent of water that was dodged, Hau felt energy within him and posed like a roaring dragon. "Finish that Kangaskhan with a DEVASTATING DRAKE!"

The Noivern grunted and shot an energy dragon at a Kangaskhan that regreted nothing.

Boom!

She was knocked out as the Mimikyu clawed the Vaporeon for a knock out, leaving Elio back to his Salamence as Hau sent out a Crabominable that was intimidated. Hau ordered, licking his lips. "Noivern, use dragon pulse on that Salamence!"

The Noivern shot the Salamence back for super effective damage as Elio ordered. "Fly and strike that Crabominable!"

The Salamence flew to the sky while eating the power herb and crashed at the Crabominable for a knock out, Elio focused his gaze on the Mimikyu. "Now, play rough!"

The Mimikyu skid underneath the Noivern, grabbed him by the tail and spun around with him until she tossed him to a wall.

THUD!

Hau saw the crack on the wall and the Noivern knocked out, he ran to see the damage to see a bruised head. He petted the Noivern, trying to hide something from losing to Elio again and called his pokemon back. "Sniff! It's okay, you all did your best!" Elio approached Hau and found a heart broken face. "You still give me some of the best best battles I have, always keep trying!"

Hau was given a bear hug, he felt himself motivated and hugged back harder. Both men left with a Salamence and Mimikyu following.

Yancy and Nate found the friendship heartwarming, the announcer thought outloud. "Some friends. Continuing Alola vs Alola, we have the fairy type specialist Mina against the trick room queen Llllillie!"

Lillie saw Mina staring with a smile. "Well would you look at this, your already pulling through big, Granbull, Klefki... let's beat her!"

A Granbull with an assault vest and Klefki with light clay entered, Lillie closed her eyes and sent her first two pokemon. "Registeel, Galil, lets do this!"

A Registeel and Clefairy entered. The Registeel was not effective by the intimidation, Mina ordered with her hands at her hips. "Klefki, set up a reflect!"

The Klefki prepared a reflect as Lillie ordered. "Galil, use helping hand! Registeel.. use iron head on that Granbull!"

The Clefairy clapped and climbed on the Registeel. "FAIRY!"

The Registeel's dots glowed red and charged at the Granbull for increased, super effective damage, the Granbull flinched as Mina prepared to call the Klefki back. "That's enough. Azumarril, that Registeel has got to go!"

An Azumarril entered the stadium as the Clefairy helped the Registeel in taking down the Granbull. "Hit that Clefairy with a stone edge! Azumarril, belly drum first!"

The Azumarril beat her belly for an increase in damage as the Granbull was knocked out by an iron head, Mina sent out her Ribombee and ordered. "Azumarril, use play rough on that Clefairy! Go Ribombee!"

A Ribombee took the Granbull's place as the Azumarril rushed at the Clefairy, Lillie ordered. "Galil, use protect!"

The Clefairy protected himself from the Azumarril's attacks as the Ribombee tossed a pollen puff at her partner. Lillie puffed up her cheeks and ordered. "Registeel, use thunder wave on that Azumarril!"

The Registeel paralyzed the Azumarril and gave Lillie the chance she needed as Mina called the Ribombee back. "Klefki, we need this Clefairy gone!"

A Klefki entered the battle once more, Lillie shook her head and ordered. "Registeel, use thunder wave on that Klefki next!" Mina saw the Klefki dodge and counter with a flash cannon, she ordered while staring at the Registeel. "Azumarril, use knock off on that Registeel! We need it gone!"

The Azumarril charged the Registeel and knocked it on the ground in one blow for a k.o. Lillie felt her blood go cold as she called the Registeel back and ordered her Clefairy. "Galil, use moon blast on that Klefki," The Clefairy saluted and shot the Klefki, reducing it's power and giving Lillie the chance to toss a friend ball. "Lakila, it's time!"

An Abomasnow entered the battle to blow a hail storm, the Klefki on instinct set up a light screen as Lillie ordered. "Galil, help Lakila out. Lakila, use giga drain on that Azumarril!" The Abomasnow inhaled at the a Azumarril for super effective damage, the opponent struggled to move. Mina stared stoically. "Shoot the smaller one! He is helping the big one out!"

The Clefairy protected himself as the Abomasnow knocked the Azumarril out, leaving Mina with her Ribombee left. Her eyes glared as she posed like a pixi. "Ribombee use TWINKLING TACKLE!"

The Clefairy knew he was going to be attacked as he waved to Lillie and began to assist the Abomasnow, Lillie sighed and prepared her keystone. "Lakila, mega evolve and use stone edge!"

The Abomasnow mega evolved as a misty aura began to glow, the Clefairy braced himself and was knocked across the stadium by the Ribombee's slight touch, the Klefki followed with a flash cannon to make sure the Clefairy would not get up. Lillie was left to her last pokemon as the Abomasnow struck the Ribombee for a critical hit and a k.o. "Galil, you done enough. Stalagas, it's time!"

A Druddigon entered the battle and roared. Mina ordered. "Change the canvas with dazzling gleam! That Druddigon is the last thing that needs to go!"

The Klefki shined at the two pokemon, doing super effective damage to the Druddigon as Lillie ordered. "Stalagas use glare, Lakila, use blizzard!"

The Druddigon glared at the Klefki, causing paralysis as the Abomasnow blew snow for not very effective damage. "Now keep using fire punch and don't stop!"

The Druddigon punched the Klefki back with a flaming fist as the Abomasnow used another blizzard, in another combo the Klefki was knocked to a corner and collapsed from the frigid winds. Mina called the Klefki back and asked. "It has to be rough for that Clefairy," Lillie agreed and began to frown. "Being a pokemon for doubles, he is suppose to support and protect the other pokemon. It is sometimes hard to watch what he has to go through," Mina couldn't stand Lillie's frown and asked. "You mind if I do something for that Clefairy? He deserves something special," Lillie blushed and agreed. "All of them should, thank you!"

Both women left the stadium holding hands, Yancy was running out of breath as two more challengers entered the stadium. Gladion and a teenager with a blue cap and an over confident grin. "Hey mister, you want to know where I been to?"

Gladion wasn't interested as he prepared two pokeball's, the youngster answered anyways. "My name is Joseph and I came from Sinnoh, then I visited Alola, Johto was a treat and now I'm in Unova! Bell, Rail, lets win ourselves another one!"

A Bronzong with a berry floated as a Vikavolt with a focus sash. Gladion sent out a Feraligatr and a Tyranitar. "We will see about that, Feraligatr, Tyranitar, strike fast!" Sand began to blow, Gladion smiled as he posed like a rising beast, revealing the Feraligatr as a Zoroark. "Swallow the Bronzong in a BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!"

The Zoroark shot an orb as the Bronzong ate the colbur berry, glowing dark as he embraced the black hole and withstanding it as the trainer prepared a keystone. Gladion stared at the Bronzong and at the trainer. " _Smarter than the average youngster._ Tyranitar, mega evolve and use stone edge on that Vikavolt!"

The Tyranitar mega evolved and stomped the ground, causing a jagged stone to tear at the Vikavolt as the youngster ordered. "Rail, shot that Tyranitar with a bug buzz! Bell, set em up!"

The Vikavolt screeched at the Tyranitar, causing his ears to ring and back away as the Bronzong distorted the dimension's. The sand storm knocked the Vikavolt to the ground for a k.o, leaving the youngster glaring. "Rail got you right where I want you. Jet, lets get em!"

A Garchomp with a crown holding a mega stone entered, Joseph raised his keystone and shouted. "Mega evolve!"

The Garchomp felt spikes growing out of his stomach as his fins melted into scythes, sending him in a frenzy as Joseph ordered. "Bell, gyro ball that big guy out!"

The Bronzong hummed and rolled at the Tyranitar for a k.o, Joseph snapped his fingers like he is sicing something at his foe's. "Jet, earthquake that Zoroark, thanks for the sand mister!"

The Garchomp stomped the ground with intense force from the sand, the Zoroark was knocked back in a geyser of sand and earth. K.O! Gladion closed his eyes as the Tyranitar reverted back. "Feraligatr, Silvally, we will finish this!"

A Feraligatr with a life orb and a psychic memory Silvally entered the stadium. Joseph ordered, knowing of the Feraligatr. "Bell, set up a trick room! Jet try and get em with a stone edge!"

The Feraligatr's fist glowed in ice. Gladion's hand clenched to a fist. "The frigid fists will vanquish this dragon, Feraligatr, use ice punch!"

The Feraligatr grunted and punched the Garchomp across the chest with ice, causing him to revert back and be knocked out. Gladion ordered his Silvally. "Crunch this Bronzong!" The Silvally crunched at the Bronzong as it distorted the dimensions back to normal, Joseph called the Garchomp back. "Well, you got me so far mister. This next one caught me by surprise, Stark... burn them out!"

A pokeball was tossed to the Stadium, to Gladion's shock, it had an Entei with a choice band. Joseph ordered. "Use sacred fire on that Silvally!"

The Entei ignited and shot a blue fire, burning the Silvally as it finished the Bronzong off, Gladion was hesitate to order. "Feraligatr-" The Feraligatr grunted and clawed the Entei out with a liquidation, ending the battle with a k.o and leaving Joseph to kick at the sand as he called the two pokemon back. "Losing burns... the way I caught Stark was way too weird for you to believe me, you want to see a video I made by accident?"

Gladion was about to refuse as the youngster activated his poke gear, it looked like a video of Joseph while he was behind his teens. He smiled in the video obnoxiously with a Mamoswine by his side. "Hello people of Sinnoh, I just beaten Clair and got the Rising Badge! Now I just need to get to Indigo Platue and take on the Elite four! Mom, dad, wish me lu-" Joeseph was startled and dropped the poke gear, Gladion recognized the paws of an Entei that disappeared into energy, a pokeball fell on the ground. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Joeseph picked the video up and blushed as he let the pokeball fade. "...This is awkward... anyways's I'll have another video soon once I get to the pokemon league! Catch ya later!"

The youngster smiled nervously and confessed. "I didn't really think that pokeball would work, I just made that video to boast back home about beating Clair, she is tough!"

Gladion prepared a burn heal as he tried to think of what to say. "... I doubt anyone would believe this even with the video," Joeseph flinched at memories. "I had that comment too many times," The Silvally relaxed from the burn as Gladion closed his eyes. "This would explain what happened to Entei when I visited Johto. Suicune and Raikou were captured at around that time," Joeseph snapped his fingers. "That Raikou kept running the first chance he got and I didn't bother with Suicune, anyways good luck with the tournament mister!" Gladion waved farewell with his Feraligatr and Silvally following, leaving Yancy speechless at what she saw.

At the entry way to the Stadium.

Lillie has a well made painting of her Clefairy playing with a Porygon2 and was having her Registeel stand ready as Mina began to paint. The trio of teenage men stood in silence and left to the pokemon center. The Nurse Joy prepared to heal the trio's pokemon as Hau congratulated Elio and Gladion. "Now it's the second half tomorrow, your excited?"

Elio sighed exhausted. "I am, my next opponent tomorrow is Cheren!" Gladion smiled back. "I have to manage this... Barry or what ever his name is," The smile turned to a frown. "Lillie keeps having bad luck with what she is going up against," Elio agreed. "It's a team that wouldn't care about the speed or Abomasnow would have a disdvantage against! The next one however... Lillie might finally get a break!"

Hau sighed in relief. "I hope one of us win's this tournament, no matter what I am still routing for you all," Gladion kept his smile as he went to the video phone, Elio understood the reason and let the Poipole out. "Crylate, there is a pokemon Hau has that you might want to meet!"

At the video phone, Gladion called home to the Aether line, with it being close to the evening, day has certainly came for Alola.

Riiiinnnnng! Gladion didn't even flinch at the sight of Lusamine picking up, but she certainly did and was about ask an employee to fetch someone as Gladion stopped her. "Don't! I assume it is day out?"

Lusamine yawned and sipped a tea cup. "Very much so, I assume you called regarding Mewtwo?"

Gladion nodded. "It's mostly because a... friend of ours, is coming to Alola to give the final check in regards to her memories. Anything you discovered?"

Lusamine smiled in excitement. "Two visitor's from Unova had found... or were led to a special mega stone, by that Darkrai. I assume the Darkrai must be yours?"

Gladion's smile turned to a frown. "If he is with Cresselia most of the time, it is. What did you do this time?"

Lusamine didn't even chuckle. "They came to search for any clues and it led to an agreement. A charming young man by the name of N would help point the way for Mewtwo, then our part will be complete," Gladion's frown turned to shock. "N?! Was Hilda even okay if you talking to him?!"

Lusamine heard a tone that spoke that she wasn't to go near N again. "I was told enough that someone exploited his gift. Besides that, the way he bond's with pokemon and how honest Hilda is with her opinion. That is all we know about them, they also have in their possession another mega stone that is for Mewtwo. A Mewtwonite Y," Gladion took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "It is best that it stays that way. The mega stone... you let them keep that one?"

Lusamine nodded. "It isn't needed, the point of doing this for Mewtwo is that she is able to go out on her own with a stable mind. It will take a long time for her to be able to properly mega evolve."

Gladion remembered a minor aspect of Mewtwo's mega forms. "Mega Mewtwo Y may be close to a form that Mew took during it's second attack."

Lusamine closed her eyes in trying to argue. "That Mew's forms during those times were... beyond unstable, most of them maybe accurate or something it's mind made because it can, mixing the DNA of what ever pokemon it was made up of," Gladion continued his theory, refusing to back down. "Her body may become much smaller and her tail will go to her head. It resembles more of the pokemon she was cloned from... Mew."

Lusamine took her son's words in, she knows mega evolution can trigger drastic mutations, she was about to say something as Gladion began to frown at what the forms meant. "The Mew took those forms because that was what they wanted him to be... a tool of conquest nothing else. We are ending the talk about Mew now!"

Lusamine felt relief and asked. "In regards to... what ever you and Lillie are doing on Uno-" Gladion answered. "If your watching the tournaments... please don't say anything, okay?"

Lusamine smiled and was awaiting a disconnect as she saw her son satisfied. "I will not speak of it, take care!"

Gladion pressed the disconnect button and turned around to find Elio's Poipole clapping at a Noivern, in addition to Hau's story about how it use to be a normal flying type instead of the dragon it became. Lillie arrived with a smile. "Mina has offered a comission for all of our pokemon for participating! Once the tournament finish's tomorrow, do you want to your pokemon to be a part of that?"

Elio and Hau smiled a yes, Gladion's business like frown and hostile glare to Poipole shifted to a smile at Lillie. "It would since they gotten this far!"


	9. All Out Battle!

The next day. Gladion and Hau went to the Stadium gates and found two people arguing. Lillie with her cheeks puffed up and wagging her finger. "Elio Sun, your arrogance has crossed the line!"

Elio countered with a prideful smile. "I'm just saying if you are going to fight me, you need to think much bigger than just using trick room, because I'm just going to hit hard while you set up!"

Lillie growled and gave a glare of determination. "Lets see how well that will do! You better be ready if you think the opponent proves too easy!"

Elio enjoyed the thought and wished Lillie good luck. "You have proven to be the stronger trainer, I am not going to expect them to be easy! See you at the lobby!"

Gladion approached as Elio left. "He is getting too over confident," Lillie agreed. "He is going to be so sorry, good luck at the tournament brother! Hau, do you have anything to do?"

Hau had his hands behind his back. "I'm seeing this to the very end!" The trio agreed and went to the Stadium.

Round five began with Yancy feeling vigor. "Good morning Unova! I hope you all enjoyed the first half because this second half is going to be more intense than the last!" Elio entered the Stadium and found Cheren adjusting his tie and feeling crestfallen. "You remind me a lot of her," Elio knew the feeling of missing a friend. "Hilda?"

Cheren prepared two pokeballs. "Go Liapard, go Simisage!" Elio saw a Liapard with a sitrus berry and a Simisage with a miracle seed. "Lost, Surfer! Lets do this!"

A Mimikyu and an Alolan Raichu prepared, Cheren pointed at the Raichu. "Liapard, fake that Raichu out and break that sash. Simisage, use rock slide!"

The Liapard faked the Raichu out and rocks fell, breaking the disguise, the Mimikyu's true eyes flashed as she began to perform a swords dance. Cheren ordered with a calm smile. "Liapard, take that Raichu down with a night slash, Simisage use energy ball on that Mimikyu!"

The Liapard quickly knocked the Raichu out with a slash from his claws as the Simisage's seed glowed, a strong ball of energy knocked the Mimikyu off her feet as Elio ordered. "Take that Liapard out with play rough!"

The Mimikyu pounced at the Liapard, pinned him down and beaten him up for a knock out, Elio and Cheren called their pokemon out to send another. "Megan, we got the rest now!"

A green Beedrill entered, ready to mega evolve, Cheren sent out his next pokemon. "Gigalith, we need to keep this Beedrill from staying in!" A Gigalith with left overs entered the battle. Elio found both pokemon to be the bigger threat and mega evolved the Beedrill. "MEGAN, U-TURN ON THAT SIMISAGE! LOST PLAY ROUGH WITH THAT GIGALITH!"

The Beedrill flew at the Simisage at for a knock out and flew back to the ball as the Mimikyu charged at the Gigalith that backed away for a dodge. Cheren ordered. "Set up a stealth rock, he will think twice about sending that Beedrill back here!"

Elio and the Mimikyu looked at the set up as the Simisage was called back, an Emboar entered the battle, Elio sent his next pokemon. "Kalden, lets show them what we are!"

A Silvally entered the battle and felt a scratch from the rocks, Elio shouted.. "KALDEN, USE FLASH CANNON ON GIGALITH! LOST, FOLLOW WITH A SHADOW CLAW!"

The Silvally shot at the Gigalith, breaking it's sturdy as a Mimikyu followed for a k.o. Cheren focused on the Mimikyu. "Emboar, knock that Mimikyu out with a head smash!"

The Emboar grunted and rammed at the Mimikyu, sending her across the wall for a k.o.

Elio's eyes widened as he called the Mimikyu back. "Phew! That hurts! Megan, lets finish this battle!"

The mega Beedrill returned and felt the rocks, she flew at the Emboar like a drill. Cheren ordered. "Dodge and use flare blitz!" The Emboar rolled aside as Elio ordered. "Kalden, draco meteor while it is busy!"

The Silvally grunted and shouted, meteors crashed from the sky, the Emboar rolled past them and rushed at the Beedrill that was flying back.

RAM!

She was slammed to the ground scorched, reverting back twitching. Elio called the Beedrill back and ordered. "Flamethrower and watch out!"

The Silvally grunted and blew a flame, Cheren ordered. "Brick break next!" The Emboar rushed through the flame and chopped at the Silvally sending him back to a wall with his back legs pressed, Elio ordered as the Emboar was rushing his head. "NOW DRACO METEOR!"

The Silvally roared, the Emboar was moments away from a head smash. SLAM! A meteor crashed the Emboar in the ground, creating a skid mark as the foe was left knocked out. Elio and his Silvally were panting as Cheren saw the knocked out Emboar, he called him back and had a fond memories of an old friend. "Thank you for the battle, you were great."

Elio asked as his Silvally calmed down. "Anything about Hilda's trip? Because I heard she is getting herself involved with an incident on Alola," Cheren sighed. "She at least told Bianca, me, Juniper as well as one more close to her before she left on Reshirem. She disappeared without a trace last time and she called us about a few people she doesn't exactly trust," Elio nodded. "It's complicated, but she is doing Alola a big favor by doing this, see you later then," Cheren shook Elio's hand and left, giving way for the next battle.

The next contender was Lillie and a dark skin woman with large amounts of purple hair, wearing an egg white dress that had pink high lights. Yancy announced the opponent. "Coming to the Stadium is the previous champion of Unova! Give it up for the girl who knows dragons, Iris!"

Lillie waved hello as Iris saw a determined spark, Iris drew two pokeballs and smiled. "I have been looking forward to a battle like this! A trainer that has been through countless battles!"

Lillie agreed and prepared a great ball and dusk ball. "The best way two trainers can know each other! Sony, Registeel, lets do this!"

A Porygon2 and Registeel entered the battle as Iris's spark heated. "I am going to defeat you and that trick room! Aggron, Lapras, lets show them!"

An Aggron with a muscle band and a Lapras with wide lens crashed on the stadium. Iris shouted her first order as she posed wildly. "Lapras, use blizzard!"

The Lapras blew frigid winds, the Porygon2 and Registeel felt a chill as Lillie ordered. "Registeel use stealth rock!"

The Registeel tossed the rocks as Iris ordered. "Use head smash on that Porygon2!"

The Aggron charged at the Porygon2 and missed, it distorted the dimensions in response. Lillie ordered. "Registeel, again on the Aggron, Sony use tri attack!"

The Registeel charged the Aggron, the Lapras blew another blizzard and left the Porygon2 exposed to a finishing head smash. Lillie saw the Aggron's rock hard head and called the Porygon2 back. "Excellent job, Lakila it's time!"

An Abomasnow with a mega stone entered, Lillie mega evolved her for a speed reduction and ordered. "Lakila, use giga drain on that Lapras. Registeel use iron head on that Aggron!"

The Lapras was drained for super effective damage as the Aggron was about to charged at the Abomasnow, the Registeel knocked her off course for a miss as Iris ordered. "Lapras, use sing to stop that Abomasnow!"

The Lapras began to sign a tune, the Abomasnow covered her ears and waited for Lillie's next order. "Use giga drain on that Aggron. Registeel, finish that Lapras off with an iron head!"

The Abomasnow drained the Aggron as she was charged by a head smash for a super effective effective k.o, the Registeel rushed at the Lapras to knock her out.

Lillie called the reverted Abomasnow back and closed her eyes with determination. "Galil, it's all up to you!"

A Clefairy with an eviolite entered the battle, Iris called her Lapras back and sent her main pokemon. "Haxorus, we will win this!"

A Haxorus entered the battle and lost her focus sash to the rocks, Lillie ordered. "Registeel, use iron head on that Haxorus, Galil, finish that Aggron off with a moon blast!" The Clefairy saluted as he channeled the moons power at the panting Aggron for a k.o.

The Haxorus was bashed by an iron head as Iris ordered. "Now, guillotine that Registeel!"

The Haxorus struck her blade like jaw growth at the Registeel for a clean cut, causing him to fall over knocked out. Lillie was down to her Clefairy and called the Registeel back, Iris sent out her last pokemon. "Go Hydreigon, we just have one more pokemon to knock out!"

A Hydreigon with wise glasses flew as the Clefairy and Haxorus were pelted by hail, Lillie saw the Haxorus as the greater threat. "Galil, take that Haxorus out and we will have just the Hydreigon!"

The Clefairy shot the Haxorus back for a k.o, the Hydreigon shot the Clefairy with a flash cannon for super effective damage. The Clefairy was on his head as he shot a fast moving moon blast at the Hydreigon.

BOOM!

The brutal pokemon was shot across the air and landed next to Iris in a thud. K.O!

The dragon trainer sweated and petted her Hydreigon and Haxorus. "Phew! We gave it our all!"

Lillie picked up her Clefairy and approached Iris to shake her hand. "Your a very strong trainer, I am glad to have finally got the chance to battle you!"

Iris had a hand at the back of her head in a blush. "Aw, thank you!"

Lillie had a dusk ball ready and asked. "Stalagas might want to know where I got her egg from, you mind if we continue talking?" Iris didn't and called her two pokemon back, both women left.

The next challenger that entered was Gladion, feeling calm about his next opponent until he saw a blond man with an orange and white stripped sweater shaking of frustration. "If Lucas wanders off to observe legendaries again I am fining him 100 million-" Yancy coughed. "Anyways, the tax collector charges into battle against the serious trickster! Barry, Gladion, you may begin!"

Barry shouted at Yancy, stomping in frustration. "Hey I don't always charge people fines!"

Gladion posed with two pokeballs. "Feraligatr, Silvally, lets get this over with!"

A Feraligatr with a life orb and a psychic type Silvally entered as Barry sent out his two pokemon. "Go Floatzel, go Snorlax!"

A Floatzel with a life orb and a Snorlax with left overs entered the stadium. Barry ordered. "Floatzel, crunch that Silvally! Let's see if it is another trick!"

The Floatzel crunched at the Silvally for super effective damage as Gladion ordered. "I had my own reasons to do this. Silvally, use multi attack on that Floatzel! Feraligatr use dragon dance."

The Silvally's claws glowed a psychic hue and slashed at the Floatzel, the Feraligatr danced as Barry stomped with his Snorlax. "Use body slam to stop that Feraligatr!"

The Snorlax slammed at the Feraligatr as Gladion called the Silvally back. "You done well to fish Barry out. Crobat, lets go! Feraligatr, use liquidation on Snorlax!"

A Crobat flew to battle as the Feraligatr punched the Snorlax off of him and felt another body slam. Barry laughed. "Ha! I thought you try that, Floatzel use ice fang on Crobat!"

The Floatzel bit into the Crobat with an ice fang as Gladion felt more calm. "Crobat, finish that Floatzel with cross poison. Feraligatr use crunch!"

The Crobat slashed the Floatzel for a knock out as the Snorlax felt a sheer bite from underneath, he was pushed off by the Feraligatr and laid on his back knocked out. Barry called the two back and sent out the next duo. An intimidating Staraptor with a choice band and an Infernape with a choice specs. Gladion's fist clenched. "Feraligatr, punch through that Staraptor, Crobat, finish this fight with acrobatics!"

The Feraligatr's fist glowed of ice and knocked the Staraptor out in one blow as the Crobat's flying gem glowed and tossed the Infernape to the ground. Quickly ending the battle and leaving Barry startled. "I lost like this?!"

The man sighed and shook Gladion's hand. "This is just a sign that me and my pokemon need to get tougher!" Gladion began to anticipate a particular battle and wanted to prepare. "That's the only way forward to being a trainer."

At the lobby.

Elio was startled by the match brackets. "This was coming!" He felt Lillie approach from behind in a hug. "Congratulation's on getting to the semi semi finals!"

Smooch!

Elio felt a kiss on the cheek and blushed. "This is going to be the biggest match in the tournament," Lillie saw her and Elio next to battle, she nuzzled at him affectionately. "Your still going to think outside the box, even with a team of fast pokemon!"

Elio agreed. "The best option for my team is to prevent it from happening or keep the damage even, you gotten this far for a reason!"

Lillie felt flattered as an energetic voice came from behind. "Your both going to give it your all, that is what keeps the bond strong!"

Elio turned around and found Iris enjoying the sight as well as seeing the engagement rings. "That bond allows the both of you to get stronger and allows your pokemon to get stronger," Lillie began to feel more red. "Even when we battle each other, it is just another expression of how we feel for each other."

Elio didn't deny it. "I been Champ of Alola for five years and Lillie might be the only person that can actually wrestle me from that title." He felt an arm and a pony tail wrap around him, Lillie encouraged him with her green eyes meeting his grey eyes. "Then you fight tooth and nail to get it it back, that title doesn't matter much to me in comparison!"

Iris asked in a tease, tipping her toes up and her hair swaying. "What makes this battle any more important besides the trophy?" Elio blushed and answered with his arms raised in the air. "We... made a bet. If I win... I'm going to carry Lillie to what ever place on Unova she want's to go."

Lillie gasped. "Where would that be? Undella town?"

Elio answered with his eyes closed. "If that is what you want!"

Lillie stuttered, puffed up her cheeks and asserted herself. "That is way too far and you tired yourself out the last time you did something like that!"

Iris hummed at a couple arguing as she heard someone approach, she found a man with blond hair, green eyes and dark clothes looking at a duo arguing. "What are yo-" Iris answered mischievously. "Trying to help them sort this one out!"

Iris pointed at the brackets, Gladion saw he was going up against a trainer that has a team of a Serperior, Jellicent, Unfezant, Chandelure, Vanilluxe and Conkeldurr. By the side he found Elio and Lillie are to battle each other. Among the participants is particular outlaw he wanted to battle. "Battling each other happens quite a few times, normally though it is when the stakes are not high," Lillie noticed and asked. "You been wanting to battle Wes?"

Gladion nodded. "He is the closest thing to a role model I had. We only battled one time but that was so he can see if I can manage myself well. We last met on this region," Elio saw the uncertainty in Gladion and patted him on the back. "You grown a lot since then and it isn't like he treats you like a kid!"

Gladion blushed and moved away from Elio, not wanting the cheer to get on him. "He called me that then... but it's becoming less now and there is a few things about him I don't agree with," Lillie sighed. "He tends to be selfish... or he tries to make himself look like that. Even when you two have disagreement's... he doesn't take it personally," Buzz!

Elio and Lillie raced out the door in rivalry, Iris winked at the two. "Good luck out there!"

Gladion expected a battle to remember as he focused on a new topic. He brought a Manaphy out of his ball, gaining Iris's attention "That Manaphy looks like he grown up," Gladion agreed as the Manaphy smiled. "I'm with Papa until the spring! We have been through a lot of places together." The parent agreed. "It all started in Johto-

At the Stadium.

Elio and Lillie approached each other, Yancy announced in the microphone. "It has came to this, the lovers sprawl has graced this stadium! How will these two fight on?"

Lillie tossed her duo. "Galil, Sony, its time!"

The Clefairy and Porygon2 entered as Elio tossed a great ball and quick ball. "H.P, LOST, LETS DO THIS!"

A Kangaskhan and Mimikyu entered, Elio shouted. "H.P FAKE SONY OUT. LOST USE SWORDS DANCE!"

The Kangaskhan clapped at the Porygon2 to fake it out, Lillie watched the Mimikyu dance and ordered. "Galil, moon blast that disguise then use follow me! Sony, try again."

The Clefairy shot at the Mimikyu and began whistling, Elio roared. "H.P USE RETURN!" The Kangaskhan used her affection to power a punch, Elio followed with the Mimikyu. "LOST, SHADOW CLAW GALIL!"

The Mimikyu hissed and clawed the Clefairy for a knock out as the Porygon2 distorted the dimensions. Lillie sent out her next pokemon. "Barney, we need one more thing before we can finish this. Sony, shoot that Mimikyu with an ice beam!"

Lillie shined her Z power ring, she flexed and bend her knee, strange light glowed into the Cradily. "Barney, use CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"

The Cradily leaped into the air and formed a mountain, the Mimikyu was about to scurry out of the way as a Porygon2 shot her to kept her in the impact zone.

SLAM! The Mimikyu was crushed and knocked out, Elio called the Mimikyu back and ordered his Kangaskhan. "H.P, USE CRUNCH ON THAT CRADILY! SURFER IT'S TIME FOR SOME PAYBACK!" An Alolan Raichu entered the battle as the Cradily had his defenses pierced by fangs.

Lillie ordered. "Sony, use tri attack on H.P! Barney, set up stealth rocks!"

The Cradily tossed floating rocks as the Kangaskhan was shot back and burned, Elio closed his eyes. "SURFER USE NASTY PLOT! H.P, USE RETURN ON SONY!"

The Kangaskhan punched the Porygon2 as the Alolan Raichu thought of something malicious, Lillie ordered the Cradily. "Barney, finish of H.P with a stone edge! Sony, break that sash with a tri attack!"

The Kangaskhan was knocked back by a jagged rock to the stomach and fell to the ground knocked out, the Porygon2 shot another series of beams as Elio ordered. "NOW THUNDER BOLT SONY!"

The Raichu shot an intense thunder bolt, causing the Porygon 2 to beep loudly and fall to the ground, knocked out. Lillie gasped and called the Porygon 2 back. "That's okay... Lakila, it is time!"

Elio licked his lips at the sight of the Abomasnow and called the Kangaskhan back. "KALDEN WE ARE NOT SURRENDERING!"

The dragon Silvally snorted a flame as Lillie shined her key stone. "Lakila, mega evolve and use blizzard!"

The Abomasnow mega evolved and blew frigid winds, knocking the Silvally out and leaving the Alolan Raichu exposed, Lillie ordered the Cradily. "Finish Surfer off with a giga drain!"

The Cradily inhaled at the knocked down Raichu, making sure he was unable to battle.

Elio closed his eyes and called his duo back. "We all gotten this far, guess this is when the flame fades!"

Lillie powered the Abomasnow down and petted both grass types. "It is a clean win!" Elio shooked Lillie's hand with a proud stare. "I'll be at the audience, good luck and good battle!"

Lillie returned the hand shake and tugged Elio towards her, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. "Your a strong trainer, thank you for this amazing battle!" Elio returned it for a moment until Yancy blew a whistle to break the moment. "I'm sorry but we have another battle to get going."

Both agreed and left, at the lobby it already looked like Gladion left to battle his next opponent. Instead of waiting there, they went to the pokemon center to prepare their teams for treatment.

Lillie felt pride and asked. "There maybe something we can do together... alone, try not to act too surprised okay,"

Elio guessed. "The Ferris Wheel or Amnity Town?" Lillie thought of the two options and shook her head. "Those are good options for tonight but-" She sighed as she saw the T.V turned on to show Gladion posing for a Black Hole Eclipse, sucking a Jellicent in for a k.o as a Chandelure was knocked out by a Silvally's crunch. Elio's focus shifted as Lillie realized a possibility. "If Gladion beats Wes and I am able to defeat my next challenger... we are going to have to battle each other," Elio felt himself flare up. "This is the worse part, having to pick who to route for! So I'll route for both of you!" Lillie smiled at the sweet thought as the nurse announced a duo that their pokemon have been healed. They continued to watch round seven until it was time to go back.

At the Stadium during round seven.

Gladion was called for the next challenger, approaching was an individual that revealed in the cheering audience. Both trainers stared at each other and prepared, Wes tossed out Umbreon with leftovers and a Jumpluff with a focus sash. "It's been a while since I fought you," Gladion posed. "That one didn't really count towards anything."

Wes smrled and began the first order. "This would since I am not holding back! Stopper use stun spore on that Feraligatr!"

Gladion ordered. "Crobat, use cross poison and stop this Jumpluff!" The Crobat slashed at the Jumpluff with his venomous wings, leaving the Jumpluff poisoned as Wes ordered. "Stopper, use stun spore on that Feraligatr, Dusk use confuse ray on that Crobat!"

The Jumpluff tossed yellow spores on the Feraligatr for paralysis as Gladion ordered. "Don't give up yet, use dragon dance!"

The Feraligatr struggled and danced for some speed as the Umbreon dazed the Crobat with a confuse ray. Gladion ordered. "Crobat, again! Feraligatr use ice punch in case it doesn't work!"

The Crobat rushed at the Jumpluff and landed on the ground, Wes ordered the Jumpluff and Umbeon. "Stopper, use stun spore on that Crobat! Dusk join in with foul play!"

The Crobat was paralyzed and was ganged up on as Gladion ordered. "Feraligatr, use ice punch to get rid of that Jumpluff! Crobat use acrobatics on that Umbreon!"

The Feraligatr's fist clenched, he knocked the Jumpluff to the ground for a k.o, the Crobat struggled to move and was knocked out by a foul player. Both called their pokemon back and sent another. Gladion tossed a pokeball and shouted. "Lucario, we need to get rid of that Umbreon!"

Wes shouted back. "Vivi, it's time we clean up!" A Lucario and Mismagius entered the battle, Wes flashed his Z ring and posed like a rising ghost, a strange light flowed into the Mismagius. "Vivi, take that Lucario out with NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!"

The Mismagius caused the ground to darken, Gladion smiled as the Lucario braced for the damage, leaping out of the void Wes flinched. "A Zoroark?!"

Gladion posed and ordered. "He has out smarted a lot of trainers, now drown the purple mage in the night!" The Zoroark giggled and let loose a shock wave that knocked the Mismagius out. "Feraligatr, strike the Umbreon down with liquidation!"

The Feraligatr struggled to move as the Umbreon charged at the foe with foul play, Wes sent out his next pokemon, a Metagross with a life orb. "Omega, annihilate!"

Gladion felt disappointed at the lack of a mega stone until Wes ordered. "Omega, bullet punch that Zoroark!"

The Metagross roared and punched the Zoroark for a knock out, Gladion's teeth gritted with the Feraligatr's. "Crunch this behemoth with your jaws!"

The Feraligatr rushed to the Metagross and crunched it at the center, causing it to waddle for a moment and collapsed. k.o! Wes ordered with a smile. "Dusk again on that Feraligatr! No need for this show to stop like this!"

The Umbreon grunted and kicked the Feraligatr on the Metagross for a k.o, leaving both to call their pokemon back. Gladion sent his last pokemon. "Lucario, we will strike!"

The Lucario entered the battle with a pair of glasses, both trainer and pokemon placed their hands close together. "Aura sphere!"

The Umbreon was knocked back, Wes ordered. "Confuse ray! Keep that Lucario from attacking," The Umbreon shined a strange light, causing the Lucario to become confused as Gladion kept his focus. "Again! We have this," The Lucario closed his eyes and charged, the sphere looked unstable, but it was focused enough for another shot.

Wes ordered back. "Dusk, charge in with foul play, no need for this show to get boring!" The Umbreon pounced on the Lucario and hand him pinned for a beat down, the Lucario snapped out of confusion; Gladion ordered loudly. "Finish it with flash cannon!"

The Lucario's right paw glowed, he aimed underneath the Umbreon.

Pew!

The foe was shot off and fell to the ground. k.o! Yancy blew the whistle and announced. "All four of Wes's pokemon are unable to battle! Gladion wins!"

Wes was struggling to call the Umbreon back, Gladion saw a face shift from determined, to a laughter. "Ha ha ha! That made the wait worth it! See ya around Glad-" Gladion stopped Wes. "Y...You mind if we talk more?"

The outlaw turned around rather amused. "My wife has to battle someone at the semi finals! We can talk until then!"

At the lobby.

Gladion and Wes found Elio by his lonesome. The Alolan champ waved hello. "You two were pulling at each other. Guess who Lillie has to fight next!"

Wes saw bracket and answered. "Rui, it's been a while since they fought!" Elio clapped in excitement. "I heard a lot of good things about Rui's team, Lillie is going to have another tough one if she isn't careful!" Wes sighed. "Yuff, Beary, Rosa, Blackjack, Celes... or Tsareena, she also has an Absol, Magus," Gladion asked. "That Absol mega evolves? Whey didn't you have that Metagross with one?"

Wes felt a head ache in bad memories. "Mega stones are hard to find, in Orre they find a few buried under ground and they tend to be given in Realgam tower as a prize. Omega just plan refused the stone," Gladion thought of why. "Metagross particularly becomes more ruthless and violent upon mega evolving and I doubt yours want's to go through with something like that again?" Wes scratched his head. "It doesn't bother the others as much, but it makes sense since Omega would rather use a life orb."

Elio recalled from experience. "I am scared of mega Metagross because they can tear someone a new one. Terminator is normally fine until he mega evolves... then anyone not considered a target better just get out of the way. Omega uses that life orb for a power boost, since a Metagross hits ridiculously hard anyways. There isn't much to lose save for the insane speed as well as being able to pick another pokemon to be your mega."

Wes noticed the next match about to happen and was prepared for a show. "Gladion, which ever one wins is going to be your next opponent and the big show stopper!" Gladion smiled arrogantly. "I doubt Lillie is going to let Rui win, lets see what happens!"

Lillie entered the stadium with two balls in hand and approached Rui who was enjoying the cheering, the older woman waved. "Hello again! It's been a long time hasn't it, do you hear the people roaring for us!"

Lillie listened, her heart filled with excitement. "I do. It's the semi finals, the last battle before the grand finale. Sony, Galil lets finish this!"

A Porygon2 and Clefairy entered, Rui sent out her two leads with a smile. "Yuff, Blackjack, let win another one!" A Weavile with a focus sash and a Skarmory with leftovers entered.

Lillie ordered her Clefairy. "Galil, use follow me!"

The Clefairy became the center of attention, Rui ordered back. "Yuff, use ice shard! Blackjack, use whirlwind!"

The Weavile shot shards at the Clefairy, the Skarmory followed and blew the Clefairy away. Lillie dragged out a Druddigon and ordered her Porygon2. "Sony, use trick room!"

The Porygon2 distorted the dimension's, giving Lillie the chance she needed. "Stalagas use fire punch on that Weavile, Sony follow with tri attack!" The Druddigon punched the Weavile back as the Porygon2 followed with three beams that knocked the foe out.

Rui called the Weavile back and ordered her Skarmory. "Set up a stealth rock Blackjack, Beary, it is time!" A Bewear with an assault vest entered as the Skarmory set up a stealth rock.

Lillie contiued her order. "Stalagas, again on the Skarmory. Sony follow with an ice beam!"

The Druddigon punched the Skarmory for super effective damage as the Porygon2 followed, Rui ordered the Bewear. "Beary, use ice punch on that Druddigon! Blackjack, get that Druddigon out of here with a whirlwind!"

The Bewear's fist glowed of ice and knocked the Druddigon back, she froze on landing. The Skarmory blew the Druddigon away.

Lillie was forced to send out an Abomasnow that took extra damage from the stealth rock.

She activated a keystone and raised it to the air. "Lakila, mega evolve and use blizzard! Sony finish that Bewear with ice beam" The Abomasnow mega evolved and blew a blizzard, knocking the Skarmory down into the snow and leaving the Bewear shivering underneath the fur.

Rui ordered. "Beary use drain punch on that Abomasnow!"

The Bewear nodded and punched for a heal as the Porygon2 knocked him out with a frigid beam.

Rui sent out her last pokemon as the dimensions shifted to normal, an Absol with a mega stone. "Magnus, mega evolve and use fire blast!"

The Absol mega evolved and inhaled, taking an appearing similar to that of a flaming angel. BOOM! The Abomasnow was knocked out in an inferno, reverting back to her normal form. Lillie ordered her Porygon2 and called her Abomasnow back. "Sony, use another trick room! Lakila return, Galil we will finish this!"

A Clefairy entered again and felt the rocks scratch him, the dimension's distorted, giving Lillie the chance to breath as Rui anticipated the finishing blow. "Galil use moon blast, Sony finish that Absol with a tri attack!" The Clefairy shot a moon blast, sending the Absol rolling back from the damage. The last thing the Absol saw was a trio of beams sending him unconscious, Rui saw the Absol revert back to normal and was on her knees in defeat. "That... that was a battle."

Yancy shivered from the cold and announced the victor. "L..Lillie is the winner and gets to go to the finals!"

Lillie approached Rui to help her up, the older woman got on her feet and shook the younger ones hand. "You haven't gave your training any slack!"

Lillie called her two pokemon back. "Neither have you. With that... I have one more opponent to face." Rui nodded and pat Lillie on the back. "Your brother, good luck!"

On returning to the Lobby.

Lillie froze at the bracket. Hau, Wes and Elio smiled at the sight. Gladion regrets the thought that he would have to fight his sister. Hau asked. "Are you two excited for this?"

Lillie's heart beaten. "Yes... but not in a good way," Gladion was silent, looking away and posing. Wes's smile slowly faded. "It's just a tournament, who win's or loses isn't going to change anything," Elio agreed. "For most of us, it's the big climatic fight. If anyone has anything to say about this otherwise, ignore them! If they don't take the message, I'm bringing Blattron."

Lillie gasped at the violent thought. "Don't, it's like bringing a gun! Brother, lets just try our best," Gladion's hand twitched, Rui added her word. "The people at the stadium, those cheering for you two, it would be a let down if you don't give this a hundred percent. You both are going to give them a finale to remember!"

Gladion took a deep breath and began to walk out. "It should, Lillie, don't keep me waiting!" Hau felt tension and began to ask the trio of Wes, Rui and Elio to follow him.

In the Stadium.

Yancy shouted her loudest as the Aether siblings entered, trumpets were heard. "Are you ready for the big finale! Brother and sister are battling each other for the positon of Poke Cup champ, will they give it their all?"

Gladion and Lillie sent their pokemon out, the brother shouted. "Crobat, Lucario lets strike!" The sister shouted. "Galil, Sony, lets win this!"

A Crobat and Lucario faced against a Clefairy and Porygon2. Lillie ordered with two fingers raised from her left hand. "Galil, follow me!"

Gladion ordered with his hand twitching as the Clefairy became the center of attention. "Crobat, Lucario focus a cross poison and flash cannon!"

The Crobat sliced at the Clefairy with venomous wings as the Lucario followed with a beam of light, knocking the Clefairy out and letting the Porygon2 set up a trick room.

Lillie called the Clefairy back and tossed the friend ball. "Lakila, lets make this battle quick."

The Abomasnow crashed down to blow in a snow warning, Gladion found himself in a corner as he saw Lillie used the keystone for mega evolution and ordered. "Use blizzard! Sony use tri attack on Lucario!"

The Abomasnow blew a blizzard, knocking the Crobat out and leaving the Lucario shivering in the cold. The Porygon2 followed with a tri attack. Gladion called the Crobat back and shouted. "Tyranitar, may the sand rush over this wasteland!"

The Tyranitar crashed to the stadium and blew sand over the hail, Gladion mega evolved his Tyranitar, giving Lillie a priority. "Lakila, giga drain Tyranitar! Sony, finish that Lucario off with an ice beam!"

The Abomasnow drained the Tyranitar for super effective as the Porygon2 shot the Lucario for a knock out. Gladion stomped on the ground with his Tyranitar, a massive stone edge jabbed the Abomasnow for a k.o. Lillie called the reverted Abomasnow back and sent out her last pokemon in unison with Gladion. "Registeel, we need to take down that Tyranitar!" "Silvally, we will fight together!"

A Registeel and Silvally entered the stadium. Lillie ordered. "Registeel, use iron head on Tyranitar! Sony, use tri attack on Silvally!"

The Tyranitar braced for the damage and the Porygon2 shot at Silvally, Gladion ordered back. "Tyranitar, use stone edge on that Porygon. Silvally, follow with multi attack!"

The Tyranitar stomped the ground and impaled the Porygon2 for a critical hit, the Silvally's claws glowed a psychic hue and slashed for a knock out. Leaving Lillie with just Registeel. "Finish that Tyranitar off, then we will have that Silvally!"

The Registeel's dots glowed red as he rammed at the Tyranitar.

Thump!

The Tyranitar fell on his back and reverted to his normal form, knocked out. Gladion ordered his Silvally. "Use crunch and do not let go!"

The Silvally leaped at the Registeel's face and clamped on it's face with it's beak like jaw. Lillie ordered. "Use toxic and keeping using iron head!"

The Silvally felt something shot at him from his belly and clamped on, the Registeel tried to get its foe off and rushed at a wall as the dimensions reverted back.

RAM!

The Silvally refused to let go, the Registeel rammed again, repeating until the Silvally felt weaker.

Lillie and Gladion found it hard to watch until the Registeel wandered back to the central arena with what looked like a Silvally about to fall. "Registeel, please," The Registeel beeped as the Silvally let go, fainted from the poison and caught in the iron pokemon's long arms.

Gladion felt apart of him fall off as the Registeel walked to him with a central dot glowing. "Bleep! Steel?"

Gladion called the Tyranitar back and went toward the Silvally. "Shh... you did good, thank you Registeel!"

He petted the Silvally and called him back.

Lillie took a deep breath, her heart beated like thunder as she approached to hug her brother. "It was a good battle! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Gladion blushed, he knows those were words Elio kept telling him and Lillie frequently when they have had esteem issues. "It was," Yancy approached to whisper. "You mind if I say it to the audience?"

Lillie didn't mind and Gladion didn't mind. "Go ahead!"

Yancy smiled and held Lillie's hand, she shouted to the audience. "What a battle to finish the Tournament! We have a champ of the Poke Cup!"

Lillie closed her eyes in pride as Gladion smiled to his sister. He left in comfort as Lillie was approached by a Nurse Joy to have her pokemon healed at a request. "They all lead to this moment, they should all witness this!"

Lillie had her pokemon healed and felt overwhelmed as all of them prepared for a photo; Porygon2 and Clefairy stood at the front of Lillie, an Abomansow at the back feeling camera shy, a Cradily waving in the air, a Druddigon smiling at the camera by Lillie's side and a Registeel that was waving.

Approaching was Nate with a golden trophy that has a large pokeball prop on it. "You and your pokemon are shining stars!"

Lillie took the trophy and blushed. "We all done our best," Nate smiled in pride at knowing the winner and took his leave for the camera man. "One, two...three!"

Click!

Elio ran to the arena with Hau. The latter dragged a reluctant Gladion. "Congratulation's on winning Lillie!"

Gladion looked away, having already gave his thanks as Elio approached. "So what you will do now? Wait and try again in the Prime Cup?"

Lillie blushed and approached, it looked like she wanted someone to carry the trophy for her, Elio was eager to assist her and was shocked by his fiance approaching another. "Hau, could you hold my trophy for a minute!"

Hau accepted and blushed as Lillie was ready to give her pokemon affection. "Thank you all, I have something special for you tomorrow morning," Elio felt embarassed from expected something else. "Anything you need from the rest of-" Lillie nodded as she petted her Registeel and let the Druddigon brush up to her clothes, both were called back as she jumped into the Abomasnow's chilly fur. "Gladion, if you want to talk to Wes and Rui for longer, you have a whole night!"

Gladion knew Lillie had something planned as he watched her call the Abomansow back and focus on scatching the Cradily from the chin, when she called him back, she let the Porygon2 and Clefairy, the two most important members on her team, into her arms. "Thank you! Do you mind coming with us... or do you want to be in your balls like the others?"

The Porygon2 and Clefairy knew what Lillie had planned and chose to be called back. Lillie blushed and approached Elio, she had one arm around his back and another at his legs. "... If you know what I am about to do, do you want this?"

Elio blushed and nodded, Gladion's eyes widened as Hau smiled innocently. "Did Lillie find something new to-" Lillie began to carry Elio in a bridal carry, the Alolan champ had his hat fall, he yipped in astonishment. "Eek!"

Lillie felt herself strong enough as Elio asked Hau. "You mind letting me hold the trophy?"

Hau gave it to Elio, Lillie adjusted her legs and began to carry her man out. "We will be at the apartment for the night, we will see you tomorrow!"

Hau watched the event unfold and realized what happened. "Is Lillie having her turn to spoil Elio?!"

Gladion nodded with his eyes closed, he listened to some of the audience applauding the scene, others are whistling. "She asked first, Elio wouldn't care about this being embarassed. For now... we stay away from that apartment."

At Nimbasa's streets, Elio didn't care that people were watching and Lillie was feeling great pride. The Alolan Champ felt Lillie's pony tail at his neck and looked up to see someone that had long grown from a timid girl. When they arrived at the apartement, Elio adjusted the trophy at his side and offered to assist. "I'll get this unlocked!"

Lillie was feeling her legs wobbling. "Huff! Thank you. Puff!"

Click!

The door opened and a Banette greeted the two with laughter at Elio's expense, Lillie stuttered as she felt her arms burn from the weight. "P..Pete, could you lock the door and stay out of hte bed room?"

The Banette snickered and obeyed. "Nette!"

Lillie mustered all her strength to carry Elio on the bed. Placing her fiance on the bed, she took her trophy and placed it on a table, she asked with her hands on her hips. "Elio, you have done nothing but spoil me when you get the chance. Do you mind if I return the favor?"

Elio took his back pack off, Lillie offered to take it outside. "We don't want Dex to get nosey!"

Elio realized what Lillie wanted, she returned with the door locked and prepared her hands like a Persian ready to pounce. She pinned on Elio on the bed and started to kiss him on the neck, causing the teenage man to swell in hormones. "L...Lillie, what are you doing?"

Lillie stopped and tickled Elio in the arm pits. "Spoiling you, I think we should play around for a few minutes before we got to-" She began to feel fingers at her arm pits that were agreeing, Elio asked as he swallowed. "It's been a few weeks."

Lillie looked at him with hormone driven desire and continued with his neck, Elio didn't mind Lillie being and felt himself about to relax. Lillie stopped as she felt something burning her nose. "Sniff!"

She felt something slowly turning her off, Elio smelled an odor directly from Lillie's arm pit and saw his fiance ask rather embarassed. "We shouldn't have started this after a long day battling," Elio agreed. "We sweat and we stink, I'll go to the shower fir-" Lillie stopped him, ring hand on ring hand. "Since we are engaged and have done worse... we should take one together," Elio took a deep breath and opened the door for his lady. "Then we shall!"

They left their pokeballs on a desk with a Banette to keep watch. He was focusing himself away as the two went into the bathroom. The duo found what is a regular sized shower, Elio took his clothes off as Lillie took hers off. The bathroom was locked and Lillie adjusted the temperature of the shower, she went in first and turned the shower on. Elio followed in, both couldn't believe what was happening as they shared the water. Lillie undid her pony tail to where her braided locks began to dangle, they became wet and covered her nipples as Elio offered shampoo. "You want?"

Lillie blushed in agreement. "I know your staring, but thank yo-" She was astonished to how Elio had his back turned, while she had a good view of his back all the way down to his feet, the fact he is showing excitement gave her the knowledge that he is trying to be polite. "There is nothing wrong with staring, you know when this is done you are going to get more than a view," Elio gave Lillie a sponge with his eyes closed. "I know."

Lillie sighed and began washing her long hair, it would certainly take a long time to clean it all, Elio was already finished with his hair and noticed Lillie was trying to adjust her long hair and use the shampoo bottle. "...I promise I will only focus on the hair, fair?" Lillie looked back with tempting wink. "It would help, just have it conditioned while I manage the rest!"

Out of the bathroom.

The Banette had a set of spare clothes prepared, anticipating the duo to need them later.

He began to mess with Elio's bag and found a Rotom Dex sleeping, he pressed a few buttons to observe the poekmon listed, specifically the new information about the silhouette next to Poipole's dex entry. ( _I'm not asking the new kid! I wouldn't get what he is saying!)_

He sensed something in the bathroom and whistled. ( _The boss_ _is making mama feel good again! Wonder how long this is going to go until mama ends up with an egg in there!)_ Thwor!

Click!

The Banette sensed emotions and looked away, he heard foot steps silently enter the bed room, with Lillie's respondling sweetly. "Thank you for setting our clothes so neatly Pete! We will talk about this when we are done!" Click!

The Banette blushed in feeling loved. ( _That's why I love mama and the boss!)_

In the bedroom, Lillie took a birth control pill and swallowed it with water. Elio watched Lillie's long hair shined, her braided locks dangle down. "Y...your sure about doing it like this?"

Lillie calmly approached the bed and embraced her clean smelling man. "You were a gentlemen even in the shower!"

She kissed Elio on the forehead, the Alolan Champ countered with a kiss to the bicep. "I still couldn't believe you were able to carry me, the things in my bag as well as that trophy. Your gotten strong as a person, trainer and physically." Lillie hugged tighter, showing some muscle that continued to be kissed.

After what felt like several minutes of kissing, Elio requested to be let go as he unfolded the blanket. "Come on in!"

Lillie took the invitation and initiated an evening of love making with her fiance.


	10. Memories of a Dark World!

On Alola, Lusamine was prepared for a fresh day. Feeling more relaxed than usual, she was in her office about to plan on how to organize Mewtwo meeting N and Hilda, when she looked up to find glimpse of a visitor and heard her Herdier gave a small whimper. "I see you, do come in!"

Slow to float in was a Mew that looked like he had not had a good nights sleep, Lusamine gasped. "Oh my! Isaac?"

The Mew yawned and glowed. " _W...we need to talk, it's about Mewtwo,"_ Lusamine saw the Mew about to fall exhausted and couldn't let it stand, she took a spare pokemon bed and insisted to the Mew. "Please, lay down!"

The Mew was hesitate until the Herdier whined in worry, giving him motivation to rest. " _T...thank you,"_ Lusamine went back to her paper work and asked. "What are you even doing all the way here by yourself?"

Mew answered rather weakly. " _H...Hoopa is busy at the Pelago. I... I came to the region to see Mewtwo's memories."_

Lusamine gave a frown tempted to lecture the Mew. "That long? Out of all pokemon, I didn't expect you to be that pokemon Darkrai would ask. Anything about Mewtwo I haven't already known? Like how she came from a world of ruin that was not kind to her?" The Mew shivered. " _I... it's like you to be this stubborn in thinking this was a good idea. Every clue is saying that Mewtwo's memories would make her feel worse."_

Lusamine gasped at the Mew making such a bold statement. "Wha... but what exactly has happened to Mewtwo? What of anything in her subconscious we need to know before we let her go out there?" The Mew answered back. " _Before you continue with that... would you like me to show you something? It would help answer those questioned."_

Lusamine sighed frustrated at the stubborn Mew. "It looked like you struggled to get through them yourself. Do you really want to go through with that again?" The Mew felt just as frustrated. " _I have and I rather not, but pop's has struggled with worse and mum's is part of the reason he is able to keep his mind intact. When you think you seen enough, let me know."_

The Herdier licked the Mew's cheeks as Lusamine spoke softly. "I will, this would be an unusual experience," The Mew sighed and glowed, Lusamine's vision shifted.

An orange liquid in a tube, a creature began to realize what was going on. " _Wh...where am I?"_

The creature began to look around and heard a few faint voices outside, talking about how they are to get by the next day, who is going to have to explore outside. The outside world, where it must be.

CRACK!

The creature with it's vast power broke out with no effort. Lusamine quickly knew what was going on. "This is from Mewtwo's point of view?"

The Mew answered. " _Yes, now watch,"_ Mewtwo found herself in old worn down lab that has a super computer functioning, being managed by a Porygon2 that noticed. "Life forms awakening confirmed. Scanning!"

The Porygon2 observed Mewtwo and announced. "Excellent, your vital signs are functional. I wish we would welcome you, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo got herself up. _"Wha... why?"_ The Porygon2 answered in a monotone. "Since the tower collapsed, the world outside has been hostile! We manage to survive in this bunker but this is only one place habitable for me and the Family Units!"

"BEEEP! ERROR! ERROR!"

Porygon2 looked toward the left and found three Porygon scrambling. "ERROR! ERROR!"

Porygon2 asked. "Report Sibling Unit!"

The Porygon answered in unison. "Father Unit is at it again in the basement! BEEP!"

Porygon2 blinked and stared at Mewtwo. "So begins your first assignment! Do you accept?"

Mewtwo sighed and used her power to sense what was down bellow. " _It looks like your kind!"_

Porygon2 agreed. "It is the Father Unit who made us with the super computer, he is a Porygon-Z. Ever since his upgrade he has caused counterproductive means of our survival! He has to be put in sleep mode when he stirs, less he causes this labs function to be less than desirable! As the eldest Daughter Unit, I would like to assist!"

Mewtwo closed her eyes. " _I wouldn't need it, but afterwards you will tell me everything!"_

Lusamine requested a time out and had her vision go back to reality. "That is an awful lot of Porygon, have they created that thing?"

Mew shook his head. " _No, those Porygon use the super computer for their needs and found Mewtwo there. They over saw to the rest of her development since time was keeping things at a standstill, an act of kindness that is pretty rare in that world."_

Lusamine asked. "They relied on Mewtwo as a means of survival?"

Mew nodded. " _They had to keep everything perfect just to keep the lab functional, least they have to actually go out to the hostile world. Do you know anything about this?"_

The vision came back. Mewtwo was watching the Porygon2 beeped at a sporadically moving Porygon-Z that was glowing much larger. The Porygon-Z had a white crystal in his possession. "BBBZRRR. OUT! OUT! OUT OF THE FRYING PAN AND IN THE LIGHTY LIGHTY!"

Porygon2 was unnerved. "Power level, higher than usual! Preparing for conversion!" Porygon2 glowed and shifted to a purple color. "Ghost type is on! Proceed to battle!"

Mewtwo prepared as the Porygon-Z squinted. "DAUGHTER UNIT! WE NEED OUT!" The Porygon2 shook herself. "Outside is prohibited grounds for us Father Unit! Proceeding with nap time protocol!"

The Porygon-Z glowed in strange light and began to twitch to a dark color, Porygon2 shot an ice beam at the Porygon-Z as the Mewtwo focused a seed at the Porygon-Z, causing it to move blindly. "DARK, DARK, DARK! DARK BAD, CHILDREN UNITS! HELP!"

The Porygon2 hesitated and shot a tri attack, Mewtwo focused an aura around herself and shot it at the Porygon-Z moving around at high speeds.

BOOM!

The Porygon-Z was shot back and let loose an aura of unstable thoughts of panic, knocking the Mewtwo on her knee's and the Porygon2 into a wall. "Commencing tri attack!"

Pew! Boom! The Porygon-Z was knocked back to an old screen as the Mewtwo shot another aura sphere.

The Porygon-Z to ceased moving and yawned. "LIGHTY! LIGHTY! MUST... GET...LIGHTY...zzzzzzz!"

Porygon2 shook herself as a group of Porygon came. "A light came and Father Unit had went more faulty that usual!"

Porygon2 beeped. "Take him to super computer! We will scan this soon, thank you for assistance Mewtwo!"

The Mewtwo didn't mind. " _If this would help us know what is even going on!"_

The vision cleared, Lusamine pieced together what she knew. "Lighty, light?! That Porygon-Z gave a similar aura to what a Totem Pokemon has, is he affected by an Ultra Wormhole?" The Mew nodded. " _He is. You know anything about Porygon-Z as to why it acted like that?"_

Lusamine nodded. "The Porygon line are artificial pokemon created to monitor cyber space. They do not request much for survival but they are as mortal in that a predator will try and kill them if necessary, Porygon are at a basic inteliegence and function exactly as coded. A few years after they were made, there was an upgrade for them to become Porygon2, they are much more intelligent in comparison. Which is why that Porygon2 was able to keep a better watch over the pre evolution as well as ask Mewtwo complex questions. Porygon-Z however is when an unauthorized individual made a faulty program as an upgrade. The dubious disk was the result, while Porygon-Z is more powerful and can carry out tasks beyond a Porygon2, it is unpredictable and can even be destructive. One affected by an Ultra Wormhole's energy... would just be even worse."

Mew closed his eyes. " _And it did. For a day, Mewtwo lived among them and learned about the world as well as the wormholes that as the Father Unit, said would lead them out of that world."_

Lusamine began to feel some pity toward the Porygon. "They considered the world affected by the Planet Paralysis to be so bad that they would try to leave it?"

Mew agreed. " _That was what Porygon-Z tried to tell them and because Porygon2 knew the status quo cannot last forever, they have to explore. That is when they journeyed outside, when you spend your whole life in a lab and the outside world really is as bad as you were told. It would be easier if I show you."_

Lusamine's vision went to a rather shocking one. The world itself was covered in darkness, everything grey, rocks stood in place, dead trees everywhere, rivers no longer flowing, a group of ten Porygon were shivering together in fear as the Porygon2 observed what looked like a crash sight. "BEEP! Father Unit! Please scan this!"

The Porygon-Z observed and clapped. "OUT! OUT! WHAT COMES IN MUST COME OUT!"

Mewtwo sensed around her to feel a faint power. " _I think I know what he is talking about, something came here as opposed to all the other pokemon we seen that were attacking us on sight. Is it a good idea to leave that lab with everyone?_ "

Porygon2 comforted the Porygon and answered. "Affirmative! Father Unit has always watched over us before he became faulty, he seeks our survival above even his own and the super computer's replicating code has been used too many times! Sibling Units, we will survey the sight!"

The Porygon obeyed and spoke in unison. "Yes Sister Unit!"

The Porygon looked around, Mewtwo began to sense more around her. "Rumble! Rumble!"

Mewtwo saw the Porygon floating and asked. "Did you felt that?"

The Porygon surveying were unaware, the Porygon2 scanned. "Minor, pokemon burrowing underground!" RUMBLE! Porygon-Z beeped. "Boring! Boring! They are boring!" Mewtwo sensed something near a collection of Porygon, the Porygon2 beeped loudly. "FOLLOW ME!" The Porygon obeyed and followed to the frightening sound of.

BOOM!

A Steelix with a particular stone and a looplet emerged from the ground, nearly biting on a stray Porygon as two Onixs followed. "ROAR!"

Mewtwo sensed intense savagery from the three pokemon and was about to attack. One of the Onix charged at the Porygon2 and was shot back by an ice beam, the Porygon-Z danced a conversion as the Mewtwo glowed, she shot an ice beam of her own and knocked the other Onix out. The Steelix growled and slammed it's head at the ground to blow a sandstorm, the Steelix glowed and grew diamond like spikes, parts of it's iron hide shed off and began rotating. Porygon-Z flashed to a dark hue. "Conversion, successful! DARK PULSE!"

The Steelix was hit with a pulse and used heavy at the Porygon-Z, the Porygon2 shot another ice beam as the Mewtwo shot an aura sphere. The Porygon focus fire at the Steelix with small signal beams, irritating it to where it burrowed into the ground and caused the ground to quake. Knocking the group of Porygon out, Porygon2 and Mewtwo got the beaten Porygon away from an intense tremor.

BOOM!

The Steelix ruptured out and bit at rocks in an attempt to devour. "ROAR!"

Porygon-Z sang and shot a shadow ball. "PEW! PEW! PEW THE PREDATOR!"

Mewtwo shot another aura sphere at the Steelix's face, causing it to fall on it's back. Mewtwo was about to advance when the Steelix slammed it's tail at her, swatting her back and roared in savage fury, the two Onix burrowed away in an attempt to flee and infuriating the mega Steelix more. It followed in fast pursuit, Porygon2 screeched. "Flee! Flee!"

Porygon2 saw a metal facility to the east and carried the Porygon with her, Porygon-Z whistled a tune to the Mewtwo. "Lighty close! Lighty close!"

In a few minutes, they made it to what looks like a worn down and abandon lab. Porygon2 scanned. "Steelix, won't pursue here! Status?"

The Porygon coming through looked terrified as the Porygon-Z continuing singing. "Finey fine! Lighty can help us! Daughter Unit, you will like lighty!"

Porygon2 sweated awkwardly. "We will father unit! Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo felt her self out of breath and began to restore herself. "... That Steelix would turn on it's own?"

Porygon2 beeped. "The computer told us, that the Planet Paralysis has heighten aggression to where this is a common occurrence. We are to do any means necessary to survive!"

Porygon-Z felt more excited and flew into the lab, causing Porygon2 to flinched. "Father unit! Young unit's, stay with me!"

The Porygon began to follow, with the odd one out looking at Mewtwo. "Helpy! You want to keep helping?"

Mewtwo shrugged and followed. "I'm only doing this because your leader actually has a clear head. She and that loon have a point about this world, anything is better than this."

The vision ended, Lusamine started becoming intrigued and had her fingers under her chin. "The change in the ecosystem, it is more than hunger that was driving that Steelix even before it mega evolved. Perhaps it is a result of it living in conditions that predatory?"

Mew nodded. " _Would a Steelix normally think about eating it's pre evolution?"_

Lusamine shook her head. "No, it would prefer smaller prey instead. This is just savagery and a result of anger at the Onix for running away, those Porygon though-" Mew answered with a question. " _Porygon-Z made contact with Ultra Space or someone allowed him to make contact. I warn you, after this... it is when things start getting really really bad!"_

Lusamine tried to smile at the Mew to reassure him that she can handle it, the vision's of the world were certainly unpleasant to look at, without any hope, the grim implications and violence, she knew what was done in that world was beyond anyone's repair. "I think I can manage this. Please continue!"

The vision came back.

Mewtwo effortlessly knocked out a Weezing as the Porygon family drove back a collection of Klink, Klang and Klinklang. Progressing deeper into an old lab, Porygon2 questioned Porygon-Z as she found a dead end save for a small hole. "Father Unit, this is the farthest from the lab we gone to, are you sure this would help us?"

The Porygon-Z clapped and beeped. "Lighty here! Lighty here!"

The Porygon-Z began to go into the hole and smiled to the Porygon. "I'll look and make hole bigger! Stay and wait!"

The Porygon-Z flexed and flew into the hole in a straight line, Porygon2 knew what was to happen and ordered the younger Porygon. "All of you, stay away from the hole! Mewtwo, this means you as well!"

Mewtwo felt annoyed and went to the other side, Porygon2 dismissed the stubborn behavior. "As long as your not in the way. Father unit's method is an illogical use of hyper beam, but it will clear the way!" Mewtwo sat down, rather irritated with all that was fought. " _Are you that desperate to journey out here for something that illogical?"_

Porygon2 stood silently, tired from the journey as well as keeping the family safe. "All we knew of the outside world was confirmed, the lab runs on old data, never able to change, if we can find a new lab beyond what Father Unit calls lighty-" The Porygon cheer an answer. "Upgrade! We make new lab better!"

Mewtwo imagined something more and asked. "Maybe you can find something more than a lab. That bunker was all you known?"

The Porygon2 smiled and asked back. "Computer never said, what of you? If the world past the lighty is better, we will not need you to constantly protect us!"

Mewtwo answered with her hand raised. "We...hmm!" She thought of it more. "The rattling from you is better noise than everything else we heard down here. We should focus on finding someone who would introduce us to any customs, then we can... I don't know, find a place that would accept us."

The Porygons looked up at Mewtwo and cheered. "You assist others on other side?" The Mewtwo refused the question. "I never said that. But a better world-"

"Is certainly one we can start over in!"

Mewtwo turned around at the voice from the unknown, the Porygon stared at a shadow shifting. A Darkrai emerged, starting the group in a unified. "WHA-" The Darkrai took a gracious bow. "My apologies for drawing you out, I happen to know the location of the... lighty. It is indeed a hole that leads to another world and it let out a particular pokemon that I have made myself well acquainted with. One that has power over those holes."

Mewtwo was hesitate to answer as the Porygon stared, Darkrai addressed to Mewtwo. "Come with me and we will see that world together Mewtwo," Mewtwo glowed in suspicion and found nothing, Darkrai chuckled and extended his hand. "I am afraid my type is immune to the efforts of psychic abilities. Now, will you come?"

Mewtwo answered with one condition. "The Porygon come along! They needed this more than I do," Darkrai stopped his gesture and argued for a moment. "But they have been nothing but a pest that have brought you along because they found you and thus they have a claim! If you allow them to come, they will just hold that claim to you," Mewtwo stared at the Porygon who were beeping. "Perhaps, they wouldn't have had a chance out here without me doing most of the fighting," Porygon2 was about to confess something until Mewtwo continued. "But they have every reason to be trying to survive and I like the chatter of at least one of them! I ask, do you know the location of this pokemon?"

Porygon2 shook at what the Darkrai was offering and counter offered. "We can all find a better world together! That is what we wanted to find, do you want to come with us instead? To find that light?"

Darkrai shrugged having enough of the banter, he snapped his fingers and caused a void to erupt from underneath the Porygon clan. "I tire of this charade. You have served your use, now begone!"

The Porygon attempt to fly out in a panic, Mewtwo shot an aura sphere at the Darkrai as the Porygon2 shot a tri attack. Stopping the void and angering the Darkrai as the Porygon clan shot a unified signal beam, he shook off the damage and growled. "Very well! Then you will be introduced to my acquaintance," The dark flickered for a moment. Appearing was purple crystal like creature that resembles parts of a dragon, it's body was a dark purple, it's prism wrists by it's claws were a dark orange and the multiple shards that make it's face was complimented by red. "Necrozma, rid me of them!"

Necrozma focused on the Porygon, it's corrupted prism glowed purple and was about to shoot. "ERROR! REMOVE FROM FILE!" BOOM! Necrozma flinched from a dark pulse out of a hole, followed by a hyper beam that made the hole even bigger. Shooting it back across with a furious Porygon-Z following.

The Porygon cheered. "Father unit!"

Porygon2 shouted at her father. "Keep Necrozma away from the Children Units!" She shot an ice beam at Darkrai, the Porygon followed with a barrage of tri attack. Mewtwo was about to focus on Necrozma when Porygon2 asked. "Do you require assistance?"

Mewtwo noticed Darkrai about to attack. "You and me will go after this thing. Then we focus on Necrozma and figure out what is going on!"

Porygon2 nodded. "Affirmative!" Both prepared, Darkrai smiled smug. "Fools!" Darkrai erupted a void underneath the two and had them pinned, unable to attack. Porygon-Z erupted an aura and turned his head around to the Porygon2 being pinned by the dark. "CHILDREN UNITS! ASSIST DAUGHTER UNIT AND MEWTWO UNIT!"

The Porygon were about to go to action, Necrozma began to twitch in pain on feeling the aura from Porygon-Z much to Darkrai's amusement as he whispered to Porygon2 and forced her eyes open. "Now watch!"

Necrozma's wrist glowed black once more and swatted the Porygon-Z to the ground, much to the astonishment of the Porygon, half shot at Necrozma as the other half shot at Darkrai. Necrozma glowed even more and let loose maddening, terrifying whispers, Mewtwo resist, Porygon2 was struggling like mad and Porygon-Z shot Necrozma with a hyper beam. Necrozma dodged and shot a shadow photon geyser at the Porygon-Z. "WAAAAH! ERROR!"

The Porygon-Z thrashed for a moment and was vaporized, Mewtwo and Porygon2 continued to struggle, the laters gaze turned to shock and anger as Necrozma focused on the Porygon that were confused at what was happening. He aimed a shadow photon at them, Porygon2 was mortified at the collective shrieks as she watched the dark beam vaporize her brothers and sisters. She shot an ice beam on Necrozma in instinctual rage as Mewtwo tried an aura sphere. Darkrai engulfed the Porygon2 into the void, giving a spiteful glare. "I will have fun with breaking you! As for you Mewtwo, you ever wondered why the world is like this?"

Mewtwo glared and broke out of the hold as Darkrai stabbed Mewtwo with an orange crystal. Her mind to be clouded with painful thoughts of rage. Darkrai gloated and left. "When you come through, you will accept my offer and assist me in my goals to bring a multi verse of darkness! Come Necrozma!"

The Necrozma twitched and obeyed, leaving the Mewtwo to struggle from the darkness closing out her mind.

Lusamine nearly shouted as she requested. "Stop!" She found herself back in her office, gasping at the rather horrifying events, she took a deep breath and state what she does know. "I have heard of Necrozma from an old legend on Alola. Something about being called the Pillager of Light," Mew stared at her for speaking of the bare minimum. " _You don't even know! It's among the pokemon known as Ultra Beasts and-"_ Lusamine cut at what she doesn't know. "Those are the only things about him that were discovered. This was information acquired long time ago, before Gladion was born, thinking about Necrozma... it's probably not a coincidence of its connection to Ultra Space due to it's connections to Lunala and possibly Solgaleo. But from the vision, that Darkrai turned Necrozma into a shadow pokemon!"

Mew nodded as the Herdier felt disturbed on the topic and left. " _It is one of the ways to make one. Just a small fragment of a shadow synergy stone can close the door to someones heart. From what pop's knew of Necrozma... it was already violent to begin with. It's just more powerful and instead of attacking wildly or as a result of its own power-_ " Lusamine answered as she saw the Mew stop in trying to word it. "It attacks because it can, Darkrai had every intention on doing this to Mewtwo because she is far more powerful than any of those Porygon. He ordered the deaths of those little ones out of spite!"

Mew agreed and continued with the vision. " _To warn you. She went berzerk on everything for months, if you thought your meeting with Mewtwo was scary. Imagine if it was more mindless,"_ Lusamine refused "Must we stay on this topic on shadow pokemon? Something has to have happened in regards to saving Mewtwo... and hopefully that Porygon2," Mew glowed once more.

The vision came, unrestrained hatred and rage filled the mind until it snapped in a green light. When it cleared, Mewtwo's vision was coming through and a strange pink fairy was sweating. "I thought we lost this one," Mewtwo felt hostile still and sensed a lunar like pokemon dragging a Porygon2 out of the void. Mewtwo sensed grief, trauma and incoherent thoughts as she listened to the Porygon2 ramble. "Error! This was an error! Father Unit, Sibling Units!" Porygon2 looked around and asked. "Where are you?!"

Mewtwo closed her eyes as the lunar pokemon tried to comfort the Porygon2. "Celebi, is there anyway to fix this?" The Celebi shook her head. "My power over time is already thin without Dialga finding us, what ever happened here is... done," Porygon2 beeped. "Done! Done! Done?!"

A dark voice arrived from behind with urgent news. "I managed to find the location on Necrozma, if we can undo the effects like with Mewtwo, that fiend's plans would be sto-" Mewtwo turned around and found a Darkrai with a strange bracelet, she prepared an aura sphere and shot at the Darkrai. " _YOU!"_

The Darkrai felt the impact and was shot across a wall, Porygon2's shock turned to a stoic glare. "INTRUDER! INTRUDER! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The Porygon2 shot an ice beam, Darkrai dodged as Cresselia got in between. Porygon2 converted to a ghost type and was about to shoot until Celebi shouted. "STOP! This is a big misunderstanding!"

Porygon2 was about to fire a shadow ball, Cresselia flickered a light screen to block the blow and spoke calmly. "Yes, this is a Darkrai, but this isn't anything like the one you knew!"

Mewtwo was keeping herself ready. " _Prove it!_ " Cresselia gave Mewtwo a small vision, one of a tropical, peaceful world that was much more lit. In the vision, Cresselia saw a Darkrai confronting a stubborn pink totem creature. He asked politely. "With all due respect Tapu Lele, my... superior request that I acquire one of those rings!"

The Tapu yawned at the beach, thinking her time was better spent elsewhere. "That's the reason I was called out here? This is for humans to use only, you want this, you are to ask your trainer!"

Darkrai coughed. "Please, it's best he doesn't get involved in this," Tapu Lele was about to sign a song. "He saw this world nearly collapsed and dealt with you! This isn't even clo-" She faced the west and north on sensing something, she stared at Darkrai stoically. "There is one hidden in the Lake of the Sunne, here is something I borrowed from Koko!" Darkrai was given a orange crystal with a marking of a fist and a black crystal with a marking of a fanged maw, he gave a bow. "Thank you! Cresselia, go aid Lunala, I will buy you enough time!"

The vision faded, Mewtwo began to let her guard down and Porygon2 was acting more sporadic. "Lighty light?"

Cresselia calmed the Porygon2 more. "We will see that soon. Do you two believe us?"

Mewtwo kept glaring at the Darkrai. "Enough, what do you want and what do you know?"

Darkrai coughed in an attempt to clear his throat. "This is rather much, but after that tragedy you can manage this knowledge. Cresselia and I have came from another world were things have flowed vastly different. As you saw, the world was not under the effects of the Planet Paralysis. Least of all there is much more that transpired that would make even a more intact version of this world be... odd."

Darkrai stared at Cresselia who glistened. "Very much odd, pokemon work along side creatures known as humans. A race that is not present in this one, we were sent here because the Original One sensed a great disturbance when that Darkrai tried to invade our world using the power of Necrozma... to think he would stoop to having him turned into a shadow pokemon!"

Mewtwo blinked. " _Shadow pokemon?!"_

Darkrai floated, hesitate to answer. "A...a pokemon that was forced into becoming a tool of great evil. He had done this to Necrozma and intended to do the same to you... you gave all of us a battle."

Mewtwo sensed something a miss and looked up, the entire ceiling was gone to show a sky, she felt repulsed. " _Darkrai has done something to cause this world to be... ruined?"_

Celebi nodded and fluttered in front of her. "Yes, he caused Temporal Tower to collapse. Every natural resource is frozen in time, you seen how this has caused the pokemon to become incredibly violent. There was an attempt to prevent this from happening... my partner Grovile had-" She didn't want to answer and was wiping something from her eyes, Darkrai embraced her to calm her down. "Don't, the attempt to undo this has failed in this universe. Ruining one wasn't enough for him when he found Necrozma and learned of more, so he attempted to lure Lunala and Solgaleo into staging an-" Darkrai raised two fingers at each hand and bent them. "accident! Which would have triggered a chain reaction that would have resulted in Necrozma going in to cause as much destruction as possible while he sneaked in and corrupt what he can."

Porygon2 shook. "He would have ruined lighty light?!"

Darkrai felt hesitate to speak more ill for one who was having problems mourning. "To enforce his power, he had heard of a powerful pokemon that you and your clan discovered."

Darkrai addressed Mewtwo, she glared sharply. " _He baited that Porygon-Z with the hope of a future for his clan, which would have lured me out here! Then disposed of the majority when they exhausted their use and got in his way?!"_

Mewtwo was about to leave when Celebi stopped her. "Where do you think you ar-" Celebi felt herself in a psychic hold, Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. _"Don't! He brought everything to ruin, he must pay!"_

Darkrai was about to attack as Cresselia stopped him and pulled the Celebi away from the hold. "He should, but with what was seen... he would just overwhelm you all over again, you require a stronger source of power!"

Darkrai floated to the hole Porygon-Z created. "Thankfully, there is something here that would aid you! Shall I take the lead?"

Mewtwo glowed and felt potential power. " _Your not in a position to tell me what to do, but it would do me well. Porygon... do you still need a moment!"_ Porygon2 wanted to be close to Cresselia. "Out! Out! AWAYYYYY!" C

elebi took the lead. "Porygon2 needs to be away from this place or she is never going to recover, Cresselia, keep her close!" Cresselia guided the Porygon2 into the hole.

The vision faded, Lusamine was left speechless. Mew's eyes kept glowing. " _Uncle's Darkrai is willing to do a lot towards a greater good. He never really gotten over what he was doing when he was... among the XD's."_

Lusamine struggled to find what to say. "This explains why Mewtwo was in a cycle of trying to restore her memories and ceasing when they became much. She spent the rest of that existence wanting vengeance for that world?"

Mew stared stoically and nodded. " _Her mind was twisted into something much worse by that stone and she discovered that the reason for such a hostile world is pointed to that Darkrai, something had to be done to stop him."_

Lusamine twiddled her fingers. "What about that Porygon2? She was forced to watch her entire family-" Mew felt hesitate to answer. " _From what I asked Cresselia about... Porygon2 was forced to watch that over and over again for... a while._ "

Lusamine stared in horror and was about to say something until her phone rang, she wanted to take her mind off the incident and answered, letting the Mew know she would get back to the topic. "Hello?" Her eyes twitched as she listened. "That Ranger actually went to us because that pokemon's mental state was too extreme even for a Nurse to handle?"

Lusamine listened to a feminine voice having great sorrow, her nails scratched the desk. "Please see that she is cared for, I'll check within an hour Miss Wicke!"

Lusamine listened to Wicke asking about something. "I am busy with an... unexpected visitor," Lusamine's mood shifted to a giggle. "If they even wish to talk to me about that, they both made it to the final rounds and performed spectacularly, I'll talk to you soon," Lusamine finished her conversation, Mew hovered behind her to ask. " _Madison found someone?"_

Lusamine gasped, trying not to reveal anything. "It may have been that Porygon2 from the visions. Wicke reported that the poor thing refuses to even eat, please continue. I would like to know more about what has happened."

The vision returned. A Golem, Aggron, Barbaracle and Carbink surrounded the four; Darkrai used focus blast to knock the Aggron to it's knees as the Porygon2 knocked it out with tri attack. Celebi used energy ball to knock the Barbaracle out and Mewtwo froze the Golem solid, leaving Cresselia to toss a seed at the Carbink that teleported it away. The group advance down to a strange cavern with grey diamonds, in the center was what looked like two stones glowing with life. Celebi was slow to approach. "Th...this has to be it. I sense so much energy going into here!" Crackle! Porygon2 scanned. "Observed, data found! Identifying... mega energy!"

Mewtwo was about to smirle on seeing such a find and sensed a presence observing, Darkrai sensed intense hatred and turned around to find Carbink behind the group that shined light screen and reflect. "It seems we are not premited to leave," Cresselia agreed. "Let me take the lead, I sense a great power ahead."

She approached, the others followed, a barrage of diamonds showered above at them in great force. The group dodged and heart a shout. "Unfinished!" A creature resembling a piece of carbon with pink diamonds and a white dress floated, she had a pink mega stone with a egg white marking as a necklace on with a strange blue wrist band. "Unfinished! Your going to crack something!" Cresselia shook herself. "A Diancie... this world has even affected her," Diancie panicked at the intruders. "My kingdom! It's glow finally came back!"

Mewtwo stared at the two stones. "They was being made?" Porygon2 scanned. "Something triggered the change!"

Diancie shook in irrational fear, her mega stone and bracelet glowed, her dress grew to a long flowing dress, pink streamers complimented it, her carbon like body became that of diamond. "Get out!"

She spun a diamond storm as five Carbink's surrounded the group, ready to defend their princess. Darkrai sighed. "Moment's like this that I wish we have a steel move!" Porygon2 began to spin. "Priority?! Diancie?"

Cresselia nodded. "We do something to bring Diancie to reason, then they will see reason," Mewtwo glowed in power. _"Leave Diancie to me!"_

Mewtwo floated above of the group and prepared a psystrike, causing the Diancie to back away and shower the group with diamonds. Cresselia set up a light screen as Darkrai brought three Carbinks into a dark void. Leaving the Porygon2 to shoot one of the two at the side. One of the Carbinks set up a reflect, the other a light screen, Diancie took notice at the Darkrai and charged a moon blast. "MY BABIES! GO AWAY!"

The Darkrai was knocked across the room for super effective damage, he charged a focus blast to shoot the Diancie, it swerved around her and hit a diamond. She gasped at the sight. "Bleu!"

Darkrai cringed as Celebi shook her head. "Don't use focus blast and don't touch those diamonds!"

Celebi shot an energy ball at the Porygon2's target, knocking it out as Cresselia ate a seed to increase her speed and shot a psychic blast at the other Carbink. The ones blocking the way joined the battle en masse and peppered the group with a barrage of ancient power. Mewtwo shot an ice beam at the Diancie, she dodged and chimed a bell, waking the Carbink from a nightmare. The Porygon2 used conversion and shot a shadow ball with Celebi's energy ball, knocking a third out of the ten. Mewtwo lost patience at the group struggling below and shot a psystrike at the group of Carbink bellow, knocking another three. Diancie gasped and shot a shower of diamond storm, her defenses increased as the group of pokemon started becoming tired out from the damage. Porygon2 tossed a quick seed at Mewtwo, she ate it and felt a speed boost, shooting two aura spheres at the Diancie to knock her to the ground in a loud thump. The Carbink gasped in unison and tended to the protection of Diancie as she reverted back to a smaller form.

Celebi sighed. "Diancie, were are just here because Mewtwo needs something to fight the Darkrai that caused this, can you help us?"

Diancie struggled to get up. "Th...the stones," Cresselia prepared some oran berries for the Carbinks and offered one for Diancie. "We didn't come here to harm the diamonds, what happened as a result was a consequence of battling."

Darkrai sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry for trying to shoot with a move that does massive damage when it hits! Could you show us what is happening with those stones?"

Diancie accepted the apology and floated with a defeated frown, she channeled her power at the two stones, giving the color of two white stones with a purple swirl; one had a blue marking to compliment it, the other with a white marking to compliment it. She felt a light sparkle in her as she allowed the remaining energy flowing to finish its work. The Carbink watched the kingdom lose color once more. "Car?"

Diancie looked at the cavern and saw the light to be forever lost as it went into the stones. The mega stones began to sparkle as she gave a false smile. "There we go, the last of the mega energy... I present you with the latest master work I can provide! Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y."

Darkrai, Cresselia and Celebi stared at the Diancie, sensing the heart break as Porygon2 spun at a question. "Coming along is an optioooon! We going to find the lighty light!"

Diancie stared in confusion with her Carbinks as Mewtwo translated the insanity. "There is a place that I saw that is much better than anywhere else in the world," Cresselia agreed. "The company is a help," Diancie's Carbink huddled in a plea, she couldn't stand the soulful blue eyes. "We... we have to keep going, this place is lost."

Darkrai closed his eye in the grim conclusion. "It is, Mewtwo... which ever stone you pick, I will keep the other just in case!"

Mewtwo felt amused by the support and approached, she picked the one with the blue marking. Diancie ordered her Carbink. "We have one more crest, please go get it!" They obeyed, within minutes they presented a crest of silver and a blue necklace with multi colored jewels. Diancie found it a marvel. "It's been so long since we done a commission, it can fit a pokemon of your body type. With it, you should be able to mega evolve! This and the attack looplet will allow you to mega evolve once you gather enough Awakening Emera, it should still be around if we know where to look!"

Mewtwo placed the crest and the looplet on, she felt it activate altering her body to where she began to feel immense pain flowing in her arms and legs.

The vision cleared, Lusamine asked as the Mew sensed an annoyed emotion. "This explains the mega stones, where did that energy come from?"

Mew shrugged to answer. " _No one really knows. Though it takes a long time for a mega stone to form if those gems channel that kind of power."_

Lusamine was about to delve into the subject. "That dreadful Darkrai really had brought that world to ruin. I wonder what Diancie's...kingdom looked like before it lost its color," Mew floated to the pokemon bed in a sorrowful frown. " _If what Diancie said was true, it was pretty to look at. Trying to preserve what she had left made her more hostile_ , _mega evolution is a pretty scary thing and I'm glad you did the right thing in giving up on having Mewtwo mess with that._ "

Lusamine felt some comfort on her choices and asked. "That group had to deal with Mewtwo going berzerk on mega evolving the first time, then they focused their efforts on going after that Darkrai?"

Mew yawned. " _To do that, they have to go after Necrozma. Have Celebi open the door to his heart, then he would be free from that Darkrai's control and ruin his entire plan! Porygon2 helped Mewtwo learn some new moves to better suit a mixed attacker. This should be the last vision I have to share,"_ Lusamine asked. "Does this actually have a happy ending?"

Mew shook his head and glowed. " _For that world, no._ "

Within an odd land that hovered over an abyss, Mewtwo lead the way with a loopet ready. She along with Darkrai, Cresselia and Celebi sense an intense power looming. Diancie and Porygon2 stayed close to the Carbink's for fear of a Sableye ambush. A darkness formed, Darkrai emerged to give the Cresselia and opposing Darkrai an evil glare. "You meddlesome pests! I knew you would come," Porygon2 hovered closed to the Mewtwo who glared in ferocity. Cresselia glistened. "Your plan is over, we are going to save Necrozma and we are going to free the pokemon of this world from this nightmare you created!"

The Darkrai laughed at the duo of Cresselia and Darkrai. "You are going to try something that hopeless? Since you brought here a source of energy for my minion," The Darkrai pointed at the Z power ring of his opposition and let loose a haunting laugh. "I shall rid myself of you all!"

The darkness grew worse, a Dialga with orange highlights and an orange diamond appeared, by his side the Shadow Necrozma loomed. Celebi whispered to the group. "If you can get Necrozma in a good position, I can use the last of my power to bring him to his senses. Dialga also needs to be down, are you ready?"

The Diancie nodded and ordered the Carbink. "Be on standby," Diancie activated her loopet and mega evolved. "FOR A BETTER WORLD!"

The Ally Darkrai and Cresselia shouted in unison. "FOR OUR WORLD!"

The opposing Darkrai glared and prepared to attack, Mewtwo activated her loopet and mega evolved into Mega Mewtwo X, she charged at the Darkrai with a thunder punch as the ally Darkrai shot a focus blast at the Dialga for super effective damage. "Mewtwo, you manage Darkrai! Dialga is mine!"

The ally Darkrai let loose a dark void, dragging Necrozma and Dialga into a deep sleep when they were about to use a devastating attack. The opposing Darkrai avoided the void and was about to counter with his own. The Diancie used safe guard to block the affects of the void as Celebi used ancient power on Necrozma, gaining a boost. Cresselia sweated and used light screen as Diancie let loose a moon blast on the Dialga. The Porygon2 screeched and shot at the opposing Darkrai with a tri attack. "EXTERMINATE!"

Mewtwo shot the Darkrai at the stomach with an ice beam, the Porygon2 following with her own, Dialga woke up and let loose a roar that ruptured the fabric of time. Despite the light screen, the group barring Diancie took massive damage. Cresselia panted and set up a reflect as the Necrozma awakened and pounced at the Celebi with shadow infused claws in an attempt to end her. The opposing Darkrai used a dark pulse to push the Mewtwo back, he floated back to higher ground, Mewtwo followed in pursuit with the Porygon2 at the back. Necrozma was prepared to shoot a shadow geyser at the duo as a Sableye leaped in front and faked him out. "Wee hee hee! This is for Master Dusknoir!"

Diancie let loose a moon blast on Dialga as the Darkrai focused another night daze, Celebi used ancient power to send the Necrozma falling to the ground. Dialga roared furiously and used his metal claws at the Diancie.

RAKE!

Diancie was pinned to the ground, knocked out as the Sableye attacked the Dialga with a shadow claw and was pinned down as well, Darkrai focused his will and twisted the Z power ring. " _I hope this was worth it!"_

He began to pose by punching his fists in the air, feeling the energy from the ring flow into his own body. "ALL OUT PUMMELING!"

Dialga was about to crush both Diancie and Sableye as he felt the power of many fists, with a large one slamming him to the wall. Dialga fell to the ground, Necrozma felt some revigoration from the light and struggled in pain to attack again.

Darkrai fell to the ground exhausted and ordered. "Celebi, now!"

Celebi nodded and hovered to the Necrozma, she tapped him on the forehead and caused something to stir. Necrozma glowed a strange green light, he crouched from something being forced open. "RWARRRR!"

The light caused the darkness to be expelled, his purple body reverted to black, his orange crystal wrists turned white, his face began to glow white. Necrozma collapsed, exhausted, Celebi began to fall exhausted. Struggling to get up Necrozma whimpered. "L...light, must...have...light." Cresselia sighed and began to glow, like she is making a prayer. " _Original one, our role is done!"_ A light began to flicker, radiating golden light came down on the pitiful Necrozma.

The vision snapped out. Lusamine asked curiously. "You fashioned this battle from all the memories gathered, not just Mewtwo?"

Mew nodded. " _If only to have the conclusion of this make some sense._ _Grand pappy wasn't happy that he allowed another timeline to have gotten that bad. I had to piece a few things together because some of the things came out of nowhere."_

Lusamine asked. "What happened when Arceus came?" Mew gave a small smile, in respect for what the Alpha pokemon had done. " _While it wouldn't solve Necrozma's... problem with light that you saw. Grand pappy offered Necrozma a deal, a brief moment away from pain, being whole for a moment and being able to go to a better world, in exchange, he helps evacuate that world gone to ruin. Necrozma took that offer."_

Lusamine gave a cold frown in regards to one particular pokemon and asked in urgent concern. "If Necrozma opens that many wormholes out of that world, would it mean that Darkrai would have tried to escape at the first chance he got? This will raise several alarms if he comes to this world." Mew's smile turned cold as well and turned the vision back on. " _Grand pappy had a plan to tie up that loose end."_

The vision stirred, Mewtwo and Porygon2 were refusing to give Darkrai any room to breath as they shot a barrage of ice beam. Darkrai let loose a dark pulse and a shadow ball, knocking the Mewtwo back and having the Porygon2 pinned to the ground. Mewtwo shot the Darkrai with an aura sphere punch, knocking him to a stone as the Porygon2 kept shooting. The foe fell limp, both were panting as the Porygon2 was in a vengeful craze. "HE MUST BE REMOVED, DELETE, DELETE, DELE-" Porygon2 was by a loud roar. A dragon of light flew to the dark sky and radiated across the land. "LEAVE THIS DARKNESS! GO AND FIND YOUR LIGHT!"

A hole opened up, revealing glimerring light that mesmerized the Porygon2, Mewtwo began to loose her mind in rage, Darkrai found the light of the Ultra Wormhole and began to laugh. "MUAWAHAHA! This wormhole may take me anywhere! Perhaps one similar to the one those two came from, I'll simply start over and plunge that world into darkness another time."

Darkrai had the two pushed back with a dark pulse, he flew to the wormhole, Mewtwo roared and followed after him as the Porygon grabbed on by the tail. They found themselves in a world that is only that of rocky hills, Darkrai flew faster as the Porygon2 was shooting in tears, shadow ball, ice beam and tri attack. He turned around and blew omninous wind at the Mewtwo, who didn't even care for the damage.

Darkrai dodged and sneared. "Blast you! You realize you had only doomed yourself to wander in the multi verse for eter-" BUMP!

Darkrai crashed into something, Mewtwo felt herself power down and landing on her knee's in exhaustion. The Porygon2 flinched at what was behind Darkrai. A golden horse like creature that had an orange ring and orange eyes, Darkrai cringed at what was standing before him and tried to run. Arceus closed his eyes and shot a beam into the sky, he mixed it with the Ultra Wormhole energy and let a shower of judgement rain down on the Darkrai that felt a faint amount of pain. He was about to boast until a massive beam crashed down, evaporating him.

Mewtwo and Porygon2 did not feel any relief, the genetic pokemon reverted back to her basic form and was about to pass out.. " _Wh...who are you?"_ Porygon2 beeped and looked around. "Lighty light? _"_

Arceus took a deep breath and answered. "That isn't exactly here, do you two think your existence of vengeance lead you anywhere resembling happiness?"

Mewtwo felt empty and answered stoically. " _No,_ " Porygon2 was shaking, she collapsed on the ground. "Father unit... Siblings units... we came all this way and haven't found the lighty light?"

Arceus began to use a mind plate, he switched to the psychic type. "Not quite yet. You two should have something much better than this." Mewtwo and Porygon2 saw a flash of light ring in their minds. "By the end of this, it will all seem like just a bad dream."

The vision cleared. Lusamine sighed and wipped something from her eyes. "That is how their story ended? That is how they forgot about that world?"

Mew nodded. " _Grand pappy used a mixture of the mind plate and energy of Ultra Space to wipe the memories of all those pokemon. Mewtwo is a psychic type so she does have the ability to regain that."_

Lusamine was about to get up from the chair, making a final judgement on what to do with Mewtwo. "Thank you for telling me this, do you mind visiting her at the Frigate later? We have waisted enough of her time on this foolish ende-" RING RING! "Hello?"

Lusamine gasped in shock. "She found more pokemon that are related to... I'll be right there!"

Mew guessed. " _Porygon that are starting to recognized Porygon2? Grand pappy sure pulled a lot of strings."_ Lusamine was breathing heavily and was gasping joy. "I want to see this... don't let me keep you here any longer Isaac,"

Mew felt nervous as Lusamine held the door open for him. "I'll be there very soon to finish the last loose end, but this has been finished."

On the Frigate.

Colress finished writing notes and noticed two certain individual's entering from the front door. N and a woman he had heard about. "Ah, Miss Hilda, it is very good to meet you!"

Hilda shrugged and shook Colress's hand. "I'm here in case Mewtwo acts up," N sensed something in a well kept room with a matress, T.V and play toy, a bored Mewtwo. "She has been bound here for so long," Colress agreed. "By this point, her potential is better spent somewhere else. How was your trip to Alola?"

N blushed. "I met so many pokemon. Including a Vulpix that got lost on Akala and I nursed her to health." Pop! An Alolan Vulpix leaped on N's head and gave a chill.

Hilda felt peace and had her hands at her hips. "A kid finally got to start his journey with the pokemon he wanted, I had to help a rather depressed man and gotten this!" Hilda showed a brown Z crystal with a brown tail. "I just need to get a Z ring!"

PEW!

Hilda, N and Colress heard a noise from the distance. Lusamine arrived rubbing something out of her eyes, smiling. Wicke followed with notes. Colress closed his eyes and asked. "Shall we talk about this outside?"

Lusamine nodded. "We should, it is going to be brief," Mewtwo sensed the humans leave, feeling rather annoyed as she was moment's away from listening in.

Pew! " _Hello!"_

Mewtwo flinched in shock at the sight of a Mew, startling her. " _I was suppose to be a clone of you?!"_

Mew giggled. " _Your as much different from me as every other pokemon! I want to ask, what ever memories you had... do you still want to remember?"_

Mewtwo felt annoyed by the thought. " _It's all these human's talk about, so no!"_

Mew whistled happily. " _That's all I need to know!"_

Mewtwo was puzzled at the Mew and glowed, she saw visions of happiness, mischief and of a particular man. _"_ _Why in the blazes did your trainer let you come all the way here?!"_

Mew spun around. " _I had an important job sent by someone. I'll be heading back to pop's soon, mum's is going to be very happy about this!"_

Mewtwo had a vision of a blonde woman with green eyes, a long pony tail and either clothes fitting of a veteran of battles or a white set that still radiated with energy. Having great resemblance to one particular that annoyed her as Mew showed a vision of a temple on a lake. " _Not every person does things for you out of something selfish or scripted. C_ _ome visit the Lake of the Sunne, it's worth seeing before the day ends!"_

Mew blew a raspberry and flew out the window, irritating the Mewtwo as a man with green hair approached with a particular stone. She flinched at the thoughts that proved the Mew right. They are the most pure hearted she has ever sensed. " _Y...your here to talk to me?"_

N nodded and attempted to undo the door, it was already unlocked. "I want to ask, is there any place you intend to visit soon?"

Mewtwo shrugged. " _Maybe. There is quite a few people out there and it's getting boring here."_

N gave a small smile and presented Mewtwo with the mega stone. "Then you are free from this place? It seems that has been their intention."

Mewtwo accepted the mega stone and saw the sun light trickling. "... _I guess so_ , _farewell then_ ," Mewtwo took flight out of the window, giving N the feeling of satisfaction as he walked out to the sight of Hilda with two Charizards. "Where did the others go off to?"

Hilda felt confused as she answered. "Colress wanted to talk to the Aether President and Chief Scientist about future business as well as what he is getting out of all of this, I think they didn't want to have any more direct part in where ever Mewtwo is going," The Charizard without a passenger roared, Hilda blushed. "Shall we get going?"

N blushed back. "You lead the way this time, there has to be a pokemon that you want to meet!"

Hilda whispered to the Charizard. "Okay, lets go to Ula'ula!"

At the Lake of the Sunne.

Mewtwo landed on the temple, feeling the flow of the wind at her skin, it felt tranquil. Finally, she has the feeling of freedom as she pulsed out her power, causing the wind to alter. A noise caught her attention, the Mew playing with a lion of light. The Solgaleo noticed and roared. "Hello! Isaac told me you would come!"

Mewtwo folded her arms and wasn't welcoming of the friendly greeting. _"_ _Anything you have to tell me about?"_

Solgaleo shook his head. "Now that you are actually out in the world, what would you do now?"

Mewtwo looked at her mega stone and thought of it, expanding her mind, she had many opportunities. " _Maybe... look for someone._ "

Solgaleo tilted his head in question. "Like a trainer to be your partner?"

Mewtwo nodded. " _Something like that, to find that... potential I have yet to reach."_

Mew stared and floated to Mewtwo's side. " _That scientist is right about the bond between people and pokemon. Unless there is a human capable of fully understanding you and you are able to understand that human back, this is as far as you can go. You have a lot of options!"_

Mewtwo continued to glow and smiled. " _A trainer with that kind of heart... I think I have options. Would those two humans you showed me take any offense to... seeing me at Unova unannounced?"_

Mew and Solgaleo flinched, the later roared. "Don't go scaring Lillie! She has already dealt with enough!"

Mew's eyes widened. " _None of us are stopping you. Just don't hurt anyone!"_

Mewtwo closed her eyes at a decision made. " _There isn't a need, I just need one day here-"_ Mew sensed a psychic presence observing, he began to take his leave. " _Solgaleo will be here to keep you company while you explore, I hope you find happiness out here!"_

Mewtwo ignored the wishfull thinking as Mew waved Solgaleo goodbye and left.

All the way to the Pelago, Mew found Hoopa talking with a Kartana. "And that's why we will be meeting with the new kid soon!"

The Kartana skittered at the thought as Hoopa smiled smug. "We are going to paint the city purple," the mischief pokemon turned around. "Mission accomplished?"

Mew nodded and felt a looming shadow from behind, Hoopa felt uneasy and glared at the Darkrai. "You got to stop showing up like that!"

Mew turned around and backed away, the Darkrai clapped on the accomplishment. "Mewtwo is freed none the wiser and has found a purpose. Just as planned," Mew scratched himself and felt another familiar prescence come, Cresselia with a glittering cheer. " _The Original One would be most pleased. It is good fortune that the Porygon2 also has had a reunion with her clan... or close enough. From another time line very similar except she was the one to have perished."_

Hoopa's smile faded at the bitter sweet ending. "That Father Unit or what ever in that time line let his kids go to the Daughter Unit of this timeline, just so she wouldn't be lonely out here?"

Kartana asked a question, Hoopa nodded. "He is alone and a loon, but that Daughter Unit was more stable and he knows it, that... takes a lot to give his kids that hapiness. Darkrai, anything else you need?"

Darkrai took a bow and finalized his plans. "I have hidden that Z power ring somewhere on Melemele besides that... this concludes our business and we shall leave for Sinnoh, may we meet again on more friendlier terms."

Darkrai flew away, much to Cresselia's annoyance. "This is like him, tell Gladion where Darkrai has been, he may want to know this for a more reliable source."

Mew and Hoopa assured Cresselia they will, Hoopa tossed a ring and bid his goodbyes. "We should meet again soon! See ya!"

Kartana waved goodbye back and watched the duo disappear.

He turned around and found Mohn looking like he saw another strange sight worth talking about. The Cresselia flew away to leave the Kartana to the Pelagos care taker. "You two been hanging out here for the last day, anything your looking forward to?"

The Kartana danced in excitement, Mohn smiled back as he had a Togekiss land next to him. "My son told me of a pokemon Elio has. It sounds like you are going to meet each other soon!"


	11. Ever Growing Bond!

Late night on Unova, in a lonely apartment. Mew and Hoopa hopped out of a ring to find a Banette relaxing, a Dex sleeping and a door creaking. Hoopa checked and found two human's have had a day outside, Lillie with her pony tail in place, taking the front and sleeping on her side, with Elio embracing her from behind. "Sheesh! What happened here?"

Mew saw the trophy and Lillie's victory photo and meowed.. (Mum sure is a tough trainer!)

Lillie stirred in her sleep and woke to find a Hoopa. "Wh... Little Horn?" Hoopa yawned. "The job is done in flying colors!" Lille slowly got herself out of the bed, leaving Elio smiling even as he slept. " _I wonder what he is dreaming about?"_ Adjusting herself, Lillie daw a tired Mew, she let him fly into her arms. "Isaac, welcome back!" The Mew nuzzled at Lillie's bosom. " _Mum's we got good news and bad news!"_

Lillie's smile became urgent. "What's the good news?" Mew winked. " _Mewtwo has been freed and she is rather well!"_

Lillie's urgency increased. "On Alola, Isaac, are you sure that is safe?" Mew nodded and answered the bad news. " _She may or may not visit Unova soon and she has the Mewtwonite Y,"_ Lillie shook her head and approached the video phone. "We will have to deal with her like a trainer should. You still did good Isaac!"

Lillie closed her eyes in questioning fury as she let the Mew rest on a couch and dialed, Lusamine picked it up in a rather cheerful mood that began to fade on seeing Lillie's scowl. "What hap-" Lillie stopped her mother, among many things, letting a Mewtwo go with a mega stone was questionable at best. "Mother, why did you let Mewtwo go off by herself?"

Lusamine bit her lip and answered, looking her daughter in the eyes. "She doesn't need us anymore, with everything she regained she can do more out there," Lillie asked. "You didn't have Mewtwo remember anything about her past life?"

Lusamine shook her head and looked like she was about to feel overwhelmed. "It would have had her in worse condition's. She would be much happier if she isn't bound by that," Lusamine noticed a Mew sleeping on a couch and felt more relief as Lillie asked. "What did Isaac show you?"

Lusamine answered trying not to remember the visions she seen. "A world without a future, without hope. Mewtwo may have made a friend in that world that is under our care now... a Porygon2," Lillie believed the story on the logic that Mewtwo and Porygon are artificial pokemon, they would have something in common. "That Porygon2 suffered greatly in that world?"

Lusamine nodded. "I don't know what happened when she came... but she lost everything. Changing the subject, Porygon2 also lost her memories and it is best if it stays that way," Lillie swayed her pony tail at what she heard. "She is pokemon at Aether then? I also want to ask... why did you think letting Mewtwo have that mega stone is a good idea?"

Lusamine answered stubbornly. "She would have something in case she ever meets that trainer," Lillie gave up on voicing herself about the matter. "If she mega evolves by herself much like with Latios... it's going to be an intense battle. Mega Mewtwo Y is it's own set of problems with enhanced mental powers. If Gladion or me ever know about where she is, we are never telling anyone," Lillie sighed finished with her conversation and asked. "What did Isaac do to show you that world?"

Lusamine answered clearly and is swallowing out of what Mew had to go through. "He observed Mewtwo's memories as well as those of Cresselia. It must have been an awful lot for him to have to see all of that, least of all coming to Aether Paradise alone," Lillie flinched. "You know the things he has been through, it makes that place a last resort. It's no wonder Isaac is tired." Lusamine agreed. "That Mew is a sweet heart, now are we done talking?"

Lillie nodded. "We are, good night!"

Beep! Lillie approached the Mew trying to fall asleep and picked him up. "Isaac, you should be with Elio and me!"

Mew blushed embarrassed and whined. " _Mum's, why?"_

Lillie found Elio sleeping alone and content as she nuzzled herself back on. "You had wandered in places you normally wouldn't go to and the day had to have been long with just Hoopa keeping you company. You should be with pop's and mum's!"

Mew kept blushing as he notice Lillie had arms wrapped around her. " _It... it would be nice, good night mum's. I love you,"_ Lillie closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Finding herself on an island with Elio chatting with a Chatot that flew away, he waved hello and was greeted back as Lillie asked. "Elio, what is this dream about?"

Elio found the question odd. "Strange for a dream, you left in you Z powered form at the start... it was lonely so I talked with Chatot about how what was going on. Then it looks like you came back from your travels and maybe made a name for yourself."

Lillie found herself in her traveler form and sat next to her fiance's side, a Mew flickered at their side. Elio asked. "Either I'm dreaming this or Isaac came back after this adventure," He laid on the beach sand, Lillie joined with him. "I didn't go anywhere, Isaac had a long day and I was only awake for a few minutes."

She saw her husband pout in disappointment until he noticed something off. "Now this dream is getting weird." Lillie looked at the ocean and realized her lower half

became like that of Primarina's tail. "Whaaaaat?!" Elio blushed and still hugged Lillie, kissing the back of her neck.

The next day in Aniville Town

Gladion found himself watching a high tech blue train resting, with a Silvally by his side, a Zoroark and to the surprise of the people passing by a Latios, he began to feel the day going by. Latios sighed, Silvally grunted, Gladion understood what was asked. "The Prime Cup is to happen at where the World Tournament is being held. We have been training for a while, do you think you are able to learn draco meteor?"

Latios noticed a train coming and felt uncertain, Gladion nodded. "Exactly, I mega evolved you once for a flight back to Alola. But not for battle, if we are not ready to use draco meteor... we are not ready for mega evolution."

The Zoroark sensed something in the train and took the disguise of Latias as he asked a question, Latios agreed as Silvally growled at what the train was spilling out, Gladion saw Lillie with white cap that had a pink strip, giggling with a Mew. Following was Elio who escorted two pokemon out, or two pokemon to Elio, a Latias floated out with a Poipole on her back. Latios sensed the emotions from his trainer and whispered something. Silvally growled even more at the idea, Gladion asked Latios. "You think that thing has a different motive for taking an interest in dragon types?"

Latios nodded and asked rather relaxed, Gladion answered with his eyes closed. "It's never going to be anything more, it is what Silvally was made to do and far too much has happened," Silvally sensed another presence pop out of Lillie's back pack, a Cosmog, in the distance Gladion heard Lillie speaking. "With at least a week, you will get to see Nebby at the Prime Cup. Unlike the other's it is rather short, being a five round tournament that is rather unbound and single format. I'll have you watch when Elio partakes in a round."

Elio was thinking out loud. "Nebby... Crimson, Prissy," He tapped his head in frustration. "I'm going to have to ask Little Horn to help me with one pokemon to be apart of this team. Tapu Bulu may or may not want to come to this, Cumustrich and Blattron are also going to be a part of this."

Lillie was hesitate to respond, it might give much away, but she trust him enough to not change his team to counter hers. "Suicune, Zapdos, Wela, Ghorchi, Onua and Maiden," Elio whistled at the list as the Poipole asked something, the trainer shook his head. "Prime Cup is pretty big and you need to be much stronger. Your training is going to start soon and it's going to take a while before you become something with power similar to Crimson, Azure, Kalden, Shockums or the others," Poipole was about to whine until he noticed the Silvally and hid behind trainer, Elio noticed and took out the Beast ball. "Very good, I'll let you out very soon," Gladion had his hands at his hips and asked in a frown. "What are you even doing?"

Elio answered frustrated that Poipole had to be in the ball for his safety. "Poipole wanted to see more pokemon. Makuta isn't interested, Guppy and Brimmy are kind of role models for him. We just introduced him to Crimson and she gets along with him. Other than that we need to get ready for the Prime Cup, how was your morning?"

Gladion answered as he faced the trains. "Uneventful save for a... call I got from Wicke. There was no way Mewtwo's conflict would be resolved without something questionable happening and as much as I hate to say it... we may end up dealing with Colress regularly if something similar happens again."

Lillie joined in the frown as the Cosmog listened to something moving, both saw the futuristic train leave in a tunnel and in it's place was a rather old brown one. "Isaac came back more exhausted than anything else. We should pay attention for anything unusual, everyone else is preparing themselves for the world tournament and there is more things going on we do not know about," Gladion answered with as much concern. "That Mew showed Lusamine a hint of Necrozma's true form! Then she told Wicke about what it can become. If it has that kind of power, what is going to happen when it comes back to Alola?"

Elio felt shame and answered. "My fault!" Gladion gritted his teeth at the answer. "Unless you do something to lure him back, he is going to act on his own. For now, we need to keep Alola on watch," The oldest tried to relax at other news. "Otherwise, Manaphy is with Hau. This town has tourists come to trade items," Elio noticed the group as Latias sensed uncertainty in Latios, the trainer petted the crimson Eon. "I know, Crimson refused to put that crest on. Something about something she want's to see in me first. The first one is if I can trust her enough to fly me to a tourist spot on Unova. Liberty Garden," Elio flinched as something stirred from his bag, a Rotom Dex that has news. "BZZT! An island that symbolizes hope for a world where human's and pokemon live free! BZZT!"

Lillie asked. "Maybe Latias has something to show you?" Gladion gasped and was clenching his fists. "... Or someone!"

"Papa! Papa! Look what we got!" The oldest turned around and found Manaphy holding a few drinks, Hau held some gems. "All this for star pieces!"

Elio recognized the bottles. "PP ups?! Nice!" Hau agreed and joined in watching the trains, as he was thinking about home, a familiar man with four envelopes arrived. He had a red hat with glasses, a blue shirt, brown hair and a nervous smile. "I didn't expect to see you here!" Lillie turned around and found Calem keeping his cool, she gave the Alolan greeting and asked. "We didn't either, what are those?" Calem sweated at the thought. "I'm glad you asked, I have something to deliver to all four of you. I hope you accept," The four obtained envelopes, Latias giggled as Latios rolled his eyes.

Gladion was the first to open it and began to read outloud. "You have been invited to the wedding of Calem Chromo and Magdoline Atha that is to take place on Kalos by the Royal Chateau on January 28 at 3:PM. Gifts are optional and there isn't much of a dress code, but do try to look nice. There is dinner and a ball meeting and you are permitted to bring a guest with you if you so choose."

Lillie squealed at the thought. "A wedding! That's wonderful! I will be happy to accept!"

She turned around as Hau innocently accepted. "I can't wait any longer already! Thank you!"

Calem blushed as Elio accepted in a wide grin. "You didn't have to invite us, I accept!"

Gladion sighed. "I'll check if I have anything important in that month, but other wise... you been there for us."

Hau and the Manaphy jumped in excitement. Calem felt his shirt get tighter and tried to keep cool. "Thank you, if something happens, you know to call me-" He was about to leave as Gladion had Silvally stop him. "One more thing, since you are a trainer that has a history. Have you by any chance know of the Mega Stones of a particular pokemon-" Calem raised an eyebrow and moaned. "Which one? There is forty eight of them and I have a knowledge on the more exclusive ones."

Gladion went in close to whisper to Calem's ear, the trainer from Kalos gasped. "Tha... meet me in Castelia, by this garden few go to! Anyone has something to do, because this may draw attention in a crowd?"

Latias nudged at Elio, giving him the que to get the Rotom Dex in the back pack get on her back. "I have a place to visit, Lillie you want to come along or-" Lillie refused. "I am going to visit Professor Juniper, be careful," Hau licked his lips and asked. "Lillie, Elio... do you have a pokemon with dive?"

Lillie nodded. "Phione does, he helps us take care of any water types in the sea that become injured, meet me back in Nimbasa?" Hau nodded as he and Lillie left, Latias said goodbye to her brother and flew. Leaving Calem to lead the way.

At an island called Libery Garden.

Latias found a place to land, Elio got off and saw a light house as well as a well made stone pavement to blend with the tree's and plants. "Any plans if someone lives there?"

Latias nodded and flickered to the form of a brown hair blue eye teenage woman with two big hair buns and strips of hair dangling down, a white shirt with blue sleeves, a yellow skirt and black pants. She sensed something, raised her hand in a silent yes and pointed at the beast ball, Elio shrugged. "Okay Crimson, Crylate it's time to get out!" The Poipole exit the beast ball and gasped at the strange woman walking into the light house, signaling Elio to follow.

Within, the trainer saw what looked like a place well kept and ever lit. "Crimson, I heard you do this to blend in the crowd. You know the pokemon that lives here?" The woman nodded and clapped, she skip stepped down stairs to a basement. Poipole followed and Elio followed.

In the basement was a well kept bed room, a bed with green blankets in the upper right corner, a collection of drawers at the top corner, an orange rug that had a green cushion and a blue cushion on top, by the side was a pink couch, the woman sat on the couch and invited Elio to join, the trainer gestured in refusal. "No thanks," Poipole took the offer and nuzzled in the woman's arms as Elio felt a buzzing from his bag, the Rotom Dex smiled at what pokemon could live in the light house. "BZZT! Around two hundred years ago an ultra rich family bought this island and made it into the place you saw. The family comes and goes but they always took care of a pokemon spoken of in myths! BZZT!"

The disguised woman nodded and gasped, her hands are clamped together as her blue eyes sparkled, Poipole tilted his head at the strange sight. Elio turned around and was startled by a yellow blue eye rabbit like fairy with an orange V shaped marker, orange hands and feet. Rotom Dex buzzed and gave a description. "BZZT! Victini, the Victory star pokemon. This pokemon brings victory. It is said that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter! BZZT!"

The Dex began to laugh at the thought, Elio rolled his eyes. "Unless he wants me to catch him I am not going to try that theory. But I doubt this is why Crimson brought me here," Victini's ears twitched, he saw the woman and gave her a wave of hello. "BZZT! He caught you and named you that? That's a pretty name, no one is going to be around so you don't have to look like that human you saw in your dreams. BZZT!"

The woman blushed and danced to the center, she spun and flickered to the Latias she is, Poipole was about to whine as the Latias answered. "BZZT! Her name is Rosa. BZZT! Victini, these are some new friends I made! This human is named Elio and he went a great deal to capture me-"

Victini floated toward Elio who shook his hand. The human felt a burst of energy and smiled. "Please to meet you!"

Victini chirped back in respect as Latias directed to Poipole. "BZZT! This Poipole or Crylate as this cutie likes to name him. BZZT!"

Elio blushed as he heard another flirt, Victini floated to the Poipole who slowly waved hello. The Victini tilted his head at the ultra beast. "BZZT! I think you came from that hole that opened far south. BZZT!"

Poipole nodded shyly, Victini couldn't stand a shy guest and floated to a cover to reveal a case of macaroons. "BZZT! Take one, you three came here to visit or is it a bit more than that? BZZT!"

Latias took one and answered as she was about to eat. "BZZT! Both, Poipole has had an interest in dragon types. It's related to one he saw in his world. BZZT!"

Victini gasped as he let Elio and Poipole take one. "BZZT! Dragon type? Are we talking about something like the two of legends or something else? BZZT!"

Poipole answered in a language that is alien to Victini, Latias swallowed and answered back. "BZZT! Not like them. Crylate seen it once. BZZT!"

Elio guessed as he was about to take a bite. "That dragon is an evolved form of Poipole? The only Ultra Beast known that is a dragon type is Guzzlord and Poipole has next to nothing in common... minus the blue eyes. You two are related?"

Poipole shivered at the mention of Guzzlord and gave a shriek saying no. Nom!

Elio closed his eyes at the foolish guess. "I figured that much, your goal is to become like the pokemon you saw and that is why you wanted to be with dragon types?"

Poipole nodded, Latias giggled. "BZZT! If I talked about this to my brother, he would be very cranky. The human who caught him doesn't like the fact of an Ultra Beast gaining more power and Latios... or Azure would find this whole thing awkward-" Latias blushed at Elio, the trainer sighed. "Your helping Crylate and your a pokemon with a crush on me. Any idea of how he can evolve?" Latias scratched herself, Poipole had no idea.

Victini tapped himself in guessing. "BZZT! Doesn't nearly every pokemon evolve on getting stronger? BZZT!"

Latias agreed. "BZZT! If this is the case with Crylate, he may have taken his interest in other pokemon instead of focusing on dragons. BZZT!"

Elio speculated and sat on the couch in thought. "I doubt a stone would work unless I ask those guys from the Recon Squad and they may have found out by themselves since they work with Poipoles. Some pokemon evolve when they like you. But the mutation for them isn't as drastic in comparing Crylate-" The dex showed the dragon like image from the Ultra Recon Squad. "to that. This would mean other things like location's, time of day or gender which would have been found out by now are less likely candidates," the Alolan Champ realized another theory and snapped his fingers. "What about learning a move? Odon evolved from a Yanma-" The Dex showed the red dragon fly. "BZZT! To a Yanmega on learning ancient power! BZZZT!"

Poipole saw the image flash to a larger, ancient looking green dragon fly as Elio explained the science on the evolution. "Ancient power as the name implies is a move that came from prehistoric times. Lillie had me go with her to study about pokemon moves as a date and I read about the more interesting moves. I cheated and read about fossil pokemon JUST to get an idea of what Blattron use to be... or Genesect. I saw records of Mamoswine, Tangrowth and Yanmega-" Victini continued with his own knowledge. "BZZT! Aipoms learn a move that hits two times and grows two tails when he does. Lickitung becomes fatter when learning roll out! If Poipole turns into a dragon, he has to learn something regarding them to be one! BZZT!"

Elio clapped at the thought, Crimsons yellow eyes flickered in excitement. "BZZT! It has to be. But which one? BZZT!"

Elio excluded a few. "Clanging scales, Roar of time, Spacial Rend, Core Enforcer. Dragon hammer and Draco meteor are obviously out. Those are kind of either known by one species or learning draco meteor is a bit... exclusive to dragon types. Crylate, there maybe a few moves from one of these that might work!"

Elio showed two T.M's, one labeled dragon claw, the other dragon tail. "We start with these, if they don't work... we are going to study every dragon move known until we find one!"

Poipole clapped at the idea, Elio placed a substitute doll and inserted the first disk in a video like machine. "Try what the Dragonite in the picture does."

Poipole saw the claws glow and tear at a log, he tried to focus and tapped at the substitute doll, no effect and Elio came to the first conclusion. "...Figured since your power comes from your head... what about...dragon tail," Elio popped another disk and showed Dragonite swatting the log away with a mighty tail. "You got a reptilian tail... try using that instead."

Poipole observed and tried to slam his tail on the doll, it tipped and fell on him to render him unable to battle, he began to whine as Elio felt slightly disappointed. "I thought it was that... we are still learning-" Elio took the subtitute doll away and smiled back. "Now that the T.M moves proved to not be compatible with you, how about later we search the southern routes to find some Horsea... twister kind of sucks as a move but it's still a dragon move!"

Poipole sighed in disappointed and floated to Latias's side, Victini cheered him on and brought a few toys. Elio asked Latias who wasn't about to give up on the mystery. "How did you and Victini knew each other?"

At Castelia.

Gladeon went through the sewers and to a garden with a single tree. He saw Calem marveling at the sight and what it meant. He sent out Silvally, tossing a ghost memory in it's cheeks and whistled for the Kalosian Champion's attention. Calem sighed and took out a master ball. "You seen a Mewtwo before?"

Gladeon nodded. "One that belonged to Red. It made very short work of Elio's Genesect and read us all effortlessly," Calem shuddered. "Red speaks much more than he seems. Epi... I found him at that cave in the Pokemon Village, all alone," He tossed a master ball to show a Mewtwo with a crest that held a Mewtwonite X. Its eyes glowed for battle. Calem felt like he heard something rather harsh and calmed the Mewtwo down. "This is a battle, but it is also a demonstration-" Calem closed his eyes and took off his hat. "Une combattant a coeur. On y va?"

Gladion posed ready. "Allons-y!"

The Silvally's highlights became purple as Calem activated his keystone. "Epi, mega evolve!" The Mewtwo swelled in power, he had a strange growth like tube at his back, his muscles expanded, the garden blew at the rush. The Mewtwo was ready, Calem ordered. "Stone edge!" The Mewtwo stomped the ground, causing stones to erupt, Gladion ordered back. "Silvally, dodge and give the Mewtwo the specters claws!"

The Silvally leaped out of the devastation and clawed the Mewtwo into a wall, Calem ordered back. "Epi, use zen headbutt!"

The Mewtwo grunted and saw the Silvally about to strike, RAM! Silvally was sent rolling towards the western wall,leaving a crack and struggling to get up. Gladeon saw the damage and the flinch as Calem gave a joking pose and a prideful smile. "Pardon moi. Epi, finish this battle with another!"

Silvally was about to get up as Mewtwo charged at him, grabbed him by the scruff of his, tossed him up and shoved him to the garden with another zen headbutt. Ending the battle as Calem powered the Mewtwo down. "Assez!"

The Mewtwo powered down, still wanting to battle as Calem called him back. "We will have more later. Gladion, is this what you needed to see?"

Gladion called the Silvally back, his wrists are shaking. "...And she thought letting that one go free without any form of super vision is a good idea?!"

Calem flinched. "Par l'amour de Arceus! Who and what?!" Gladion answered. "It's a long story, but a Mewtwo from another dimension came out of an Ultra Wormhole in Aether Paradise and she was neutralized before she blew a hole in the facility and caused it to sink! My mother had her under the care of a man named Colress... who is questionable himself."

Calem gasped and glared. "Une femme folle!"

Gladion sighed. "She should have seen this coming. The Mewtwo left Colress's Frigate without blowing anything up though... so she had done something right. The problem is Mewtwo is on her way to this region with a Mewtwonite Y," Calem swallowed and felt his legs shaking. "Why would Mewtwo be motivated to come here?"

Gladion answered in an exhausted frown. "She read some of the memories of that Mew. That of my sister and her fiance, she is looking for a trainer most likely," Calem's shaking didn't stop. "She is seeking one so she can reach her... I'll be honest, limitless potential?"

Gladion shrugged. "There is no stopping her from arriving, which ever trainer she picks to challenge. It's going to be a tough one," Calem counted. "If it takes a week by boat and Mewtwo is learning more of the world. We still have enough time to actually prepare ourselves, you want me to keep watch?"

Gladion had a premier ball ball ready. "It would help, I want to know about another pokemon that you can help me with."

Out of the ball was a Latios, Calem felt impressed. "Magnifique!"

Gladion agreed and showed the mega stone. "We already agreed that until Latios... or Azure learns Draco Meteor that we are not going to try with this. I don't want too many people to know I have a Latios and there is few places where he can train quietly."

"I know a place that would work, but are you sure about going to a place that far away?" Gladion and Calem turned around to find Nate approach, the movie star groaned. "I was getting Lucario ready for a film when he sensed a fight going on. The place I am talking about is a Nature Preserve that a few people know about. You need one of these to even get in," Nate showed a card permitting entry. "You may want to talk to Juniper before going... even if you fly on that Latios it will draw attention and well-" Gladion understood. "Which will ruin the quiet when an official comes."

Latios sensed something happening at the south west and glowed, he shook his head at the thought, Gladion guessed. "Your sister is making friends in places you find... awkward?"

Latios gave a no, Gladion had his hands at his hips. "She been there before. The problem is Elio is there, it isn't really a visit and he is doing something strange," Latios nodded and showed Gladion the vision, Elio playing rough with Poipole and a strange orange fairy. "...He is making friends with a mythical pokemon?!"

The vision became more strange as the Poipole began to spin, trying to perform a move and failing, Elio snapped his fingers. "You think that would make a twister?"

Poipole tried again and made himself dizzy, Latias giggled and was wishing the Poipole better luck in learning a dragon move.

Gladion ordered with a prejudice fear. "Please turn this off! Why would he have that thing learn a dragon move?!"

Latios felt puzzled as he turned it off, he gasped at what Latias was telling him and giggled. Nate scratched himself at a theory. "Must have been a puzzle Elio figured out. I seen him with that odd pokemon a lot and it looks like it could become something much stronger," Calem raised a finger, about to say something and gasped. "Evolution! Could it be that pokemon has a connection to a dragon move?"

Latios nodded, Gladion was looking away as he posed. "It would be like him, he is going to try every dragon move known and see if he learns any of them. What move could it be able to know?"

The group had no knowledge of the fact as the Latios lowered himself for flight, Gladion got on. "We are leaving them alone for now unless they are trying something more dangerous. Calem, Nate... I'll see you at the Prime Cup if not sooner!"

Both men waved goodbye, Nate had a warning. "Be careful about the Preserve, some odd pokemon tend to visit!"

Calem waved more heartily. "Au revoir! Do you wish for me to warn Lillie about this?"

Gladion's Latios was about to take flight as the trainer agreed. "In case that Poipole finds a dragon move and becomes out of control. Search Undella town while I manage this! Azure, we take the skies!" ZOOM!

Nate and Calem watched the Latios disappear in flight, the movie star had his hands behind his head. "I got to talk to Yancy about something and she is in that town. This sounds like a mystery that is going to be discovered soon!"

Calem agreed as he called a Talonflame. "Nothing wrong with that, but this should be taken more seriously if only for his safety. Nous surfvoler!"

At Undella town.

Hau was smiling at the money as Phione was splashing in the beach with Manaphy. "I can't believe he gave us a quarter a million for all those coins in the ruins!"

Phione giggled as Manaphy tackled him. "Moneys!"

Lillie was tanning herself on beach towel in a one piece blue beach wear. Yancy was in a pink bikini and blushing as she listened to each others tales of recent events. "Your fiance did that while in where with you?" Yancy giggled and had some envy of Lillie's hair. "Nate couldn't keep his eyes off me when we tried that. Long hair has to be fun to play with," Lillie giggled back at the woman with shorter hair. "It was hard work. Regardless you look gorgeous, it's natural for a man to want to shower with their significant other."

Nancy agreed at a rule. "True, he can look, but if he is to touch... he asks first," She showed healthy average sized breasts. "He loves looking at these the most," Lillie flipped around and showed her posterior. "Elio only done it in private, but he always loves both views."

Squirt! Lillie felt herself wet and heard a pokemon giggle, turning around with her hair flopping, she saw a Phione wanting her attention. Manaphy was chasing Hau around as Yancy felt a slimy feel at her side, a west sea Gastrodon slithered from the shore. "Oozey, did you have fun?"

The Gastrodon gurgled and nuzzled at Yancy, coating her in slime. Lillie found it cute and noticed something catching her eye. Calem and Nate landing to observe what was going on, Yancy heard a whistle and blushed to her fiance. "You finished the latest episode of the Magical Door?"

Nate dusted himself and kept staring at Yancy in excitement. "Sabrina gave me a challenge with the lock and taking the other props down in five turns. Hey Lillie, your brother is going to a place called the Nature Preserve to train Latios... you mind him going to a place that far away?"

Lillie didn't. "As long as he keeps himself safe," Calem approached, about to announce something and felt something creeping from behind. "Another thing... your fiance is experimenting with dragon moves in regards to that pokemon discovered or as you call Ultra Beast. It's the key to him evolving and there isn't much known of what that will do," Lillie closed her eyes at the thought. "Elio had handled stranger things, if Poipole evolves into that dragon type. We are talking about something much more than just an Ultra Beast."

Calem agreed and swayed his hair, causing Yancy to giggle and Nate to check him out. "...You told me that is why you can't keep those women off of you," Calem winked at Nate in a tease. "Doesn't mean I won't try when I want to. I know my boundaries and Yancy is quite a charming woman!" Nate agreed and felt a chill down his spine. "Magdoline is weird, but she is a decent person. I wonder where she is?"

Calem recalled what was said. "She was thrilled that the invitation's were accepted and she wanted to talk with some swimmers near the bay. Something about needing to warn them of Jellicent's that come this time of year," Nate felt even more cold. "Those are some dangerous pokemon, you think they will listen?"

Calem was about to answer until a purple hair hex maniac in a black one piece swim suit pounced at him from the shadows. On closer inspection, Magdoline's body showed chub at the arms, legs and stomach, resulting in Calem suffering a loud THUMP! "HE HE HE HE HE HE! They listened more than you listened to my feets!"

Calem blushed and tried to push Magdoline off. "Huff! I...I'll go get myself ready."

Magdoline laid on the sand in a goofy smile, her hair covered in the sand as she lifted herself up, she saw a Cubone gathering the courage to approach. The Hex Maniac waited for the Cubone and waved to Hau in the Alolan greeting. "We are not on Alola! But this is fun to do!"

Hau gave the similar greeting. "Anywhere you would go to on Alola?"

Magdoline swooned at the thought. "I want to see a Mimikyu and Oliver wants to go there to evolve!" The Cubone grunted and tried to perform a dance he saw, he fell into the sand and began to sniffle, Magdoline lifted the Cubone in her arms. "It's okay, just keep trying! There is one pokemon that Lighty would want a word with, the demons that are bellow the sand!" Lillie listened. "Sandygeist and Palossand? It's often warned that these pokemon are better off captured or left alone. If it already evolved, it needs to be captured or more pokemon get hurt."

Magdoline agreed. "They have better option's that don't require muc-" Magdoline shivered as she stared to the unknown and sent out a Chandelure. He lit up in shock and let loose a fire blast at a strange image, startling the others as they saw a black shadow pour into the flame. Yancy was hiding behind her hat, Lillie froze in place, Hau's smile turned to a cringe of shock as Manaphy hid behind the human. Nate was hesitate to break the silence. "... Your Chandelure have better options from the norm?"

Magdoline was trying to keep her heart in place, it was thumping as her Chandelure stared in concern and chimed. "Chaaaandel?"

Magdoline answered in a stutter. "T...they don't have to know-" She answered as she petted the Chandelure. "Lighty and Wispy have... but it's a bit complicated to go through," Nate stared at the Chandelure and shrugged. "...I think I know what your talking about, Shauntel kind of hinted this and no one would want to talk about it." The Movie Star took a dusk ball out. "This one is safe to be around, ever since Shauntel did something about Chandey's soul problem. He rather be out at night so I'm not letting him out."

The Chandelure blushed and tried to dismiss that Nate shouldn't have to say that when he noticed a presence and turned around, Calem approached in a pair of blue swim trunks, his body was well toned, on top of his brown hair is a pair of goggles. Yancy and Lillie stared for a moment and tried to look away, Magdoline whistled, the Kalos trainer felt great pride and sent out a Blastoise. "Serena and Shauna should be here shortly, then we can enjoy ourselves for the day. Launcher, shall we?"

The Blastoise was about to agree until he noticed a red jet like pokemon fly down. Latias parked with Elio getting off and a Poipole that felt exhausted. The Latias noticed Calem and whistled, Elio looked at the Kalos Champion rather impressed and faced away to find Lillie waving at him to come over. She prepared a beach towel for her fiance and asked. "What happened today?"

Elio sat next to Lillie with Poipole ready for a nap. "Crimson wanted to introduce Crylate and me to a friend of hers, Victini. He is a good host."

Lillie saw a productive day in Elio's eyes and squirted sun screen. "May I?"

Elio shrugged, took his shirt off and took the bottle. "I'll get the rest of this myself, I'll let you know," Lillie watched as she noticed Nate was feeling left out and went to a changing room. "I was told you are discovering something about Poipole, how far have you gotten?"

Elio was having his legs rubbed as he answered. "Crylate can evolve, he needs to learn a dragon move if we are to make any progress. So far; dragon claw, dragon tail, twister and dragon dance are among those he can't learn," Lillie listened and asked. "You had Salamence be apart of that?"

Elio nodded. "He was eager to help, he seemed to have had a good conversation with Victini... but Crylate couldn't learn the dance. Four down, five to go!" Lillie saw Elio was around finished and was given the sun screen, rubbing her fiance's back she speculated a few other moves. "You didn't have Salamence use outrage in that light house because of how dangerous it is to mess with that move?"

Yancy flinched at the thought. "At Liberty Garden?! A Salamence would destroy that place if he went out of control," Elio raised a finger at the concept. "Exactly! Which is why THAT move is going to be a bother tomorrow, then dragon rage, dragon breath, dual chop and dragon pulse!"

Yancy saw Nate arrive, looking pale with black trunks, broad shoulders and a beach towel to lay at Yancy's side. "I heard of what your doing, be careful about this because of that guy becomes a dragon type," He whistled. "It might test you."

Elio agreed and began to watch the sea. "That is a dragon type by it's nature, one of great power. Anything you starred in?"


	12. Invaders at the Preserve!

Late night, in a patch of nature far away from Unova. Gladion set up camp and had his Silvally, Zoroark, Lucario, Crobat, Feraligatr and Latios out. He sweated at what was productive training and flashed a smile. "A place so far away, the wild pokemon here are strong, it's perfect!"

Silvally nudged at Gladion for attention. "E..easy! I'll get your dinner, you all worked hard enough," Latios glowed and was feeling content, Gladion noticed Latios finding a place next to Feraligatr and Silvally. "Latias...or Crimson, is doing fine?"

Latios grunted and showed Gladion a vision that involved a beach party happening late at night. Latios gasped and looked like he was talking to someone, Gladion allowed the conversation to continue as he prepared the food, feeling more vigor since the last time he was out alone, he looked up at the stars. "This is going to be worth it, they know where I am so I wont have to worry about Elio or Hau asking me a bunch of annoying-" Gladion closed his eyes in more thought. "and intelligent questions. Nate must have caught a pokemon of good quality," His pokemon were almost finished with dinner when he heard a rustle in the trees. Silvally tensed at the sound, then began to dismiss it. Latios stopped glowing for a moment and shook his head in pity, Silvally barked a question and was given a nod from Latios. Irritating him more and encouraging the Crobat to scout, Gladion was out of his tranquility and ordered. "Come back in an hour or if you found something. I guess if Elio had that Salamence with him, two more dragon moves are off the list?"

Latios nodded and mimicked a violent rampage, Gladion chose to interpret it as outrage. "Elio is giving enough caution as to where to try teaching that move... he is still out of his mind to try raising that thing," Latios had his claw under his chin in theory, Silvally barked at him to stop, Gladion spoke in Silvally's behalf. "Those things are nothing but dangerous and will bring destruction. It was why Silvally was created and why so much had suffered." Latios didn't disagree with Gladion's belief, he gave a question about something else.

Silvally's hostile behavior lessened, he grunted at the theory, Gladion listened. "Elio has too big of a heart, he had a fear of Litwicks entire line and when one came into his life he took her in. It is also the reason he took pity on that one Ultra Beast who... had gone through hell."

Rustle!

"CRO!"

Gladion and his pokemon went on high alert. Zoroark took the illusion of a Feraligatr, Gladion searched his disk case for a specific memory, Silvally prepared for the disk and Latios flinched. Silvally growled even more intense, Gladion knew what was coming and was startled by a purple winged, insect like dragon in the distance. It had a three stinger abdomen and blue eyes, Gladion saw the color pattern and was not mistaken "...That... that's the evolved form of Poipole?"

He tossed the ground memory at Silvally's cheek and heard an other worldly shriek, the Ultra Beast's aura flared and vanished in high speeds. Crobat was prepared for the first order and saw the Ultra Beast staring down at him, uncertain of what to make of it, Gladion refused to give it a chance. "Crobat use acrobatics!"

The Ultra Beast heard the hostile order and the Crobat prepared to attack, it pushed back in a U-turn and flew away, giving a different pattern shriek; flying to it's side was another familiar looking dragon and approaching from the distance another that looked like it had something of a Beedrill's color as well as being much larger. It looked like the three were communicating for a moment and focused their attention on Gladion's pokemon.

The other two spiked an aura for battle, the Omega blew a tail wind and caused the forest to rustle as Crobat found himself approached by the Beta. The Omega assisted the Beta with helping hand to knock the Crobat out with a shock wave. Causing the aura to glow brighter as the large alpha flew toward the other unusual target, the Feraligatr. He shot a signal beam at him from his glowing maw, causing confusion and reverting back to a Zoroark that wasn't going to stay around.

Gladion called the Zoroark back. "Feraligatr, use dragon dance! Latios use dragon pulse, Lucario use psychic on the other one!"

The Latios shot at the Beta, knocking it out straight into the water. The Omega shot a dragon pulse at the Latios as the Alpha shrieked an order and flapped his wings for a heat wave. The Lucario and Latios were knocked out, the Feraligatr was burned and the Silvally was annoyed. The Omega flew into the river and dragged the Beta kind out, Gladion called the two pokemon back as he saw the pack flee and the Alpha roared. "Latios, Lucario return! Feraligatr ice punch, Silvally multi attack!"

The Alpha was punched and avoided the claws. He shot a sludge bomb from his abdomen to knock the Feraligatr out, the aura to reach it's peak. Gladion ordered once more. "Silvally, finish this beast!" The Silvally's claws glowed of the earth and clawed the Alpha into the river. Gladion saw a faint bubble that flowed down stream and panted with his Silvally, petting him on a job well done. "We need to leave and tell the others."

In a dream about a beach.

Elio was busy pampering a mermaid Lillie who was giggling as her Primarina abdomen was being massaged. She was given two strings of pearls by a Manaphy for her long pony tail and whispered. "Thank you, Elio you can be weird."

Elio was about to agree and kissed Lillie's hand. "This entire dream is weird, but your still pretty," Lillie blushed as she allowed her prince to treat her like a princess.

Knock knock!

The duo stirred awake, a Manaphy was yawning, clinging to Elio's back as he was hugging Lillie from the front. "P..papa, what time is it?"

Lillie checked as Elio tried to get his vision. "...Four o clock," Knock knock!

Elio yawned and got up. "Get some sleep, this shouldn't take too long," Lillie felt herself even more spoiled wrapped the Manaphy in her arms. "Okay love."

Going to the front door, he found what looked like Gladion had a close encounter. The rival screamed at the Alolan Champ. "You want to know WHAT you were doing?"

Elio gasped. "You ran into Eclipse?" Gladion shook his head and was about to answer in a rather furious tone, Elio asked. "You mind talking about this outside?"

Gladion's iris shrank and his voice raised louder. "You think this is a game?" Elio felt the tone and escorted Gladion out. With the door closed the Alolan Champ answered. "I don't, especially if you were in danger. Now, what happened?"

Gladion wasn't calming down and asked. "...You know that dragon you wanted Poipole to evolve into?"

Elio's eyes widened. "Oh my... that was at the Nature Preserve?! Are you and your pokemon alright?"

Gladion's gaze tried to focus from Elio. "...They are, there are three of them and they attacked as a pack," Elio's eye twitched. "Wh-" The Alolan Champion took a deep breath and asked. "Anything off about that place before they arrived? Wormhole opened up at all?"

Gladion shook his head. "No and it was normal until night came. Then we saw a scout that was searching," Elio asked. "Did it called the others to attack on seeing you or act anything hostile when it was checking on you?"

Gladion answered. "It was observing Crobat way too close for comfort and I had him get that thing to back off," Elio clapped on hearing the specific details. "I'm sorry to say this, but this does mean you shot first and stirred the rest. I ask again, are you and your pokemon okay?"

Gladion felt himself calmed until he heard the possibility them attacking was his own fault. "They are... but they didn't belong there and you know it!"

Elio isn't going to argue with Gladion for his belief, it was late and he knew he was no better with how he felt about Litwick or the hostility towards the Ultra Beast Nihilego due to it's instinctual behavior making it beyond reasoning. "Maybe, but they seemed to have adapted without harming that Preserve too much... now WHAT did they do?"

Gladion gritted his teeth in refusal to admit it. "The...the scout supported two others. One shown signs of being an Alpha as well as having a different color, they shot poison from a needle at their abdomen or even better if it isn't poison... they shoot from their mouths. All of them have dragon pulse as a common move."

Elio was astonished. "Dragon pulse?! Those guys gave you problems?"

Gladion nodded. "Three of them at once against my team of six, aside from the alpha that might have gotten himself out of the river, the other two escaped," Elio felt his heart leap. "Sounds like they were pretty powerful pokemon, you were down to Silvally?"

Gladion's Silvally approached with a bag of late night fast food as the trainer answered. "Yes, your still going to have that Poipole evolve into that?"

Elio nodded. "I hate to sound like a heartless jerk, but if they used dragon pulse... that is what is needed for Crylate to evolve! Do you want to come inside? Manaphy gets worried when we argue."

Gladion refused. "I... I need to think about things alone, I'm sorry if I disturbed anything," Elio couldn't stand Gladion acting like a loner and approached him for a hug. "I'm just happy you are safe," Gladion blushed and shrugged off the hug. "... We will talk more about this in the morning, good night!"

Gladion had his Silvally follow to the apartment. He crashed on a couch and couldn't even express his frustration. "He is still going to do it," Silvally stared at the premier ball, if anyone could make some sense out of what was going on it would be Latios. Gladion had his bag placed on the table and wasn't in the mood. "Azure... we need to talk," Out of the premier ball came the Latios who sensed the emotions of anger and scolded. (Those things are predatory and were trying to figure out what we were. But then they saw us as a threat when you ordered the first attack! Please, think about what your friend said.)

Silvally tapped his claws and looked away in denial, Gladion felt even more frustrated. "They are still out there and he knows what move to teach that thing," Latios agreed. (Knowing those things power, it is a concern that the trainer would want to evolve that Poipole into something like that! It is advised not to stay there at night unless we want to catch them.)

Silvally lowered himself on the floor, Gladion looked the Latios in the eyes as he opened his bag. " _Smell's like Hau got it right._ … Your saying the behavior shift with that thing might be similar to a familiar pokemon?"

Latios's eyes glowed, giving Gladion and Silvally the image of a Wimpod evolving into a Golisopod. The trainer and Pokemon understood what the vision meant. "...Wimpod is cowardly and as Golisopod it doesn't change how it leaves the battle... just that it tactically retreats and hit's hard. Your not using Magikarp because you think that things thought pattern wouldn't change THAT much in comparison?"

Latios nodded. (I'm not saying anything, but you normally trust that human in everything else.)

Silvally agreed with Latios, Gladion checked his food and smiled. " _Hau got it right._ Elio has done things that are much more insane... I'm going to wait to see what happens with this. Still, excellent work out there, we will organize something else tomorrow." Latios smiled at his trainer as Silvally began to relax, enjoying an other wise uneventful night.

The next day in Opelucid City.

Elio asked in astonishment. "Your going to ask who who about this?"

Gladion had Manaphy in his arms, Silvally by his side and a Latios having confidence in both humans. "I asked Nate about those three... I'm just going to call them Stinger on the count of the stingers. He didn't know much and Skyla saw nothing out of the ordinary around the Nature Preserve save for a few sightings of those three at night. I'll ask Drayden about those three then I'll continue Latios's training," Manaphy asked. "How is Poipole like them?"

Elio answered with what he knows. "Poipole is intelligent and social enough to work with others without a ball. Carry that over to Stinger where they cooperated like a pack and even look out for their own, otherwise they still use the sticky goop to attack but with more power. If anything, Stinger is pretty smart... which makes them it's own category of dangerous and something not many trainers should get their hands on if they are inexperienced."

Gladion agreed. "But that is with nearly all dragon types once they reach their final stage or are already powerful upon capture. We are not even talking about what it even is," Elio held onto the love ball and beast ball. "Exactly, unless those three are so blood thirsty for revenge, I doubt they will leave what is considered a plentiful environment for something that dumb. Call me if there is more going on, I'm having Crylate learn dragon pulse in a more traditional way."

Azure didn't mind as Gladion dismissed his rival. "Don't do anything stupid, see you," On seeing Elio leave, Gladion notice a purple hair woman pounced on Latios. "Oh my! The legendary Eon pokemon Latios!"

Gladion and Silvally saw Azure astonishment as Iris land on his back and began to pet him. The Latios blushed and asked she gets off as Gladion closed his eyes. "I came here to mention about a particular incident that was going on," Iris sighed. "I over heard, I went there myself after Skyla mentioned sticky sludge everywhere a month ago. You mind if we talk about this at my grandpa's house. It isn't that big of an emergency anymore," Gladion didn't mind. "I was going to do that anyways."

At a Chasm in a dark cave.

Elio sent out Latias and Poipole both were intrigued by the sights as the trainer confessed. "We are in the middle of nowhere and out of sight. Crylate, we found the move we were looking for. Dragon Pulse! Crimson, could you show us what we are talking about?"

The Latias puffed her cheeks, energy glowed and she aimed for a wall, a pulse of energy erupted from her maw.

BOOM!

Poipole saw the power, Elio focused his attention to the Ultra Beast. "Now... you try that in any way you can," The Poipole saluted, puffed up his cheeks and tried to shoot.

Pfew!

He spit saliva instead, he tried to focus and aim his needles, it looked like something was glowing for a brief moment until a sticky sludge shot out. Elio felt his heart beat as the Poipole whined, the Ultra Beast tried again, the energy became more visible but more sludge shot out. It tried again and screeched, energy glowed, but sludge didn't even come out. Elio shouted. "That is enough! You can use that move... but you need training. For now, would you mind coming with Crimson and me to somewhere much easier, this place has pokemon that would swat you in an instant."

Poipole growled at the mess and followed. Latias liked the idea and lead the way out. Elio closed his eyes at the thought of progress. "Two birds with one stone! Let's make this fun rather than a hair puller."

At Opelucid City in a slick mayor's office.

Gladion and Silvally was astonished by the news. "You and Iris did what with them?!"

Drayden had a cup of coffee ready as Iris was playing with Latios and Manaphy. "Like what you mentioned the... Stingers arrived in the Preserve and initially disrupted the peace. Behaving very similar to a wild and territorial dragon type. The adhesive venom they shot all damaged the trees other things a predatory pokemon is capable of."

Iris listened in. "They were less dangerous than a wild Hydreigon in that they were not attacking indiscriminately. But it was a struggle just to get those three to come to their senses," Gladion asked calmly. "You tried catching them and it didn't work?"

Both nodded, Iris remembered a few things that did happened. "Drayden wrestled the yellow one when it was getting rowdy. Anything you know about those pokemon that would explain how catching them isn't able to work?"

Gladion answered with something stirring. "One particular type of ball that isn't made anymore... I need to make a call in regards to the details," He and Silvally left the building in hope to not disturb too much of the peace.

Riiiiing! Riiiing!

"What's up?" Gladion heard the sound of training in the background of the phone and asked Elio. "Do you have a moment, I need someone to mention the beast ball' to a few that were trying to do something about those three."

Elio sighed in annoyance. "I just gotten to a route and just agreed to help teach new trainers. Bjorn, Pond Slicer, Opea, Eric and... you know who, are being great help! Who knew Crimson likes kids so much," Gladion is feeling a head ache on his rival's busy schedule and he doesn't want to drag Lillie into a conflict involving Ultra Beasts, Elio asked. "...Check the Shrine of Abundance, there is one other person that still has those things. Wes," Gladion listened and sighed. "...The Shrine is one idea, but there is another place on Unova he is drawn to. The Battle Subway, one of the trains specializes in double battles, if you can find him and bring him here when you have the chance-" Elio finished. "It would be less of a hassle since the class has another session in two hours. Let me get everyone settled down and I'll see what I can do. Tell me how this is going to happen, see you later."

Beep! Gladion kept having a pounding feeling in his head and heart, more issues that cannot be over looked. Silvally barked at the trainer to snap him out of the trance, Gladion posed. "Your right, being this paranoid would just make things worse, lets go back in!"

Back in the office, Gladion saw Drayden and Iris talking with Latios about a few things. The Gym leader grunted a cough. "You and Latios seek to learn the move draco meteor?"

Iris gave a warning about the move. "It's a move that requires a great bond and it is hard to learn, we need both of you to cooperate for this," Gladion folded his arms at the Latios that was observing and stating something. (We have a week and we might as well see if we can pull this off.)

Gladion began to form a smile. "This might finally be the time."

In Nimbasa

Lana and Acerola were giggling on the park bench as Mina's eyes sparkled interest in Lillie's dream story. "You were dreaming that you were a mermaid?"

Lillie blushed and began to tug at her pony tail. "Yes, it happened so... random. He has been spoiling me even before that," Lana sighed and set out her Primarina to prove a point. "I seen how he treats you, how he treats his pokemon. You became half woman and half of this pokemon!"

The Primarina took a gracious bow and began to sing, Acerola clapped in the entertainment. "Love finds a way," Lillie puffed up her cheeks as a Vaporeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Raichu, Pichu and Eevee began to play around; Mina asked with more ideas. "If anything strange happens in those dreams, will you let us know?"

Lillie sighed and felt a gust of wind blow. "I will," In silent listening, Lillie slowly began to have a thought creep in the back of her head, she looked up to find a Noctowl flying and heard foot steps follow. Elio approached with an exhausted look. "Yawn! What a long day," He saw Lillie and the rest of the ladies listening to a Primarina and began to join. "She has a good tune!"

Lillie's green eyes flickered as she asked. "...Is there any water types you don't like... on the visual?" Elio thought of it, Acerola's cat like smile turned to a gasp on the thought, Lana began to listen like the Champ was best to pick his next words carefully. Elio made his choice. "It would have to be Luvdisc or Lumineon due to how boring they are. On to the more creepy... have you seen Wooper?"

Lana answered in a rather protective tone. "They and Quagsire smile, any others?" Elio was trying to think about the various water types. "...There might some I don't like... but that is because one is a water ground type that looks too slimy! If we are talking about the other that literally stinks... Gastrodon."

Lana coughed as Mina began to have a mental image. "That might be a picture worth a thousand words," Lillie felt herself nervous as she tried to change the subject. "H...How is Crimson's training?"

Elio sighed. "Just needed to develop that bond for her to put that harness on! Her working with Crylate and the other small pokemon really helped!"

Ring ring! Elio checked and excused himself, feeling irritated beyond words. " _Something went wrong!_ Hello boss?"

In Opelucid City's Office.

Gladion was petting his Silvally as he watched Wes question what was asked. "I still got them, but that Permit isn't something to hand out to someone like me! Your sure you want to drag two people out of a vacation like that?"

Iris answered at the emergency. "If those Stingers are a big deal and we don't know where they came from, they need to go before they cause a shift in the Preserve. We have three strong trainers that can handle catching and raising these guys, but we need a healthy amount of beast balls."

Wes counted his. "I got twelve. Drayden, you have this Nate guy coming?"

The Gym Leader finished calling. "He is going to head to Mistralton City come evening, as soon as-" Click! Elio and Lillie arrived with a Hoopa charging a ring, Lillie presented twelve beast balls of her own. "Elio has used so much of his that he needs to keep them with him! Wes, we give these three half of ours and they will manage with four beast balls each?"

Wes shrugged and took the six he thought had a better shine. "That's a deal."

Lillie placed her half as Elio ordered the Hoopa. "Little Horn, get N and Hilda... personally go to them and tell them what is going on instead of using the ring directly on them," The Hoopa prepared the ring in glee. "Wish granted and thank you for being specific kid!"

Hoopa left through the ring, Elio asked Gladion. "How is Azure?" The rival shrugged. "It's going to take a while to focus... but he should be able to know draco meteor very soon, I hope you will be ready for him soon," Elio snickered. "We will!"

The Hoopa ring opened once more, N arrived with a collection of Comfey flowers on his neck with a tired Hilda following. Hoopa followed. "Listen to the deal, it's a win-win!" Hilda glared at the Hoopa and focused on Elio. "I know better than to follow someone who is saying something that is too good to be true. What's this I hear about a pokemon at the Nature Preserve?"

Elio was about to answer until N sensed a Latios floating down with an explanation. The man listened. "A group of pokemon that would cause misfortune if not addressed? They have nowhere else to call home?"

Latios answered back, trying to be specific, N adds the formula together. "They came from another world and for their own good, they are to be captured," he stared at a beast ball Elio has and asked. "Do you mind if I have a word with who ever is inside that ball?"

Elio gave an awkward smile. "Since he is small and easy to communicate with... sure. You mind if we do it outsi-" Gladion stopped him. "Let the Poipole out here! Because I want to observe something."

Elio saw his rival petting the Silvally in an attempt to keep him soothed and let the Poipole out. He was overwhelmed by the people around and spun a hello, N gasped. "You certainly have came from another world. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The Poipole nodded, N asked Elio and Gladion. "Do you have anything resembling what we are going up against?"

Elio took the Rotom Dex out of the bag. "BZZZT! Same picture you been obsessed with? BZZZT!"

Elio nodded. "Show N the image," The Rotom Dex revealed the shadow, Hilda whistled at the sight. "That's a dragon type if I seen one! What's the job?"

Gladion was about to answer as the door opened to a panting Nate. "Huff! I was told about the Nature Perserve! We have an special pokemon there again?"

He saw the dragon and felt energized. "Sweet! Another one like Hjalti," Lillie guessed by the name. "...A Haxorus? It's the only dragon type with a face like that of an axe!"

Nate grinned and showed his pokedex, revealing a black Haxorus that earned a whistle from the Alolan trio. The Silvally kept glaring at the Poipole as N sensed instinctual hate, he coughed and asked Poipole. "We need to get these pokemon out of the Perserve before they cause long term harm to the wild pokemon of that area. Anything you know about them?"

Poipole cheered and mimicked a dragon flying, he was using his head to shoot adhesive sludge at the ground in addition to trying to roar. N smiled and had an understanding of what was said. "They are fast, prioritize shooting as an attack and have great pride in themselves. Thank you Poipole. Gladion... how many were there?"

In an attempt to keep Silvally under control, Gladion answered. "Three, an Alpha, a Beta and an Omega. They are easy to identify," Hilda had her right hand at her hip and asked. "Nate, N... we get on our of here and set camp?"

Both agreed and divided the beast balls into three groups of four, Hilda asked. "If we catch these guys, you just want to know where they are or anything specific you want?"

Lillie answered quickly. "Just make sure to take care of them, they will be out at night so good luck!" The Unovan trio adjusted their hats and left, Nate waved back. "We will!"

On leaving the Poipole was waving goodbye in the best of luck as Elio called him back. "Thank you for being a big help Crylate!"

Silvally began to calm down as Gladion made the plan. "We find something to do for now and be ready in case something happens?"

Elio sighed and was about to leave with the Hoopa. "I got to get back to helping Cheren out with class," He gave a respectful nod to Iris and Drayden. "Thank you for letting us in here!"

Iris yawned. "If you want to talk dragons, meet me at Dragonspiral later this week!"

Drayden shook Elio's hand in respect. "If you wish for any dragon types to know draco meteor, you are welcome for that," Elio took it in consideration even though he had no plans for his Latias to learn that move. "Thank you!"

Lillie blushed with something eating at her subconscious as Gladion asked Wes. "Sorry if Elio took you out of the Battle Subway," The outlaw from Orre didn't mind. "I was done with the Super Double Subway anyways... Rui is busy at Virbank so... do you mind we team up for the Multi battle Train?"

Gladion's eyes flickered in a child like excitement for a moment until he coughed back to a serious frown. "It would kill some time; Silvally, Latios, we are leaving! Drayden, I'll be back later," With Lillie left, she swallowed and politely took her leave. "I'll bring Stalagas and Ghorchi with me the next time I come here! Thank you."

At the Nature Perserve!

Nate, Hilda and N arrived when dusk was settling. The female of the group sent out an Eelektross. "Angui, lets get ready for a battle!"

The Eelektross slithered in the air and tasted the fresh air, Nate sent out a Magnezone. "Saucer, we got ourselves a pokemon to catch!"

The Magnezone beeped and scanned as Nate apologized to the duo. "Sorry if all this took you out of your vacation! How is it so far?"

N giggled like a child. "We met so many pokemon, we got to watch a trainer challenge a Totem pokemon and-" N showed an yellow crystal with a tribal marking. "we got a gift from one of the Tapu's! Koko was certainly in a good mood to see us!"

Hilda blushed and smiled. "I think Koko did it to be nice since some of those crystals require a matching pokemon. Otherwise, if you didn't know about that Mewtwo... we kind of had to make sure she wasn't being turned into a bigger wreck before she flies out! It's better that she got out of that Frigate and away from those people that ARE aware they were going to make it worse if they continued keeping her there...though," Hilda studied the beast ball. "This just brings more questions... as well as why Silvally was so hostile to that thing."

Nate guessed. "It involves the people you had to put up with?"

Hilda nodded. "I seen the woman in charge and those two kids have obvious resemblance," Nate's eyes widened and pieced together what happened. "They almost never mentioned her and it's obviously a bad sign if they prefer living with their best friend." Hilda agreed to the notion. "I knew things were suspicious... now if these things were made to capture these pokemon and that Silvally looks made-" N heard a rustle and stopped the conversation, he listened to a faint alien like crackle in the distance. "I believe they are here."

The Eelektross and Magnezone prepared as they saw an insectoid dragon scouting, more frantic than expected. N closed his eyes and understood the emotion. "It's afraid." The Stinger identified the visitors and shrieked to the distance. A slightly larger one with a scratch on it's abdomen flew to the Omega's side to ask something, the Omega Stinger directed the Beta to the group. They glared at them distrustingly as a large yellow Alpha Stinger arrived, having a chipped mandible, he focused directly at the group and roared. Flying at record speed, Nate ordered. "Saucer, block!"

Hilda ordered. "Angui, be ready for a thunder wave if it attacks!"

The Alpha Stinger found the two pokemon ready to defend and aimed his stinger, N gestured to the two trainers. "Don't! It's hard to understand exactly, but I want to talk," The Alpha Stinger's abdomen aimed in a warning in case, N heard a hiss of hostility. "We are here for you, we would like to help you. Are you lost?"

The Alpha Stinger answered clearly in a hiss, N tapped his head in trying to learn the foreign tongue. "You... see this place as your territory?"

The Alpha Stinger nodded, N sighed and asked. "If I may... because of things... neither you or others can truly understand. You cannot stay here, I would like to make you my friend as much as my friends here-" He directed to Nate and Hilda. "would like to make yours theirs."

The Alpha Stinger blinked and gave a taunting laugh, N smiled at the thought and prepared a poke ball. "He thinks we would be unable to do it!"

Nate cringed and fround sharply. "That arrogant, if you think we can't then we challenge you!"

The Beta Stinger saw the creature take offense to the boast and radiated an aura for battle. The Omega Stinger felt intimidated by Hilda's determined stare, the Alpha roared to it to take on Hilda. The Omega sighed and flared an aura of it's own as the Alpha ignited.

N tossed a poke ball ball. "Caracosta, let them hear you!" A Carracosta entered, the Omega assisted the Beta with a helping hand; the Beta inhaled and shot a flamethrower at the Magnezone. Nate saw Magnezone hold on with his sturdy body and ordered. "Saucer, thunder wave the Beta!"

The Magnezone shot a thunder wave, causing the Beta to struggle to fly as the Alpha shot a dragon pulse from it's maw at the Carracosta, it held on with it's sturdy body as Hilda ordered. "Aungui, use thunder wave on the Omega!"

The Eelektross slithered and shot at the Omega, causing it to shriek as it's wings failed to move. N ordered. "Carracosta, use stone edge!"

The Carracosta slammed the ground, causing a stone to erupt and impale the Alpha. It growled as N called Carracosta back for another pokemon. "Liepard lets secure this capture!" A Liapard entered the battle with a focus sash. The Alpha growled like a laugh and shot a sludge bomb from it's abdomen at the Liepard, it was surprised it was still standing.

Nate called his Magnezone back and sent his next pokemon. "Baker, lets start weakening this guy!"

An Emboar crashed to the battle, the Beta couldn't move; Hilda ordered. "Aungui use dragon pulse on the Omega!"

The Eelektross shot at the falling Stinger, knocking it back to a tree for super effective damage. The Omega Stinger set up a tail wind. N ordered. "Liepard, fake the Alpha out!"

The Liepard leaped to the Alpha and faked it out of attacking, the Beta got itself up and shot a dragon pulse at the Emboar, Nate ordered as he saw his pokemon damaged. "Baker get em with a rock slide!"

The Emboar tossed a barrage of rocks, the Alpha flew out of the way as the other two were hit, the Omega was knocked on it's back. Hilda tossed the beast ball. "Get em!" The ball whistled to the air and engulfed the Omega in a strange crackle. It fell to the forest ground, with the Alpha glaring.

Shake... click!

The Alpha was startled and flapped his wings for a heat wave. Knocking the Liepard out for a boost and damaging the others. Hilda ordered her Eelektross. "Cover me as I get that ball! Nate, N... get the others!"

The Beta hissed and was about to attack her until the Alpha blocked, demanding that it focuses on its foe. The Beta shot the Emboar with a dragon pulse, knocking it out for a boost. Nate called the Emboar back and tossed his next pokemon. "Queen Soth, we have this capture!"

A female Jellicent floated as N called the Liapard back. "Politoed, we need the rain! Use hypnosis!"

A Politoed entered and brought rain, the Alpha saw the rain and shot an boosted dragon pulse at the Politoed as it danced it's belly in a hypnotic wave. The Alpha felt drowsy and lowered his head for a moment, the Beta was shot back by a shadow ball and crashed to a tree, Nate tossed a beast ball of his own. " _This could be awesome in a film._ Go beast ball!"

The beast ball engulfed the Beta, landing by the water.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The tailwind petered out, N saw his chance. "Politoed use psychic!" The Politoed let loose a psychic blast, the Alpha struggled to wake up and opened his eyes as N approached with the beast ball as a gesture of choice. "Your friends have been captured, would you please come into this ball?"

The Alpha panted, he saw the two life forms holding his pack captive, he knew he was one more strong hit from being knocked out and stretched his wings in a loud shriek, daring N to throw. He tossed the beast ball, it connected and fell to the ground with the shiny Alpha inside. Shake...shake...shake... click!

N smiled at the feeling. "He wanted to fight to the very end, now the pokemon here can rest easily!"

Hilda and Nate checked their capture, they flinched at what they saw, the womans mouth was a gaze. "Nothing that guy at the mall won't fix! It's no wonder those four are secret about them!"

Nate examined his as his Jellicent floated near disturbingly. "We should ask them more about these guys when we get the chance!" Hilda petted her Eelektross as N began to view the star lit sky. "For now, we have this preserve to ourselves and Skyla would be napping in the plane! N if that thing is a shiny-"

She offered to give N a fist bump as a strange deep voice spoke from the distance. "Ho! Most impressive of a capture humans of Unova!"

Hilda flinched and turned to the voice, a stranger in a white and blue suit that looked like he was not of this world. His face was pale blue and he was twirling a mustache as a blue hair woman in a familiar uniform followed with a device reading. "Just like that, the Naganadels were found before we had a chance to find them!"

N listened to the name. "Those pokemon are called Naganadel? Who might you two be?"

In a Dream.

Lillie was hiding as she found herself in an unsettling form. Her lower body is like that of a pink slug and her upper half matches the color's of a Gastrodod save for her hair, green eyes. Her human shape was recognizable as such and she smelled unpleasant from stress, she hid in a cave having strong uncertainty of what Elio would think if he see's her. "Why this nightmare!"

She heard foot steps and the sound of a bird mimicking a call. "SQUACK! Lillie, where are you?"

Elio joined in the shout. "Come on Lillie this isn't funny. Chatot, if you find something that might have... went after her, hit it with a hyper voice!"

Lillie shivered and oozed as light came close, she saw a torch light and screamed. "Eek! Don't do that!"

She shot a water pulse, putting out the flame and getting the attention of a Chatot. Elio ran in and saw the sun light of the caves ceiling flicker, he gasped and saw what looked like Lillie turned into a Gastrodon like creature. "Are you okay?"

Lillie shivered showed purple ooze. "N...no," Elio couldn't stand it as he had the Chatot fly out and approached Lillie. "Who did this to you?"

Lillie shook her head. "N..no one, it's just a bad dream and there is nothing I can do to stop this from making me look so hid-" Elio frowned at the thought. "Bad dream?!" Lillie closed her eyes, expecting her fiance to be more angry until she saw him approach. Squish! She felt Elio hug as much of her as possible. "Wha-" Elio confessed as he braved the sweaty smell. "You look pretty no matter what sort of pokemon... or pokemon like creature this dream turns you into, please don't call yourself that word," Lillie slithered in place and blushed. "D...don't I smell bad to you?"

Elio smiled and closed his eyes as he nuzzled to Lillie's shoulder. "Your worth going through any smell!" Lillie gasped, what would have been a horrid nightmare of rejection has turned to a dream of true unconditional love. She hugged him back and was about to kiss him.

Knock knock!

The door had the sound of a knock, Lillie yawned with a Mew on her back and Elio at her front. Both were blushing as Elio was about to get up. "You were having a bad dream, let me ge-" Lillie stopped him. "Don't, let me," She made sure the sleeping Mew stayed asleep and held on to a great ball, checking the peephole, she saw Nate with urgent news.

Click! "What happened?"

Nate answered clearly. "Good news first! The three Ultra... what ever are captured and they have a name for their species... Naganadel! The bad news, your going to have to put up with some weird guys from a place in Ultra Space called Ultra Megalopolis. When you go back to Alola you might want to keep a certain facility in check!"

Lillie asked. "Pale blue skin? The Ultra Recon Squad?" Nate nodded. "Hilda is going to tell your brother the news about this tomorrow. It's pretty awkward anyways," Lillie took a deep breath and asked. "Anything about Naganadel we need to know?"

Nate had a phone ring as he was about to answer. "Yes-" He flinched. "Yancy, I said I am going to be-" Lillie heard a whimper over the phone. "I know... my boss called me and I have to go to advertise in Kalos in two weeks. I'm going to be gone for a whole month," Nate blushed like had done something foul. "...Do you want me to help you with this?"

Yancy answered a yes. "It's a little complicated... but yes, do take your time." Beep! Nate felt guilt and gave the summary of Naganadel. "Like what I saw with Poipole, it shoots adhesive venom at you. The difference, Poipole is more docile while Naganadel is more aggressive. It also uses its intelligence to cooperate with other members of it's species, in addition to everything we know of dragon types as well as how much venom it can have."

Nate took a gasp of air in an attempt to calm down, Lillie patted him on the back. "I'll tell Elio about this, do you need an escort home?"

Nate refused and checked the time. "It isn't needed. I'll see you tomorrow if this becomes an issue," Lillie wished Nate a good night. "Get home safely and take care of that Naganadel."

Nate adjusted his hat and yawned, too tired to make a pose. "I'll let you know of any names," On seeing Nate leave, Lillie went back to her apartment to find Elio sleeping with an orange bow Eevee resting at his legs. She went into dream with Elio petting an Eevee that saw a normal looking Lillie, they were surrounded by pillows as the man offered Lillie a place on a large one resting at a mountain. "The nightmare is gone Lillie, do you want to try and figure this one out with us?"

Lillie blushed and went to his side, enjoying the bliss. "We... want to comfort each other?" The duo agreed to the interpretation and closed their eyes in peace.


	13. A Haunting Music Box!

It was the afternoon and a few days before Prime Cup began. Gladion and Latios were in a Dragon Type Gym practicing the order. "Azure, make the heavens rain!"

The Latios glowed, pebble fell from the ceiling. Drayden began to taunt. "Is all your talk about that bond just that, it can't even go through the roof."

Gladion and Latios took a deep breath in unison. "Azure, with all your soul, make the heavens rain!"

The Latios glowed, the ceiling cracked, Gladion saw the power not enough. "Once more, give it your all!"

Latios tried again, meteors fell from the ceiling. Gladion felt his heart pounding, the mighty move known as draco meteor has been learned. Latios panted and felt himself swell in pride as Drayden saw another dragon pokemon that reached a new height. "Exceptional, I ask, what made you desire to learn this move?"

Gladion raised two fingers as he sweated. "The first is that draco meteor is a powerful move that can turn battles or even better... finish them! The other is because of this," Gladion flashed a latiosite and took out an old necklace. "The bond between trainer and pokemon, I can't emphasize enough how important it is. Least of all for mega evolution. If Azure can learn draco meteor, then we are ready for this."

Drayden felt impressed by the find. "Even the sky isn't the limit!"

Gladion had his Latios equipped and smiled at the type of power he has. "I have one other pokemon capable of mega evolution. Tyranitar, he along with Silvally are my aces. Azure is the push needed for Prime Cup to cover places where Tyranitar cannot."

Click!

Drayden saw Hilda arrive from high above. She has forced herself awake and was trying her hair look presentable. "Good afternoon! Jet lag?"

Hilda yawned and adjusted her hat as the elevator went down. "We will be back on Alola before the end of the day. Hey Gladion, I want to talk to you about something."

Gladion guessed and thanked Drayden in a handshake as he left. " _A lot who live in this region are respectful._ Mind if we discuss this... anywhere but this city?"

Hilda nodded and knew of a place as she asked Gladion to follow. "I talk to you soon Drayden, I just need to settle things strait!"

Gladion followed Hilda east, past a town and through a hill, Latios sensed a feeling of mixed emotions as she guided the two to a Great Chasm. "Sorry for the walk! I just want to be alone, now. If Lillie didn't tell you, we got the pokemon you mentioned. It's real name is Naganadel and I hope these balls were not made just for the sake of catching these things."

Gladion obtained three beast balls, regrettably. "... I wish they were made for more than that. Lillie told me about the Ultra Recon Squad and your encounter with them," Hilda sighed in frustration and tossed out a Reshirem that lowered herself down, Hilda offered Gladion a seat by the white fur dragon. "I rely on Reshy when I get stressed. Your going to need it for what I am about to tell you."

Gladion sent out his Silvally and used him as comfort. "Thank you, but it isn't needed," Latios sat next to Gladion as the trainer hugged Silvally like a therapy dog. Hilda cleared her mind from a personal question and spoke of the Recon Squads plans. "Here is their deal, they are studying this worlds light for the attempt on restoring the light of their world back to what is was before this pokemon took it. A world without sun light has been going on for them for a while so that explains the blue skin. They do not mean any harm but they are a bit too trusting on whoever might help them."

Gladion closed his eyes and asked. "You seen this happen once?"

Hilda nodded. "Ghetsis is a manipulative demon who used Team Plasma for preaching about people and pokemon. People as open as the Recon Squad... are the ones who would end up falling for that propaganda if no one does anything. The Recon Squad saw the beast balls and it corresponds well with their technology, particularly what it can be used for. They plan to visit Alola... specifically Aether Paradise for ways that both would benefit."

Gladion crouched huddled at what he was listening to. "...Do we have to get involved with that again?"

Hilda listened to Gladion's hidden ideals. "I am aware that the beast balls and the knowledge your friend has on Ultra Space have NOT come from places you wanted to talk about," Gladion felt himself cornered and whispered. "...They haven't, from came from a place of insanity. Silvally... if you haven't figured out, was created as a Beast Killer project."

Hilda closed her eyes at what she heard. "There is Ultra Beasts that are much more dangerous than Naganadel, which would mean something has to be done for when the more dangerous ones show up. I don't want to know why all this happened, but I doubt the people took much responsibility for it when things went wrong with Silvally."

Gladion nodded in silence, Hilda wanted to get to the topic at hand. "The Recon Squad only want to assist in creating these beast balls... how hard is it to make them?"

Gladion answered softly. "A million pokedollars a ball."

Hilda whistled. "Which is why getting rid of them wasn't as simple as tossing them in the trash, did you try any other method of keeping those Ultra Beasts under some control while trying to send them back home?"

Gladion kept trying to calm himself, to make the decision, the truth have to be laid to bare. "The Ranger Union has a mode that can do that, but when they are busy with everything else... things like what you fought WILL be left out for long. If we have those things made for much cheaper... we would have skilled trainers be able to catch those damn things and send them back where they belong."

Hilda felt the tone of hate but agreed to the words. "Your friend knows a lot about those things and how they function, would it help if you have more people manage the burden?"

Gladion nodded, Hilda took a deep breath and felt silence, in a few minutes Gladion asked. "What made you think taking us to this place would be a good idea? There is a rumor that disaster happens to anyone who comes here," Hilda smiled and had her hair in front of her face. "That would have been true when Kyurem use to live here. He is the reason the town nearby always has a curfew, now it's just a place I go to if I want to get away from people."

Gladion figured Hilda would rather be with nature and was about to ask what else she does until a Zoroark ran from the passageway south. She immediately got herself up when she recognized the pattern. "Did N their again?"

Zoroark grunted and asked Hilda to follow, Gladion's Latios gasped at what he sensed. The trainer asked. "What happened?"

Hilda gritted her teeth in an attempt to not drag someone into her ordeal. "N wandered off to the one place he isn't to go back to! Bet that Naganadel wanted to know more about him. Reshy, come back for now!"

The Reshirem was called back as Gladion called the Latios back, he got on Silvally and offered Hilda a ride. "Where exactly did he go to?"

Hilda shook her head. "A place near victory road... an old castle!"

Gladion extended his hand. "Silvally would make travel much quicker, we been there once when Red wanted to show me and Elio Mewtwo. We should have just shut up about it and not drawn attention."

Hilda banged a fist at her forehead, she is in a hurry. "...Fine! But you should know what I warned you about."

Gladion knew and let Hilda on. "That Castle is nothing but bad memories for him. Silvally, lets go!" It was an hours worth of fast travel. Hilda showed the badges to grant Silvally passage and used repels to keep wild pokemon off. "There is a reason you travel or stay with your friend and sister?"

Gladion sighed. "If you met Lusamine... seven years of my childhood were not the happiest because of her. My father disappeared into an Ultra Wormhole and Lusamine attempted to get him back. She was a stubborn, egotistical person who couldn't accept that he was gone."

Hilda blinked. "I seen her, she focused on doing it to where you and your sister were secondary? Thinking once she gets him back everything would be-" Gladion growled at the thought. "Thinking everything would just go back the way they were! She became more controlling and obsessed with getting him back by studying the wormholes and the beasts that lurk. Did the Ultra Recon Squad told you about one particular Ultra Beast?"

Hilda guessed. "They gave my dex an update... those Ultra Beasts come out of those holes if they open for too long. She ended running into one that makes him no longer matter and that thing being the motivation for everything! In addition to going more nuts and everything that was coming from her going even more overboard, does this include making... you know?"

Gladion knew she was referring to Silvally. "No, Faba starting it on his own... though she did allow it to continue. Lillie and I were like ornaments to Lusamine, wearing what she told us to wear... telling us to just listen to adults like her and keep our heads down," Hilda frowned even sharper. "I knew there was something WAY off about her, you got out with this guy?"

Gladion began to feel guilt. "Yes... but my sister was left behind to deal with even more controlling behavior," Hilda added. "In addition to becoming a hateful, psychotic, cow from the neurotoxins. Thanks to that, that THING was the only thing that mattered to her. From what I can tell... she had that stuff out and took a wake up call. SOMEONE found your father, but she wouldn't have learned anything if she thought any of it would be okay after that. "

Gladion answered coldly. " Because of the mess she made I had to be stuck cleaning things up while she was getting treatment for the toxins that were in her system. Me and Miss Wicke worked together to keep things in line. I just need one more thing before I can finally leave that place for good. You told me about N... how bad are we talking about?"

Hilda wished he didn't ask as the Zoroark guided the group to the entrance of a castle. "N told me that when he was a young child in the woods, Ghetsis-" Hilda's blood boiled at the mention. "knew of his ability to talk to pokemon and groomed him into a pawn for his plans. N was called the King of Team Plasma, for his entire life he was taught that all trainers treat pokemon like trash. Ghetsis and his goons abused several pokemon to I don't what to know how badly to the point that N couldn't talk to them. A whole life built around that lie JUST so N... or Ghetsis can have access to Zekrom and convince the region to that pokemon and trainers should be separated crap!"

Gladion's blood boiled as Silvally saw the Castle. "While that bastard Ghetsis kept his and rule Unova?!" Hilda nodded. "Then I fought N and beaten him... that is when Ghetsis threw him away and among other things called him a freak without a human heart. He then tried to eliminate me for getting in his way with a team surprisingly built around countering Zekrom or Reshirem."

Gladion listened to the last part and wasn't even surprised. "That's not a coincidence. Ghetsis had every intention of severing a loose end once N got him what he wanted."

Hilda agreed and tried to warn the young man. "Gladion, I ask because you gone through some pretty bad stuff yourself. Let me off and let me handle this."

Gladion saw the castle's stairway and got off. "I want to actually see what is even going on. That Mew was oddly specific us avoid the rooms."

Hilda breathed heavily as the Zoroark urged to follow. "F...Fine, this normally happens if N wanders off for too long in this region and it takes a great deal to break this cycle. But don't expect it to be pretty," Gladion didn't as his Silvally followed down the stairs to the castle. To ruins looking worse and the sound of a creature grunting in panic caught their attention.

Hilda shook her head. "Zoroark snap N out of it," The Zoroark rushed into, Hilda took a deep breath and entered the room. Gladion and Silvally followed to what looked like a large colorful and extravagant play room that had been more broken down from time. It began to make a lot of sense as to how N was kept shut from the truth of Ghetsis's plans. "N spent his entire life in this room?"

The sound of an old music box began to play, he and Silvally saw Hilda glaring at the shiny Naganadel that was waving his arms like he had no intention for the damage. N on his knees as the Zoroark snapped him back to reality, Hilda was shook him awake from a trance. "Please, we need to get out of here!"

N shook himself out and saw a ruined room. "H...I...I must have wandered back here again."

Hilda closed her eyes and helped N up. "Can you call Naganadel back?" The Naganadel saw Gladion and Silvally, he glared in anger as N whispered. "Please, there is no need to fight." Naganadel listened, growled in shame and went into the ball, Hilda and Zoroark helped N out of the room.

Leaving Gladion and Silvally to observe what they saw. The Silvally barked a question, Gladion shushed him. "Hilda isn't being N's friend just for being his friend. She is doing this to try and give him a normal life." Both broke from the gaze and left.

At Driftviel City.

Elio was carrying a Manaphy as Lillie had a Mew in her arms. The Alolan Champ was cornered by Acerola who was giggling and Lana who squinted her eyes. "Even after all that you were still there for her! Your mind is way too crazy," Manaphy clapped. "Papa loves Auntie?"

Elio stuttered. "W...we told you it is complicated," Lillie blushed as she remembered the dream. "Isaac gave some explaining. He used his power to allow us more to explore in the dream... until it became weird."

Lana asked having the thought of Elio being covered in mucus and with a perverted smile. "What happened after you hugged her Gastrodon lover!"

Elio blushed red, revealing that he rather enjoyed the dream. "...We woke up to Nate giving us news, then we went to another weird dream. A world of nothing but pillows." Manaphy admitted an odd dream he saw. "...Papa was hanging out with a woman that... kind of acts like Papa. They talked a lot... until there was another that is identical to Papa with another me!"

Mew giggled that he was guilty of that dream happening as Acerola asked the couple. "The Museum at Nacrene City has an event happening about an ancient stone. Do you have anything to do today?"

Elio shook his head. "No, Crylate however wants to watch a Concert at Virbank that is happening tonight... you want to go?"

Acerola accepted in a spin as Lana shrugged. "It will kill a night," Lillie felt she needs a moment to feel loose and wild. "It is, Elio... how long is it going to be until Crimson would want to mega evolve?"

Elio guessed. "...She wants to try it in a place called the Dream Yard when I get the chance. She... kind of has a training exercise for Crylate... and wants me to trust her regarding Kalden," Lillie gasped. "Kalden?! Are you sure that is a good idea to have those two in the same area?"

Elio squinted his eyes. "Not really, Kalden maybe his own... but this is fighting against his very nature. I'm going to listen to what Crimson has to say about this before I call her out," Lana winked at Elio in a tease and prepared her fishing pole. "Good luck with that, I'm going to fish something up!"

Acerola saw Lana leave and have her hands at her hips in a cheer. "Keep telling us about these dreams, they sound like something you can make a-" She gasped and stared in a blank smile. "...I need to go find someone! She would know what to do."

She left Lillie questioning what idea Acerola had. "What is... shall we go see if the draw bridge is down? Mallow said something about cooking something there," Elio was about to agree until he felt a breeze of wind and noticed two familiar trainers approach. Hilda with a mentally shaken N, the Alolan Champ was about to ask what had happened until Hilda gave him a sharp glare. "Don't! You should focus on managing your own."

Elio flinched as N whispered to Hilda. "Y...you don't have to do that. I need to stop wandering back to that place. Elio, we would like to go back to what we were doing before we had to help those three," Elio was about to send out a master ball as Lillie noticed a mega Latios. She gasped at what Gladion had done and puffed up her cheeks. "Brother, did you do what I think you did?!"

Gladion's Latios lowered himself, allowing the trainer to leap off in style. "Yes I did. It's taking a while to get use to it and Azure hasn't been in a battle in this form yet!"

He powered the Latios down and noticed Elio was about to send out Hoopa; he closed his eyes and wave goodbye. "...Hilda, N... take care of yourselves. Enjoy Alola," Elio and Lillie sensed something disturbed in the voice as the Hoopa came out. "HA HA! Alright kid, what's your wish?"

Hoopa sensed odd emotion's and gritted at the thought that he cheered at a wrong time, Elio asked calmly. "Little Horn, send N and Hilda back to Alola where you found them," the Alolan champ directed to the duo. "Enjoy Alola and go visit the Masalada shop while you are there!"

Hilda smiled exhausted at the Champion's words. "We will consider that. We will let you know on how the Omega or Daratiss and the Alpha are doing. We will try not to cause too much trouble," Hilda took a small glance at Lillie as she jumped into the ring, N gave a rather sweet smile to the group. "We have many more things to learn, I hope we meet again soon." He jumped in the ring.

Hoopa sighed as his business is concluded. "Okay, what happened!" Gladion signaled that the question is to be cut. "Wh...how is Crimson currently?"

Elio sighed as Lillie answered the minimum. "She is trying to help with something and needs Elio to trust her with a... not sound decision. Brother, what happened?"

Gladion's eyes looked away, he would rather not talk about what he saw at the old Castle. "Lillie, you know some the things Hilda told us about? How N was being used?"

Lillie nodded. "It explains some of his behavior, which maybe why Hilda is with him most of the time," Gladion nodded and was attempting to focus on Elio who had a sleeping Manaphy in his right arm. "It isn't a maybe. Elio, do you mind if we go to... where ever that Latias is going to take you to... together?"

Elio swallowed at what was about to be known. "O..okay, just have Manaphy in his ball and we will fly to the dream yard... please don't be mad at me. This isn't my idea!"

Gladion called the Manaphy back, Lillie was about to ask something until her phone rang. "Mallow?! Hello?" She gasped and her stomach began to rumble. "You and the chief made a master dish. I would love to go!"

She saw the draw bridge and felt her mouth water. "...Elio, Gladion, if you have somewhere to be. I won't promise to save you anything, I'll see you soon!"

The Mew glowed, his eyes began to glisten as he flew to the Drawbridge with the thought of food, Lillie followed behind him. "Isaac, wait up!"

Both men found themselves alone as Elio prepared the love ball. "We meet at Stration... what Crimson is requesting... your going to yell at me!"

Ten minutes later at the Dream Yard.

Latios shook his head in disapproval as Gladion shouted in disapproval. "Are you insane?!"

Elio was about to answer something as the Latias puffed up her cheeks and squinted her yellow eyes. The Rotom Dex emerged from the back pack as the Eon sister whined. "BZZT! Crylate is constantly trying to use dragon pulse when he can and he needs to keep trying! If he knows a pokemon like him that began... not a dragon that eventually became one, it would help him keep trying. BZZT!"

Elio asked the Latias. "Crimson, Kalden is miles different from Crylate. Kalden was created to pick any type and use it to go after... exactly what Crylate is! Kalden picked the dragon memory because he seen enough dragon's to want to become one, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Latias agreed and closed her eyes assertively in a pout. "BZZT! Yes, he went through a lot of hardships to become what he is. I just want to see if Crylate will learn that he isn't the only one. BZZT!"

Elio closed his left eye and prepared a pokeball. "Kalden... we need to talk," Out came a dragon type Silvally that grunted a hello to Latias, she glowed a question that caused the Silvally to stare at the trainer for approval. Elio asked. "Kalden... if you sense anything from Crylate... please be patient with him, he is trying to learn a move that would help him become a dragon type," The Silvally tensed at the word dragon and gave a deep growl, Elio open a beast ball as Gladion prepared for the worst. "Crylate... say hello to someone who became a dragon."

The dragon Silvally's eyes focused on the Poipole that came out, it looked exhausted. The Silvally looked down like he is attempting to restrain himself as the Poipole recognized it and hid behind Latias. She nudged that he isn't to be scared and he should try to introduce himself, Poipole floated nervously towards the Silvally and waved. The Silvally shouted something rather loud, the Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! Wux tuor ekess vucot di darastrixi? BZZT! Hold on, let me search!"

The Rotom dex looked up from a translator and smiled. "BZZT! This is better. You want to know of dragons? BZZT!"

The Poipole shivered and nodded, the Silvally gave a faint laughter. "BZZT! Wux still tepoha kiarf ekess yor ghoros batobot kear confnic! BZZT! You still have much to learn before that day comes! BZZT!"

Poipole agreed and tried to focus, the Silvally sensed draconic energy forming. Splat!

Adhesive goop shot out, leaving the Silvally less than impressed as he let loose a series of growls. "BZZT! Ifpesp doutan during batobot vur reach tenamalo. Mrith coi, wer guawysverni ornla ti tangis qe wer flenruid. Calm yourself during that and reach with in once more. With it, the heavens would not even be the limit! BZZT!"

The Poipole took a deep breath and tried again, more energy began to glow in comparison for a brief moment.

ZZZPew!

A small burst of energy crackled, Elio's eyes widened as the Latias clapped with her claws. The Silvally sighed in satisfaction and growled in approval as he finished. "BZZT! Coi ui hefoc batobot mrith throdenilti darastrix moves, si yora batobot advise de vi kiarf throdenilt complicated move. Ihk jaka xoal vur focus batobot bekir svadrav wux shilta. Coi jalla ti qe kiri drong. BZZT! It is like that with most dragon moves, I learned that advise from a much more complicated move. For now try and focus that energy when you can. It shouldn't be too long. BZZT!"

The Silvally roared to the sky, a barrage of meteors came down at the open field, impressing the Latias and Latios while giving the Poipole much to think about. The Latias whispered to keep encouraging the Poipole. "BZZT! Unlike me and brother... who learned dragon pulse naturally, you have to be taught to use that move. Like Kalden having to be taught draco meteor! BZZT!"

The Poipole blinked as the Latios smiled and glowed, the sky rained meteors down at the field. Startling Latias and Elio. Gladion folded his arms in a smile. "This was something that took us most of the day! Is this enough for now?"

Latias nodded and began to stare at her brother in a rivalry as the Silvally asked something from Elio who understood. "Crylate, say thank you to Kalden, we will practice again in the evening."

The Poipole waved and cheered at the Silvally as he was called back in the ball; seeing the Ultra Beast gone, the Silvally shouted a flamethrower into the sky. Gladion was about to say something as Elio posed similarly. "That instinctual rage was suppressed for so long, it is only naturally that flame would have to be unleashed!"

Gladion blushed in denial. "I wasn't going to say that and that was the worst impression of me I have heard."

Elio closed his eyes and stopped posing. "Still... was this managed better than you expected?"

Gladion closed his eyes and posed for his answer. "...Yes, you gave that Silvally a strive, it became everything for him."

Elio agreed as he paid attention to Latias with her cheeks puffed up and Latios smiling smug. "Crimson, you know that because of... some one some one that stored power would give you everything you can want. Don't let that draco meteor get you down."

Latias agreed and rushed to Elio's back pack; with the trainer still wearing it he blushed. "Cr...Crimson, what are you doing?" The Latias stubbornly refused to let Latios hear and focused, pulling out the crest with the Latiasite. She stared at what was to be. "BZZT! This stone, mother always warned us about using these unless we have met that trainer! If your going to use that stone, then so will I! BZZT!"

She put the crest on and had her cheeks puffed up. Elio and Gladion were left speechless as the Latios's smile didn't fade. "BZZT! It took that human trusting you after you put more trust into him. Try not to push yourself with that power dear sister! BZZT!"

The Latias took it as a dare and asked Elio for something, the teenage man asked. "You want me to mega evolve you for a race?!"

Latias grunted. "BZZT! Dragonspiral tower! It's the farthest from here and it will be a-" Elio placed the Dex on his bag and got on the Latias, he felt his heart racing as Gladion got on Latios; the Alolan champ asked. "What were you going to talk to me about?"

Gladion was so focused on beating his rival that he nearly forgot, he would rather save it for another time when adrenaline wasn't flowing in his veins. The key stone flashed as he warned Elio. "I'll tell you later when I am in the mood. For now though, riding on a mega pokemon that is known for flying at high speeds isn't something to take lightly, you better hold on for Lillie's sake!"

Elio kept a grip and flashed a keystone of his own, he grinned in excitement and stared at Gladion. "I will, Crimson-" Gladion saw the keystone activate as he prepared his own. "Azure-" Both shouted in unison. "Mega evolve!"

The Eon twins glowed to a purple, jet like form, the visual difference is not seen save for Latios having red eyes and Latias having yellow eyes.

ZOOM!


	14. Prime Prep Time!

Three days until the Prime Cup. In an Apartment in Nimbasa City.

Poipole focused at a substitute doll, energy flowed into a half inch beam that fizzled out. A Latias, Dodrio, Hydreigon, Cosmog, Banette, Suicune and Gardevoir were eating dinner as Lillie arrived sweating from feeding two particular, Elio took a Hoopa Ring to Alola for the requirement of Tapu Bulu. The Poipole made slow progress on learning dragon pulse and saw an extra beast ball, Lillie observed and gave a warning to the Poipole. "What is in that one is an Ultra Beast called Pheromosa. She is a bit special among her kind in that she knows baton pass," Poipole tapped at the ball, Lillie shook her head. "Not until Elio says otherwise, Pheromosa is a pokemon that doesn't like dirty things."

Poipole stared puzzled until he heard a shriek and a bull like grunt from outside. Lillie was about to prepare some rice as she heard a knock from the door.

Creek!

Elio arrived with two dusk ball's, one has a bull's marking on it, the other with the moon. "I'm back, Tapu Bulu said yes! He was awfully nice enough to warn me about letting him out here" Lillie licked her lips and started chopping vegetables. "Do you think your prepared for the Prime Cup?"

Elio yawned and adjusted himself. "Prissy has a focus sash, Tapu Bulu has an assault vest, Cumustrich has a life orb, Nebby has that Z crystal. Blattron, it's time for your dinner!"

Out came a Genesect with a douse drive that was given a glass of pulpy watmel juice. "AH! This means we are ready for that game soon!"

Elio agreed, the Poipole was hiding behind the Latias on hearing the Genesect. Elio coughed in apology. "Crylate, this is Blattron. He is a Genesect, a pokemon from another time that was brought back from a fossil and an apex predator," The Genesect stared at the Poipole, almost immediately dismissing him. "Poison type? Seriously?"

Elio gritted his teeth and introduced the Genesect to the Poipole. "Blattron, this is Crylate. He is an Ultra Beast that may evolve eventually," Genesect chuckled. "Hopefully into something stronger! Does it have something other than poison?"

The Poipole puffed his cheeks, he focused himself and tried to charge draconic energy, the beam was slightly better by a centimeter and earned a laugh from the Genesect. "You got something, try charging that power into a flow, like this!"

The Genesect shot a flash cannon at the substitute doll, startling the group. The Cosmog to teleport to Lillie's arms in fear, the woman scolded the Genesect. "Blattron, don't shoot in the building, your going to have someone call the police on us!"

The Genesect saw the doll still whole but markings were seen on the wall. "If the pipsqueak is going to shoot dragon pulse, he ought know how to do it right!" Poipole's eyes were about to water as Elio tried to comfort him, regretting having to admit it. "You got a point Blattron, but you don't have to be a jerk about it. Now, Crimson... you want to know why you have stored power as a move?"

Latias was about to answer as Lillie answered ahead. "It's a move that becomes more powerful if the user is already empowered. Like if Crimson use calm mind, stored power becomes stronger due to special attack and the very nature of the move," the fiance had a knife for vegetables she stared at the beast ball. "Prissy would make all of that more deadly with quiver dance, being an Ultra Beast with beast boost and baton pass."

Chop! Chop!

Elio agreed. "Suicune can take damage, power himself up and wash me if I'm not careful. Zapdos... is a powerful electric type, Wela is another strong pokemon that will make me think twice before having Prissy out due to magma storm!"

Lillie closed her eyes and put the vegetables into the sauce. "Maiden is going to be a part of a similar strategy, calm mind and baton pass... unless it is a pokemon I need to damage immediately or I can make due with just her. Ghorchi is one of my aces, Onua will smash you!"

Elio glared at his fiance with determination. "I learned from last time, I won't be making the same mistakes like in the Poke Cup!"

Lillie hummed as she monitored the food. "I hope that you don't, because... we always love a good battle and what comes after." Latias, Gardevoir, Banette, Cosmog and Elio knew what she meant.

The man set up plates for dinner. "Does this mean I get to carry you if I manage to beat you in battle?" Lillie wiped sweat off her forehead as she boiled the rice. "If you want that," In a few minutes the curry was done, Elio felt his stomach roar as the food's smell enticed him. Lillie poured juice and cheered. "Let's do our best!"

Elio took his juice and was prepared to tap. "Let's make this tournament one of glory!"

Tap!

In a nearby apartment.

Gladion was making things rather clear to Hau about the upcoming prime cup as they were finishing diner. Manaphy, Silvally, Zoroark, Crobat, Weavile, Lucario, Tyranitar and Latios were eating. "I have an idea of a team regarding the Prime Cup. Manaphy should do for the Z move, Azure will be my mega," Gladion closed his eyes in deciding who to take. "Crobat has been my lead and is good in neutralizing key opponent's should they be fighting types or other wise. Regice and Raikou... there has to be something off about the lack of restrictions. I'll have Silvally prepared with the fairy type, those give the best results. The rest of you... I am sorry."

Weavile didn't mind, Zoroark whimpered, Lucario shrugged and Tyranitar growled in frustration. Hau smiled innocently at his choices. "Raichu, Noivern and Tauros are the first three. Regirock, Articuno and Heatran are part of my legendaries," Gladion didn't find the choice to be that bad. "It's balanced and can cover each other well."

BOOM!

Hau felt his body flinch to where he was choking on the food, Gladion performed the heimlich maneuver, causing his friend to cough up. "Huff! Ha, what are they doing in there?!"

Gladion shook his head in annoyance as he made sure Hau was breathing and let go. "I don't even want to know. You and Mallow finally have a thing going on?"

Hau wiped his mouth and swallowed. "Yes, she is really nice, knows everything about cooking as well as how to relax!"

He began to have his mind wander. "Did something happen yesterday? You only told us that you had a trip with Hilda and you looked like you wanted to talk to someone about it," Gladion closed his eyes, he whispered softly. "I never had the chance to tell Elio since we were busy doing something admittedly fun. Could you keep this a secret... especially from Lillie. It's about someone she knows."

Hau agreed, feeling disturbed by how secret it seemed. "Is it that bad?"

Gladion whispered to Hau's ear about what Hilda told him and what he saw. Silvally, Crobat, Lucario, Weavile, Tyranitar and Zoroark listened. Hau gasped. "I met that guy. He, Decidueye and Raichu became pretty good friends the other morning," Gladion became more uncomfortable. "That's the sad part. Someone took a person like him and-" He continued to whisper to Hau, Manaphy listened and huddled to Tyranitar for protection. "Why?"

Gladion realized more are listening and addressed the Manaphy. "Papa Elio warned you about horrible people, actual ones that are much worse than the video game character he used," Manaphy asked more disturbed. "Like... the people that hurt Isaac kind of bad?"

Gladion stared in silence, Manaphy accepted it as a yes and tried not to listen anymore. Hau kept listening to the whisper and felt his appetite fade. "That's not right, that's not right at all."

Gladion agreed. "It isn't. It's no wonder Hilda tries to keep him away from that place," Hau wanted to change the subject and couldn't find anything to talk about, Gladion changed it to something less than ideal but is a more possitive truth. "I talked with Miss Wicke about a the people Hilda and the other's met... that Squad. To keep something like those three Ultra Beasts from being left out for too long again, we need the Ultra Recon Squads assistance. When they arrive at Aether, they are going to have to wait until I give the final approval before we start. After that, it depends on what they have to bring to us in knowledge and technology to assist us. If we can have those beast balls made for cheaper, we can have them distributed among trainers we can trust to keep those beasts contained until they can be sent back to where they came. Or with Wes... he keeps what he wants."

Hau listened to the matter. "It makes sense, especially if things get out of hand with the Ultra Beasts again, we need to be ready." The two began to feel silence as they continued their night.

Driftviel City. Two days until the Prime Cup

A boat arrived with three visitors and a man in a business suit that cheered. "Welcome to Unova! A region where truth and ideal's become one," Kukui whistled at the extravagant sight of the World Tournament. "Region's from all over come to this place for a battle of battle's!"

Burnet followed, folding her arms and marveling at the sight. "No matter how often I see this... we should go to the hotel if this trip was paid for. We should be able to organize a surprise for Lillie and the others!"

Benjamin smiled nervously as he saw his wife Patricia with a Meowth carrying a small purse while the trainer was carrying a haul. "This is the best time to watch and get ready for the end of my vacation days! I'll tell my boss that I'm back while the rest of you get settled," Patricia flicked her sun glasses down. "This is going to be the worst part of the trip, we will see you so-" Burnet flinched as she felt something was flicked at her back, a Hoopa was waving in a wide mischievous grin. "Well look what came here!"

Burnet was hesitate to ask as Patricia recognized the voice. "Little Horn?! What are you doing here?"

The Hoopa didn't want to ruin his plans and answered. "I... sneaked away while the kid and his lady friend were... talking to some champs! That is an awful lot of bags you got there and your better off just exploring," Benjamin knew better than trust a pokemon known for mischief. "I had to talk to my boss and the hotel is just a walk away."

Patricia shrugged. "You know who's stuff is who's. Keep them stored and when we are in our room, you give them back!"

Hoopa winked as the Meowth began to trust him, earning Patricia's trust as she placed her bags at the ground. "Thank you," Kukui was hesitate to trust the Hoopa. "Don't be using thief, if your Elio's then it shouldn't be hard to know."

With the bags set, Hoopa used all three rings to organize which goes where. "You lead the way," Benjamin swallowed and saw his time. "The boss should be expecting visitors, I'll see you at noon!"

Patricia blushed and gave her husband a bear hug. "Don't be too shy around our son or his friends if you see them!"

The Clerk felt his heart beat as he called the Staraptor. Swoop! Heading to the hotel on the left, Kukui asked the Hoopa. "We haven't contacted Lillie and the others for a week. How are they?"

Hoopa's eyes glistened at the gems and shine, he snapped out of his trance and answered. "Those two have done quite a bit at these cups. One won the Little Cup, the other won the Poke Cup," His smile turned to that of a warning. "The next one is going to be crazy!"

Burnet knew why it is the case. "Prime Cup has no rule against bringing particular pokemon. Just no duplicates or duplicate item's, this is exclusive for a rather suspicious reason."

The married couple went to the booth to have their room keys, the Meowth asked Patricia a question, the woman giggled. "We should! If we are talking about trainers bringing all sorts of crazy then we ought to! Little Horn... could you do us a huge favor?"

The Hoopa summarized Patricia's place as he listened to the question, tone and placed together what he knew of her. "You know your man enough to know where his apartment is! This would mean I will be done with you sooner and you will be able to do-" He had a mental image of what would happen. "I know it isn't too crazy, you mind telling me which apartment we are talking about?"

The Meowth whispered to Hoopa, giving him every specific detail until the Hoopa stopped him. "That's a mouth full!" He tossed a ring out. "Give me until I am done with these two and I'll have your bags ready!"

Meowth jumped in to check, Patricia waited until she saw her pokemon wave that it is the place. "Being that devious of a planner sure has it's benefits!" Hoopa agreed to that arrogantly. "Well you got the best thief known to history! Planning that big is what I do in my sleep," The mother and Meowth jumped in as Hoopa saw Burnet with the keys. "Lead the way madam!"

In at Lab in Nuvema Town.

Nate was watching a Banette, Poipole, Kartana, Phione, Cosmog, Stufful, two Eevees, Mew, Pichu, Raichu, Leafeon, Vaporeon and Glacion play with each other as he listened to a refusal from Elio. "Thank you for offering the Dex information on Naganadel, but I want to discover this on my own. Dex, you can get the specific information, but the picture stays a shadow!"

The Rotom Dex began to down load the data as Lillie asked. "Anything you know about this pokemon since you caught it?"

Nate answered with uncertainty. "Stubborn and powerful. I seen similar with a Gyarados found at the Nature Preserve." Juniper listened and written down a few notes. "I read enough information on Gyarados, they have a massive shift in personality in comparison to Magikarp. Nate, you and Hilda have raised Magikarps yourself and they start off as a-" Juniper tried to find the words as Lillie confessed about the pokemon. "Magikarp is a very weak pokemon, but evolution stimulates its brain from being... hardy and willing to survive to having extreme aggression issues on becoming Gyarados. It takes a long time of management for a Gyarados to ever become tame, even if raised from a Magikarp."

Nate listened to the theory. "Naganadel isn't as anger bound as Gyarados, but this is a pokemon that needs a trainer that knows what they are doing in everything else. He gets along with Lucario and Hjalti-" Nate's eyes and mind wandered on remembering. "come to think about it, Hjalti had similar issues due to being the Alpha of that preserve and never being trained. This isn't something that can be solved in a week."

Elio knew what it is like to raise such a pokemon. "A lot of time and work just to get them to listen to you. Just like any other powerful pokemon."

Nate agreed and asked the Alolan Champ about some pokemon he caught. "Anything to expect with these Ultra... whatever, if me or the others end up meeting one again, it wouldn't hurt to know." Elio began counting each one he knows of. "Guzzlord is always hungry, so it is kept in its ball. Buzzwole is unpredictable if you don't know flexing but is reliable in battle. Xurkitree is easy to manage if you don't mind the power bill, Celesteela tragically enough, is way too big and when she flies, she burns everything around her, she is another one to be used for battle! Pheromosa it depends on how clean your place actually is."

Nate whistled and felt embarrassed. "Seeing the picture, they wouldn't like me! Kartana however-" Nate saw the Kartana show off his cutting skills when he sliced an empty flower pot in two. "is too sharp for Yancy's taste, Stakataka from what those guys say is pretty easy to tame as long as you don't annoy them, Blacephalon... I never liked clowns. I also heard of nothing but bad things about this last one on a social level."

Elio nodded. "Nihilego is dangerous even among them. The others can have some form of reason but Nihilego doesn't even have the brain to be reasoned with," Nate came to the conclusion about Nihilego. "Catch and release, got ya! I heard that Cosmog is also among them... but is a bit special."

Lillie agreed as the Cosmog teleported on her baseball cap. "Cosmog was born after an accident with Nebby and the legendary pokemon Solgaleo. Depending on how it is done or if it is a male or female, it can evolve into either Lunala or Solgaleo. An Ultra Beast that can travel between worlds, Cosmog has limited control over its power over wormholes while Lunala and Solgaleo are able to do it more freely."

Cosmog smiled unaware as Nate was tempted to ask. "Do you have either of those two with you?"

Elio's eyes flared alive and prepared a dusk ball. "Yes, but we are doing it outside!"

Lillie asked Nate. "Nebby is a pokemon very dear to us. Could you tell us about the two... or three pokemon you know?"

Nate asked Juniper. "You mind if you watch these pokemon while we talk outside?"

The Professor was about to answer until Poipole started to practice a move. "I'll keep an eye on these pokemon. To think Poipole, Kartana and Cosmogs line originated from another plane of existence."

Leading the way, Nate found a wide open place and sent out a Keldeo from a poke ball that wanted to have his mane petted. The Keldeo focused on the Cosmog as Nate began the story. "Keldeo is among the Swords of Justice. A trainee among them that has the move secret sword, what you see now is his resolute form!"

The Rotom Dex flashed the image of a less empowered form as Nate began to tell a brief story. "If you didn't remember, the Shadow Tirad had tried multiple times to kill me after Ghetsis had a stroke. They had a close one when I was going on a cruise. One knocked in the head with a rock and toss me into the ocean."

Lillie flinched at the thought. "When you were not looking? Keldeo came because-" Nate had difficulty remembering. "I was out, but Keldeo fought those three back and rescued Yancy. He said that he was trying to learn about having a heroes spirit and where it comes from... he wanted to learn that with one who saved Unova and Hilda wasn't around at the time."

Elio asked. "Then you two challenged each other for a capture?"

The Keldeo blushed and tried to say otherwise in a grunt, the Dex Translated in a laughter. "BZZT! I had him to his last pokemon when I let him catch me. BZZT!"

Keldeo neighed at the Rotom Dex making fun of him. "BZZZT! Oh don't worry, we believe you. BZZZT!"

Elio glared at the Rotom Dex. "It's still a close capture and those have got to be intense! We told you everything you need to know of Nebby, she is the reason Lillie and I met in the first place," The teenager blushed and tossed the ball, revealing a Lunala, Nate gazed impressed as the Lunala tried to look regal until a Cosmog floated to tap her on the nose.

"She sure is pretty! Kyurem is a bit of a special case-" He tossed a dusk ball, letting out a grey dragon that has parts of a black dragon. "You know of Zekrom's background, he was N's until he got released and took interest in me. Together we try to make the world take a step into a bright future. For that to happen, Kyurem needed to have his parts back."

The Kyurem stared down, showing his eyes more alive as blue wires erupted from his back to the generator tail. It gave a unified roar, Nate gave his story of Kyurem. "We all know that lady hired Colress to look after Mewtwo. He did all that for the sake of science and nothing more, he was a part of Team Plasma's schemes to freeze Unova and used the Frigate to use Kyurem's power."

Lillie closed her eyes at the thought. "To make a pokemon reach it's fullest potential with no regard if it is cruel or not. When you stopped Team Plasma-" Nate continued with his arms folded. "Me and Hugh caused the Frigate to crash into the Chasm, I went after Ghetsis who tried to freeze me alive. It would have happened if N and Zekrom didn't interfered, you know Team Plasma tried to use a device that would control a pokemon through force, not different here in that Kyurem was forced to do what the bastard wanted," Lillie continued as she asked. "You saved Zekrom and Kyurem when they were fused together, knocking him out and freeing him from that awful man's control."

Nate nodded as Kyurem stared at the unnerved Lunala. "...Kyurem tends to do that sometimes. Once I became champion, N guided me to his Castle where I fought Zekrom. Once that happened, it was off to Dragon Spiral Tower to catch Zekrom, that was when Kyurem began to grow active again. Which resulted in my catching him as well, I have with me an item called the DNA Splicers!"

Nate showed a needle like item. Elio guessed by the name. "Kyurem use to be one pokemon before he split in two according to legend, with this he can fuse with Zekrom or Reshirem. I want to ask, is Kyurem ever to really be whole again?"

Nate closed his left eye in uncertainty. "The Splicers can only work with one of the two dragons. Hilda and I tried to make him whole, couldn't do it."

Kyurem's gaze on Nebby became more intense, annoying her to where she glowed her eyes. She chimed a question to Kyurem. "BZZT! Wha...what are you doing? BZZT!"

The Kyurem stood and growled. "BZZZT! This is odd. BZZT! You and I share a fate! Yours however is that of Blinding Power! BZZZT!"

Lillie asked Kyurem as the Cosmog sensed its mothers fear. "Wha...what are you even talking about?!"

The Lunala showed the vision, Lillie's eyes closed initially until they adjusted. Golden light in the form of a dragon shined, it looked down upon her. "Who is-" Nate gave the order to Kyurem. "Please stop! Your freaking everyone out."

The vision ended, Lillie felt her legs fail to where she is on her knees. "That thing... Rotom Dex, show us the last pokemon on your list... the one Elio told me about!"

The Dex shivered and flashed an image Nate was intrigued by. "Who is that pokemon?"

Elio answered as he helped Lillie up. "One I had for a short while. His nickname is Eclipse... he is otherwise called Necrozma."

Lillie took the Dex and observed, she saw a pattern with Necrozma's torso, the claws looking identical to the talons of the dragon. "Does Necrozma become something else entirely?!" Kyurem stood silent, Lillie gasped in realization. "That dragon is a form of Necrozma?! What does that have to do with Neb-" She looked at the Lunala in fear of what might happen if nothing is done about Necrozma. "Elio Sun... I think Necrozma was trying to attack Nebby for a reason. Kyurem, do you know anything more?"

The Cosmog sensed more fear coming from Lunala and shrieked. The Dex translated as he shook. "BZZT! Stop, your scarring mommy! BZZT!" The group felt their ears ring as the Lunala tried to comfort the Cosmog. While distracted, Keldeo sensed a faint rustle and dismissed it once he sensed no threat was coming.

At Accumula Town.

Zossie sneaked to an afternoon lit bench with a recorder. She clapped in a child like excitement. " _I think we found someone!"_

Dulse was gasping with a pokeball in hand. "Huff! Zossie, you ran off during a testing mission! What were you doing?"

Zossie had her hands behind her back and tipped her feet in pride. "I was going to see how trainers get their starter on this world through a more... traditional manner we heard of!"

She giggled, causing a few people to gain notice. "I found something even better. I think those two trainers know something about the Blinding One, they might be able to help us if he wakes up and gets loose," She gave Dulse the recorder and winked. "They name pokemon something different as well. The Champion of Alola calls the Blinding One Eclipse!"

Dulse frowned underneath his helmet and responded in suspicion. "Eclipse?! What the Blinding One is capable of doing to this world... actually warrants that name. We are best to avoid that name until otherwise, if that human knows more-" Zossie stared at the ball in an attempt to change the subject. "How was your mission?"

Dulse focused on the ball and let out a Patrat. "I captured this specimen to test out how effective a poke ball is on a pokemon of this world. Phyco and Soliera should have tested these out on some of the Poipoles back home. There has to be a reason why the natives only use beast balls on the Ultra Beasts and we must compare."

Zossie began writing down notes. "I watched enough, now we need to try more powerful balls!" She crouched down on the Patrat that yawned bored. "Do you want to help us with some field work? Afterwhich we will let you back home!" Patrat didn't mind as Zossie picked him up to squeeze him in a hug. "PAAT!" "Thank you for your assistance, it will help us all!"

In Castelia City.

Hau was busy talking with Mallow about the upcoming Prime Cup. The trial captain saw hidden stress in Hau and asked. "Your worried about being beaten in that tournament?"

Hau was smiling in denial, he tried to assure himself that he isn't worried. He couldn't say it and stared awkwardly. "Thi...this is going to be a fun time! I wonder what kind of pokemon everyone w...will-" He began to look at the ground, he knows his friends have much more powerful pokemon than he does. While he has had better luck against Gladion in everyday battles, it still stands that there is two people much stronger. "...It shouldn't matter how far I get as long as I-" He is felt more of himself be crushed, Mallow let out a Tsareena that gave a sweet smelling scent. Hau snapped out of it as Mallow raised a finger in frustration. "Please, just tell me what's wrong!"

Hau swallowed and confessed. "There are trainers stronger than me and I know it! Every time I battle Elio, it is always a close match... but they always end the same. I can beat my grand father, I can beat trainers that have made a name for themselves. But the Alolan Champ... every time I catch up he gets even farther ahead," He began to crouch in an even lower frown. "It's a cycle that gets tiring sometimes."

Mallow patted Hau on the back. "It is and that cycle hurts to the point that the things the champ says... end up being less sportsmen like than he wants it to," Hau was hesitate to agree. "Just don't tell the others. Elio tries to make me feel better, always telling me that I give him good battles and that I should keep trying. Everyone says that, over and over again."

Mallow sighed and asked. "Your going to go all out in the Prime Cup and show them how strong you became?"

Hau shivered. "Raichu has a choice specs, Noivern has the z crystal, Tauros has the kings rock that made him very good at flinching opponents, Heatran has a choice scarf, Regirock has left overs and is going to set up when he can. Articuno... I'm giving her a life orb," Mallow felt impressed by the options. "Sounds like they can give a lot of people a run for there money." The grass type specialist hugged Hau, who blushed and hugged back.

The moment ended quickly when Hau listened to a familiar voice that was smug to her significant other. "Benjamin, of course I'll be at the Prime Cup! I'm old enough to have some veteran's!"

Hau listened and gasped. "M...miss Patricia?!"

The woman was unaware as she kept her sun glasses down at Benjamin who had a few things to protest about. "Sweetie, I know those pokemon of yours would win a round or two still! But remember what the therapist said about letting that Gengar loose," Patricia's smug smile faded. "...Your right! Is it a good idea for me to warn people about Otto before I send him out? Then be quick on calling him back before he mauls someone?"

Benjamin closed his eyes and nodded. "That Gengar is a psychopath, you and our son are the only two people in the world he would never lay an eye on. In fact he listens to you more than what ever is in his mind! Please, be careful for all of us," The man hugged his wife who's ego dropped to caution. "Don't worry Mr Busy, I will! With everything settled-" Benjamin noticed a familiar face that was approaching. "...Hello Hau, we can explain why we came here!"

Hau gave the Alolan greeting and was given one back. "You came to watch the world tournament?"

The duo nodded in unison as Mallow approached to Patricia's arms. "It's good to see you here! You want us to pretend we never saw you?"

Patricia nodded. "We will make ourselves known come tomorrow evening, Hau if your going into the Prime Cup, give my son a beating! You always give him a motive to keep getting stronger when you get stronger," Hau blushed at the request and was feeling more resolved for battle. "That's what I needed to hear!"


	15. Prime Cup!

It was the afternoon at Driftviel City's World Tournament Station, two hours before the start of the Prime Cup. Lillie was in her Z powered form and gasped in shock as she returned to the lobby, being the last to sign up. "Kukui, Burnet?!"

The professor flinched, he was attempting to introduce himself in the tournament, yet fate deemed otherwise, he attempted to explain himself and was tackled to the ground by a hug. Elio was slow to approach, Burnet squinted her eyes at what he and Lillie had done as she calmly addressed him. "Hello again Mr Sun, your having a good trip so far?"

Elio nodded unaware as Lillie was helping Kukui up. "Besides getting together with some pen pals of ours, we already partook in some tournaments. You should see the Little Cup trophy and guess who won the poke cup!"

Kukui guessed as Lillie was about to say something, he began to smile at the thought. "That was Lillie?"

The blonde teenage woman growled at her fiance as she answered Kukui's question. "I was going to say that. Trick room is hard to pull off, but it is a hard counter for teams of speedy but fragile pokemon. There is more Elio is doing, he is trying to have a pokemon learn a very important move for it to evolve. Dragon pulse," Kukui felt a warm feeling and noticed Elio was being visually scanned by Burnet for any signs that he partook in anything else. "Sounds like an unusual pokemon, do you have him with you?" Elio nodded and flashed the beast ball. "Crylate, show them what you learned so far!"

Out of the ball came a Poipole that began to spin in joy. Burnet giggled and shook his little hand. "How do you do?"

The Poipole smiled back and shook Burnet's hand in answer. He focused, glowed draconic energy and shot a beam that grew an extra inch before fizzling out. Burnet and Kukui gazed in astonished amazement, the Professor was interested in how it was discovered. "I didn't think a pokemon like this would have that move, he looks like a poison type," Lillie agreed as Elio took the Rotom Dex out to show the moves. "You would be right, these are his moves currently. Toxic, venoshock, venom drench... and Crylate forgot charm when he started this. This is the only other clue that led to this," Lillie pressed the button for Elio, showing a dragon's silhouette. "It's going to take a long time for Crylate to master this move."

Kukui asked in regards to an easier choice. "Are you going to have him visit a move tutor for this?"

Elio shook his head. "Crylate knows how to start the move, but he needs time. Crimson, Kalden and a few dragon types that inspired him are to thank for us getting this far, everything else is in due time. Your signing up for the Prime Cup?"

The professor smiled at the thought. "Without those restrictions, it makes you wonder what kinds of pokemon we will see," Approaching the group was Gladion who finished introducing Hau to someone, the later was smiling widely. "It's no wonder you look up to Wes, anyone who rescued all those pokemon and still help them live a life has to be a good person!"

Gladion didn't hesitate to admit it. "He needs to be told that," On seeing the four, he felt disappointment in what wasn't to be and spoke calmly to Lillie. "Are you ready for this? It's five trainers that will be among the toughest for you to battle."

Lillie raised her fists in the air flaring in determination. "I will be ready to take them on!" The group felt the energy radiate, the Poipole tugged at Elio in a request to be let in the ball. "Thank you Crylate. Now, anyone else came to cheer us on? Because Prime Cup is picky even for the audience," Burnet answered with her arms folded and remembering the paper work. "Mr. Clay really wants to keep the details on some of the pokemon these trainers have a top secret for a reason."

Gladion agreed wholly. "Some of these trainers have stories, Elio... you better watch out for Brendan, he seems very protective of this ultra ball he has," Elio tried to figure out the pokemon as Hau asked. "Should we go prepare ourselves? It's going to be a long night!"

The group agreed, Lillie agreed as she felt something beckoning in her mind. Out of a master ball came a Mew that felt anxious about something. "Isaac, what's wrong?"

The Mew fiddled his tail and glowed in telepathy. " _Mum's, pop's... do you mind if I have some pokemon watch at Victini's? Hoopa and I had a talk,"_ Elio didn't mind as he went to the P.C. "I'm trusting more with you, if that be the case."

Taking a small collection of pokeballs out, he flashed a master ball and let out a Hoopa. "Little Horn, I know you were organizing things behind my back again. If you were helping these two-" Hoopa saw the Kukui and Burnet giving a visual that they saw him, he didn't even bother with a lie. "I wanted to go to the market instead as a past time. These two as well as... someone someone, were dropping by at the area and needed quick travel."

Lillie didn't need to delve too deeply as to why Hoopa wanted to visit the market as she closed her eyes. "Thank you, I have a few pokemon I would like you to watch after as well," She rummaged through her bag and presented a collection of pokeballs of her own. "If you can, everyone who done the battle's, those who we take with us anyways or related. Can you accommodate a party or... something for them?" Hoopa observed, was about to glare until he thought of a rather extravagant idea. "...I can, I just need to talk to Victini about this... his place isn't the fanciest but it's coozy!"

Hoopa was given the collection, he used a ring to summon a bag that would carry them. "I'll let you know if everything is settled. Come on kid!"

The Mew agreed to follow as the ring shifted to another destination. Leaving the human's to speculate what was about to happen until Hau asked. "I heard they have a waiting room that is pretty comfy in comparison to the stadiums, you want to check it out?"

The group agreed as Elio and Lillie had vague memories of it, the Alolan Champ confessed. "...Yes, I had a lot on my mind at that time that I didn't notice."

Two hour's later at a Lighthouse far away

A Banette finished letting out the last pokemon for the party. A Cosmog that blinked at the Cofagrigus, Druddigon, Leafeon clan, Phione, Dewpider, Litwick, Stufful, Grimer, Anorith, Abomasnow, Clefairy, Porygon2, Registeel, Incineroar duo, Kangaskhan, Mimikyu, Cradily, Beedrill, Salamence, Silvally, Alolan Raichu and a Poipole. It wandered as the Hoopa sweated with an outdoor party, complete with a wide T.V connected through a hoop. "Okay all of ya! The game's are about to start! If you want food they are in the Lighthouse thanks to our buddy here!"

Victini took the compliment and spun, giving an excited pose of victory looming. "Thank you all for coming are you all friends?"

Banette confessed as he nudged at the Cofagrigus to spring open. "We are, he only got a chance to be out when mama and the boss are out late at night."

The Cofagrigus's eyes focused on the Cosmog, he gave a wicked grin. "The mistress has quite a few things to watch out for. Now shall we?"

The Clefairy waddled to the screen to press a button. "Let's see them w-" Clefairy looked up on the light house and gasped, Mew, Hoopa and Victini sensed a presence watching them. Mew turned around to wave hello at the mysterious presence, a Mewtwo with a stone that was closing her eyes in mental observation. The Mew sighed and glowed. " _Come down, you traveled quite a lot and should be welcomed!"_ Mewtwo kept her eyes closed and refused to come closer. " _I'm just here to watch and seeing all of you together... baffles me."_

Mew accepted the fact and nuzzled to the younger pokemon, Mimikyu looked up at the Mewtwo and hissed under her breath. "Party pooper!"

Cosmog noticed something off about the visitor, Poipole noticed as well as the Eevee with the orange ribbon approached. "Come on, she isn't going to cause much," Both agreed as Hoopa whistled something. "She isn't, but she is here for a reason. Just ignore her!"

The screen flickered. Overlooking a battle arena from a balcony, a man in a western hat is shouted through a microphone. "All right, lets start this beat em up! Our first two contestant from Alola have a history, one is the professor that got the League made at Alola, the other is someone that likes battling for the fun of it! Give it up for Kukui and Hau!"

Kukui approached with a pokeball ready as Hau's usually friendly face tensed to something much more serious. "I'm sorry about this professor, but I got to win! Regirock lets go!" Out of the pokeball came the legendary golem that flashed orange dots, Kukui felt the tension and set out his lead. "Woo, we have a trainer that is fired up. Ninetails lets cool them down!"

An Alolan Ninetail's entered the battle with a piece of light clay and let loose a hail through snow warning. Kukui ordered first. "Ninetail's use aurora veil!" The Ninetails created a barrier as Hau ordered back. "Regirock, so we don't have to deal with any sturdy pokemon, use stealth rock first!"

The Regirock beeped and scattered parts of its body across the opponents side. Kukui ordered back on seeing the hazard. "Excellent set up, Ninetails use hypnosis!" The Ninetails swayed her tails in a hypnotic pattern, Hau ordered louder than usual. "Regirock, cover your eyes and counter with stone edge!"

The Regirock stared at the tails and struggled to use his limbs, being able to block the vision, his mind cleared.

STOMP!

Rocks erupted, the Ninetails attempted to dodge one and was struck for a critical hit, knocking her out.

Kukui called the Ninetails back and felt impressed. "Primarina, lets do this!"

Out of the ball came a Primarina that felt the rocks, the professor posed like flowing water, his Z power ring glowed and poured into the Primarina with strange power. "Take that Regirock out with a HYDRO VORTEX!" The Primarina nodded and shot the Regirock into a watery vortex. "Reeegi!"

Swoosh!

The Regirock was thrashed around and spat out to the ground for a k.o. Hau called the Regirock back and sent out his next pokemon. "Raichu, we will win this!"

An Alolan Raichu with choice specs entered the battle, Hau calmed himself and ordered. "Raichu take that Primarina down with a thunder bolt!"

The Raichu crackled and shot a thunder bolt, causing the Primarina to let loose a song of pain, Kukui ordered back. "Counter with a dazzling gleam!"

The Primarina glared and stood on her tail, causing sparkly light to shot the Raichu back. Hau ordered. "Again!" The Raichu knocked the Primarina out and left Kukui with his last pokemon. "Lycanroc, we got one more push!"

A Midnight Lycanroc with an expert entered the battle, he howled and taunted the Raichu to shoot another thunder bolt. Kukui stood in silence and his eyes glistened with the Lycanroc, the Raichu charged electricity and was rushed aside by a claw. Hau knew the move. "Sucker punch!"

The Raichu landed at the side with his tail twitching, he was undable to battle. "Good work, Tauros! We have this match!"

The Raichu was called back and it his place was a Tauros with a kings rock and an intimidating presence on the Lycanroc. "Tauros lets start with an iron head!" The Tauros snorted and charged at the Lycanroc about to slam his fist at the ground.

POW!

The veil soften the blow, but the Lycanroc was knocked back by super effective damage, he flinched from the pain as Hau ordered. "Follow with an earthquake!"

The Tauros stomped the ground, causing the ground to rupture underneath the Lycanroc for super effective damage. Kukui ordered on seeing Hau charge his spark. "Lycanroc, hit back with a stone edge!"

The Lycanroc landed infront of the Tauros and knocked him back, Hau saw his chance and head buttered the air. "Finish it with iron head!" The Tauros's forehead glowed as Kukui felt the excitement. "Lycanroc, sucker punch one more time!"

The Lycanroc grinned and clawed at the Tauros, he grunted annoyed and bashed the Lycanroc for a k.o. Hau and Kukui were sweating, Clay was impressed by the match. "Their you have it folks! Hau win's this match!"

Kukui took off his glasses impressed as Hau was feeling himself calm down. "That was a battle, your pokemon knows quite a few moves!"

Hau felt himself shake as he tried to keep a cheerful smile. "Thank you, these sorts of matches are always fun!" Both shook their hands in sportsmanship and left.

In a waiting room, Hau found Elio and Gladion reading a catalogue with Manaphy while sitting on a rather comfortable couch. Manaphy was amazed by the beaches. "Hoenn is my second favorite region!"

Elio guessed by what he knows. "That region is one huge continent and the rest is the vast sea and islands! In fact-" Gladion helped continue. "It has the largest population of water types imaginable, you made a lot of friends there?" Manaphy nodded. "Clampearls, Wailmers, Relicath and Chinchou!"

He was starting to clap until Gladion's eyes shifted to Hau. "You gotten yourself fired up for this, come sit down," The rival found a spot next to Elio, the trio watched the next match going underway; to Gladion's surprise, Guzma was folding his arms and boasting arrogantly at a brown hair woman he was familiar with. "...This isn't going to end well," Elio lifted his eyes up and saw his mother send out an Electivire with as Guzma sent out a Golisopod with a life orb. "...Is he trying to get himself killed?!"

He flinched in astonishment as the rest of his brain caught up with him. "Wait, my mom came here?"

Gladion watched the Golisopod made a good first impression and was charged by a wild charge. Causing a mutual k.o. Hau was shy to admit it. "I saw her and your father the other day. You might have a reunion soon."

Elio blushed and went back to the catalogue. "Maybe, but she isn't one to hold back in this other than Meowth being there if there is no other pokemon." Gladion saw a Gengar with a mega stone and a Volcarona enter. "Your not joking about that," The Gengar glared directly at his target, then looked up to the screen to wave hello as Patricia flashed a Keystone. "OTTO, MEGA EVOLVE AND MESS EM UP!"

As the Gengar mega evolved and transformed, the three men heard a loud nightmarish. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Causing Gladion to freeze in terror, Manaphy to shiver and Hau to hide behind Elio; Guzma flinched at the sight, his eyebrow was raised and he was trying to comprehend what happened, the Volcarona was shot back by a shadow ball at blinding speeds as he danced elegantly and attempted to match the power. Guzma kept his swagger and ordered. "Alright, mess that crazy pokemon up with fire blast!"

The Volcarona shot an all consuming flame at the Gengar, causing a massive inferno to blind the masses. Guzma was breathing in and was smiling at the thought that Volcarona got it. "And that's do-" He felt a chill behind him, a Gengar pounced on the Volcarona from the trainers shadow, Patricia shouted. "Otto, hit him with a sludge bomb!"

The Gengar shot the Volcarona to the ground with the sludge, causing a definite k.o and Guzma to switch in an instant, a Heracross entered the battle with a mega stone. Elio observed in fear for the Heracross. "Guzma you better not get Punctchy killed!"

Gladion tried to say something as Manaphy summed up the Gengar. "He is scary!"

The man nodded in silence as the Heracross mega evolved, took a shadow ball and shot back with a rock blast, knocking the Gengar out as it tried to dodge. Hau began to relax as the Gengar was reverted back and switched for a Blastoise that endured a constant barrage of pin missle, Patricia shouted loudly. "RUSS, HYDRO PUMP IT OUT OF HERE!"

The Blastoise grunted and shot the Heracross, causing him to revert back knocked out, Guzma was about to be furious at himself, but instead subconsciously shook the fear out of his legs as Patricia approached. "First battle in a while! We should try this again soon," Guzma flinched and was calling the Heracross back. "Eh...yeah sure!"

The trio slowly took their eyes away from the screen, Gladion admitted it to Elio. "Your mother is a pretty strong trainer, but saying that Gengar has issues is an understatement." Hau felt his heart beating until he noticed the next duo coming in. Lillie going against a familiar brown hair man. Gladion folded his arms calm. "We have another match to watch," Elio saw two determined glares meet and watched in silence.

In the match. 

Nate looked Lillie in the eyes and held on to a luxury ball. "Go Drivah!"

Out of the ball came an Excadrill with a choice scarf, Lillie took a great ball and shouted. "Ghorchi, let's begin this!"

Out of the ball came a Hydreigon with a life orb that focused for battle, Nate ordered in record speed. "Drivah, use iron head and keep pounding!"

The Excadrill charged at the Hydreigon, knocking him to the ground and causing a flinch; the Excadrill leaped up again and spun like a drill at the Hydreigon's chest, causing him to gasp and Lillie to cringed at the pain. "Ghorchi... use flamethrower!"

The Hydreigon's the life orb siphoned, he inhaled and engulfed the Excadrill in a point blank torrent of flame. The Excadrill was knocked off for a k.o. The Hydreigon fell over knocked out, Lillie wanted to approach the Hydreigon, Nate asked the referee. "Can we have a time out? Drivah hit him more brutal than I expected!"

The Referee nodded and blew a whistle, Nate dragged the Excadrill back and began to pet him. "You did a good job at taking that Hydreigon down, a little too well!"

Excadrill grunted from the burn as Nate called him back. "We have a whole tournament, get some rest," Lillie petted the Hydreigon on seeing the blunt damage. "Shh... It's okay Ghorchi. Just relax," The Hydreigon listened to Lillie's voice, it felt soothing, he gave a faint growl and licked Lillie's face in affection as he asked something; the trainer kept her eyes closed and called him back. "You gave it your best."

Nate swallowed and sent out his next pokemon. "Sorry about that. Keldeo, let your sword win us this battle!"

Out of a ball came a Keldeo with a choice specs that neighed in preparation, Lillie tossed a fast ball as she calmed herself. "Zapdos, lets go!"

Out came a Zapdos with left overs that shrieked in the field, Nate began his first order in a heroic pose, his right hand extended like he is managing a cape. "Keldeo strike this Zapdos down with hydro pump!"

The Keldeo closed his eyes and shot a hydro pump from his horn, the Zapdos was struck back and was flying high. Lillie ordered with her fists raised to her shoulders like she is determined to win. "Zapdos, use discharge!"

The Zapdos grunted and charged at the ground like a lightning bolt, electricity sparkled all around, Lillie and Nate felt their hair stand as the Keldeo was knocked back on his side. He failed to move from paralysis, Lillie felt her heart leap as Nate gritted his teeth. "Zapdos, now is our chance. One more time!"

The Zapdos sparked again, knocking the Keldeo out, Nate saw the colt pokemon twitch from the voltage and called him back. "Keldeo, you had enough!"

The Keldeo gave a small neigh that Nate understood as he went into the ball, the trainer nodded and tossed the dusk ball. "Kyurem, the boundary of ideals will shine ever brighter!" Zapdos saw Black Kyurem crash to battle with a red herb in his mouth, Lillie ordered without hesitation. "Zapdos use heat wave, we need to burn him!"

The Zapdos blew a heat wave, Kyurem flew above to dodge Nate ordered in response. "Zapdos, feel the cold boundary! Kyurem, use ice beam!"

The Kyurem stared at the Zapdos and shot him down for a k.o. Lillie felt the chill and saw the Zapdos covered in snow. "Come back, it's time. Maiden lets end this battle!"

Out of the great ball came a Gardevoir ready for mega evolution, Kyurem landed and roared as Lillie activated the keystone, the Gardevoir glowed and grew a larger dress. The Kyurem charged frigid wind as Lillie ordered with a pose similarly to Gladion. "With pixilate, hyper voice has become the bane of dragons! Maiden-" The Gardevoir shouted. "VOIR!"

A loud, haunting yet eligant voice struck the Kyurem, causing him to fall over in a loud thud. Nate snapped his fingers and called the Kyurem back, trying to think of what to say as Lillie powered the Gardevoir down. "That's a wrap then! Keep reaching for the stars!"

Lillie shook Nate's hand and smiled. "Past the boundary of the sun and moon! I'm glade to have met you."

In the waiting room.

Elio was prepared for his match against Calem as Lillie entered to break a sweat. "These trainers have pretty powerful pokemon." She saw Gladion with a Manaphy at his leg, both staring at a bracket that involves a man named Lucas, being his first opponent. "...We know Nate has Kyurem, Calem has two pokemon to know of. I am not telling you what."

Lillie sensed the tone and realized what Lucas has. "He talked to us about the legends and was very specific on Mespirit, Azelf, Uxie, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina."

Gladion nodded as Hau entered with a smile. "Elio, it's your turn!"

Elio nodded and left, Kukui and Burnet entered; giving Gladion a chance to talk about what he knows of Calem. "The champion of Kalos has two pokemon of great power. One is Mewtwo and it mega evolves into it's X form. The other is the legendary pokemon Xerneas," Lillie flinched as Kukui spoke of what he knew. "The Life Pokemon. Little is known other than it has the power to give eternal life, it has a rather unique move among those that take a turn to charge."

Lillie knew of the move. "Geomancy, he absorbs great energy and gives himself a boost similar to what Eevee can provide with Extreme Evoboost," Burnet knew of one item that would solve any issues about charging. "If it has a red herb, it would use it the first chance it gets. Gladion, how did you find out about this?"

Manaphy giggled at Burnet. "Calem must have told Papa, those two get along?"

Gladion was denying interaction. "We...we worked together a couple times, it's a story you have to talk to him about," Kukui saw the next battle begin, he prepared for what was to happen. "It's going to be another tough match."

At the arena.

Calem waved at Elio and gave a graceful bow. "Bienvenue! I do believe you have a few pokemon that you have that... moment with as well?"

Elio prepared a dusk ball as he saw Calem flash a quick ball. "I let some of mine out, I had to call upon this one particular as apart of my team. Tapu Bulu, lets go!"

Out of the ball came the Tapu wearing an assault vest, pounding his hooves together and let loose a grassy terrain. Calem felt the power let lose and tossed a quick ball. "Flamber, on y va!"

A Talonflame with a sitrus berry flew in for battle, the Kalos champion ordered first. "Strike fast with flare blitz!" The Talonflame ignited and rushed Tapu Bulu, who closed himself to a bull's face in waiting for impact. CRASH! The Tapu was knocked back into the air and was falling down with his bell like tail spinning, Elio tensed up at what he saw and ordered. "TAPU BULU, USE STONE EDGE!"

The Tapu slammed his tail, a collection of jagged stones erupted from underneath the Talonflame, piercing the wings for a knock out. Calem called the Talonflame back, he gave a calm frown as he tossed an ultra ball. "Excellent job Flamber, Xerneas... grace them," Out of the ball came a blue deer with pale blue horns. Xsaaah!

The Tapu braced himself as Elio saw the horns of Xerneas glow yellow, parts of the horns glowed a variety of colors. The red herb by Xerneas's mouth shown what its intention was, Calem ordered with his eyes glistening in apology. "Geomancy!"

The Xerneas began to gather a strange power, ate the power herb and ignited, Tapu Bulu looked back to Elio in suggestion, the trainer felt his blood go cold. "We need to hit him very hard, Tapu Bulu hit him with wood hammer!"

The Tapu agreed and grew a large tree from the grassy terrain, yanked it off the ground and swung with all his might at Xerneas, the life pokemon felt significant damage and took pity as Tapu Bulu fainted from recoil. Elio called the Tapu back and smiled in appreciation. " _Thank you._ Blattron we got a big target today!"

The Genesect leaped out of the ball and whistled. "That's a big buck I tell you what!"

Calem ordered on seeing the steal type. "Xerneas, use focus blast!" The Xerneas shot a ball of energy at Genesect, he jetted out of the way in a pant as Elio ordered. "BLATTRON, USE FLASH CANNON!"

The Genesect shot a beam of light at the Xerneas that began to feel annoyed, another ball of energy was focused back.

PEW! Genesect was shot down and crashed to the ground, struggling to move until he gave up. "...Ow!" Elio agreed as he called Genesect back. "Ow is right, but we have this now."

Elio flashed a dusk ball with a moon sticker. "This is a force of nature, lets see how well it can fare against something beyond this world. NEBBY, LETS DO THIS!"

Out of the dusk ball came a Lunala, Calem marveled at the sparkling moon light as he ordered. "Xerneas, it's a pity but shoot her down with moon blast!" The Xerneas closed his eyes and channeled the power of a rising moon, the Lunala's shadow shield mitigated the damage, Elio twisted his Z power ring and posed like a rising ghost. "Nebby it's time!"

Light began to pour out of the Z power ring and into the Lunala, her third eye opened as she posed like the moon; Xerneas thought he was prepared for the attack and was startled by an Ultra Wormhole that opened from behind him. Elio and Calem felt shock as Xerneas was dragged into the wormhole, with the Lunala following. Both trainers were given a vision of the crossings of Ultra space as a feminine voice chimed in their heads. " _Pop's, I will show you this once. For Mr Calem... sorry about this but you might like the moves look!"_

Calem saw Xerneas floating in the void as a figure above looked down on him, multiple beams of light flickered from the sides; one shot landed on him, followed by more until a massive beam engulfed the life pokemon. When the vision cleared, Xerneas was shot back into the arena in a massive crash, both felt the impact of the moon light flash through their eyes; Lunala emerged from the wormhole to overlook the damage, Xerneas struggled to get up, his vibrant colors faded as he fell aside. K.O! Lunala flapped her wings in a stretch. " _I call this, Menacing Moonraze Malestrom!"_

Elio felt himself struggling to say something as Calem called the Xerneas back. "Effective strategy, now to finish this. Epi coup de gras!"

Out of the master ball came a Mewtwo that was prepared for mega evolution, Calem activated his key stone in silence and bathed the Mewtwo in strange power, becoming Mega Mewtwo X as the trainer ordered. "Zen head butt!"

The Mewtwo charged at the Lunala into the wall, Elio ordered. "NEBBY, MOONGEIST BEAM!" Moonlight glowed in the hole above; causing a beam to shoot the Mewtwo back to the ground for super effective damage, Calem braced the light and tried to clear his vision. When it came through, he saw his Mewtwo reverted back to his normal form, knocked out. He was left speechless and called the Mewtwo back in silence, Elio saw Lunala struggled to fly and called her back. "Let's get you healed up. Calem, you mind coming with me... we need to tell someone I know about that Z move." Calem didn't. "It's... a rather interesting move, lead the way."

At the waiting room, Elio and Calem saw exactly what they expected; Kukui was trying to understand the move he saw as Burnet tried to make a few conclusions. "The move certainly takes place in Ultra Space... but what happens in there?"

Lillie was visually impressed but was concern with the kind of power Elio was using, Gladion visually glared at his rival. "What did you do?!"

Elio cringed at the tone, Calem gestured that Gladion calmed down. "Easy, nothing short of empowering a move Lunala has. She calls it Menacing Moonraze Malestrom and it is a sight to behold in how... the move takes it's foe out of this world," Gladion didn't calm down and smiled in sarcasm. "Literally, you have any idea how dangerous it is to open one of those?"

Elio took a deep breath and placed the pokeballs in a healing machine, signaling Calem to do the same. "Nebby has that power regardless, what that move does is it takes the opponent to the void of Ultra Space, literally in between that and the next world. Then that is when Nebby merges a series of smaller moongiest beams into one mega beam."

Kukui finished with what the move does. "Then send the opponent crashing back here, the damage from that must be too dangerous once it makes contact," Calem agreed heartily as he had his pokemon in a healing machine. "Even when Xerneas took the blunt, the flash of light is rather... blinding. Xerneas was empowered to have endured the lesser version... so it was mandatory for a win."

Lillie snapped her fingers regarding another move. "If the Lunalium Z exist... wouldn't that mean a Solganium Z would exist as well? Would that mean it would be a powered up version of Sunsteel Strike? A...Searing Sunraze Smash?"

Hau blinked at the name. "Were did you get that name from?"

Lillie blushed and adjusted her pony tail. "I... got the idea from what Nebby called her move, it's silly I know," Gladion was blunt about the names of Z moves. "Inferno Overdrive, Gigavolt havoc, Lets Snuggle Forever, a lot of them are out there but those two take it to new levels," Elio had more to add. "Extreme Evoboost... Genesis Supernova. Pulverizing Pancake, some have a ring to them while others are a mouth full!"

Riiiiing! Gladion readied himself for battle. "I'm off to fight Lucas, expect another battle like what we saw!"

On leaving, he prepared his three. "We cannot afford to make any mistakes," Entering the Arena, he found Lucas with a scarf and adjusting his hat. The Sinnoh Veteran asked calmly. "These pokemon... they are part of a loop and are forever with me for better or worse. Don't make the same mistake I made and catch them wildly, Azelf lets show them our will!"

Gladion's fear was realized as a dusk ball opened to reveal the Being of Willpower, an Azelf that wore a sash. Gladion tossed a premier ball. "Azure, we are fighting against gods themselves!"

A Latios with a mega stone prepared, Gladion activated a keystone, raising up in the air with a battle harden gritting of his teeth. Lucas saw the Latios turn to a purple tone form and ordered Azelf. "Use stealth rock! Then use hidden power!"

The Azelf tossed rocks as Gladion ordered. "Shoot it down with ice beam!"

The Latios shot the Azelf's sash off and saw the foe focus himself, a hidden power struck the Latios back for super effective damage. Another ice beam knocked Azelf out, Lucas switched and sent out his next pokemon, from a luxury ball came a large bipedal dragon with pink pearls. The Legendary Lord of Space, Palkia; Gladion shouted even louder. "USE THE POWER FROM THE HEAVENS. PULVERIZE PALKIA WITH DRACO METEOR!"

The Latios sensed the desperate emotion and called meteors from the ceiling, Palkia took something in the palm of his hands and ate it, bracing for impact as Gladion realized what he done. "That's... a haban berry?!" Lucas sighed and stared at Gladion in pity. "In case this happens, Palkia's power is to be feared. Rightfully so," Palkia took the order as his pearls glowed, he swipped and caused a strange eruption of power; Latios was attacked from all sides, the very fabric of space began to shatter; from the cracked veil, Latios collapsed, powering down. Gladion's heart began to pound as he called Latios back. "Azure, return. Silvally your claws will banish this dragon!"

Out of the ball came a fairy type Silvally, Lucas smiled at the will power, the emotion. "Palkia, use surf!" Palkia pulsed a flow of water, Silvally's claws glowed pink as he charged through. Gladion ordered. "Multi attack!"

Silvally felt the surf wave push against him, struggling through he leaped out of the water and to Palkia.

SLASH! The Spacial pokemon felt the claws swipe at his chest, he fell on his back. Lucas felt the thud and called him back. "Feeling better now?"

Gladion was breathing heavily with his Silvally, both in sync. "Huff! How...how did you find that pokemon?"

Lucas sighed and tossed out a Staraptor with a choice band. Silvally was intimidated as Lucas answered. "I gotten way too curious with a lustrous orb and Spear Pillar after... Giratina gotten Palkia and Dialga out of a mess. Staraptor, double edge!"

The Staraptor rushed at the Silvally for a knock out, suffering minor recoil, Gladion called the Silvally back and took the words to heart. "You realized it may have been a bad idea to keep it bound to a ball when it was too late, now your stuck with him?"

Lucas nodded as he saw Gladion send out a Raikou. "What of the pokemon you have? That Silvally isn't a pokemon I know of," Gladion felt rather annoyed by the questions. "Now your getting curious of things you are better off not knowing, Raikou use thunder bolt!"

The Raikou grunted and crackled lightning, striking the Staraptor down for a winning k.o. Lucas called the Staraptor back and began to feel something familiar ringing in his head as he adjusted his hat. "Good battle," Gladion agreed to that and turned around with his Raikou. "It was."

Gladion made his return to the waiting room and was greeted by Lillie who was worried. "Are you okay?! You never ordered like that," Gladion insisted he was and made it to the healing machine, with Raikou finding a place to rest, Burnet observed and asked in a firm tone. "Palkia is not a pokemon anyone would take lightly, it's power over space-" Elio agreed as Hau noticed an adrenaline crash in Gladion. "Is like Nebby with that Z move, too dangerous to play around with."

Hau made extra room on the couch as Gladion fell face first. Lillie felt what was coursing through her brothers mind. "A trainer having that kind of power," Gladion asked Burnet. "Any idea where Kukui is?" The researcher answered with slight frustration. "He left to get us something, this is going to be a long night."

In another hour, Kukui returned with dinner and news that the next round was to begin. "With how fewer people are allowed in, we have shorter rounds," Lillie saw the screen brackets light up, she clapped in excitement at who is fighting who. "Which means we have higher chances of fighting each other, look!"

Gladion observed his next opponent. "Red, which means he will have that Mewtwo with him-" His gaze shifted to what exactly he feared would happen. "Lillie, you know who you are going to be fighting," The teenage woman agreed as Elio began to contemplate his next strategy. "...Lillie, I hope you don't mind who I am bringing for this," Her smile faded to a rather subtle, crestfallen look. "You would... I don't mind... but do know she isn't going to be happy about this."

Riiiing!

The round has begun, Hau was called forward next without seeing who he was going up against, Gladion read it and realized. "This might be a challenge for him!"

In the arena.

Hau prepared his team and confronted a man in a black shirt, brown spikey hair. Blue smiled at what he saw. "Looks like you gotten stronger! Your ready to show me what a top trainer of Alola can really do or is that just reserved for the champ?"

Hau began to fire up battle ready and shouted. "I will beat you this time Blue!" The Kantonian Champion of old shrugged and tossed a pokeball. "Then show me! Go Aerodactyl!"

An Aerodactyl with a choice band entered, Blue ordered smug. "Use earthquake!" The Aerodactyl flew to the ground and caused it to erupt under Regirock, Hau ordered. "Like last time, use stealth rock, then stone edge!"

The Regirock beeped and shattered rocks, he took another quake and stomped himself. The Aerodactyl was knocked out, Blue saw the spark, and switched to his next pokemon. "Alakazam, show them why we are the best!"

An Alakazam with a mega stone entered to feel the stealth rock, Blue flashed the mega stone much to Hau's misfortune. "Mega evolve and finish that Regirock out!"

The Alakazam glowed, having a white beard and mustache, meditating with his two spoons becoming five; tracing a clear body, Alakazam shot Regirock down with a psychic blast. K.O! Hau called the Regirock back with his fire burning. "We have a lead still, go Articuno!"

Tossed from a great ball was an Articuno with a life orb; Blue felt the fire burn and ordered. "Alakazam, shot that bird down with the same move!"

Alakazam understood and shot the Articuno back with a psychic blast, Hau ordered loudly. "Articuno, use blizzard!"

The Articuno's life orb began to siphon, it blew with its wings to the Alakazam in an icy storm. Blue felt the wind blow and saw his Alakazam in cased in ice. " _Come on! We got one more hit,"_ The Alakazam failed to move as Hau ordered the finishing move. "Now use hidden power," The Articuno glowed faintly and shot an unknown power to finish the Alakazam off, Blue saw his pokemon revert back and called him back. He was smiling, even though he is down to his last leg. "Arcanine, we are not done yet!"

Out of a pokeball came an Arcanine that growled intensely at the Articuno. Blue ordered with a mocking salute. "Overheat!"

The Arcanine ignited and shot a massive flame at the Articuno for a knock out, he ate white herb as Hau called the Articuno back. "Noivern, we have one more push!"

Out of the ball came a Noivern that listened to Hau's first order. "Use air slash first!"

The Noivern slashed at the Arcanine, Blue ordered not wanting to give up. "Set up a sunny day and let's make sure this guy smells the over heat!"

The Arcanine caused heat to fill as Hau flashed his Z power ring and posed like a roaring dragon, light filled the Noivern. "Finish this match with DEVASTATING DRAKE!"

The Noivern erupted a dragon of energy that flew to the ceiling and crashed on the Arcanine, Blue cringed at the sight; Arcanine laid on the ground knocked out. "How could-" He called the Arcanine back and respected Hau's determination. "You became amazing since I battle you years ago! Keep it up and watch out for the others!"

Hau's Noivern wanted to nuzzle his trainer in affection, breaking him out of his battle ready mode. "Wha... thank you."

On returning to the waiting room, Hau saw Elio and Lillie observing the screen. With Gladion absent he asked. "He is getting ready for his battle with Red?"

Lillie nodded. "The thought of having to fight a Mewtwo again... you saw how Calem's acted."

Hau's cheerful facade fadded more. "It's going to take what he has to win against that. Where is the professor?"

Elio answered in worry as he saw the next battle begin. "He and Burnet thought to leave us alone while they check on the guys from back home. It is a week before the World Tournament after all."

Hau saw Gladion prepared to fight a brown hair man in a red baseball cap. "It's got to be tough for him to deal with this."

In the arena.

Gladion posed as Red adjusted his baseball cap in silence. Gladion answered as he prepared a pokeball. "I know you have that thing, you don't have to apologize!"

Red gave a small smile at his opponent and tossed an ultra ball, a Mewtwo with a life orb entered. His eyes glowed as Gladion shouted. "Crobat, lets go!"

A Crobat with a flying gem entered the battle, the Mewtwo's life orb began to glow as the Crobat's flying gem began to glow. Gladion ordered. "Use acrobatics, it's going to be a group effort to take this pokemon down!"

Crobat glowed and flew at the Mewtwo, swatting him back; the genetic pokemon raised an arm and shot an ice beam, knocking the Crobat out in one shot, Gladion called him back and sent out his next pokemon. "Silvally, we have to knock Mewtwo out!"

Mewtwo saw Silvally with a fairy memory and glowed, recovering from the damage as Gladion bit the air. "Silvally, use crunch!"

The Silvally grunted and rushed at the Mewtwo with it's beak like jaw, causing the Mewtwo to cringe in pain and charge a psystrike. Silvally was shot back by intense force as Gladion began to claw his hands in an x pattern. "Finish it!"

Silvally roared and clawed at Mewtwo in an x scissor, knocking him out to Red's astonishment. Mewtwo had his right eye closed and stared at Red in a smile as he was called back, the next pokemon sent out was a Charizard with a black and blue stone. Red activated the mega stone, the Charizard roared as he glowed, turning to a black dragon with blue wings and flames spewing from his maw. Silvally attempted to dodge as the Charizard ignited in a blue inferno and blitzed him back for a k.o. Gladion cringed and called Silvally back. "So much effort was used to take Mewtwo down, Manaphy we have to keep fighting!"

Out of a dive ball came a Manaphy that splashed down and gave a similar frown at the Charizard. "This is a tough one!"

The Charizard roared and attempted to dragon rush Manaphy, Gladion ordered. "Dodge and use tail glow!"

The Manaphy rolled out of the way as the Charizard slammed with his tail; Manaphy focused and glowed as the Charizard flew above and crashed him down. Gladion began flash his Z power ring and pose like flowing water, strange light flowed to the Manaphy struggling underneath a Charizard that was about to strike back. "Extinguish the flame with Hydro Vortex!"

The Manaphy screamed as a twister of water erupted with the Charizard in it, Red watched as his Charizard was shot out, laying in a puddle of water and knocked out, Red called him back and sent out his last pokemon. A Pikachu with a light ball, Manaphy was about to attack again when the Pikachu charged towards him for a fake out; Gladion closed his eyes knowing the match is over. "E...end this match with an ice beam!"

Manaphy focused on where the Pikachu ran to and shot an ice beam, causing the Pikachu to crash to the side for a k.o. Red began adjusted himself as he called the Pikachu back and shook Gladion's hand in sportsmanship, Manaphy was panting and waved goodbye. "I..I hope we get to battle each other again," Red hid a smile and left, Gladion felt a weight fall off of him, the most mentally exhausting parts of the tournament was finished.

On returning to the waiting room, there was only Hau who gave Gladion a bear hug. "You did it, you beaten that Mewtwo and beaten Red," Gladion blushed as the Manaphy crawled to the couch to take a nap. "It... it was still a close match, it's there turn now?"

Hau nodded and let Gladion go. "This is going to be another good battle, they talked about it and Lillie came to the conclusion that once they enter... they are battling each other as trainers," Gladion went to the healing machine and posed as he waited. "All are equals." The lights on the T.V screen flashed. Hau saw Elio and Lillie approach each other.

Lillie tossed the net ball and shouted. "Go Suicune!"

A Suicune entered as Elio flashed a beast ball. "PRISSY, LETS DO THIS!" Out of the beast ball came a Pheromosa that was impressed by the crystal of the Suicune, Elio gave the first order. "PRISSY, SET UP WITH QUIVER DANCE!"

The Pheromosa spun an elegant dance as Lillie ordered. "Suicune use surf!"

The Suicune washed the Pheromosa back in a torrent of water, she was sent back and grasped on the outer ring. Elio ordered on anticipation. "PRISSY, YOU DONE ENOUGH! USE BATON PASS!" The Pheromosa tossed a baton and returned to the beast ball, Elio sent out a Latias that caught the baton and felt a surge of power as Lillie ordered. "Suicune, use calm mind!"

The Suicune calmed himself in preparation, Elio flashed his keystone and ordered. "CRIMSON, MEGA EVOLVE AND USE THUNDER BOLT!"

The Latias was bathed in the energy and glowed, she became a purple jet like dragon and crackled a thunder bolt, sending the Suicune back as Lillie ordered. "Now use blizzard!"

The Suicune flowed and caused frigid winds to blow, the Latias flew aside as Elio thought the words. " _Again!"_

Latias nodded and shot the Suicune another thunder bolt for a k.o. Lillie called the Suicune back and felt pride in her plan. " _You done well._ Onua, lets finish this Latias off!"

A Golurk was let out of a dusk ball and crashed to battle, Elio ordered. "CRIMSON, LET LOOSE YOUR STORED POWER!"

Latias flew above the Golurk and glowed, shooting a beam down and caused him to crouch; Lillie punched her fists in the air. "Onua, use shadow punch!"

The Golurk silently slammed his fist into a void, Latias turned around and found a fist that punched her from the shadow blocking the light, knocking her out and causing her to, revert back as she hit the floor. Elio called the Latias back. "You did more than well. GO PRISSY!"

The beast ball was sent out, a Pheromosa entered again to find a rather crude looking Golurk; Elio ordered. "FINISH THAT GOLURK WITH AN ICE BEAM!"

The Pheromosa shot the Golurk for a k.o, Lillie called the Golurk back and switched. "Go Wela, lets finish this!"

Out of a dusk ball came a Heatran that was interested in the strange pokemon, the Pheromosa felt herself surged in speed and backed away in fear as Elio gave the signal; the Pheromosa tossed a baton and returned to the beast ball, Elio tossed a dusk ball out. "Nebby... we need to talk about this."

Out of the dusk ball came a Lunala that caught the baton and stared down at Lillie. "Marhina?" Lillie felt herself very hesitate to order. "Yes Nebby, Wela and I are your opponents."

Elio swallowed in feeling like he is doing something very low. "It's just a battle, it isn't going to change anything, okay," The Lunala felt herself nervous as Lillie calmly ordered. "Wela, use magma storm to stop that shadow shield!"

The Heatran inhaled and blew a fiery tornado at the Lunala, heat was felt all over as Elio ordered. "Nebby, use calm mind and get ready!"

The Lunala calmed herself and began to understand things more clearly, it is a battle where the trainer and pokemon have to give it there all: even if it is against a close friend. Lillie flashed her Z ring and spun, placing one hand on the ground while her other was clenched into a fist. Strange light glowed into the Heatran as Lillie ordered. "Wela, use TETONIC RAGE!"

The Heatran caused the ground to split and pounched on the Lunala, causing her to sink deeply into the earth until an eruption was seen. Lunala was forced to the ceiling from the lava as Elio ordered. "Psychic next, then finish it with moongeist beam!"

The Lunala understood and tossed the Heatran aside with a psychic blast, the Heatran held on with his claws as Lillie ordered. "Now flash cannon!"

The Heatran shot a beam of light at the Lunala, who glowed her third eye and formed a beam of moonlight.

BOOM!

The Heatran was struck down by the beam for a k.o. Lillie felt herself very heavy on losing to Nebby and called the Heatran back. "You well. Good battle!"

The Lunala saw the smile masking emotional confusion and wanted to be in the ball, Elio called her back and felt himself shake, it was not a happy victory.

Lillie approached Elio and asked. "You have raised Nebby to be at her strongest. D..do you want to watch the rest of this round with me?" Elio felt light headed and agreed. "S...sure," Both left holding hands, awaiting what was to be said.

In a lobby, Gladion was trying not to shout at a wall. Calem folded his arms and requested to Gladion. "Calmez-vous! It's not worth tearing a wall over," Gladion focused on Calem and looked him in the eye's with anger. "Out of all pokemon Elio could have used to win, why the pokemon closest to her?!"

Calem knew the details. "Baton pass is a good way for a switch without waisting the power. Calm mind powers her up and is able to wit stand what a Heatran has to offer. He and Nebby didn't take much pleasure in this either... nor did they use that Z move to end it right there," Gladion's glare wasn't fading but he wasn't going to deny the logic. "Lets see where that is going to take him."

Calem looked up at the brackets forming, he was about to say something until a voice from afar saw the sight. "Looks like I made it to the best part!"

Calem and Gladion turned around to find Wes arriving with Rui at his side. Rui waved hello to both, Gladion blushed and waved back. "Better late than never," Rui heard the tone and saw who Gladion's next opponent is. "Something your friend did that got on your nerves?"

Gladion nodded and turned around, he gasped at the sight. "...If it isn't the final round-" Wes guessed by the mood. "The champ beaten your sister soundly and you as a brother gotten angry about this?"

Gladion listened and answered with his eyes closed. "Thinking about it, how it happened doesn't really matter anymore. There is only one way to really do anything about it," Wes smirked as he let Gladion finish. "I'm going to have to beat him and I have the pokemon to do it!"

Wes listened and felt even more impressed. "Then don't mind me, I'm just going to watch this!" Calem closed his eyes and adjusted his hat. "Laissez-les s'affronter! What is your name? You and Gladion seem to be acquaintances."

At Liberty Garden.

Lola was hiding away depressed. "To think he would do something like that," Cain was comforting her with a nuzzle as two of the Eevee's were nuzzling. "It's like him to fight that hard, Lillie seem to be taking it well."

Fridgette was staring at the screen rather impressed. "The strategies on both were on par, she should take some extra caution if she ever fights Nebby again," Lost over heard and hissed. "The boss has to fight hard to win! I'm going to have a word with him myself." Cosmog was clapping with the Poipole in seeing the matches continue. Victini, Hoopa and Mew arrived with more snacks, Victini saw a woman looking in a yellow flower skirt lose to a man with a yellow hat and notice the next round is about to begin. "The second half is about to happen, who is going to earn that victory!"

Round Three has begun.

After a series of rounds. Hau approached and confronted a young man shorter than him, having green hair and wearing a mega stone pendent. Hau smiled at the sight and asked. "You came from Hoenn?"

The man adjusted his pendant and introduced himself. "My...my name is Wally, I have managed to make it this far and I will show these results!"

Hau introduced himself and gave the Alolan greeting as Wally sent out his lead pokemon, a Roserade. Hau tossed a fast ball and ordered. "Tauros, lets show him a fun time!"

The Tauros entered and intimidated the Roserade, Hau ordered. "Tauros, use zen head butt!"

The Tauros charged at the Roserade for super effective damage, Wally ordered clearly. "Now use leaf storm!"

The Roserade flinched and saw the Tauros charging again, she dodged and shot the Tauros for a k.o. Hau cringed and called the Tauros back, he gave a serious glare. "Noivern, we got to keep fighting, use air slash!"

A Noivern flew to battle and knocked the Roserade out, Wally called her back and sent his next pokemon. "Go Azumarril!"

Hau saw an Azumarril wearing an assault vest, he knows Noivern would not be able to knock it out. "Noivern use super fang!"

The Noivern flew at the Azumarril and bit down, Wally ordered back. "Azumarril play rough!"

The Azumarril grabbed the Noivern by the neck and tossed him to the ground, body slamming him for a k.o. Hau called the Noivern back and sent out his last pokemon. "Raichu, it's all or nothing!"

An Alolan Raichu floated as Wally ordered back. "Azumarill, use aqua jet!"

The Azumarril charged at the Raichu for massive damage, Hau ordered back. "Now, use thunder bolt!"

The Raichu shot the Azumarril back for a k.o, Wally switched to his last pokemon with an ever lighting spark. "Go Gallade!"

A Gallade with a necklace holding a mega stone entered, Wally activated his keystone. "Gallade, mega evolve!"

The Gallade glowed, his blades became bigger and he grew what looked like a cape, Hau ordered back. "One more time!"

The Raichu shot a sparkling thunder bolt as Wally ordered. "Leaf blade!"

The mega Gallade charged through the thunder bolt and his wrists glowed green. Slash! Gallade stood at the other side of the Raichu as he saw the foe fall limp, k.o! Hau couldn't believe he lost and tried to rub his eyes, Wally knew the feeling and asked. "You have something to talk about?"

Hau nodded. "I do, it... it's going to be long."

At the lobby, Hau told Wally everything that happened. From being able to be out of his grand fathers shadow, only to constantly be in the shadow of the Alolan champ. "It's hard when you keep getting stronger and the person you look up to ends up being ahead of you," Wally closed his eyes in agreement. "...It is, there is one trainer I know that has done a lot. While he is more focus on a carier as an astronaught, he is one of the strongest trainers in Hoenn and for good reason," Hau knew of the trainer. "Brendan? He was the one who beaten both Elio and Lillie... he met some strange pokemon himself?"

Wally nodded. "There is many he has, but three stand out in pokemon he holds close. Rayquaza... being a pokemon he made friends with to save Hoenn from a meteor," Hau's eyes widened. "Rayquaza?! The legendary pokemon that lives in the sky? Any others?"

Wally felt himself more on the small side, then pushed through his insecurities in a frustrated shout that startled Hau. "That one pokemon he doesn't use other than here! Groudon!"

Hau's legs shivered from the sudden shout and asked regarding the Groudon. "He has that pokemon?!"

Wally began to realize he is stirring attention and calmed himself down. "...Yes, he lets it out of the ball only if he doesn't have that orb with him. It's... a rather terrifying pokemon, one other is a rather unusual pokemon he ask...Deo-" "There you are! You were not at the waiting room."

Wally noticed a man in a red shirt with black stripes and a white sack hat. "Oh, hello Brendan," The trainer from Hoenn smiled widely as a brown hair woman with a swollen belly approached behind him, Brendan looked at Hau with impressed pride. "You gave Wally a good match! What's your name?"

Hau introduced himself with a wide smile. "Just a trainer from Alola, my name is Hau," May recognized him with a smile. "You and the Alolan champ seem to be very good friends, you managed to make it far enough to beat Blue of all people!" Hau didn't mind it as he watched the screen flicker, his smile began to fade as he saw two rival's giving a not so friendly stare.

Gladion was giving Elio a sharp glare as he tossed a dusk ball. "Regice, freeze this fool's chances!"

A Regice entered as Elio tossed a great ball. "CUMISTRICH, WE NEED TO WIN THIS!"

A Dodrio with a life orb entered, Elio gave the first order. "CUMUSTRICH USE JUMP KICK!"

The Dodrio jumped into the air and kicked down on the Regice, it still stood and the Dodrio felt a chill. Gladion ordered with an even more cold tone. "Ice beam!"

The Regice flashed it's yellow dots and shot the Dodrio in point blank range, freezing him solid for a one hit k.o. Elio called the Dodrio back and saw his chance. "Crimson, lets finish this Regice off!"

Out of the love ball came a Latias that sensed Gladion's emotions, a brother channeling his anger. Elio activated the keystone and shouted. "Crimson, MEGA EVOLVE AND USE THUNDER BOLT!"

The Latias mega evolved and crackled at the Regice for a k.o, Gladion called it back. "If you expected me to switch to Silvally, I know of your Genesect, Azure lets settle this once and for all!"

Out of the premier ball came a Latios was ready for mega evolution. Gladion used his keystone to have the Latios take a form matching of his sister, Elio ordered. "Crimson use calm mind!"

The Latias calmed herself as Gladion ordered. "Now use draco meteor!"

Latios chimed an apology and caused many meteors to crash down on Latias for super effective damage, pounding her into a crater, Elio ordered hoping his plan would work. "CRIMSON USE DRAGON PULSE!"

BOOM!

Latias shot a beam of energy at the Latios, causing him to revert to his normal form as he was shot down. K.O! Latias clapped in joy until Gladion called Latios back. "Crobat, lets finish this match!"

Out of the ball came a Crobat with wings glowed and slashed an x pattern. Sending the Latias crashing to the ground and to Elio's shock. "Glaidon, slow down!"

Gladion refused as the Latias reverted back. "Your going to rely on Nebby for this one as well? Or were you expecting something else?"

Elio sighed and called the Latias back. "Blattron, do something about this!" Out of a ball came a Genesect that was disappointed. "No Silvally this time?"

Gladion shook his head. "Only three pokemon per match and I am saving him for another fight. Crobat use acrobatics!" T

he Crobat's flying gem glowed, the Genesect was kicked back by the Crobat's wings.

Elio ordered. "Blattron use techno blast!" The Genesect's douse drive glowed blue as he shot a water infused laser from his gun at the Crobat, Gladion ordered with a pose prepared. "Again, end this battle!"

The Genesect saw the speed and was about to shot a flash cannon when the Crobat struck with his wings once more, kicking him aside; the Genesect struggled to get up, he hissed at the Crobat. "You...call... that...egh!"

The Genesect fell over, Elio felt himself drop as he called the Genesect back. Gladion called the Crobat back and approached Elio with a calm frown. "...Go see if Lillie needs anything," Elio kept himself eager and shook his rival's hand. "Good luck with the rest of this tournament, we will be watching you," Gladion began to blush and shrug the emotion. "You don't have to... but it is appreciated."

Both left the arena and found Hau and Lillie talking to a trio of trainers from Hoenn. Lillie felt fear in one particular pokemon. "Groudon is a terryfing pokemon to behold," Brendan noticed someone coming and smiled at both. "Well if it isn't the Alolan Champ! You and Gladion gave one of the best fights I seen!"

Gladion felt himself more accomplished as Elio asked. "What were you all talking about?"

Wally admitted what was said. "Hau and I... have a few issues, then Brendan came to talk more about how he caught a Groudon. That was when Lillie came," May asked curiously. "That Lunala came from a pokemon that small, any others you met?"

Elio was about to say something until Brendan had a buzzer. May sighed in being denied as she felt something kick, she giggled. "I'll at the waiting room, it's super comfy!"

Brendan left as Wally saw the brackets get shorter. "I hope you continue to get stronger," He also left Lillie whispered to Elio. "I want to get some fresh air, you mind coming with me?"

Elio didn't and followed, leaving Gladion to try and decide on what is to happen next.

Outside the tournament Lillie asked in a mischievious tone. "Since we don't have Salamence with us, do you mind if we talk to Nebby somewhere... privately?"

Elio tapped his head and snapped his fingers at a place not so far away, I'm going to have Crimson and the others healed. Let's see how Victini and is managing the party."

At Liberty Island.

Mew blinked at the Mewtwo and answered an unknown question. " _That's really your choice?!"_

Mewtwo answered ready. " _One doesn't need me, one is too obnoxious, one has way too much power... the last one, proved something time and again."_

Mew nodded. " _Second round or not, she has shown a lot,"_ Mewtwo was amused by the statement. " _I just need to plan this,"_ She and Mew noticed something coming, when Mew turned back, Mewtwo was gone. The Incineroars, Banette and Mimikyu were the first to notice a Latias flying to the island. The group of pokemon gave a cheer as Latias landed and let Elio and Lillie off. Seeing the large party, Lille was pounced upon by Cain and his clan, Elio felt the younger pokemon wanting his attention and crouched down, the Stufful knocked him on his back, the Araquanid and Anorith crawled on his arms and the Grimer hugged the trainers leg. Staring from the distance is a Litwick that giggled and notice the next round is about to begin. "Wick?"

Hoopa listened and began to shout. "Okay all of ya, back to the show!"

The Semi final's begun. 

Clay sweated from the matches. "Well those last few were able to knock the wind out of ya! Let's give a round of applause to our contenders! In the blue corner it's, Gladion!"

The spot lights shined, nearly blinding him as he walked toward the arena, he heard the audience cheering at him as Clay pointed to the other. "And in the red corner, it's a trainer that shown he is tougher than he looks, it's Wally!"

The spot light shined, Wally approached to find his opponent about to pose. He took a pokeball and tossed it in. "Go Magnezone!" A

Magnezone with a float balloon entered, Gladion took out the premier ball and tossed it out. "Azure, lets go!"

The Latios entered the battle and prepared for mega evolution, Wally watched the Latios mega evolved and listened to Gladion's order. "Use psychic to break that balloon!"

The Latios glowed and shot the Magnezone back, it hovered with a head ache as Wally ordered. "Stop that Latios with thunder wave!"

The Magnezone shot the Latios, causing him to struggle from paralysis as Gladion ordered. "Finish it with draco meteor!"

The Latios's eyes glowed, rocks fell from the ceiling and shoved the Magnezone down for a k.o.

Wally called the Magnezone back and sent out his next pokemon. "Go Garchomp!" A Garchomp with a hard hat entered the battle, Latios struggled to move as Wally ordered. "Garchomp, use dragon claw!"

The Garchomp grunted and charged at the Latios, clawing on his belly for a critical super effective hit; Latios reverted back and landed on his back. Gladion called Latios back and tossed a net ball. "Go Manaphy!"

Out of the net ball came a Manaphy that was ready to win. "Lets do this!"

Wally felt that determined spark and ordered. "Now use earthquake!"

The Garchomp slammed at the ground and knocked the Manaphy back; Manaphy shot an ice beam as Gladion was about to order something and knocked the Garchomp out in one shot, the trainer saw Manaphy waving back and asked. "You wanted me to do that?"

Gladion was about to smile as Wally called the Garchomp back. "...I do but if this next one is that same Gallade," A Gallade entered, Wally activated his keystone. "Gallade, mega evolve and use leaf blade!"

The Gallade mega evolved, Manaphy knew that there was no way Gladion would be able to perform a safe switch and braced for the blade. Manaphy was slashed aside and knocked out. "...Ow!"

Gladion felt his heart in pain on seeing Manaphy being quickly knocked out and called him back. "It's okay, Silvally we will finish this!" Out of the pokeball came Silvally, Wally ordered. "Gallade, use psycho cut and get us a win!"

The Gallade's blades glowed and slashed at the Silvally for a critical hit, Gladion posed and shouted. "Even with those blades, Silvally use the fairy's claws to crush them!"

The Silvally's claws glowed pink and slashed at the Gallade, clamping on the Gallade's arms and slamming him down for a critical hit. K.O!

Wally gasped as his Gallade was powered down, clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "I've lost-" Gladion prepared to call his Silvally back and asked. "Your going to be okay? You remind me of Hau," Wally nodded and confessed. "This means you have one more challenge, Brendan. You have a lot of skill to make it this far, I hope everyone is routing for you!"

Gladion saw Wally leave and stopped his ball, Silvally went to his trainers side and followed out in silence.

At Liberty Garden.

Elio and Lillie were calling a group of tired pokemon back, the Leafeon clan, Kangaskhan, Incineroar duo, Salamence as well as several other's were fast asleep and were called back. Leaving just a Cosmog, Banette, Cofagrigus, Litwick, Alolan Grimer, Mew, Latias and Tapu Bulu who was enjoying the entertainment. Victini was trying to keep himself awake as a Hoopa ring appeared. "You two made this easier for me! I gave Gladion a note telling you where you are," Lillie felt herself tired out as she prepared herself for what was to come. "Thank you Little Horn, Elio... please let Nebby out."

Elio placed a sports ball in his bag and prepared a dusk ball. "Nebby, I got something to say!"

Out of the dusk ball came a Lunala that was feeling more relaxed, Elio coughed as he spoke his mind. "Nebby, I'm sorry for making you fight Lillie. You did nothing wrong since it was my order, okay."

The Lunala scratched herself as Lillie continued. "We are proud of you and battles between us happen all the time, that one was no different," The Lunala began to blush as the Cosmog floated on her head, Lillie and Elio felt a psychic hold push them towards the Moone pokemon and they were nuzzled. Lillie kissed Nebby on the nose as Elio petted her forehead. Mew smiled in that all was forgiven as the Hoopa asked. "Once Gladion is finished, I'll start packing up. You may want to be careful wandering alone," The Litwick flickered a question to the Hoopa. (That Mewtwo being out there?)

Mew agreed to the question as the T.V flickered, Lunala let the humans down and watched with them.

Spot lights spun around, guiding Gladion to the arena one more time. Clay was observing and laughing. "This is it! These two managed to beat up the rest and gotten all the way to the end, now lets see which one is tougher!"

Gladion entered to find Brendan stretching himself. "I can never bring these guys to the World Tournament, your ready for this?"

Gladion posed. "More than ready! Raikou we will bring the storm upon them!"

Out of a fast ball came a Raikou, Brendan's wide smile didn't fade as he tossed an master ball. "Go Heli!"

Out of the master ball came a pokemon Gladion had never seen, a strange red alien with a blue face, a purple crystal on it's chest that has two tentacles on each side that formed to a double helix. Its form shifted to revealing a black under body, one tentacle on each side, one blue, the other red, sacrificing it's red tissue for more speed. "Wha...what is that?!" Brendan answered with his arms folded. "An alien virus that mutated from a meteor! Made into a pokemon, it's name is Deoxys!"

Gladion glared at another pokemon not of this world, Brendan spoke more. "He has the ability to shift into four forms. He favors the speed form above all, Heli use taunt!"

The Deoxys taunted the Raikou to prevent Gladion's order. "He isn't letting us calm down. Raikou use thunder bolt!"

Brendan ordered with as much excitement. "Set up stealth rock, make way for Groudon!"

Deoxys scattered rocks as Raikou struck him with a thunder bolt, Deoxys shifted his eyes to Brendan and read the next order. He shot out of his chest explosive psychic power that Gladion recognized. "Psycho boost!"

Raikou was sent backwards as the trainer ordered. "Again!"

Raikou shot the Deoxys down, causing the alien to fall and shift back to it's normal form as it laid on the ground knocked out. Brendan called him back and tossed an ultra ball. "Groudon, awaken!"

Out of the ball came a large red dinosaur that shook the ground, Gladion saw a red orb with a symbol that began to glow. Groudon glowed with it, it crouched as he was incased in a crystal stone. Gladion felt the stage shake as an orange omega symbol glowed, in moments the stone shattered to a form that terrified him. Groudon glowed with magma, it's spikes are sharper. Gladion and Raikou felt the heat of a desolate land; Clay spoke in the mega phone. "All right all of you watching, this is why you are not allowed near this stage! Let's see what's gonna happen!"

Gladion ordered his Raikou. "Use extrasensory! We need to stop this-" Brendan stopped him. "A Primal Reversion! Groudon at his true power!"

The Raikou caused Groudon's senses to twitch as Brendan ordered. "Precipice blades!" G

roudon roared, spikes from deep in the earth erupted, knocking Raikou out and sending him flying. Gladion called Raikou back. "Azure, we got to keep fighting!"

Brendan saw the Latios feel damage from the stealth rock as Gladion mega evolved him, as Latios transformed Gladion screamed. "Draco meteor!"

Latios glared at Groudon and roared; meteors crashed down on Groudon causing him to roar in fury. Brendan's smile in excitement as he shouted back. "Fire blast!"

The Groudon inhaled, magma poured from his maw as a mixture of it shot at the Latios in an inferno, causing to revert back, knocked out and burned.

Gladion gasped at the sight, down to one, he saw the Groudon sustained great damage and tossed his last pokemon. "Silvally, we just need that hit!"

A Silvally entered with the essence of a fairy, the Groudon stomped the ground and caused blades to erupt, Gladion ordered. "NOW USE MULTI ATTACK!"

Silvally's claws glowed pink as he dashed toward the Groudon's chest.

SLASH!

The Groudon felt the claw on his thick chest and gave a growl as he fell on his back, Brendan knew a pokemon that was out and called him back. "Phew! You managed to stop that monster, now Cummu, lets finish this battle!"

Out of the ball came a yellow Altaria with a mega stone tiara, Brendan activated his keystone much to Gladion's frustration. "Mega evolve!"

The Altaria became more fluffier, Gladion shouted. "Of course you would trigger a primal reversion and mega evolution! Silvally use multi attack!" The Silvally's fairy infused claws glowed and slashed at the Altaria, easily knocking him out as Brendan's smile faded to something more relaxed. "...Shoot! Guess that's the end of this road, congratulations!"

Clay was whipping sweat from his hat as he began to announce. "Congratulations! We got ourselves a winner!"

Gladion was about to collapse as Silvally helped him keep his balance, Clay called a worker on watching what was happening. "Wait until this kid cools down, get him some water while your at it!"

At Nimbasa's pokemon center. 

Elio, Lillie, Banette, Hoopa and Mew waved goodbye to Victini as he went back into the hoopa ring. Lillie couldn't believe. "My brother actually won... how should we-" Elio had the Banette in his back pack as he explained his plan. "He needs an excort, I'll go get him," Lillie focused on the Ferris Wheel and knew what she was to do. "We should treat him to a late night Ferris Wheel ride! He deserves it."

Hoopa agreed to it and charged a ring. "A two way trip coming up!"

Elio, Banette and Hoopa jumped in as Lillie checked to see if a line is present. She and Mew were alone as they journeyed to the park, Mew asked in telepathy. " _Your brother is a stronger trainer than he thinks he is. Maybe now he will see himself as that trainer,"_ Lillie agreed. "He doesn't have to go after Elio's title other than battling him as a past time. Maybe he will start having some fan girls coming after him!"

Mew smiled at the thought. " _If any of that is broadcast on Alola. I don't think people would like to know that someone has Primal Groudon with him. That pokemon is scary,"_ Lillie agreed and began to feel more relief. "Gladion isn't one to show that trophy off, so it is something kept known in between an inner circle."

Mew was about to say something until he felt a presence watching them, Lillie felt pressure herself and looked around; standing on top of a building, Lillie gasped at something looking down at her, blocking the moon light, a Mewtwo. "Yo...your."

Mewtwo leaped down and slowed her fall with her power, Lillie felt the wind blow as the Mewtwo made a demand. " _I challenge you! Do you accept?"_

Lillie was left stuttering. "A...Acc-" Mew meowed back and waved. " _Hello! You know what your asking for, right?"_

Mewtwo smiled and closed her eyes, Lillie kept hearing the feminine voice in her head. " _I do, it is as simple as it is. Try and defeat me... or capture me. I'm not going to make this easy!"_

Lillie was stuttering until she glared in determination. "I accept!"

She prepared for battle as the Mewtwo glowed, Lillie felt the ground underneath her become a psychic platform. Mewtwo pointed up and the platform elevated high into the air, so high that it rivaled Castelia's height. Lillie felt herself uneasy and tried to ground herself. "Your trying to make this more than it is, go Zapdos!"

Mewtwo saw the pokemon and focused her gaze on Lillie, she shifted her fingers and caused something to trigger. Lillie found her bracelet glow, the keystone activated as she heard a voice be more assertive. " _I'll be borrowing this!"_

Mewtwo took out her mega stone and allowed the energy to flow into her. Lillie saw the deformed cat like body twist and turn; the tail shrank, Mewtwo's body turned smaller, a ring formed on her head, a new tail grow from the head, the hands became smaller. Lillie and Mew saw what is called Mega Mewtwo Y as they saw a red eyed feline that resembled Mew.

Mewtwo aimed at the Zapdos, a beam of ice shot him back for super effective damage. Lillie felt the chill and ordered. "Zapdos use discharge!"

The Zapdos crackled and struck at the Mewtwo, causing minimal damage as the Mewtwo charged a psytrike. Zapdos was shot off the platform and was about to fall to the city bellow as Lillie called him back. "Zapdos return!"

Lillie glared and signaled to the Mew. "Isaac, are you ready?"

The Mew floated to battle, Mewtwo placed her hands together and formed a shadow ball; Mew was sent flipping across the air as Lillie ordered. "Isaac, use thunder wave!"

The Mewtwo floated away from the Mew that began to spin all over and twirling. A wave was seen and it struck Mewtwo's nerves, preventing her from making a move as Lillie ordered. "Now use a shadow ball of your own!"

The Mew glowed black, a blob was shot at the Mewtwo, a voice was heard. " _Is that the best you can do?"_

Mewtwo shot a shadow ball at Mew, causing him to fall on the platform in a thud as the negative energy explode. K.O.

Lillie picked the Mew up and sent out her next pokemon. "Maiden, lets keep going!"

A Gardevoir with a tiara saw how high she was and focused on the Mewtwo, Lillie activated her keystone, it poured into the Gardevoir as Lillie ordered. "Now use hyper voice!"

The Gardevoir shouted at the Mewtwo, causing her to struggle holding onto her ears, Lillie saw her chance and searched her bag; she tossed a dusk ball. "Go catch that Mewtwo!"

The ball dragged the Mewtwo in and landed.

POP!

Mewtwo broke free and shot an ice beam at the Gardevoir, Lillie tossed an ultra ball. Shake...shake...pop!

Mewtwo got out and shot a shadow ball at the Gardevoir for a k.o. Lillie saw the Gardevoir revert back and switched. "Ghorchi, lets do this!"

A Hydreigon found the sight above breath taking, much to Mewtwo's annoyance as she couldn't speak to the dark type and focused on Lillie. " _Please have that thing focus on the battle!_ "

Lillie raised a finger at the Mewtwo. "Don't go telling me what to do, Ghorchi just be ready, go dusk ball!"

A dusk ball engulfed the Mewtwo. Shake...shake...shake... pop!

Mewtwo got out and focused an aura, she shot it at the Hydreigon for super effective damage; causing him to roar as Lillie tossed a luxury ball. "Just a little more, go!" The luxury ball tapped the Mewtwo and dragged her in.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie felt her heart beating, weather it is from elevation or excitement, she ran to the luxury ball to claim her prize, on picking it up with one hand she felt the platform flicker out of existence, leaving her to fall. "Waaaah!"

The Hydreigon flew downward and caught Lillie mid air with his back, Lillie struggled to keep a grip as the Hydreigon used his side heads to hold her in, the middle head growled a question. Lillie felt her life have flashed before her eyes and balanced herself. "I'm fine, fly us down!"

In the city bellow.

Gladion was holding a gold trophy with a wide wings, a red center and a sapphire center as he jumped out of a Hoopa ring. Elio jumped out with the grand group photo. One of Gladion with a Silvally by left his side, Manaphy in his arms, Crobat perching on Silvally, Regice staring, Raikou by Gladion's right side and Latios hovering above. Following was Hau who was cheering in excitement as he held on to a ribbon box that had red rubies. "Congratulations on winning the Prime Cup!"

Gladion was trying not to accept the thanks. "It was no-" He couldn't even say it, Elio hummed better news. "We got a whole evening just for you, lets get this all settled at your ap-" Gladion looked above as Hoopa and Banette exit the ring, a blue light was seen. "Is that-" He saw Lillie going up against a figure on a floating platform made from psychic power. Banette looked up and shrieked in fear, Hoopa agreed. "This is much, I'm getting a ring right-" Elio saw a Hydreigon switched, a flicker of light striking at him as well as Lillie tossing a ball. "...If Mewtwo get's caught up there, who is going to keep that arena held?!"

He took a dusk ball and tossed it. "Nebby, go get Lillie!"

A Lunala emerged and sensed mortal danger, she looked above and flew, as Hau squinted and saw the ball engulfed the Mewtwo; it looked like Lillie was approaching to pick it up. The platform fell and it looked like the Hydreigon caught her, exiting from the Hoopa ring was Kukui, followed by Burnet, they saw three men looking above in fear. Burnet gasped as she saw a Lunala flying above to help a Hydreigon escort someone down, Lillie with a Mew in her left arm. In the hand was a luxury ball. "Lillie, what happened?!"

Lillie heard the fear and jumped off. "A very special pokemon challenged me and she tried to make it extravagant," Kukui realized how high up Lillie was as he and Burnet embraced her in worry to nearly shout the question. "A...are you fine?"

Lillie felt the warmth and answered. "I am," The Banette hugged Lillie's leg and was crying as Gladion realized what his sister caught. "...We need to talk. Mr Kukui, Ms Burnet... do you mind if I talk to her alone after you are done?"

Burnet was dripping tears and sniffled. "No, but how did this happen?"

Elio answered clearly. "It's going to be a long one, Gladion... you mind if I talk to them after I drop this off?"

Gladion closed his eyes and nodded. "Please do," Out of a Hoopa ring came Patricia, Meowth and Benjamin, the Clerk saw something happened as his wife asked. "What did we miss?"

At Gladion's apartment.

The trophy was placed on the main desk, the photo was at the night stand. Lillie had the Mew healing as Gladion asked a frieghtened yet harsh tone. "What were you thinking accepting that Mewtwo's challenge?!"

Lillie answered calmly. "This was going to happen eventually and Mewtwo done everything to make it a battle! She even used my keystone to mega evolve herself," Gladion's fear became worse as his eye twitched. "Mega Mewtwo Y and you went along with it anyways?!"

Lillie nodded. "By then we were already high up," She began to shiver at what happened. "Mewtwo was never in a ball, she wouldn't have known her powers would be blocked upon capture," Gladion glared, thinking he was about to vomit. "L...Lillie, what would have happened if that Hydreigon wasn't able to catch you?! If none of us were there in time?!"

Lillie began to loose her confidence in herself. "I...I-" Gladion saw Lillie's smile fade to a crestfallen look and she began to pant at what could have happened. "I-" Gladion saw Lillie struggling and let her on a chair. "I... didn't mean to say it like that, what are we going to do with Mewtwo now?" Lillie shifted the thought that she nearly gotten herself killed with a different image. "...Now that I caught her, this is just the beginning. This being Mewtwo it is going to be a great effort to take care of her and make her feel welcome... make her feel at home. Training is going to start when we get home!"

Gladion understood the feeling. "She came from another world and has a new life now, we should see where that goes for her," Lillie agreed and hugged her brother with her available arm. "Now, I'm going to get my pokemon healed. We were going to surprise you with something-" Gladion frowned at the thought. "Not tonight. Thank you though," Lillie was about to pout as she checked on the time. "It is rather late, see you tomorrow."

At Elio's apartment, Patricia shouted loudly. "Lillie caught a what?!"

Elio took Rotom Dex out. "Mewtwo! What is considered to be the most powerful pokemon of them all... least before we start describing pokemon that can counter her on a one on one like Golisopod!" Burnet pieced together what Elio said. "A Mewtwo that came from a world beyond hope, how did she find out about you in the first place?"

Elio shrugged. "No idea other than Isaac maybe hinting to her about us, I think Mewtwo was spending the time she did in this region looking for a trainer to give her a home," Kukui felt his glasses fall and agreed. "Now that Lillie has her, this means her carrier as a trainer is going to reach new heights," Hau was worried of one detail. "Like coming for Elio's title?"

Elio wished that was the case. "If she has that Mewtwo prepared, she by that point would be stronger than me. If she want's the title, she is still going to have to pry it from my cold dead heads!"

Benjamin heard the stubborn tone and hid his self insecurities. " _He would still stand up to the very end._ Or if she doesn't, there isn't anything wrong if Alola having another trainer reach the farthest they can go," Kukui felt pride in Lillie as Elio asked. "You mind if we visit this old place tomorrow... Dragon Spiral Tower? We need to see how well Lillie can manage that Mewtwo."

Kukui agreed to challenge Lillie. "It would work for now. Tomorrow in the afternoon?"

Elio nodded and shook his hand. "Tomorrow it is!"

Patricia felt the room crowded as Meowth and Banette opened the door, signaling the group are to leave as Elio smiled. "Thank you all for coming to watch us, we will have a better get together during the week."

Elio saw the group leave for the night as Lillie stepped out of Gladion's apartment. He escorted Lillie to the bed room and allowed her to rest comfortably on a bed. "Congratulations on capturing Mewtwo!"

Lillie smiled at her fiance. "Thank you... did you think I agreed to something... reckless?"

Elio was about to kiss her until he heard the question. "...Kind of, if you knew Mewtwo would try to make the capture... something like that, you probably would have requested it to be a more grounded fight."

Lillie's smile didn't fade, but she knew if more than one person said it, then she nearly risked her life for something pointless but cool. "Thank you, do you mind if we get ourselves more... comfortable?"

Elio smelled himself and cringed. "...I'll be right back," Lillie watched her man leave for the shower and was greeted to a Banette wanting to spend time with her. "Nette!"

The trainer giggled and had the Banette in her arms. "He did say he didn't mind if I was stinky, this has been a long night."

She heard two balls open, a Mew and a Cosmog wanted to spend time with her as well, Lillie blushed and went to get another ball. "We might as well have Ghorchi with us as well, this is a lot to take in."


	16. Epilogue!

In an Apartment close by.

Gladion had Manaphy out and both starred at a phone screen, for what felt like an hour "Papa, what's wrong about calling someone?" Gladion sighed in getting his frustration out. "Wicke needs to know about what has happened," Manaphy looked cold and approach, trying to reach up much to Gladion's protest. "Don't, do you even know the number?"

Manaphy turned around and asked rather annoyed. "Your worried you have to talk to the other lady about Mewtwo? Papa, you normally find a way to avoid talking to her if it is really something she is better off not knowing," Gladion continued staring at the screen. "I guess, she went all the way to trying to see the Mewtwo off... regardless if it is for something more scripted and selfish."

Manaphy guessed the reason. "Like... seeing Mewtwo is watched over because she has to?"

Gladion shrugged and began dialing. "Either that or keep her, if Lusamine did that instead then she would have shown she learned nothing. I'll be she would have a heart attack if she knew who Mewtwo went after for a trainer." Manaphy thought about the scene and frowned sharper. "She is bringing this one on herself, if she finds out, she would be having this in her thoughts the rest of her life?"

The screen began to flicker as Gladion focused away to agree. "Exactly, the fact this is Mewtwo means it is going to take a long time before she can mega evolve without problems!"

Manaphy smiled at his papa and focused on the screen to a familiar blonde woman that gasped on hearing the word Mewtwo. "Gladion, you didn't do what I think you did?!"

Gladion sweated for a moment at what Lusamine over heard and frowned sharply. "No, I didn't capture that thing, why would I? But what happened was as expected, Mewtwo found a trainer and challenged that trainer to capture her. Several hundred feet in the air," Lusamine had the image and had her mind wander to something that breath taking until Gladion snapped her out of it. "A trainer would have been killed from the fall if she didn't have a pokemon to fly her down. You know what this means for that trainer now?"

Lusamine was about to answer until she had an image in her mind that caused her to place her hand on her chest, the look of a sharp anxiety induced pain filled her eyes. "D...don't tell me," Gladion glared at her. "I won't! The trainer is very experienced and it wouldn't be stretching it if she dealt with worse than a Mewtwo!"

Lusamine struggled to breath, with the only other trainer to match the description being on Alola, she knew who Gladion was really talking about as her son asked. "Please calm down, it's already been done," Lusamine began to feel nauseous. "Out of all people, why Lillie?!"

Gladion and Manaphy flinched, Lusamine was one to find out about something if she got the hint. The son asked with concern. "...You need to call the medical team?"

Lusamine stubbornly refused. "I don't-" She twitched and was reaching for her phone, staring at her son in apology and that his question was right, Gladion sighed at the sight. "Your never going to see that Mewtwto again, but since you found out, this means she finally has a new beginning," Lusamine nodded and called someone. "Please... I need you here immediately. I'm sorry, this means quite a lot for both of them."

Gladion tried to keep himself calm about what he is seeing and gave her a warning. "We talked enough, do something to slow this down. I'll talk to you about something else later," Lusamine closed her eyes in peace and waited for Gladion to hang up. Manaphy saw Gladion shaking as the screen flickered off. "Papa, what happened?!"

Gladion tried to focus his mind off the subject of what happened. "I didn't think she would actually have one!"

In the manor at Aether Paradise.

A medical team was busy treating Lusamine for something that would have been a fatal incident, Wicke ran with Mohn following. "What happened?!"

Lusamine slowly regained her breath and felt her heart regain its rhythm. "I...I put Lillie in danger again."

Wicke and Mohn flinched at what was heard as Lusamine continued. "To think she would end up with that thing," Wicke closed her eyes and remembered the last few days. "Yesterday, what did you do to make Hilda more protective of N?"

Lusamine's heart began to calm as she remembered. "From what she told me... Gladion told her everything; N is just another interesting individual I am never going to meet again unless it is on his terms," Mohn snapped his fingers as Lusamine remembered a few facial signs N gave, a faded smile, eyes glistened with hope after she was analyzed. "She must of told him as well. The question, what happened besides what is known?"

Silence filled the room as Lusamine began to relax. "If they wanted to tell me, they would have," A Herdier scurried to the room with a letter, he noticed Lusamine with a medic and whinned in worry, giving the Aether President another reason to hold on. " _Such a sweet thing doesn't deserve to see this,"_ She smiled sweetly and petted the Herdier, the letter caught her interest. "That's very sweet of him. Anything else I need to know of?"

Mohn adjusted his straw hat knowing danger has past. "Don't scare us like that. We might be able to save an endangered pokemon, Grimer!" Lusamine thought of which subspecies her husband was talking about, while Grimers on Alola have adapted, every other region they are dwindling. "Thank you for addressing this, give me a moment and we will get started."

In Hau'oli

Hilda and N arrived by boat from a trip to Aether Paradise and planned to resolve their vacation in a few days. "Why did you have that Herdier deliver that letter... why did you even make that letter?"

N answered with a smile as he began to listen to a Mantine in the distance. "There has to be a balance. It was something I wanted to say after everything regarding Mewtwo," Hilda listened and shook her head as she flashed a Z power ring she found down the river. "If you think she is actually becoming a better person, I'll buy that after what she and Colress had done for Mewtwo. Cheren and Bianca are going to love hearing about Z moves as well knowing of this pokemon!"

She tossed a timer ball to reveal an Alolan Sandshrew that was glistening at the sight. "Shrew?"

N disagreed with the Sandshrew. "No, we are still on Alola. But your going to live the winter soon," Hilda noticed a familiar pokemon Ranger with a Pikachu, Emolga and Genesect ready for a boat. Madison noticed her back and waved. "Whats up?"

Hilda bit her tongue at the Ranger and answered. "The sky and the clouds. What are you doing?"

Madison blushed as she doesn't expect a boat in an hour. "I let a few people know I am heading back to Almia. It's going to be for several months, if you seen a Mr. Mime performing on the street, I know him," Hilda blinked as N asked. "That one? He seems to be making a small name for himself with the police force."

Madison felt more excitement as the Genesect answered in a mono tone. "Mr. Mime better known as Mr. Blockade. Known for managing crime scenes and traffic," Hilda felt impressed by what she heard. "Sounds like he enjoyed that. Any others?"

Madison remembered three more. "There is a Meowth that roams Melemele with all the freedom in the world, that Skarmory has a job with the Totem pokemon at the Observatory. Then their is Supsha who is one of the Mantines part of the surfing program."

N know what she was talking. "Those Mantines are among the happiest I seen!"

Hilda felt more comfortable around her. "I kind of wish Rangers and Trainers see more eye to eye. But you all done a lot for these pokemon, that much I respect," Madison hummed at a few debates, trainers and rangers have different ideal's that eventually they will clash. Toot toot! She noticed a boat coming as N wanted to talk more. "Why do you visit Alola?"

Madison felt great pride in the question. "It's because I got lost with no memories until-"

Several hours later on Unova.

It was morning in Dragon Spiral Tower. Elio, Gladion and Hau watched as Lillie let the Mewtwo out. She glowed and asked her trainer. " _You brought me here to understand what you are dealing with?_ " Lillie nodded and asked. "...Do you like the name Gene? Like genetics?"

Mewtwo shrugged. " _It fits. You want something else?"_

Lillie stretched her hand. "Gene, please give me that mega stone. Until you are ready this is not allowed!"

Mewtwo glared at the request, she handed the stone over, Lillie obtained a Mewtwonite Y and closed her eyes. "Thank you. A couple more rules, while we will be training together, you are not the kind of pokemon I will have for every battle. You will know the kind of battle when it happens. I do believe you spent a period of time learning about your powers so we won't be going baby steps?"

Mewtwo nodded. " _Quite. I believe your no mega evolution rule applies to the other stone, so for now, what I have would work. You also have a rule against who I fight when I get bored?"_

Lillie smiled at a Mewtwo that was quick to learn. "Elio has a lot of powerful pokemon and while my brother and Hau have strong pokemon of their own, you are not to fight them when you so please!"

Mewtwo accepted that aspect in respectful silence, Hau was trying to understand how Lillie was able to talk to a pokemon like Mewtwo as Gladion felt impressed. Lillie continued with the next question. "It's going to be a long time for you and me to reach that hight. Another question, poffins or beans?"

Mewtwo flinched at the question. " _Depends_ , w _hy would you ask that?"_ Lillie answered as she showed two containers of poke beans and poffins. "It is a treat we give to all our pokemon. Now-" The trainer took out a t.m labeled calm mind. "If we are to be using a special move set, we need a move that can and will power up that damage. Would you like to learn calm mind?"

Mewtwo sighed at the trainer telling her what to do. " _I never really needed shadow ball. That will be a start."_

Elio watched Lillie train the Mewtwo and blushed as he saw the engagement ring flicker. " _Elio Sun, she is one of the best trainers and women you know in your life. Don't blow this,"_ Lillie noticed foot steps coming, Kukui arrived. "Alola!"

He saw the Mewtwo and felt unnerved as Burnet followed, with Patricia following her. "This is sure a long walk-" She stop at the sight of Mewtwo. "Th...this is definitely a pokemon that requires hard work," Burnet agreed. "It is, Lillie has done amazing things with unexpected pokemon."

The two older women found a place to watch next to the trio of men as Kukui prepared his stand. "Your ready for this Lillie? That one pokemon going against all of mine?"

Lillie nodded and took her distance. "Gene, this is Professor Kukui. He is a researcher of pokemon moves and has took me in years ago, consider him our first challenge together!" Mewtwo made a stance for battle, silence filled.

Kukui flashed a pokeball and shouted. "Go Braviary!" Out of the ball came a Braviary, Lillie ordered. "Gene use calm mind, then ice beam!"

Mewtwo glowed as Kukui ordered. "Braviary use tail wind, then brave bird!" The Braviary blew a tail wind and flew at the Mewtwo like the brave bird he is, Mewtwo shot the Braviary at his chest with an ice beam and caused him to crash into a wall, Kukui saw the Braviary frozen for a k.o and called him back. "Go Magnezone!" Lillie's eyes stared at the Magnezone. "Gene use calm mind!"

The Mewtwo calmed herself as the Magnezone set up a mirror coat, Kukui smiled at what he saw and ordered. "No sense on doing that forever. Magnezone use thunder wave!"

The Magnezone shot at the Mewtwo. "Gene dodge and hit him with an aura sphere!" The Mewtwo strided out of the way and shot a ball of aura at the Magnezone, his sturdy body held as Kukui ordered. "Use thunder bolt next!"

Magnezone shot a bolt at Mewtwo, she stood like the damage wasn't much and followed Lillie's order. "Use another aura sphere! Then this tail wind should peter out!" Mewtwo shot the Magnezone down for a k.o, Kukui called the Magnezone back and sent his next pokemon as the wind left. "Go Lycanroc!"

A Lycanroc with a life orb entered the battle, Kukui pounded his fists together and ordered. "Finish this match with accelerock!"

The Lycanroc charged at the Mewtwo at high speeds, she avoided the attack and panted as Lillie ordered. "One more time, the rest of the professor's pokemon cant stop you!"

Mewtwo shot an aura sphere and knocked the Lycanroc into another wall for a k.o. Kukui called the Lycanroc back and sent his next pokemon. "Ninetail's lets set up!"

A Ninetail's with a light clay entered the battle, Lillie was about to issue the next order as Mewtwo charged up a psystrike and knocked her opponent out with no effort.

Kukui wasn't to give up and sent out his next pokemon. "Come on Snorlax!"

Lillie saw the assault vest and ordered. "Psystrike again!"

Kukui began to hold in thought until he saw the Snorlax to be knocked out, leaving him to his last pokemon. "Go Incineroar!"

An Incineroar entered, Lillie calmly ordered. "Gene, finish this battle with aura sphere!"

Mewtwo charged her shot and sent the Incineroar flying back. Ending the match as both her and trainer sweated. " _That... isn't to be underestimated."_

Lillie agreed as she prepared a hyper potion. "Indeed," Spray! "If Lycanroc was able to hit you with accelrock, it would have knocked you out. But you still done amazing!"

Kukui called the Incineroar back and smiled in pride. "To think that will just get stronger. What sort of move is psystrike?"

Lillie thought of it as an exclusive move. "It is able to defeat Snorlax with ease despite it being special... maybe it does physical damage instead. Like psyshock?"

She made sure the Mewtwo was healed and was about to approach until the pokemon refused. " _Don't, you mean well but I rather not be petted,"_ Lillie understood and took out the luxury ball. "Thank you for telling me Gene. Elio and I will organize something for you when we get back to Alola in the next week," Mewtwo was called back as Hau asked. "Anyone want to go to the village bridge while we are out here? This will be our last chance to have some sight seeing before the World Tournament!"

The group agreed and prepared to descend down the tower, back to enjoying the last few days they have before they have to leave Unova.

 **Author Here. This concludes the Fanfic, thank for reading this and stay around for the next installment in the Burning Stars series. Shadow Dreams!**


End file.
